New Haven
by KitRoFei
Summary: Duo has an idea to put to use in the slums of the city but no one is listening to his pitch...2x5, 1x4x3. Abuse, Anal, Angst, Yaoi...MPreg sorry forgot to add that
1. Chapter 1

**Okay for got this...I do not own anything to do with gundam wing characters...anything else is mine ask if you would like to use any of the characters I come up with please.**

**New Haven**

**By Katherine**

**Prologue: Where the idea came from**

The boy slid through the shadows avoiding the men in uniform. He knew that if any of the guards found him his punishment would be worse than death. Not that his life had ever been easy.

He remembered as he held his best friend in his arms as he died of the plague. He remembered wailing to the sky in the burned out remains of Maxwell church after Sister Helen had slipped away to heavens know where. Or even if there was a heaven.

He also remembered the Alliance soldiers that had come to stand over him sneering in disgust and dragging him away to the place of torture that he was now attempting to escape from.

He had been whipped, beaten, given aphrodisiacs, made to do unknown accounts of sexual acts and torture by the greedy men. Sometimes he would do so willingly to save a younger child but it never helped.

His only chance was to escape and gain the knowledge on how to destroy these men and end their existence.

Hardened purple eyes glanced out of the hiding spot as he watched the change of guard by the little known back gate. No child had escaped from this place alive and he would be the first. No one was going to get the better of him this time. He had nothing to lose.

He dashed out of his hiding spot and slithered into a corner out of the way of the new guard and waited for the idiot to fall asleep like he had the last few nights he had been on duty.

He watched with satisfaction as he slumped in his chair and started to snore. The silent shadow slid forward and eased the keys from the pocket they had been placed in. His friends training had come in handy and silently thanked him. He slid to the doors and eased them open and eased them shut. He then turned and dashed way from the asylum of torture to find a way from the colony and to safety to plan his revenge.

For a few hungry days he watched the docking ring and finally snuck on board a ship that looked to be a good target. The people of the ship acted strangely for the people termed sweepers. He knew that they would take him to safety. He slid behind some cargo in the cargo bay of the _Delinquent Desire _and waited.

A few days later his hunger finally forced him from his hidey hole and he followed his nose to the galley of the ship. At any sound he found a quick spot to hide in. He slithered into the galley and found an older man with his back turned to him reading a vid player.

He moved slowly and carefully to where a plate of food tantalized his senses.

"It's about time you came out of hiding kid." A voice broke into his drooling anticipation. "I thought you would come out of hiding sooner. I'd like to know how you got on but from the looks of those scars and the fabric you call clothes that it can wait."

He turned and stared in fear to look at the man. The man had only lifted his eyes from the vid player and had made no move towards him. His fear eased slightly.

"Eat up kid and I'll tell you a story." Howard Green told the silent slight shadowy boy. He told the boy of his fight for a better time of peace. He told of his want in making a new haven for people that had no fears.

The boy listened silently as he ate the meal that had been given to him. He listened attentively and created his own vision in his mind of a new haven of his own creating.

'I will create my own New Haven for people like me.' He told himself silently. 'I will make sure that no one has to go through what I have been through without knowing that someone else has been through it as well.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just so people know...this is a story that is currently much further on . I was asked by a reviewer to get it going here so that they could know when updates were on. So here we go...so if you would like to read further it is under the name Kit.**

**Hope that you enjoy please review and could people please be kind and not flame...I really don't like to read them makes me want to stop writing. If you don't understand something I don't mind explaining or telling you that it will be explained better later.**

**Chapter One: An Idea**

_March 202 AC_

Duo Maxwell groaned in frustration. He had an idea to fix up the neighborhood. He just had to find someone who had the money to do it. (And the connections.) He finished the reps that he was currently doing on his left arm and switched to his right.

"You sound like a man with a problem that he needs to be solved." A calm quiet voice from the bench beside him caught his attention.

The young paramedic turned to stare at the man. He was blond and gorgeous!! He looked down hoping the other man hadn't seen his blush. An image popped in his mind that said he had seen this man before but he couldn't place where he had seen him.

"Yeah you could say that." Duo finally told him in his raspy baritone that drove women crazy for all the luck they had in catching him. He flipped his braid over his left shoulder to keep it out of the way as he continued to do his workout. "You see I have an idea on improving this neighborhood and maybe bringing some of the better people back to it."

Duo felt the eyes of the other man sharpen on him as he also continued his workout. "Really…" He murmured. Duo thought he heard some encouragement but wasn't sure.

Duo shifted and unknowingly wiggled his ass at the people across the room. He leaned over to continue his long braid swaying with his movements and sweeping the floor beside the bench.

"Well," The voice suddenly penetrated his concentration. "Are you going to pitch it to me or not?"

Duo blinked and dropped the weight. He looked up to see the man had stopped his workout and placed his towel around his neck to catch the sweat. 'My God…' He thought, 'Does he know how gorgeous he is.'

"You did set yourself up beside me to do this, didn't you?" He asked in irritation.

Duo stared at him blankly. 'Why is he so angry all of the sudden?'

The man glaring at him suddenly blinked. "You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked slowly.

Duo searched his memory to see if he did. "You're an ER Doc at NY Gen., aren't you?" He frowned in uncertainty. He shrugged and sat down to look at the man closer.

The man threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Duo growled. "Look," He told the man. "I have an idea and I was thinking. Just because of that you don't have to laugh at me." He turned to grab his duffle and leave. A hand like steel wrapped around his arm. Duo tried to shrug it off and continue too the door.

"Look I'm sorry." The man told him trying not to laugh at the younger man. "Let me introduce myself and you can pitch your idea and I'll be honest about what I think. Okay?"

Duo stopped and looked at the hand on his arm. He had seen him in here before at a distance. He hadn't tried to approach him because he seemed to be close to Preventer Yuy and the lieutenant from the fire station as well as the owner of the place.

The man let go and waited for Duo to decide. "I promise nothing. But I will see what I can do." He reiterated.

Duo finally nodded and turned back to the bench.

"Okay." The man settled onto the bench across from Duo. "I am Doctor Quatre Raberba Winner."

Duo stared as the man held out his hand. "You're…you're…you're…" Duo couldn't help himself. "Well Shit." He pushed his sweaty bangs from in front of his face. "No wonder you got angry. I honestly didn't know who you were."

Quatre Raberba Winner grinned. "I figured that out." He said dryly. "Now tell me who you are and your idea."

Duo gave a wry self conscious grin. "Well I'm Duo Maxwell. I am a paramedic first class." Duo reached into his bag and pulled out the file he carried with him all the time. He handed it towards the man. "And this is my idea."

Quatre accepted the thick file with a frown. It looked like the man had thought his idea thoroughly through. He read the first page and looked up at the man blinking. He flipped to next page and hummed.

Duo sat and watched anxiously.

When the man looked up across the room and beckoned someone he groaned. 'Another one bites the dust.' He thought. His shoulders slumped and he turned to zip up his duffle.

A hand reached out and grasped his arm.

He turned to see the blond still reading the file.

"Sit." Was all he said. Soooo, Duo sat down.

He looked up as the owner of the Dojo/Gym joined him.

Quatre handed him the pages he had already read. Not even acknowledging the grunt of frustration as he continued to read.

The man was asian maybe of chinese descent. He pivoted and strode to the office at the back of the room. When he returned he was wearing wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose and reading the pages in his hand. He nudged the blond who promptly moved over and sat in the space that was freed.

The other two men's curiosity was caught and they joined the two men.

Duo watched as the pages of his idea were handed from one hand to another. The occasional grunt and murmur were his only knowledge of what was going on.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Quatre looked up from the information the man had gathered in astonishment. It was so detailed and informative. He couldn't believe the young man had come up with it. It was perfect. And it was EXACTLY what this neighborhood needed to bring life back to it.

Duo looked at him anxiously. He was afraid to ask what the man thought.

"You thought of this yourself?" A cool tenor rippled across Duo's nerves. That voice would always garner his complete attention. He looked up into onyx eyes and nodded stupidly. "Why haven't you talked to the businesses in the neighborhood?"

"I did." Duo said ruefully. "They all thought I was some punk kid in the neighborhood to cause trouble and wouldn't listen." He shrugged and looked down at his worn and capable hands. The hands that had taken lives and were now repaying his efforts by saving them. "I came from one of the worst neighborhoods on L2 you can ever imagine." He looked up with a sigh. "I was recruited by Special Ops in the war and well, as they say the rest is history." He reached out for the file.

Quatre stared. 'That can't be,' He told himself. 'There had to be more.'

The asian looked at the man who was hiding his face from them. He frowned in concern at the weariness on the man's face.

"It will take some work." A nasal voice informed him.

Duo's face shot up to stare at the man the voice came from. His large violet eyes met cobalt blue ones.

"Hmmmm," A soft tenor murmured. "It will. But I think Une will help." The man turned to survey the young man. One eye was hidden by the fall of his bangs. "Iria would love to get her hands on this project." He continued. "She'd probably try to employ it through the whole sphere and colonies."

Quatre nodded as he watched hope bloom on the face before him. 'Who is this young man and how can he be a first class paramedic at such a young age?' He asked himself. He turned to look up at his two lovers and the asian. The question was on their faces as well.

He was a puzzle. A puzzle they would all like to solve.

Duo grinned lopsidedly. 'I know who you all are now.' He thought to himself. He looked at them and tilted his head slightly. "If that happened," He said softly, "Maybe the sins of the war can finally be corrected." He stood and grabbed his duffle. "I'll let you guys take care of that and you can tell me what you need help fixing. I'm pretty good at carpentry and taking things apart to fix them up." He turned back to see some stunned expressions on their faces. He gave a little smile and turned away. His shoulders firmed in their broadness as a weight lifted from them. His spine straightened him to his full height and his head was held high in his happiness as his long legs carried him towards the doors. He stopped for one last look as he reached them. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: It all Starts…When?**

Duo rose from his fitful sleeping for once having a good nights sleep. He scratched his chest to relieve an itch and stretched out his five' eleven" frame. He wandered to the kitchen to start the coffee machine and found a surprise waiting for him. He never really woke up till after his first cup of coffee in the morning.

He blinked and yawned and reached into the cupboard for the coffee canister and met empty air. He groaned in dismay. 'Have I forgotten to buy coffee, again?' He groused as he slit an eye open to peruse his surroundings.

"There is coffee in the pot." A quiet calm tenor told him with a ripple of amusement.

The asian owner of the gym watched the paramedic with open amusement. He had found out that the paramedic was on the same schedule as him and he was openly amused by his slow wake up. Though when he had walked into the kitchen in only his boxers looking completely relaxed and sleep tousled he had almost had the urge to jump the man.

Duo spun around completely awake and crouched low to the cupboards and pulled a gun from seemingly nowhere. He hadn't expected someone to be in his kitchen.

The asian's eyes widened in amazement. He had only seen Heero react so quickly. 'Where and what were you doing during the colony war, Mr. Maxwell?' He asked himself.

Duo glared and put the weapon back beneath the sink as he slowly stood back up from his crouched position. "Doesn't anybody knock anymore?" He grumbled as he filled his coffee mug and added a good dose of sugar. He turned to his guest and slouched against the counter and waited.

The asian smirked. 'Well,' He thought to himself, 'He isn't clothing shy.' His eyes took in the view and his mind said 'EYE CANDY'. He blinked and looked down into the cup he was holding. Duo had a well sculpted body and he was very much aware that his body liked what it saw. He had checked the information he had about gym admittance and found that he had lived across the street. Quatre had insisted that they take his plan to his sister this morning and they had been waiting for the young man in question to wake up and come with them. Quatre had finally had enough and took his two lovers and himself off to start the crusade he now had in his hands.

Duo waited for his visitor to state his business. He knew that Preventer Yuy could get into any place he wanted and wondered what the man thought of his system. He assumed they had been there by the extra mugs in the sink beside him.

"My name is Chang Wufei," The asian finally said. "I am a prosecuting lawyer for Preventers." Duo widened his eyes in disbelief. "The gym is my hobby." The asian continued ignoring the sign of shock. "I am a very private man and like to keep away from people. But your idea does have merit. And Quatre…" Wufei paused and let his lips twitch as he remembered Quatre's rant on this idea. "Well, Quatre thinks that your idea is the best thing he has heard in ages." Onyx eyes met violet and a message passed between them. "And I am to get you dressed and to his sister's office as soon as possible and any other information you have with you."

Duo blinked and let the coffee do its work as he slowly comprehended what the man said. His eyes traveled over the crisp suit the man wore and he groaned. He didn't have anything that could compare to this man's clothes.

Wufei smiled slightly. He heard the groan and thought about what clothes he had seen this man wear. A suit wasn't one of those things. "Don't worry wear what your comfortable with and everything will go fine. You have to be yourself or people won't take you seriously."

Duo blinked over the coffee cup tilted to his lips. He lowered it and stared at the man for a silent minute. "How do you know that was what I was thinking?" He looked at the man in question in silence waiting for the answer. No one could read him and his body. No one.

Wufei frowned at the man waiting for an answer. He had just known. That was all there was to it. He shrugged. "I just did. Now go get dressed before Quatre has a hissy fit and sends Yuy after us." He stood and took the empty coffee cup from the man's hands and proceed to fill the sink with water and suds as he removed his jacket and rolled up his cuffs. He ignored the silent man beside him as he began to do the dishes in the sink. "Move it."

Duo promptly obeyed the last command and wondered how it had happened. One minute he had been staring in bemusement at the man and the next he was heading for a shower and a shave.

While he showered he thought about his reaction to the man he was slowly coming to have emotions for. He wasn't going to acknowledge the feeling though. Everyone he had loved had died and he wasn't going to let that happen again. No matter what the incentive.

_Meanwhile in the Kitchen_

Wufei finished the dishes and thought about his reaction to the vibrant young man he had slowly gotten to know. There were more aspects that were slowly coming through and what he had seen on his face last night should never have been on that face. For some reason he wanted to wipe away that look and make the man smile even when it meant loosing the quietness he adored. That face should always be smiling and happy.

The look he had seen last night should only be found on faces like himself and his friends. They had seen the depths that humanity had sunk to and only they should be able to have that look. That someone else had it as well was not something he wanted to comprehend. Because it meant that there were others out there that would have it as well. He rubbed at his face tiredly as he remembered what Quatre had said last night. The blond seemed to think that he had seen the man before. It had been sometime during the war and it was something that he didn't want to remember. If that was so then it was probably during the time that his father had died. Wufei turned to look out the large windows that brought sun into the kitchen and living area of the studio apartment. He hadn't explored it to the extent the others had but something about the corner that was bare that was talking to him.

He stood and approached it and took a step onto it. His eyes widened as he felt it. It was spring board of the best quality. 'Why would a paramedic who constantly goes to the gym need this?' He asked himself as his eyes raised and met the startled eyes of the man in question.

Duo came down the hall and found Wufei across the room standing on the edge of the springboard area he had put in to do his katas. He never let anyone see him do them and if he had found a way to do them at the gym he would have saved himself the expense. He scratched the back of his head and wondered what he should say.

Wufei saw the motion and decided to wait and ask him about it later. He eyes slowly took in the clothes that the man had decided to wear.

He was wearing black dress pants that clung to all the right places and a deep maroon dress shirt that made the light violet eyes seem even deeper and more complex. He swallowed as his body shouted its desire to walk over and kiss the man senseless. 'What are you thinking?' His mind screamed at him. 'You don't swing that way!! Do you?' Wufei blinked at the sudden question. He needed time and space to think about that question. "Lets go." He all but growled at the man standing at the entrance to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He grabbed his jacket from the kitchen and headed for the door leaving a perplexed and puzzled Duo to follow.

Duo frowned at the sudden change in the lawyer's mood. He wondered what had happened to change it. As he puzzled out what it could be he opened a closet and grabbed one of his leather jackets he kept there. Unbeknownst to him he grabbed the jacket that he had promised himself he would pack away and never seemed to find the time to do so. The special forces jacket that gave his code name.

The jacket that would bring back his past in living color.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Whoops!!**

Wufei tried to ignore the man beside him as he parked in the parking space in the underground parking lot of Winner Enterprises. He admired all things that were beautiful. But there was something about this man that made everything in him stand up and pay attention. Both literally and figuratively. The more he got to know him the more he paid attention. He didn't know how to react to this.

He opened the door of the dodge he drove and motioned to the waiting man to follow him. They entered the elevator and Wufei pressed the button for the 49Th floor. He settled back against the back wall of the elevator and something caught his eye as Duo mirrored the motion. His eyes wandered to look and settled on the jacket the other man wore. 'I know I've seen that type of jacket before.' He thought as he looked more closely at it. 'But where have I seen it.'

Duo shifted and turned to question the man standing beside him. The question froze in his mouth as he saw him staring at him. More specifically his jacket. Duo looked down to see what was wrong with it and groaned inwardly. He almost dropped the large portfolio he was carrying, that had the pictures and design ideas he had in it for the buildings in the four blocks he had looked at, when he covered his face to hide his reaction. 'Why?' He yelled at himself internally. 'Why the HELL did I grab this jacket of all my jackets?' He groaned again as the thought dawned on him. 'Well Shit! How am I going to explain this to Wing, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong if they figure out what it is?'

The ding of the elevator broke through Wufei's thoughts. He grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him off the elevator before the doors closed on them and took them where ever it was heading. His hand wrapped around the upper arm. The palm of his hand felt the letters of words embroidered in the sleeve of the jacket.

Duo pulled his arm jerkily from the grasp holding him. The portfolio in his other hand swung and slapped his legs as he moved to gain some distance between himself and the lawyer.

Wufei stared for a moment frowning. He shrugged and led the way to the conference room that the receptionist indicated and ushered the man into the room. As they entered the sun shining through the window caught the threads just right and Wufei was able to read some of the letters. 'inig' 'Where have I heard that combination before?' Wufei thought as he stared at the long braid slip by him. 'It rings a bell but why?'

In the room were the three men from the gym/dojo yesterday and a blond woman who looked very much like Quatre.

Wufei took a seat with a copy of the file that they had read yesterday as Duo seated himself a little further away placing the portfolio in the center of the table to allow access of the people to it.

The three men looked up and did a double take as they saw the jacket. They noticed that Duo was nervous and wondered why. He should be excited not nervous.

Quatre turned to see what his friend who had brought him thought. But found his friend deep in thought playing with a pad of paper in front of him. He watched as Duo shed his jacket and hid it in a free chair beside him. There was something about that jacket that had caught his attention but he wondered why. 'Oh well,' He thought, 'I'll figure it out later.' "Duo this is one of my older sisters, Iria Connaught. She finds your idea something that she can work with." His sister nodded enthusiastically. "Iria this is the idea man Lieutenant Duo Maxwell."

Duo greeted her smoothly and when prompted opened the portfolio to show them what he had done so far.

Cobalt blue eyes regarded their distracted friend as questions were fired at the violet eyed, pixie faced man to be promptly answered. Something was bothering him and he wondered what it was. He sighed and shrugged and added his own questions to ones being answered. His nasal voice firm in its knowledge.

The single green eye that was visible of the other man took in the interactions of the group and focused on the usually vociferous man that hadn't said a word yet. 'Hmmmmm,' He wondered, 'What could possibly have Chang so quiet?' He shrugged and let the idea go as he turned to the man answering the questions. There was something about the jacket that had rung a bell and he couldn't place why. He sat and listened and tried to figure out where he had seen it before.

Wufei scribbled absently on the page before as he thought about the letters. He absently looked down to see what his hands had been doing and nearly came out of his seat. As it was he let out shout even though. "Shinigami!"

The words punctuated the air as four men had different reactions.

Duo jumped out of his chair and dived for his coat.

The fireman jerked straight in his chair.

Preventer Heero Yuy was out of his chair and holding a gun toward the ceiling as Dr. Quatre Raberba Winner threw himself at his sister in hopes to keep her alive.

Wufei blinked at the way his friends were staring at him as they assumed protective stances. He turned and grabbed the coat that Duo lunged for and held it away from the man. "The war is over." He said calmly. "You don't need to run." He told the blinking violet eyes that looked at him fearfully. "You did what you had to do during the war. I haven't heard of anything that could have been done by Shinigami in the five years since." Wufei's mind as usual had put two and two together and come up with twenty.

Duo stared at the man and hope traveled into the fearful eyes that met onyx. He saw redemption in those eyes. He was going to grab it with both hands and never let go of it. "Thank you." His voice rasped over the word as he slowly pulled the chair back that he had flung from himself in hopes of escape.

Trowa Barton known as Heavyarms shifted in his seat as he stared at the scene before him. "What the Hell was that about?" He muttered not expecting an answer. Usually their war instincts never displayed themselves like this. He replace the knife he had pulled from seclusion under the table as the tension eased slightly.

Heero Yuy known as Wing glared at the other Asian in question. He wanted answers and he wanted them yesterday. He shoved his gun back into the its holster and pulled his chair back into position viciously and sat down.

Quatre Raberba Winner stood over his sister protectively as he stared in wide eyed horror at the young man. The young man he had sent to assassinate the people who had caused the death of his father. "Iria," He murmured as the tension eased. "Take Duo's folder and look through it in your office. See if any of the other sisters are interested in helping us on this. We need to discuss some things with him."

Iria was about to object but the words died on her lips as she saw the warning light in his brother's eyes. She nodded and retrieved the portfolio from the center of the table and left the room.

Five sets of eyes watched as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Confessions.**

Duo turned back and looked down at the hands placed he had placed visibly on the table. He looked up and met one green eye. "Thanks for not throwing it Heavyarms." He told the man. "I'm not as good at dodging things as I used to be."

The man known as Heavyarms during the war jerked as if he had been struck.

Wufei snorted. He knew very well that the man could and would have dodged it and if he couldn't he, himself would have took the blade into his body rather then…Wufei stopped as the thought crossed his mind. He groaned and slammed his head into the table hoping the pain would give him something to steady himself.

Three eyes stared in disbelief at Wufei's sudden action. They were even more confused as the most notorious man in the war known as only 'Shinigami' was out of his seat and hovering over him asking what was wrong.

Duo blinked at the groan and turned to watch as the usually steady man he admired slammed his head onto the table. "Shenlong," He whispered as his body moved without his asking it. He stood over the man not knowing what to do. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked anxiously. He knew something about this man brought out the inner child in him that just wanted to curl up in his arms and be protected.

Wufei sat back in his seat and upon hearing the need in the voice pulled the man into his lap to curl his arms protectively around him. "It's nothing you have done little one." Chang Wufei was unusual for chinese. He was six two in height and was now very happy about that fact. He was built solidly not lithe like the man in his lap. He pressed a kiss to the temple as he ran a soothing hand over his back. "It's just me not seeing the obvious." He told the man as he settled into his lap.

Duo was surprised at first that his body didn't react as it naturally would and send the man through the nearest wall. Something inside of him recognized this person's soul and wouldn't let his instincts hurt him. He settled happily and groaned as the realization that he didn't want to acknowledge him. The words left his mouth without his wanting them too, "I love you Wu-bear." The tease he couldn't help it came naturally.

Wufei blinked and grunted at the statement. "Wo ai ni, Duo. And…MY NAME is WuFEI not Wu-whatever you care to put there. Wufei." He grumbled as he settled more comfortably in the chair.

Duo giggled and pushed away slightly. Before he could do what he wanted to do he reminded himself that he had an audience. He turned and blushed at the three men watching incredulously. "Ummm," He looked down at his lap and placed another manic grin on his face. "I guess that you want an explanation, Huh?"

He chortled at the raised eyebrows and quiet understanding he was getting.

"Well," Quatre finally found his voice. "I would like to know why you chose to become a paramedic. And what happened to you during the war, like how you ended up the person you were." He looked questioningly at the men he loved asking if they had any questions as well.

Trowa shrugged. "Basically what he said." Heero nodded and folded his arms across his chest waiting for the tale to begin.

"Well…" Duo looked down into Wufei's eyes and slid out of the man's lap. "You have to understand. I was an orphan on L2." He looked up to see horror on Quatre's face at the statement. He wasn't looking at Wufei in fear of what he would see. "I can't remember my parents. All I remember is Solo and the gang. When the plague struck it took almost all of them. I tried to get medicine for them but it was hard and when I finally managed to get it. I came back and…and…" He paused closing his eyes and trying not to see the faces behind his eyelids. "Solo had died in the time it took me to get back. I helped the rest as much as I could and decided I would be called Duo.

"We were so hungry eventually we raided an alliance food facility. We were caught and sent to the one orphanage on the colony. Maxwell Church and Orphanage." Duo heard the gasp and ignored it. If he answered it he wouldn't continue the story. "Some rebels came and forced their way in. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen tried to help them as much as they could. They said they would leave if they had the weapons for the fight. Against OZ and the Alliance. Sooo, I went and stole a truck load of weapons and ammunition. When I got back there was almost nothing left of the church. All I found was bodies in the ruins and small fires. I found the kids that were left of the gang nothing but bloody corpses torn to shreds. The only thing identifiable as to who they were was the things around them and the…the scraps of cloth on them. I finally found Father Maxwell and I guess the rebels had beaten OZ to the punch because he had a hole in his head from a gun shoot wound. I think it was because of what I found when I found Sister Helen. Her beautiful golden hair was matted with blood and soot. Half her face had been blown away and her clothes were torn from her body.

"I know the signs. They had raped her. They had raped the person I was coming to think of as my mother. She lay there in blood and gore. She opened the one eye she had left and smiled at me. She was happy that I was alive. I promised her soul that I would do everything in my power to make the war go away." Duo carefully omitted his unwanted stay with the alliance.

"Father Maxwell had said I was a genius and he taught me everything he knew and I figured some things out on my own. I went out and searched out the database, news web and documents and followed what was going on. I finally found the group that I had to join to stop the war. Along the way I learnt everything I could that would help me stop the war. I snuck onto a ship I knew that was undercover at the time.

"Howie still can't figure out how I got on his ship." A choked sound came at the little smile that quirked his lips. "It was Special Ops. That was who would stop the war and I was going to help them. Howie took me on and I slowly became Shinigami. The pilot assassin that no one wanted to get in the way of. Code Name Deathscythe. My motto was I run and hide but I never lie. And the other one. No one lives to remember the face that was sent to bring them to hell.

"Part way through the war I got a call from one of the elitists. He had a tall order for me. He wanted me to make the people, group or whatever it was that killed his father and his eldest sister disappear.

"I think I surprised him. I did it. I cleaned out the whole group by the end of the war and still managed to do the other missions that were handed to me. I think I actually impressed the elitists with that especially, Sandrock.

"At the end of the war I decided it was time to repay the deeds and death I had dealt by trying to save lives and make them better. I became a paramedic and started to work on the idea of New Haven. I caused have across the earth sphere the most. So I decided that was were I was going to start." Duo blinked as he came to himself. He was standing at the window and staring out at nothing. Tears of grief were trailing down his cheeks as he remembered all the people who died at his hands and the people who had died for him. He was now glad that he was on his seven day rest period. He was going to need after the nightmares this would bring on.

He didn't hear the footsteps or chair movements that heralded the arms curling around him. "I am the only survivor of L5." A voice whispered huskily into his ear. "I know what it is like to want justice. I lost my family, wife and every friend I had. I became a weapon of Nataku. I dealt out justice I saw as fit to the world." A hand turned his face to look into onyx eyes. Duo found complete understanding in those depths. "I will always be there nothing is going to take me from this earth unless I die fighting. I will not leave you."

Duo gasped as lips brushed across his. Electricity fired across his nerves at that simple gesture.

Wufei grasped a hand and gently tugged the other man back to the seat he had just vacated and pulled him back to curl up in his lap. He looked at the other men and smiled as he found them glaring at a scrunched guiltily up doctor in his chair.

"What?" Quatre finally got the nerve to voice the question to his lovers. "Did you really think I would let the people who killed a member of my family live?" He questioned in a tremulous voice. He was also relieved. He was relieved that his action during the war was out in the open. It was the only secret he had kept from the men he could not live his life with out. "I couldn't do it myself so I got the best person I could think of to do it." He explained as they continued to glare at him.

Trowa finally shook his head and gave a little smile. "I would have found the time to do it myself." He murmured as he let his eyes rest on his other love for a second. "Heero would have as well." A grunt met his statement. "You had to take this war on your shoulders and lead it. We've just been waiting for you to confess. We had hoped to hear it from your lips not someone else."

Heero gave a hurt glare to the blond and turned his attention back to the two sitting across from him at the table. "Its about time we found you. Did you know that Preventers has been trying to recruit you for the past five years?"

Wufei pressed a finger to the mouth that was about to respond. "Were you listening to what he said?" He asked the other man with a raised eyebrow. "He said he wants to save lives not destroy them." He raised a hand when Heero was going to respond. "He is happy where he is. He worked hard to get to first class paramedic. Besides did you not hear how Quatre introduced him. Lieutenant. He is in a class all of his own. He is probably the youngest one on their records." Heero blinked at the words.

"I'm also trained as medical SWAT." Duo added around the finger pressed to his lips. A grin settled on his tear stained face. His tongue snuck out and swiped the offending digit. Onyx eyes met his with a promise of retribution later. "I am the only Medical personel that is allowed to carry a weapon on the job. I have given police and Preventers aid when it was needed." He tossed a grin across the table. "In fact two weeks ago when you needed a sharp shooter to take down a suspect holding hostages at the Hyat, I took the taker." He looked over at the surprised man. "I do help when it's needed. Une knows where to find me if she needs me. But she knows too only ask when it is absolutely needed. I don't want to take any more lives no matter what the cause. I will if I have too, but I prefer to stay away from it if possible. I'd rather be the one saving lives. I'm just as good at doing it as I was taking it."

Quatre blinked and chortled. "All this time you've been looking for him and Anne knew where he was all the time." A full belly laugh erupted from the man as he fell back slumped in his chair. "Oh…oh…this is good." He laughed harder at the expression on his japanese lover's face.

Trowa hid a grin behind a hand as he watched the two men he loved. The endearing scowl on the Japanese's face and the one full of joy on the other.

Duo suddenly sat straight up on Wufei's lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do appreciate any comments about my story that are flames...it would be nice to recieve some reviews to go with my chapters please.**

**Thank you to the people who have actually reviewed so far I hope that you are enjoying the story.**

**Chapter 5: Bang Bang**

"Down!" He roared as he dived under the table dragging Shenlong with him. Only pausing long enough to make certain that everyone else had followed his order.

The sound of breaking glass followed his order and the pock pock sound of bullets hitting chairs and table of where they had sat moments ago.

Duo looked up at the underside of the table and an evil grin spread across his face. There was an arsenal strapped to it. He grabbed the sniper riffle and ammo. He winked at the people under the table and rolled to the windows. He calmly filled the riffle with ammo and caressed the stock. It was a good make. But then Remington was always a good deal. He closed his eyes and remembered how the light had played across the room and waited for the count of ten as he gained his center.

In one smooth motion he was standing, sighting, firing, and down out of sight again. After another ten seconds he repeated the actions as the men under the table watched the pro at work. He had remembered two lights but it was a safe bet that there might be a backup so he repeated the action as he remembered the third face in the sights.

He looked under the table. An evil light that had been in his eyes was almost gone and he gave a big lopsided grin to the four eyes staring at him from under the table. "I think I got them all. But I'd say we should get any targets out of the room just in case."

He received a grunt as Heero rolled to the door and checked to see if anything or anyone was out in the hall. The receptionist stood wide eyed at the end of the corridor. Hands over her mouth in horror. He turned and nodded to the rooms occupants that it was safe. He slowly slid into the hall and gained his feet still checking his surroundings.

He turned his attention to the woman. "Call Preventers and get them to check the building across from here. The roof to be exact. Here as well. Too check not just the roof." He said dryly. She nodded and ran back to her desk to do as he ordered.

Duo left the room last and gave a rueful laugh. "Sorry," He told the men with a matching rueful expression. "It's kind of automatic to do what I did. I don't think I left anyone to answer any questions. I hope Une will go easy on me."

Quatre shook his head and gave a dry chuckle. "If she doesn't you can always threaten to do Shinigami's other best your at." He gave a little smile at the thought of the jokes the man could play. "I can imagine her expression at a whip cream bomb."

Wufei slowly straightened from where he was on the wall.

Duo slowly turned and eeped at the expression on the man's face. He eeped and hid behind the tall fireman. As he peeked around the man to keep an eye on the man stalking him.

"That was you?" The outrage on the man's face was enough to send Quatre into wails of laughter. "You put that…that…outrage in my office." Wufei's eyebrow twitched in rage at the man he was slowly stalking around his friends. "It took me a week to get all the whip cream off of everything." He hissed at the braided man. "YOU…YOU…Baka!!"

Duo suddenly changed directions and threw himself at the man whose arms came up automatically to catch him. "I promise never to do it again. I miscalculated. I hadn't done one in four years." Duo apologized profusely to the man.

"I will show you how whip cream is supposed to be used." He grumbled into the shell ear that was close to his lips.

Duo pulled back and stared up at the man in surprise a slow smile lit his features. "Promise?" He asked of the man.

Wufei nodded and winked when he heard the commanding tones of the head of Preventers coming their way. He released his armful of squirming man and turned towards the approaching woman.

A woman in a plain Preventer uniform strode purposely towards the group. Her hair brushed her shoulders as her steely eyes lit on the five men and she paused. "Well I know who to thank for the three dead men in the building across the way."

Duo winced and lowered his head as he raised his hand. "Sorry." He muttered.

A cool hand raised his chin so she could meet his eyes. "That is not the problem Maxwell. The problem is someone tried to kill the most dangerous men in the world. Which usually means that there will be havoc, chaos, and mayhem to follow."

Duo grinned. "I'm Chaos." He told the woman with a little cheery smile. "He's Mayhem, and he's havoc." He said as he pointed towards Quatre and Trowa. "The others are the clean up crew."

Everyone stared in startled amazement as Lady Anne Une, the Head of the Preventers and one of the worst enemies in the war, threw back her head and trills of laughter resounded in the hall. The clean up crew who went to inspect the room stopped to stare. It was an unusual thing to be heard and only her wife was known to do so.

"Well I see you haven't lost your touch Duo." A calm sultry voice commented as she joined the group. Her honey hair parted into two braids and slight asian accents to her features she looked at the group of men with wonder. She had never thought that these men would ever be found in one place.

"Hey Dragon Lady." Duo waved from where he was standing. He turned to look back at the Head of Preventers. "So it was three." He confirmed.

Lady Une nodded. "Yes and it was three clean head shots. They were all armed. They all had armor piercing bullets as well. Which tells me how they were able to get through the window." She blinked and sighed as she thought about the chaos that would have evolved if this group of men had been taken from the picture. "Who gave the warning?" She asked as she looked at each man in turn.

Four fingers pointed at Duo and a raised hand of said person confirmed it. She grinned wryly. The man still had the instincts of a steel trap. She still wanted the man to work for her but she knew that he was happy doing the work he was doing.

"Heero, we'll need you to make this your top priority." She told her top agent. "You'll have to start immediately."

Quatre grimaced at the time that would not be spent with his love. His grimace worsened as he heard a stampede of feet heading their way. Fifteen over protective women burst into the hallway where they stood. Converging on the group.

Heero seeing the oncoming avalanche slipped into the conference room to talk to the men working there. Trowa sighed and leaned against the wall accepting the inevitable. Wufei rolled his eyes and prepared his quickest escape route. He was also prepared to drag his new love with him.

The avalanche stopped at the sudden barked order. "Halt." The word echoed in the hall. "This is a crime scene and these men are being questioned. You will all turn around and wait for me to release them to pander them."

Fifteen women with looks very similar to a blushing doctor slowly backed away and stopped at a safe distance.

"Sorry." Quatre muttered to the group within hearing. "They're a little overprotective."

Une looked at him dryly. "I noticed." Was the only comment. "Now gentlemen if you would explain. And please tell me who made Mr. Maxwell cry so I can blow them to pieces."

Three sets of stunned eyes looked at the woman.

"It's okay Lady." Duo reassured before she could get all frothed up. "I was just telling them about my past and what made me do what I did during the war."

She blinked and stared. She had only gotten part of tale from the man. If he had told the whole tale to these men…'Maybe he's finally making some friends.' She thought in jubilation. She reined in the thoughts knowing that they would have to wait till later. "Well, then what happened?"

Duo shrugged and told her. "We were finally over my tale and talking about old times. I saw some tracking light going across the room and gave the word. I found a nice little arsenal under the table and used the Remington Sniper to take down the Hunters before they took down the targets. The rest as they say is history."

Une looked questioningly at the others who all nodded. She was still amazed that this man had never taken it into mind to kill her. His reason he had told her was 'I felt sorry for you.' She shook herself internally. She had answers to gather. She nodded dismissing the men and entered the scene of the crime.

The other woman smiled wryly. "She really likes you Mr. Maxwell. Don't end up dead anytime soon."

"Not if I can help it Dr. Po." Duo answered with a wry grin.

"I won't allow that to happen." Wufei growled and he caught a hand to drag the braided man to the elevators. "Tell Heero that we'll be at my place. I have to discuss something with Duo."

Duo trailed behind the man and waved to the woman who watched as the man she thought was tougher than nails.

"Did I just see Chang Wufei dragging the man I consider my little brother to a 'discussion'?" Dr. Po shifted to see her love peeking out of the room after the two men.

"Yes Anne." She grinned as he managed avoid the Winner Sisters. "It's about bloody time."

"I'll have to have a discussion with Chang. If he hurts Duo I'll have to find a fitting punishment for him. Remind me about it later Sally." She murmured as she returned her attention to the room.

Sally chuckled as she thought of that discussion.

Quatre stared at where the woman had stood a moment ago. "She considers him her little brother?" He all but squeaked. Leaning against Trowa.

"Yes during the war he went out of his way to make her laugh. She prizes that above all." Sally looked in the door fondly at her wife. "She needed that. I think that is what brought her out of her shell she had been hiding in and why she changed so much at the end of the war."

Quatre stared in amazement at the confession he had just heard. His mouth snapped closed at the touch of Trowa's long finger. This is the first time he had heard this. He turned to look up into the single visible eye. He saw bemusement in that eye.

Sally chuckled at their expression. "It is hard to believe, isn't it?" She looked fondly at the woman she loved. "One boy could change a woman who was her sworn enemy into a living being instead of a robot following orders." She grinned and joined the people in the room to see what she could see and paused. "Still keeping an arsenal in case?" She question/stated. She got a rueful smile in return.

Quatre braced himself as he turned to face the inevitable.

"You're on your own." The quiet statement startled the blond. He turned to find his tall eurasian high tailing it in the other direction.

"Trowa!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay Everyone I am skipping Chapter six because it is pure un adaltered sex so if you would like to read it you will have to go to adultfanfiction to do so. I will put an extension on my author page.

I will not be adding another chapter unless I get at least three reviews so that I know if everyone likes this or not.

Kit/Katherine

**Chapter Seven: What the…**

Wufei woke instantly. Some thing had woken him from his deep sleep. The warm body that was curled on top of him made him smile slightly. They had managed to stay joined for the amount of time they had slept. A small sound sent the smile winging into a frown as the body he was holding against him stiffened. He turned to look at the clock on the night stand. 5:36 pm. Wufei blinked. 'It can't be that late!' His mind objected.

"I don't care if they are fucking or sleeping. I want to talk to Duo about the project." A voice shouted in annoyance. A muffled grunt could be heard after the words.

Said person raised his head from its pillow and glared at nothing. "Why do people always want to talk to me when I don't want to talk to them?" He grumped to no one in particular.

Wufei chuckled and placed a gentle kiss in the center of the man's forehead. "We'll have to talk to him eventually…but why don't we sneak to the bathroom and have a shower first." Wufei murmured as his lips wandered over Duo's face attempting to memorize the face he was going to attempt to keep forever.

Duo grinned the idea of a shower with this man was something he had never thought would come true. "Do you think we can make it there without them finding out?" His eyelids dropped closed as Wufei found a sensitive spot at where earlobe and jaw met. He gave a sound similar to a purr of a large cat.

Wufei smiled against the skin he was paying very good attention too. "I don't know. Do you actually think we can make it out of the room before we go any further?" He asked as he felt the connection inside him grow stronger.

Duo shifted as he felt himself hardening in the heated embrace of their bodies. He felt Wufei rumble in pleasure at the movement. He moved again and felt himself harden even more. "Nope." He finally managed to get out as Wufei sought out new pleasure spots. "Don't think that will work." He let himself go and swept a tongue over the swirl of his lover's ear. A hand gently caressed the hip of the other man as he slowly pumped into and out of the body beneath him. He made sure to hit that spot with every thrust. He felt the stiffening of Wufei's body and grinned as he reached a hand between them to aid and abet the member trying to get attention while he enjoyed the delicious friction of Wufei's heated depth.

"I don't care!!" A voice shouted almost outside the door.

Duo startled by the noise gave a violent thrust into the body eliciting a gasp of pain from the man beneath him. "Sorry!!" He whimpered feeling the pain he knew from experience. "I'm sorry!" He tried to pull away but Wufei's legs had wrapped around him firmly.

"Shhhh," Wufei murmured to the man. "It's alright. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Wufei shifted to feel the length cause delicious friction inside of him and pump his own aching need in the fist holding it. "More…more please." He murmured into an ear before he latched on to suckle the lobe that was so close and begging for his attention.

Duo opened his eyes and broke the grasp the lips had on his ear. He looked down into the eyes and searched their depths for answers there in. His only reply to the answer he found was to continue what he had started.

Wufei moved his legs to allow better penetration and open himself further to the man who was beginning to fuck his brains into mush. "Faster…" He managed to gasp out. The pace was promptly and quickly quickened.

Neither man heard the door to the bedroom open.

"What the Hell!?"

The shouted startled the men sending Duo flying over the edge of the bed looking for a weapon that he knew was hidden in his clothes.

Wufei sat up in the bed and glared at the blond standing blushing in the doorway to his room. "Don't you know how to knock?" He grouched as he pulled a pillow over his lap. "You just don't barge into a room that has an assassin in it." Wufei looked over the bed unknowingly giving the blond a very nice view of his tight ass. He looked down to find a sheepish Duo beet red from head to toes holding his gun as he hid. "It's just Quatre." He murmured as he reached for the gun held tightly in the resisting fist. "Honest."

Duo peeked over the corner of the bed and glared at the offender. He let Wufei take the gun as he slowly crept up onto the bed. "Well the mood is definitely gone. Don't'cha think?" He placed a kiss on the frowning brow of the chinese man.

Wufei glared at the blond As he turned back over Duo settling behind him, hiding. "Do you know how long it has been since I actually had any?" He almost snarled at the blond and the two hovering men behind him. "Can't you find someone else to bother?"

Quatre stared at the scene in bemusement. He hadn't thought that Wufei would move this fast. "Well, well…" He murmured not hearing the threat in the man's voice. "Uhmmm, nice ass." He finally murmured. As he looked at the nude men on the bed.

"Quuaattrree." Wufei gritted out in warning.

Duo hid his face in the crook of Wufei's neck. He could see the humor in the situation but didn't want to point it out to the frustrated man.

Quatre raised an eyebrow to the man. "What?" He asked as this rare moment to tease the man was placed before him. "It's not as if you haven't done this to us."

Duo felt the body begin to vibrate beneath him. "I don't think that…" Duo began only to be interrupted.

"Now let's see how many times do I have to make up for?" The blond asked rhetorically.

"That's it!!" Wufei roared and his unfurled himself from the bed in all his glory.

Duo blinked as the man stalked towards the blond. His mouth began to salivate as he watched him. 'He's like a dragon,' He murmured. He felt his desire stir and his cock twitch as the man stalked his prey witch was slowly backing away from the angry man.

Quatre noticed the erection that Wufei still had with admiration. 'My God I should have tried to get him in my bed.' His mind drooled in lust at the sight of the gorgeous specimen of manhood stalking him. All rippling muscle under bronze skin. The taut abdomen and chest heaving with every angry breath. Quatre backed around the room as his body went into double time at the sight. He knew his lovers were watching in unspoken admiration from the hall. He bumped into the bed and eeped as Wufei launched himself to tackle the man.

Duo watched Wufei admiring the view that was being so dominantly put on view. 'How he could let me be seme I don't know but I am going to love every time he lets me.' Duo told himself silently. He watched as the man wrestled Quatre to the floor then picked up the slightly smaller man by the back of his pants and the collar of his shirt.

Wufei lifted Quatre from the floor and stalked to the lovers waiting in the hall enjoying the view. He practically threw the man at them and slammed the door shut in their faces.

Heero turned to Trowa and gave a huge grin to the other man. They passed a silent conversation and the blond was thrown over a shoulder and carried to a room further down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**You will have to go to for chapter eight as well.**

**Chapter Nine: Ahhh, Okay.**

Duo sat at in the chair at the island counter in the kitchen. He stared at the chrome appliances and the marble countertops in awe. The counter top looked like granite. The butcher knife Wufei wielded flashed in the light as he chopped the broccoli for a stir-fry. The amount he was making surprised the younger man.

"Uhmmm, Wu-babe," Duo hesitantly asked. "Why are you cooking so much?"

Wufei paused in his chopping to point the knife with narrowed eyes at the paramedic. "My name is Wufei not Wu-babe." He growled sending shivers down the braided one's back. "Because the minute I start the cooking they will come out and ask what I'm making and help themselves."

"Ahhh, Okay." Duo looked at his fingertips grinning at the way Wufei had reacted to his teasing. "Do you need any help?" He asked as the man continued to cook.

Wufei paused as if unused to people asking him that question. "You could get the rice ready. The pots are above your head, the rice is in the long cupboard middle shelf and the measuring cups are in the cupboard beside the stove, upper cupboard."

Duo bounced off the seat and did as asked. As he did so he noticed some spices in the cupboard with the measuring cups. He pulled out the ones he knew would go with the type of stir-fry Wufei was making and got the water into the pot and added the spices to the water and waited for it to boil as he watched the man beside him still cook. He was only wearing his boxers after the shower that the two men had had. They hadn't played because Duo's stomach objected too much for that type of activity. His hair had been washed by tender hands that promised to take care of it after they ate. He had his back to the hall that led to the bedrooms so didn't see the blond wander out in only his boxers his hair going every which way absently scratching his washboard stomach.

Wufei looked up at the soft steps of one of his roommates. He glared at Quatre who looked at the chinese sheepishly.

Quatre fluttered his hands in apology. He took the seat that the longest haired person had vacated to help his love. He looked on in amazement as Wufei would murmur something to the other and the other would get it for him while he was getting something else. They never so much as touched unless they wanted to. His aquamarine eyes widened as he took it in. No one dared to be in the kitchen when Wufei was cooking. NO ONE. It was hazardous to the health of the person.

Quatre jumped when a two hands settled on his shoulders. He was so intent the scene before him that he hadn't even heard the loves' of his life come onto the room.

Duo turned and almost dropped the plates he clutched more tightly to his chest at the audience he found. Wufei paused as he turned to see what had gotten Duo's attention. He took the plates and handed them to the three men. He chuckled when they weren't immediately taken from him. He rested a hand soothingly on Duo's back.

Trowa finally broke the spell that had caught him and accepted the dishes and turned to place them on the dining room table. It was a heavy oval oak table. It looked older than time.

Duo hesitantly offered a smile to the audience as he stirred the rice and checked to see if it had finished. Wufei watched him with a small smile. The man had no confidence when it came to people out side of his job.

"Actually," Duo murmured as if he had read his love's mind. "I have no confidence around people who are going to be close to me. To the public I am an outgoing lovable jokester." He looked up sadly. "I just have trouble with making close friends that are friends not just acquaintances."

Wufei winced. "Why do you think that is?" He asked softly.

Duo looked up and straight into the other's eyes. He turned and looked into the other three men's eyes as well. "Not many people can take the truth." He said calmly as he turned back to the pot of rice. "They don't like that I could walk out the door and kill a person as if it was nothing but a fly." He turned back with a manic grin. "They also can't understand that I can go out and do my job to save lives after destroying others."

The blond doctor was out of his chair and around the island and wrapping himself around the paramedic. Quatre was a very tactile person and his need to touch was one of his greatest weakness.

Duo gave a start almost spilling the pot of rice when he was enveloped by arms that he had never felt before. He looked over and on the same level as him was the man he thought of as the most emotionless person who had ever lived cried on his shoulder. "Ummm," Duo stared over at his love in panic. "Quatre, it's not your fault. People just can't understand that I'm trying to repay my debt from during the war." He lifted his hand and patted the broad back hesitantly. The shoulders were almost as wide as his own. He looked down at the head on his shoulder and gave a crooked grin. "It's not your fault. I chose to be who I was during the war. Just like you and everyone else did during the war."

Quatre lifted his tear stained face from the shoulder he was crying on and stared into deep violet eyes. What he found their astonished him. They held a wisdom far beyond any other person he had ever seen in his life. The one time he had seen them before in his life was when he had watched his father die in his arms. He stared in astonishment only to pull back. The only time people gained this wisdom was on their deaths.

"How?" He whispered. "How do you know?"

Duo looked away as Wufei took the pot from him. "I've lived with death all my life." He murmured as he looked to the men frozen partway into the kitchen. "Why do you think I took up the name of Shinigami? I was death. I was the one who took it upon himself to take up the gauntlet of death and deal it out for the people who couldn't or wouldn't do so."

He felt more than saw all four men flinch at his words. The blonde's arms dropped from him and new arms wrapped around him in concern. He turned and plastered himself against Wufei taking the offer and giving back as much as he could. The day had been very draining on him.

Heero and Trowa immediately wrapped themselves around the blond. They had been surprised at the words that had flowed from the man.

Heero could only stare. He had taken up the gauntlet as well but as a warrior not as death's angel. He new Trowa had taken the same gauntlet as his own as did Quatre. Wufei, well Wufei had done so to deliver the justice he thought was needed and deserved.

Trowa looked down at his stunned mate and looked at the other seeing the same stunned expression that was mirrored in his own. Duo had taken up the hardest gauntlet that could be taken. And he was still alive to tell his tale. He had heard the tales of Shinigami in Special Ops. He had thought the man had sought death and would die during the war. He was startled today when Wufei had named their new friend. He was even more startled when he saw the man in action and to find that the hunters that he had targeted were all as dead as doorknobs.

Wufei looked over Duo's head at the others. 'This is the man I love.' His eyes told the others. 'He needs us as much as we need each other. The only thing is he didn't have us after the war.' He raised a hand beside him and flipped it over.

Duo reacted like lightening. He pulled his arm in between his and Wufei's body with the other arm. He didn't move quick enough for the others had already seen the marks.

What they saw broke their stunned frozen bodies.

Duo was startled when three more bodies curled around him. He looked around and found four bodies hugging him in tight circle that promised never to let him be alone again. Duo didn't have any tears left to cry as he sank wearily into the embrace. His stomach rumbled in protest at the smell of food.

Wufei threw back his head at the sound and roared with laughter. Duo twisted slightly and looked up at the face that was laughing in delight. A hysterical giggle escaped him as he watched the man he loved laugh.

Quatre blinked as he giggled into the back he had pressed himself into.

Trowa chuckled dryly as he separated from the group. Take the body to know when it needed replenishing. He looked over into cobalt eyes. A slight nod confirmed his notion. He turned and headed for the glasses and cutlery.

Heero looked at Wufei in question the man nodded. Heero took the two pots in hand leaving the other man to care for his mate and partner. He had had to face his problem with friends. Duo had had no one.

Wufei pressed a kiss onto the top of the head resting on his shoulder. "Let's eat and all of us will talk." He received a nod. He carefully shifted the shorter man to lift him up and carried him over to the table. He settled into one of the master chairs.(1) He shifted Duo again so that he could help the other man eat. He was shaking in fatigue.

Duo let himself be babied to a point after the first few bites of the stir-fry he shifted to another chair as some of his energy returned. Between two bouts of emotional overload and sexual activity he needed to replenish his energy.

"This is great rice." The comment came from an unexpected corner.

Duo looked up to find three people staring at him in amazement.

Wufei smiled. He already knew the cooking capabilities of the baka. He had stolen cookies from the selection he brought over to the elder group home down the road. The smell of them had drawn him like a bee to honey. He had asked who they were from and one of the woman had patted him on the cheek and informed him that the sweet paramedic from down the street brought them over at least once a month and other wonderful goodies.

Quatre was ready to get down to business. "Duo what is the Dragon's Lair and Angel Sanctuary?"

**Footnotes:**

(1) master chairs are the ones with the arms that are at the head of the ends of the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Ten: Down to Business**

Duo looked up from were he was slowly eating the food which he would normally shoveled away eagerly. He stopped to look fully at the man who asked the question. "Homes for children sixteen or younger. The ones who don't have real homes or getting away from the parents who have abused them. For young girls who have ended up pregnant or raped and have no support or help…"

Quatre blinked in surprise at the answer.

"Didn't you read the report fully?" He asked tiredly. "Do you have the map or a copy with you?"

Quatre blinked at the question.

Trowa had already stood and went over to the door where he had placed Duo's portfolio. He pulled out the map. He had told Iria to get copies of everything and give Duo back everything that was his. He returned to the table. The map out but also with the portfolio.

Duo took the map and handed the details of the projects that went with each building to Quatre.

Quatre accepted the information and looked at the map. It was basically the inner community where everything happened in the neighborhood. He looked up at the other man questioningly. He pointed to the empty spaces that were on the map without titles.

"Those are for businesses that we want to make available for the community. We'll need businesses to be a part of the group." Duo answered.

Quatre nodded.

Wufei frowned at the map. He sighed and left the table. When he came back he paused to watch the now animated face of his love.

"Legal Aid is obvious." Duo told the others. "WRVSC is for women who have been raped. A place to seek out counseling. Cherub's Song is a daycare center for people who have nowhere else to send their children as well as for Angel Sanctuary. The Woman's Safe House is for battered women. To have a safe house, ya know. Apartments that take in women for a few months and let them get their lives together. The Drug Rehab Haven is for people who have been using any type of drugs. We Place is for job placement, any type of job. ALC is the adult learning center. Dragon & Angel Candle of Hope is a center to learn for teenagers at their own pace. The way they can learn. Lend and Loan is a book store/library. It will take in used books, new books and be a library as well as a store. The used books can be leant and/or sold." Duo paused to look at the map once more to see if he had left anything out. "The Parlor Café is for young adults and teenagers to hang out. I figure the young adults could maybe help the teenagers in their homework. Have internet access, but you have to have parental permission to use it and it can block out the sites that aren't about learning. It would be a place to hang out play games. An old fashion ice cream parlor and coffee shop." He paused to looked at Wufei standing beside him glasses perched on his nose as he looked over the map and read some of the papers that the others had finished with. "And I thought maybe Wufei could open up the Dojo/Gym for self defense lessons." He waited for the shout of outrage he thought was going to come. He was startled when he felt a reassuring hand drop to his shoulder. He looked up to see Wufei studying the map again. A slight turning of Wufei's head allowed an eye to be more visible. The eyelid dropped in a wink at him. Duo smiled happily as he left them to read over the more thorough notes. He continued to eat as his stomach told him to resume. A snicker greeted the sound.

Duo finished eating and waited to see if there was any other questions they had for him. He curled up in his chair and watched yawning occasionally and eventually falling into sleep.

Wufei looked down with a tender smile at the gentle snore coming from the chair beside him.

"I will say this," Quatre finally said from his musing as he stared at the map. "He was thorough in what he wanted to do. He looked into everything that he could from several angles." Two grunts greeted his words.

Wufei turned from his contemplation to look at the trio. "Yes and he has done more in doing so than any other network. I think this may actually work. IF the money can be provided. If you can get the people to help out. If…" Wufei rubbed his nose and pushed his glasses more firmly onto his nose. "Do you think your sisters will take up this cause. I don't want to see this dream he has disappear." Wufei told the blond as his hand absently stroked the lose hair of the sleeping paramedic.

"If they don't I will." The hardness of the words drew everyone who was awake attention to the man across the table. Heero glared at the men. "I have more than enough money to do this. I had all of you to help me through the wars. He had no one." Heero stood up and glared at the men. "I believe that it would be justice to use the money I alleviated from opposing forces."

Quatre blinked. He slowly smiled an evil smile. He could and would push his sisters for this. This would help the young man that his best friend was in love with heal. He hoped that the young man would become another friend for him as well. For some reason he thought it might be possible.

He tapped his finger against his lips as he thought. On the quadruple building across from Dragon's Lair and beside Angel Sanctuary he erased the lines and put New Haven Emergency Hospital.

He would make sure that all the people he loved were placed in this area to aid the people. He would make sure that the help came from the best. He looked at his loved ones and smiled with relish. It was time too do some real healing both for his loved ones and the worlds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eleven: Time to get even.**

Duo woke up to find himself in Wufei's bed with the man himself curled around him. He blinked at the clock that read 7:00 am. It was Monday morning. He didn't work till next Sunday but Wufei was a regular hour man. He turned and looked into man's sleeping face admiring the view of the sleeping face beside him. In sleep Wufei looked even younger than he already did. He sighed but knew he had to awaken his sleeping dragon.

"Fei," He whispered to the man. He trailed a finger down the cheek over the smooth skin to the hair roughened jaw. "Fei time to get up." A grumble met the statement. Duo couldn't help it. He laughed softly at the noises coming from the man. "Come on Fei you have to go to work." He pulled away from the confining arms only to have them suddenly tighten and pull him back onto the bed. "Fei!!"

Wufei glared with one eye at the wide awake man beside him. "How can you be so wide awake?" He grouched at the vivid wraith now sprawled against his chest.

"You learn to wake quickly on the streets. Especially when it is a new environment." Duo answered promptly. He winced at how easily he did so.

Wufei opened the other eye and looked at the man with all his love. "There is nothing you should be ashamed of. Nothing." He murmured as he pulled the face down to kiss the frown of pain on the man's face away.

Duo purred happily at the deep loving kiss he received. He pulled away and looked pointedly at the clock.

Wufei smiled. "There is nothing on my schedule. I had them clear it yesterday."

Duo blinked a grin spread across his face. "Sooo," He murmured returning the kiss.

Someone pounded on the bedroom door. "Don't even think about what your thinking of." A voice called through the door. "I need Duo to come into work with me today." A voice called through the door. "I mean it Wufei."

Wufei snarled like an angry dragon. Duo laughed at the expression on the man's face. He looked like someone had taken his candy or favorite toy from him. He placed a quick kiss in condolence for the end of their possible play. He bounced up off the bed.

Wufei fell back against the pillows and watched as the other man dressed himself in his clothes from the other day. He quirked a smile as he watched the bouncy movements. Duo seemed freer than he had in the last few weeks he had seen the man in the gym/dojo. He slid out of the bed when Duo got finished and headed for the door.

"Duo."

Duo paused when he heard his name. "Yeah?"

"I'll come with you as well." Wufei told the other man. "If Heero wants you to help him at work it might be about something that had happened yesterday."

Duo nodded and turned to the door only to turn back. "Do you think you have any extra razors and tooth brush?" He asked the other man sheepishly. "I don't think he's going to let me go home to take care of it."

Wufei chuckled at the idea of Heero calmly dragging the man into work no matter what the appearance. He told Duo where to find the things in the bathroom cupboard. He was now glad that he brushed out and braided the other man's hair before he had gone to sleep. Duo had slept through the care while purring happily in his sleep.

He pulled open the closet door to chose his clothes for the day.

Duo found the things that he was looking for and set to shaving and brushing after he relieved himself. He went over the events of yesterday in his head and couldn't believe how his life had changed so quickly. It was possible he had even made some friends. He had at least met some people who understand what he had done during the war which was something that he had never done before.

He wasn't sure how to act around the others. He would let their actions tell him what he should do or say. He was just finishing shaving as Wufei opened the door. Wufei placed a chaste kiss on his clean cheek and made his way in the large spacious bathroom to the toilet to relieve himself.

Duo finally took in his surroundings. And blinked. It was huge. The bathtub could hold four maybe five people easily. The shower was one that had a wonderful jet action heads that came from all directions to pour over the body. It could hold four people as well. The layout made easy access to everything you could need in a male environment.

"Wu-bear…"

"Duo." Wufei said in warning at the teasing name.

"How much money do you make?" He asked as he took in the bathroom. He had never seen a bathroom quite like this in his entire life.

Wufei blinked and took in his bathroom. He took in the picture from the point of view Duo was probably looking through. He could see why he would ask the question. "I'm the top prosecutor and attorney in the earth sphere and maybe the colonies as well. How much do you think I make? I know that you make a good amount as a first class paramedic."

"Yeah I do but I give half my pay to charities." Duo said absently as he leaned against the counter watching the movements of the other man as he shaved. He looked back at the other rooms he had been in and through in the apartment. It was a huge apartment. It was also full of antiques and valuable paintings.

Wufei swore as his razor cut in to deeply at the surprise. He hadn't expected that answer. "You what!?"

Duo blinked out of his thoughts. "I give half to charity." He told the other calmly. "I don't need it to live on and half of what I keep I put away for when I get to old to work anymore."

Wufei quickly took care of the cut and finished shaving not answering the unanswered question that hung in the air.

The door opened as Trowa shuffled into the room he slid his boxers off as he stepped into the shower. Not even taking in the fact that the bathroom wasn't empty. Heero peeked in and saw the look of astonishment on Duo's face.

"He trusts you." Heero stated. "Breakfast is ready." He pulled the door shut behind as he added, "Tell Trowa to hurry or he'll have to drive Quatre in later and miss the fun."

Wufei turned from the mirror over the sink and glared in offence at the closed door. "Why am I always the one who has to give messages?" He asked rhetorically.

Duo grabbed his arm and looked a silent question on his face to Wufei. Wufei blinked and nodded. Duo promptly turned and turned on the hot water tap full blast.

"QUATRE!!" A roar came from the shower.

Duo giggled and left the tap on as he pulled Wufei from the room so the other man wouldn't find them their when he got out.

They passed the unsuspecting blond in the hallway. Duo grinning manically as he dragged his dragon after him.

Wufei tried not to smile to widely as he let his wraith pull him down the hall to the kitchen where the smell of french toast was cooking.

They entered the kitchen as a shouting match came from the area of the bathroom.

"Did Quatre turn on the hot water again?" Heero asked as he continued to make french toast not looking at the men who had joined him in the kitchen.

Duo had a hard time to keep a straight face as he sat at the island. "I don't know. Does he do it often?"

Heero paused in flipping a piece of french toast something in Duo'd voice said something but he couldn't place it. He turned narrowed eyes on the perpetrators, though he didn't know this. They both wore questioning looks. He grunted and returned to breakfast. He had seen how much Duo had eaten last night and was prepared for the man's appetite.

Duo eyed the stack of french toast already on the counter and looked questioningly at his love.

Wufei caught the question. He was having trouble not letting out the hysterical laughter he wanted to let out. He nodded as he helped himself to some of the food.

Duo followed suit adding margarine and syrup to his breakfast and setting into it with delight. It wasn't as good as his own but he could deal with that. He dug in and was on his sixth piece when Quatre stormed into the kitchen.

"Which one of you turned on the hot water in the bathroom?" He snarled as he jerked a bar chair out to sit down at one of the free spaces.

Duo looked up as the other man scowled at the people around him. Duo hesitantly lifted a hand worried that the others would get in trouble.

"Thank you." A voice behind him said. "I needed that. It also woke Quatre up enough that he will ride into the head office with us instead of when he wakes up. How he can go to work half awake and do his work I don't know?"

Quatre blinked and opened his mouth to object to the other's statement. He looked at the surprised face on the younger man's face and looked up at his love curiously. Trowa winked at him as he pulled out another chair to settle into eating. "Trowa and I aren't very good morning people. Wufei isn't either. Usually." He added with a frown as he watched said man sip his tea and eat his breakfast. WIDE awake.

Duo looked up and slid a sly look at his love. "I guess he just needs the proper incentive to get up in the proper mood."

Wufei blinked owlishly at the teasing remark. He thought about how he had woken and gave a slight smile. Not commenting on the words he continued to eat.

Duo hadn't paused in his eating. He snatched another piece from the new ones Heero placed on the table and looked at the people around the table.

"Act the way you would naturally."

Duo looked up into cobalt blue eyes. "Uhhh, what?"

"Act the way you would naturally." Heero told him. "You don't have to be anyone but you want to be with us." He told the young paramedic. "We don't need you to act for us. You saw what happened with Trowa. Just be who you are." Heero settled into the last chair and helped himself to his own breakfast. "If you want more you'll have to cook it yourself."

Duo blinked as Wufei gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes Duo." The doctor agreed. "You don't need to pretend with us. We pull pranks on each other. Do all sorts of things. You don't have to worry about how we'll react. We're family and that is all that matters."

Trowa nodded in agreement. "We'll help you move in tonight." He added as an afterthought.

Duo opened his mouth to object.

"What makes you think he would want to live with the three of you?" Wufei scowled at this roommates in anger at their assumption.

"Well," Quatre looked shyly at Duo. "I think that he slept the best sleep he has ever slept and won't sleep like that without Wufei. And I can say the same about Wufei. I know that Wufei isn't normally a grump in the morning."

Duo thought about it. He had slept the whole night through. He didn't need coffee to wake him up after a restless night sleeping. He was awake and moving, finished breakfast and having a goodtime. He looked at the man he loved hesitantly.

Wufei sighed at the puppy dog look on the man's face. "Yes you can. I had already decided to ask you. I just wanted to do it. I didn't want people to assume that it was as good as go. I wanted it to be your decision not just a fact." He muttered as he gathered both his and Duo's dishes to take to the sink. Before he could get out of his chair he had a wiggling mass of happy man in his lap. He smiled softly at the look of angelic innocence on the face he adored and wished he could cause that look more often. He brushed a gentle kiss across the pouting lips and evicted the bundle of energy from his lap to continue to the sink with the dishes he had gathered.

Duo bounced along beside him and gave aid as he began to do the morning dishes.

Three sets of stunned eyes followed the couple. They knew Wufei would and could take care of any situation that arose they hadn't expected him to actually take in the other man's consideration.

"So," Duo asked as he happily washed the dishes already on the counter. "What do you want me to help you with?"

Heero broke from his amazement and contemplated his answer. "It's time to get even." Was all the answer he gave the men in the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Twelve: Plots of the wicked.**

Heero motioned Duo past the weapons detectors and waived his badge at the security Preventers. He blinked as Duo passed through with out so much as a beep.

"Assassin, remember." Wufei murmured fully expecting the noise to happen. He waived his own ID to the men in warning. They hit the button to make sure the noise wouldn't last long.

Heero muttered under his breath. Quatre and Trowa would be arriving soon. He had commandeered a conference room on the fifth floor and all the information about yesterday's incident would be waiting there for them to peruse. He lead the Wufei and Duo over to the elevators and they waited for one to arrive.

A group of women agents watched the gorgeous men in envy. They tried to get the attention of the long haired one when the man they knew as Prosecutor Chang glared at them and grabbed a hand of the man possessively.

Duo looked at his love questioningly. The elevator arriving cut off his question. He was pulled by his hand onto the elevator and to deadly glares advised the women not to join them. Duo grinned and waved at the cooing women unintentionally causing hearts to flutter wildly. He heard a groan of protest from beside him.

"Don't encourage them." Heero growled at the long haired man. "How old are you not to know that?" He grouched as the elevator rose.

Duo grinned. "Well I am twenty-one. Besides I would rather have their help than have them avoid me when I need their help on something." Duo let them digest his words as the elevator came to a halt. There was a point to his words. He had to work with a partner. He didn't want to keep changing them when ever he had a shift.

Wufei and Heero digested his words silently.

'Twenty-one,' Wufei thought, 'Six years younger than us. How could he possibly do the things that he did?'

Unknowingly the same thoughts were going through the other man's head as well.

The elevator doors slid open smoothly and Heero motioned them out and led them to the room that they would be using. When the trio entered the room they were surprised by the piles of paper in the room. Lady Une and Sally Po sat there waiting for them.

"Well gentlemen," Sally murmured dryly. "It would seem that the largest crime group in the colony earth sphere want you dead."

Duo went straight to the pile of paper at one of the chairs. He calmly began to read the information ignoring the conversation around him. What he read made him angrier and angrier.

Anne Une noticed the happy go lucky face on the man she thought of as her brother turn darker and darker. When he finally looked up the mask of Shinigami was firmly in place. She had never thought to see that look on the man's face ever again.

He looked straight into her eyes and said softly his words almost hissing. "He. Is. Not. Dead." The calm dead tone of his voice rang in the silence of the room.

Anne Une nearly jumped out of her chair at the words.

"Who isn't dead Duo?" Wufei asked his love softly. He didn't like the none expression on the man's face. Something told him that it was not a face he wanted to see on his love's face.

"The man who killed the people in the one home I lived in during the war." Duo stated flatly.

Anne nearly fell from her chair. "But I saw him die!!" She shouted as Quatre and Trowa entered the room. "I did!!"

Duo threw the papers onto the table. He knew what they said. She just didn't read between the lines. He didn't take his eyes from the woman who had promised him so much. The expression on her face said that she believed her words.

Wufei looked over to see what Heero thought of the famous Shinigami's words. He met a face as set in stone as his own. They now had a very big problem on their hands. How to keep Shinigami from completely taking over the younger man.

"Did we miss something?" Quatre asked softly.

Apparently not softly enough.

"The man who massacred Maxwell Church is still alive." Duo answered flatly. "What will you do about this?" The question was pointedly asked of the Preventer leader.

"Look the other way as you take the organization apart." The leader said to the surprise of the men and single other woman in the room.

Duo nodded and looked at the men waiting for their response.

"Is that what you really want to do?" Quatre asked just as softly as before.

Anne nodded ignoring the gaping face of her love. "I made a promise." She murmured. "I won't break it. Not ever." She stood and made to leave the room. "Just make sure that innocents aren't killed." She said before she left the room.

Sally sat and stared after the woman she loved. She had never seen her do anything like this in her life. She looked back to see looks pass between the four other men. She looked to see Duo waiting for the answer. "I think that I will be helping with this. I think you will need this."

Duo looked at the single woman and nodded the mask still in place.

A hand settled on his shoulder as he had measured the woman. He looked up into Wufei's eyes. His mask cracked as Wufei looked down at him tenderly.

"You will never have to do this alone." He told Duo. Emotions flew through Duo's mind. Finally it settled on thankfulness.

"Wo ai ni, Fei." Duo answered softly reaching a hand to curl around the one on his shoulder.

Sally choked. "Since when have you been in a relationship with Duo? IF Anne finds out she'll neuter you!"

Wufei chuckled.

Duo glared at the woman. "She'll have to get through me first!" He stated flatly. "I like Fei just the way he is." He said with a sniff.

While Duo and Sally snipped at each other Quatre read over the information in the papers before him. He looked up at Heero as the man stood to leave the room. He received a squeeze. He looked over at Trowa and saw a mask falling over his other love's face it was one similar to the one Duo wore a minute ago. "Trowa." Quatre whispered softly.

Trowa turned at the whisper. He smiled slightly in reassurance. "We have an important mission ahead Quat. I will give it everything I have. Do you have a plan yet?"

"Heero has gone to get a map of the area of this SECRET base that isn't so secret." Quatre answered. "But I do have an idea surfacing. I won't know if it will work until I see what the land fall is like."

"Rugged."

Quatre's head shot up at the surprising answer.

"Very rugged." Duo told Sandrock. "The only way in is chopper or foot. And you'll need several days to get in by foot. That's why they put it there. You need stealth to get into there."

Quatre growled in frustration. "Stealth technology was destroyed during the war." He threw up his hands in despair.

"Who said it was destroyed?" Duo asked innocently toying with his braid.

Four sets of narrowed eyes settled on the man innocently toying with his braid.

"Duo." Wufei intoned dangerously.

"What do you mean 'Who said it was destroyed?'?" Trowa asked softly as he held his lover away from attacking the man across from him.

Heero walked in on this scene and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Just what I said." Duo continued looking as innocent as a child that has done something that they know that they shouldn't have and they were now in trouble. "Who said it was destroyed?"

Quatre settled back into his chair with a growl. "Dr. Howard Green. That's who."

Heero followed the questions with a frown. "We'll need a least a week to get in with out anyone seeing us." He told the group.

"Ohhh, Howie did." Duo continued to act innocent.

"Duo." Wufei reiterated again his voice a low dangerous growl.

"What do you mean Howie, Duo?" Sally questioned.

"He would say that because he didn't create it so he wouldn't have the information to give." Duo looked up at Sally innocently. He looked into her silver blue eyes innocently.

"Who created it?" Trowa asked trying to control the blond beside him.

"I did."

Four breaths hissed out in amazement.

"You're telling us that because you are apart of this we have access to this knowledge?" Heero asked calmly ignoring the sputtering of his lovers and Sally.

Wufei didn't say or do anything trying to hide the smile he wore.

"Yup, but it disappears the minute this is done." The innocence disappeared as his eyes met Heero's. Duo waited for the agreement. He wouldn't agree till his terms were met. "I fly the bird, I give it stealth, and I make it disappear the moment this mission is done. And you have to explain to my boss that I won't be there on Sunday." He added the last for good measure.

"Agreed." Heero told him without hesitation. "There is no such thing as stealth anymore. Therefore there is no way that a chopper could possibly have it." He looked at Duo through narrowed eyes. "I will also tell your boss that your next three day on is not possible because you got activated for a mission that only you could possibly be part of."

Duo grinned happily and settled back to listen to the plans flow over and around him. He was finally going to get his vengeance. The people who had taken down his home were finally going to get what they deserve. He listened absent mindedly to the plans. What they were saying finally filtered in after two hours.

"So we'll go in this coming weekend. We'll get the base layout…" Quatre trailed off as Duo took the map that had different buildings of the base and started to write in what was what and what was where. "Okay," Quatre murmured. "We're still going to go in on the weekend. They won't expect that." He looked over what he now saw.

"I'll get in through the air ducts and open it up for you guys in the main installation." Duo said reasonably. "I will then place bombs strategically around the base at the main points and make sure that this base can never be used again. "I'll let you guys round up whatever and whoever you want." He looked up at the men. "I wouldn't be good at it. I have a tendency to shot to kill. One of the reasons I told Annie no."

Quatre looked up into the calm face. "Sally will hold down the chopper to make sure that nothing happens to it." He said quietly. Sally nodded. "Trowa will take care to check the cells for hostages that need to be released. Heero will hack the system and get proof of what they were up to. I will capture the heads and try not to get seen doing so. Wufei…"

"Wufei will do something he wants to do badly." Wufei answered not letting any emotion enter his voice to tell what he planned on doing. He was going to find the ring leader and eliminate him from the face of the earth.

"NO." Duo stated in an almost shout. "YOU will NOT do that."

Three people looked up startled. They watched the scene play out.

"I want him to rot in a cell knowing he will never get out and see the light of day ever again." Duo told the man he loved firmly. "You will do this for me. You will help Quatre bring in as many as them as possible including the ringleader. I will do three choppers. We will ask for both Agent Wind and Fire to aide us in our endeavors. That way we will have all the necessary room to bring everyone possible back. I will not leave anything of the base when I am done." He whispered to the others.

Wufei looked deeply in to the eyes of his one and only love and slowly nodded. It would be as he asked.

"Sooo," Sally said hesitantly. "We have a plan?"

"Agreed." Five voices said as one.

"Then I'll go ask Anne for three carrier choppers and the aide of Agents Fire and Wind." Sally told them.

"Sally," Duo looked away from Wufei to catch the honey blond. "Ask her for the 286 Zipper Wings."

Sally stared. "And lots of C18 for you to play with." She answered dryly.

"Thanks Sally." Five voices answered again as one.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story and like it so much.

People who have added me to story alert: Dark Irony, Ronin101, Val-86, riana rox, Flamein Angel, Maxie, Satsubatsu Yue, KaiPheonix

Reviewers: Ronin101, BigSister2, Flamein Angel, fantastination

Favorite Story: Daemon Wolfe, Dox

I have had 2,072 Hits, and 750 Visits. I know that not everyone does reviews but I would really appreciate it if you did. I am bad at reviewing too. Even if you add it to story alert or favorite story I appreciate it. It tells me I am doing something right. ~_~

**Chapter Thirteen: Confessions…Or play.**

Anne watched as the five men left the building. She absently sipped the coffee she was cupping in her hands. She knew that Sally had slipped into the room but she didn't turn to acknowledge the other woman.

"They have come up with a plan." Sally told the other woman at the large floor to ceiling window that was behind the heavy oak desk.

"Good."

"Duo won't let Wufei kill the leader of this terrorist group. In fact he forbade it."

The only sound that could be heard was the thud of the coffee mug hitting the floor. Anne spun around to stare at her wife. The astonishment could be seen on the tear stained face that confronted Sally.

Sally stared in amazement. Her astonishment faded away to a soft loving look. "He forgave you Lady." Sally told her wife. "Duo forgave you and set out to take him down before he can do anything like he did on L2." Sally wrapped her arms around the other woman comfortingly. As she held the other woman she told her the plan that the five had come up with.

Duo tucked himself into the back seat and pressed his forehead against the coolness of the window in the passenger door. He let the two in the front seat murmur to each other.

"We need to get boxes." He murmured absently as he tried to put the days events behind him. To forget the pain and terror that he had felt upon reading the report.

"Yes," Wufei murmured from the front seat. "Heero is going to take us to the grocery store to get some." Wufei answered just as quietly. He had thought that Duo would like to leave the packing for another day but the words from the back seat changed the minds of the two in the front. "But first we are going to the UNY for a swim. Quatre is stopping to get you some swimming trunks on the way."

Duo blinked at the words. He pulled himself from his leaning position on the door and focused on the men in the front of the vehicle. "Swimming?" He asked hesitantly. He had never learned that and had never found the time to learn it either. "Uhmm, I don't…"

Wufei turned slightly in his seat and focused on the man he loved with all his heart. He focused on the look of bashful restraint on the face. "Duo," He began slowly. "Do you know how to swim?"

Heero who had stopped the car for a red light whipped around to stare at Duo as well.

Duo curled into a protective ball shook his head wincing and hoping not to get teased. He looked up when he heard nothing in response. He looked into his loves eyes and saw understanding. Heero was already turning around to continue driving the car. The blare of offended drivers making him continue.

"It's alright Duo." Heero told the man calmly. "Quatre can barely swim as well. Between the two of you we'll make sure that you don't drown."

Wufei rolled his eyes and smiled gently at the deadly assassin curled in a protective ball on the seat. "He is correct. Quatre can barely swim. But we can never get him out of the water when it's time to leave. We do have to sign you in. So if you have an old student card that tells where you got your Paramedic license we can get you a membership quite quickly."

Duo blinked and smiled hesitantly at the man watching him so carefully. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

"No trouble." Heero replied as he pulled into the parking lot that went to the gym. "We only have a swimming membership here since Wufei has the gym."

Duo nodded as Heero found a parking space to park in.

As they were getting out of the car a car whipped into the spot beside them as if it was in a speed race. The door of the passenger front opened to omit a glaring Trowa. He was glaring at the driver who was chattering away happily as he bounced out of the car.

Heero received the glare calmly and held out his hand to the blond. The blond ignored him and bounced over to join the lawyer and paramedic.

"Quatre…" The quiet warning held in the air as the blond winced and sighed. He turned and dropped the keys into Heero's out stretched hand.

Wufei and Duo ignored the silent tableau behind them. Wufei hesitantly took hold of the hand Duo was swinging happily beside him occasionally brushing Wufei's thigh and hip.

Duo gave a real smile to him as his hand was grasped firmly by Wufei. He tried not to skip at the idea of seeing his love in his bathing suit. They stopped to sign Wufei in and set Duo up with a membership. It was quickly done but the other three men had joined them to sign in as well.

Quatre handed a bag to Duo and lead the group to the men's locker room.

Duo looked into the bag and saw the basic cut trunks in black inside. He smiled thankfully at the doctor and followed them to the locker section. He quickly changed into the trunks ignoring the fact that Wufei was changing beside him. If he thought about it to much he would get a hard on and that wouldn't look to well to the other men in the locker room. He turned and draped the towel he found in the bag around his neck to find Wufei already placing his things in his locker with his own.

The Asian was wearing a clinging speedo that left nothing to the imagination. Duo groaned and thanked God for the fact that his trunks were so loose. Wufei absently checked his hair to make sure that there was no stray chunks. Duo groaned again and turned to see the blond looking at his loves with the same expression on his face.

Quatre turned to Duo and smirked in understanding. "No matter how many times I see that sight…" He shook his head and cut himself off. He grabbed Duo's hand and lead the other through the doors that lead to the shower area. He took him to one of the doors and pulled it open to show an empty pool on the other side. "I called and booked it for about this time. It's for the big hotshot members." Quatre said with a grin. "That way if something does end up happening no one will see anything."

Duo blinked and slow manic grin spread across his face. It was like every university pool. Olympic size with the towers and diving boards as well. He turned to look at Wufei as he came out of the locker room showers. He grinned happily. This was going to be a new experience that only Wufei would know about.

Wufei watched the man who had a soul as old as time revert into a child before his eyes. Duo broke away and Wufei watched as he dipped his toes into the pool. Duo flashed him an even bigger smile and sat on the edge of the pool and let his legs dangle into the water. Wufei watched the delight on the man's face as he felt the water moving over his legs. Wufei turned as a hand landed on his shoulders. He turned to where a finger pointed.

Quatre grinned and backed up a few steps from the edge. "Bonsai!!!" He roared as he took the quick steps to the edge and jumped of the edge performing a cannonball to splash the man sitting on the edge of the pool.

Duo stared in amazement cringing back from the splash that ensued after the youthful yell. He laughed at the feel of the water dripping down his skin. He blinked when a hand curved around his shoulder. He looked up to see Trowa crouching beside him.

"The best way to get use to the water is full emersion." He told the younger man. Promptly after his words he picked Duo up and threw him into the water.

Duo screamed as he sailed through the air.

Wufei shouted in distress doing a shallow dive to reassure the love of his life.

Heero shoved Trowa into the water angrily before diving into the water as well.

Duo felt the water envelop him and automatically started to struggle for purchase to get to the surface and where the air was. He felt reassuring arms curl around him and push him upwards.

Wufei reached the frightened man first. He pulled him close and started to murmur reassuringly to him. "Duo," He reassured as the paramedic clung to him. "It's okay. Put your feet down. You can touch bottom." He repeated the litany over until the man placed his feet on the cement bottom of the pool.

Duo slowly opened his eyes and looked into the reassuring eyes of onyx. He slowly let his feet travel down Wufei's powerful legs and settle on the bottom of the pool. He buried his face into Wufei's chest as he shivered in his surprise at the sudden soaking.

"Uhmm," Quatre asked as he watched the two from a couple feet away. "Can Duo swim?"

Heero answered his love as he calmly dunked Trowa back beneath the water. "No he can't." He scowled down at his tall well built lover in disgust. He let him up for air and glared at the man. He turned Trowa to see where Duo clung to Wufei. "Swimming is not something Duo does." He said dryly as he moved away from Trowa to see if Wufei needed any help.

Quatre glared at Trowa before he went to check on Duo.

Duo slowly pushed away from Wufei as the fright left him. His cheek was cupped and he looked up to give to smile jauntily to reassure the man cupping his check. "He just startled me." He whispered to reassure both himself and the one who was holding him. He felt a hand come to rest on his waist and turned to give a smile to the doctor with his hair dripping into his face. He nodded to him and gave an experimental splash towards the man.

Quatre blinked and laughed. He retaliated and watched as Duo opened up and started to enjoy the water.

Wufei stepped aside and let the two battle it out. He looked to his side and gave a withering glare to Trowa who looked at him in apologetic dismay. Wufei sighed and plunged into the water fight joining the fight on Duo's side of the war.

Duo groaned as he pulled himself from the pool to watch as the three silent wonders went about laps in the pool. He sat on the edge and rested as he watched Wufei slice easily through the water. He turned as Quatre pulled himself out of the water with a grunt.

"There's a hot tub by the towers. Do you want to relax there?" Quatre asked Duo.

Duo considered the offer and took it with the hopes that it would relax his overtired muscles. He nodded and followed Quatre to the hot tub. He settled into the hot water with a sigh of joy. It had already started to relax his muscles. He took a seat with a view of the pool so he could watch Wufei do his laps.

Quatre joined the silent paramedic and followed his example. "You know," He said quietly. "I never thanked you for what you did for me."

Duo turned startled eyes to the doctor. "You don't have to thank me. I did it willingly. I researched everyone of them and found that they all deserved die for something. One of them was child loving fucker. Another was a rapist of women and men then he made them disappear…" Duo slowly took his eyes from the sight of Wufei cutting easily threw the water. "I could give you a list of what every single one had done. But I don't think you really need to know." He looked calmly into the surprised aquamarine eyes. All the wisdom Duo held shone through those eyes into the others. "I looked into every one of the people's history to find out if they really deserved to die. Only five people passed the test." Duo broke eye contact and raised a lazy hand from the water. "Lady Anne Une. She was actually crazy and needed someone to show her that the world could become a safe place. Sandrock, was in the war to stop the fighting and senseless violence. Wing, Wing…I almost killed him but I saw him one day with Heavyarms and new that he was trying to make up for his mistakes. Heavyarms, was trying to do his best to correct the circumstances that had been out of his control. Shenlong, wanted justice for the deaths of his family and people. They passed the test because they were actually not attacking anyone but soldiers and trying to stop all the maiming and killing of innocent souls that should never see or know about the violence that man can create so easily." Duo settled back against the wall and looked up at the skylight that allowed extra sunlight into the pool room. "I see all that has been done since the war and it isn't enough. That's why I came up with the idea of New Haven. It would be a place for people who have seen too much been through too much to feel safe and find a way to learn how to survive again. It was so frustrating when no one liked the idea." Duo sighed and settled his chin on the surface of the water grateful for the heat seeping into his bones.

He had forgotten that Quatre was still beside him and jumped when a hand caught his chin. It turned him to face the other man.

"Don't ever think that it isn't a good idea." Quatre told the other man with tears slowly running down his face. He had never heard something so true in his entire life.

Duo grinned wryly and freed his chin. "I wasn't giving up. I have some money I had managed to confiscate. It would have started the repairs. I was going to do that and then I was going to go to the press and tell them about it." He looked back at the Quatre. "I didn't want to shove it down peoples throats. I wanted people to see the idea and want to help."

Quatre blinked and grinned in return. "Well you found the right person to pitch your idea too. Now all you have to do is let us help you and bring in the really big guns."

"Ahem." The sound of the throat being cleared startled the two men. They both looked up to see three men crouched at the opposite side of the hot tub.

"We've been done for a little while now." Trowa's calm smooth tenor commented. "Let's get going or we won't have Duo moved before the mission. Plus I think we need to get out of here. There is some girls over at the door to the women's locker giggling and ogling us."

Duo laughed at the calm tone of voice Trowa delivered his reprimand in. He bounced out the tub and pulled Quatre up after him. He then turned and waved to the girls as they made their way back to the men's locker room. He winked and calmly caught Wufei's hand as they rounded the end of the pool. He stuck his tongue out and brought the hand he was clasping to his lips to gently place a kiss on the curled fingers there.

Wufei looked back at the gesture and smiled gently to the laughing violet eyed man. He heard groans of despair and turned to look at the girls. They were pouting and glaring. He turned to question the men ahead of them and found Quatre holding hands with his loves avidly chattering away to them. He turned laughing eyes back to the girls and stopped to pull Duo into a heated embrace. His lips captured his loves and made slow intoxicating love to them. He broke away to see the glazed expression of passion he loved to see in the other man and rumbled in pleasure. He turned and gave a slow sexy grin and wink to the jealous girls and he continued to the locker room pulling an amused Duo behind him.

Duo stared in bemusement at the unexpected gesture from his dragon. He followed the tugging on his hand slowly and cast a look of 'What can a guy do?' to the girls as he disappeared through the doors that lead to the men's shower. He stopped suddenly when he saw the carefully blank expressions on the other three men's faces. He started to laugh and couldn't stop.

Wufei grinned and quickly followed his mate into laughter as he turned on the water in a private shower stall that was closest to them. He pulled Duo in with him and left the three musketeers to there thoughts. He helped Duo rinse off and Duo helped him. They didn't have anything there for them to soap away the chlorine so they promised to do so later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Fourteen: Moving time.**

Duo unlocked the door to his apartment and motioned his companions into his place of rest. As he reached down for the boxes he had placed there to get his hands free to open the door. They filed past him and made there way to the places they would start to pack from.

"Duo, I tried to get a hold of your apartment owner but I kept getting told that the phone was off line." Quatre commented as he pulled things from the closet to be placed in the box at his feet.

Duo looked up sheepishly and pulled the cellular phone from its place on the table by the door. He rubbed the back of his head and looked wryly at the other man. "Yeah well…you see…" Duo tried to come up with the proper way to tell the other man that he owned the building. "I manage the building for Howie." He finally blurted out. "He needed someone and the rent would be cheap. I guess I better call him and tell him I'm moving across the street and that I'll be putting this place up for rent." He looked at Quatre hopefully. "Do you think I can still manage the place from over there?"

Quatre blinked and stared at the man of many surprises and laughed. "Yes I am sure that you could easily manage it from over there." He went back to his work and grinned again. "You could probably get a good price on it if you include furnishings. I don't think Wufei could fit all of the furniture you have in with the stuff we have." Quatre paused at the groan from the other man. Trowa looked up from where he was placing odds and ends into one of his boxes and looked at the blond in question. Quatre waved him to continue.

"Well…" Duo looked over at him again sheepishly. "The only furniture that is mine is the stuff in the bedroom and I could probably leave it here accept for the wardrobe. I really want to keep that and the munitions cabinet in the spare room."

"Well that certainly helps." A voice murmured dryly. Wufei came into view and grinned softly at the two still in the entranceway. "I think the wardrobe may actually go with my bedroom set. The munitions cabinet can go with the other ones that already sit in state in the 'War Room' as we call it. What about the dishes? I know the knick knacks are yours."

Duo thought about if for a second. The dishes were his but the mugs were the only things he really wanted to keep. He had seen that the others had used ones that seemed to apply to them. "Only the mugs and food from the kitchen." He told them hesitantly. "And the huge amount of baking supplies and goods." He added quickly. He had noticed that Wufei's place had nothing to compare to them.

Heero who was standing in the door to the kitchen nodded. "I already started on the food. I'll make sure to get the other things. Does that include the pots and pans."

Duo's reply was prompt to answer. "Of course. I'm not leaving a Paderno cooking set that cost nearly two thousand dollars for just anyone to use." He growled as he walked past Quatre. He blinked when he heard the chocked off replies. "What? I only cook with the best!" He muttered to the looks of horror on the faces looking at him.

"Duo," A hand came to rest on his shoulder. "My sisters wouldn't even pay that for a set of pots and pans. Only a registered cook would even think to pay that for a pots and pans set."

Duo looked at him wryly. A look of dawning horror settled on his face. He whipped around and dashed for the kitchen. "Heero don't forget to pack the knife sets as well. They're stainless laser edged gundanium."

Heero slowly turned from the shelves he was emptying his face devoid of color. "Duo," He began slowly. "Those…those…those…" He stuttered to a halt not knowing how to continue.

Wufei stood behind Duo in awe. "Duo," He told the younger man hesitantly. "Those type of knives are only given to the top ranking chefs who go through the Julliard cooking course."

"Yeah I know." Duo answered without turning around. He stared down at the tips of his shoes ignoring the questioning looks the men were giving him. "They worked around my paramedics courses and let me take the cooking course because I cooked something for the heads that blew their minds. I have a degree in culinary arts from Julliard and a degree in paramedics and nursing from UNY."

Sounds of choking came at Duo from every direction. He kept his eyes on his shoes and tried not to think of the expressions on the other men's faces. He didn't know how they would react to the fact that he had so many degrees. He had earned them through hard work and graduated at the top of his classes.

"You did this through internship and classes?" A voice asked dryly.

Duo flinched thinking it was in condemnation. He nodded hesitantly and waited for the response.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and face was buried into his hair peppering kisses as it slowly made its way down the right side of his head. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

Duo jerked and turned to look into onyx eyes in surprise and wonder. "But you're a lawyer. Quat is a doctor. Heero probably had to take police sciences up his ying yang and Trowa had to take some pretty stiff courses to get into the fire division." He protested.

"Duo."

Duo turned at the sound of his name.

"I took one test to get into Preventers. My past experience let me slide through without any science courses." Heero commented dryly.

"I had to take a basic course but my experience also let me basically slide right through." Trowa murmured wryly. "Only Wufei and Quatre went back to school and they just went straight into medical and law school. They already had first hand knowledge that passed them through their masters."

"Even then I had a lot of field experience and flew through the course easily." Quatre added from his corner.

"You see," Wufei added catching violet eyes to show what he meant. "You are amazing. You not only had to start from scratch because you were under age and they probably didn't believe your credentials but you had to do so with a lot of people watching to make sure that you weren't going to flub it."

Duo opened his mouth to protest.

"We know what it was like when the war ended. They were hard on all the youths that had come through the war." Heero added softly. "There were a lot of orphans and young soldiers. They wanted to make sure they weren't going to revert to some sort of terrorist gangs or anything like that."

"Howie adopted me and helped me get into the course." Duo muttered. "He thought I was going to go through meltdown with all that work load. But it was so much fun. I wanted to learn it all." He looked down and focused on the collar of Wufei's shirt. "Howie already knew that I wanted to be a paramedic so he made sure that that was the most important thing." He grinned wryly. Wufei was the only one to see it. "I knew how to take someone apart it was easy to back track and put it together instead of taking them apart. Cooking was soothing and nursing was a plus to the paramedic job. I am a registered ER nurse so I can help people with more license on the job."

Quatre burst into laughter. "Well I think that is enough info. for now. Let's get this done. I think we can get this done tonight and not have to worry about it tomorrow as well."

Nods met his suggestion and Duo's embarrassment was put on the back burner as they went about systematically packing Duo's things. They worked companionably in silence.

When they were almost done Duo slapped his forehead in disgust. He pulled out his cellular phone and pushed Howie's speed dial number. He fidgeted while he waited for someone to answer.

Howie had actually become a sweeper after the war. He cleaned up the residue from the war like destroyed warships and other flotsam that made the water and space ways hard to navigate.

"This better be good." A gruff voice answered in annoyance.

"Hey Howie." Duo answered with a grin. He hadn't expected to get the man himself right away.

"How many times do I have to tell you kid?" The voice asked irritatedly. "My name is Howard. NOT Howie."

"Yeah, yeah." Duo answered to the grouching. Gently ribbing the older much older man. "Look Howie. I'm moving…"

The gruff voice quickly broke into the conversation. "Do you have to leave in a hurry? Do you need any help? Is somebody after you?"

Duo tried to interrupt the avalanche of questions but the phone was swept from his hands.

"Howard." Quatre Raberba Winner interrupted impatiently. "This is Sandrock." Complete silence met the statement. "Duo is moving in with the Elite. We finally found our lost member and we're not going to let anything keep us from helping him heal."

Duo stared in wide eyed amazement at the blond. The businessman and Elite soldier was showing through.

"Yes," Quatre answered the other man. "We'll take very good care of him. We don't want your team to come storming into our home if you think we mistreated him." Quatre turned and rolled his eyes at Duo. "Yes he's still here." Quatre gave Duo a dry look and handed the phone back to Duo. He raised it automatically to his ear.

"You there kid?"

"Yeah." Duo responded on autopilot.

"Then you listen to me." The gruff voice ordered. "If they so much as make you think of even scratching those wrists you come straight home to us. I don't want to hear about them finding you in some gully dead because of suicide." Duo pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it angrily. "Don't glare at me boy. I know you are. Now where are you going to live and can you still take care of the Apartments?"

"I'm moving across the street to the apartment above the Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Spirit Dojo and Gym. So I can take care of the apartment and the people here. I'm going to put my pad up for rent." Duo paused and hesitantly asked the other man, "Do you still plan on having a parts store in the store down below?"

"I sure do kid." The Sweeper answered promptly. "In fact…You clean that place up and I'll take it over and the running of the place while I set up and get the place running."

Duo blinked and mouthed the word 'Here' to the other men in horror. "Sure Howie. Are you sure?"

"You bet your britches I am." Howard growled. "That way I can keep an eye on that pack of mongrels that think they can take care of my boy." Duo rolled his eyes at the others. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man."

"Sorry Howie." Duo groaned as softly as he could. "I'll have the place all spiffy for you by the time you get here." He told the grumpy man on the other end of the line. "We're almost done packing. Gotta go."

"Wait Duo…" The voice managed to get out before the paramedic hung up.

Duo glared at the phone in his hand and let a grin come through. "Gotta love the old guy." He said to no one in particular as he swept his eyes through the room to see if he was forgetting anything. He found nothing left to be packed and joined in ferrying the boxes across the street with the others who had already started. Wufei who had listened to whole conversation, after shooing Quatre out, after he had had his turn in the conversation followed behind him and added his helpful arms.

They made five more trips and collapsed happily onto the couch in the apartment above the Dojo/Gym after locking up Duo's former apartment. Quatre looked listlessly at the kitchen and reached for the phone. "Who wants pizza?" He asked as he began to dial the local pizza parlor. Four confirmations met his question.

They calmly ate it when it was delivered in relaxed comfort.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay just a reminder that any missing chapters or sex related and can be found on Adultfanfiction.**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Time for work!**_

Wufei woke to an empty bed with a groan. He smelt something interesting. He knew that Duo had woken him for a kiss and told him he would be in the kitchen making breakfast. He heard the clang of a pot lid or something else similar and grinned. The smell that had woken him was the cooking of delicious food.

He slid from the bed and stretched. He would have to do his kata later. The smells from the kitchen were to interesting to ignore. He rubbed his stubbled chin and yawned as he pulled on his robe and wandered out the door of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. He found the others sitting there watching Duo putter around the kitchen humming to himself softly.

He ignored his audience as he went about making the specialty waffles that had gotten him a perfect mark in the breakfast test. He loved the kitchen of this place it was meant to be cooked in. He had already set up his things in the kitchen. He was more comfortable with his own things. He just hoped that the others wouldn't be to upset. With the changes he had made.

"Hello," A kiss was placed on his cheek. "Love." A yawn punctuated his words and kiss. "Did you change the kitchen around to your liking?" Wufei asked as he wrapped his arms around the lithe form.

"Uhmmm," Duo hesitantly replied. "Yeah I did."

"Good." Wufei placed another kiss on the wraith he held. He watched as they swiftly and precisely chopped and sliced fruit. Before his eyes Wufei watched as the fruit was transformed. He pulled away and looked questioningly at the other men. "What are you waiting for?" He asked of them. "A signed order. Set the table." He turned back to whisper in the ear closest to him. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."

Duo nodded and wiggled slightly to get his release. He placed a little kiss on the jaw that was leaving and went about his business. He finished his work and settled platters of food on the table to be consumed. He looked up at the expressions of astonishment and looked down guiltily.

Wufei walked back to see three men frozen in astonishment and one frozen in fear. He approached the table slowly and stared at the display. He looked up in wonder at his love. "It looks spectacular, Duo. I don't know where to begin." He pulled the unresisting body towards him and glared over his wraiths head at the others. His glare portrayed the need of the others to say something.

"Are you sure?" Duo whispered against the skin that was peeking out from the robe.

Three chairs being pulled out brought the eyes of the wraith to the table. Aquamarine eyes met his.

"Duo where do we begin?" Quatre asked as he stared in wonder at the display. If he had any doubts of Duo's skills as a chef they had died at the sight on the table. He had only seen a display like this at the Vice Foreign Minister's Holiday parties.

"The only time I've seen anything like this was at one of the pink menace's parties." Heero said sourly at the thought of Vice Minister Relena Dorlian. She was still trying to get him into a marriage that would never happen.

"I should of killed her when I had the chance." Duo muttered as he pulled out a chair to settle at the table. "I had the chance to and I should have." Duo grouched as he helped himself. The others mirrored the younger man's moves. He looked up and snickered at the mirrored motions. "Just help yourselves. Try what you want." He told them as he ate. "It's just food nothing to be scared of."

Wufei chuckled. "So why didn't you?"

"Because I thought I would be her night in shining armor and that would send her into joys. But noooo," He muttered as ate. "She has to go for the dark and dangerous. If I had known I would have shown he my dark side. But the way she behaved sort of put me off kinda quick. I mean she is kind of wickedly stupid!!" He ranted between bites of food. "I mean she was stalking this dude all over the place. The guy was lucky I was around to persuade her to other endeavors." Duo didn't see the stunned expression on the other side of table. He also didn't see the other two trying not to die of laughter beside him.

"That was you?" Was finally shouted at the person who wasn't really paying attention to anything but the food and thoughts he was having.

Duo looked up startled. He looked like an animal caught in the headlights of an on coming vehicle. "Ahhh, yeah." He answered slowly.

Heero almost threw himself across the table at the other man. "I owe you my life." He said in a voice that was nearly squeaking in delight. "You saved me from the evil pink menace's hands." Duo stared at the man who was almost lying in the food.

"You…you…" Duo stared at the other man and started to giggle. He remembered all the woman had done and the color that she wore prominently all the time. "You don't mean…?" His laughter turned into full blown gales at the sheepish nod he received. "Oh…oh…oh…that is…soooo…rich!" Duo managed to get out between laughs and air take in. He fell out of his chair and rolled on the ground. He remembered everything that he done to the woman to get her away from who ever she was stalking.

"Okay." Heero growled. "I got the point. Let's finish breakfast and go work on the birds." He walked around to toe the man he was thankful to. "Why did you ask for three of them? And why the big ones?"

"Because of the hostages." Duo told them softly. The laughter left him quickly at the reminder of the things he had to prepare for. "Because of the hostages." He repeated. "I have to go through a file in the War Room." Duo lunged up so quickly and was down the hall before anyone could move.

"The hostages?" The questions hung in the air around the four men.

They arrived at Preventer Headquarters at 9 o'clock. Duo headed straight to the motor pool to check out the helicopters and start work on them. The other four headed straight for Une's private office. They had a very important question for the lady.

Duo arrived at the motor pool and stared at the hulking behemoth of man walking toward him. He looked like a Viking throw-back. Duo raised a hand and placed it behind his neck as he stared upward. The man had to be at least a foot taller than Trowa's six foot six height.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man asked in amazingly high pitched voice for a man.

Duo had to suppress a giggle at the voice. "Uhhhh, I'm here to do some work on three 286 Zipper Wings." Duo told the man as he stared up at the man getting a kink in his neck. He sighed in relief when the man took a step back from the him.

"Let's see some ID." The man order in the same voice. "You don't get by me till I see some ID."

Duo pulled out his paramedic Preventer ID. He showed it hesitantly to the man.

The man looked it over and eyed the man before him. He grunted and went to a near by phone. "Yeah I got a question for Une."

Duo watched as the man turned away and held his conversation with the other person. He looked around the garage and was surprised at how well it was kept. Most motor pools he had been in had been very messy. All that is but Howie's.

He turned back when he heard the phone being placed back on the receiver. "You keep a neat place." He told the other man. "I never saw a cleaner place since I was with Howie."

The man stopped startled. "You know Howard? Howard Green?" The question was posed to Duo in consternation.

"Yup." He said absently as he looked over the machinery he saw in the garage. "He was very strict about cleanliness in the workplace."

"Well if I hadn't talked to Une that answer would have let you in here easily." The man replied. "I'm Bastion Delancey. Follow me and I'll take you to the birds in question."

"You wouldn't happen to be the Bastion Delancey that took down the 82nd third would you?" Duo asked eyeing the man as he was lead to the helicopters.

"No I'm the Bastion Delancey that took down the 82nd third with help from Shinigami." Bastion told the younger man as he lead him out doors to the tarmac outside. "You wouldn't happen to be the old man's adopted son, would you?"

Duo nodded as he was lead across the tarmac to a large hanger on the other side of it. He had chosen the choppers for their abilities as well as their size. He knew what Trowa would find in the depths of the cells. He wanted to make sure that they would have enough room for everyone.

"Well if the old man adopted you I have no trouble letting you play with the birds." The head mechanic looked down at the man as he opened the door to the hanger. "If you need any help…" He trailed off as he watched the silent man. There was something about the kid that told him that he shouldn't be messed with.

"Nah, but could you make sure no one but Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Sally Po, Noin, Merquise, and the Lady come in here." He told the other man as he looked over at the helicopters he was going to get to play with. His mind was already on the changes he would have to make. He didn't hear the other man leave the building as he slowly went over the schematics in his head that he had memorized that morning. His photographic memory had been an asset during the war and his schooling.

He immersed himself in his work and didn't even notice the time passing him by.

Wufei looked at Lady Une in consternation. She wasn't answering their question and for some reason he really really didn't like that fact. "Fine." He growled at her. "Don't tell us. But tell me this. What do you think is possible that we will find?"

"Expect the worst." Une murmured. "The worst."

Wufei stared at her in disgust. He was already expecting the worst. "Alright. Alright." He turned and regarded the other men. "Let's go see if Duo needs any help." He stormed out of the room ignoring the wince of the leader.

"I'll get Noin and Zechs." Quatre murmured as the other two followed the nearly vibrating lawyer. "Make sure he doesn't blow a fuse."

He received two nods and he went off to get the other agents.

Wufei stormed threw the garage ignoring the looks that the mechanics were giving him. "Bastion," He growled as he stormed up to the man. "Where's Duo?"

The behemoth turned in surprise. "Uh, he's in the hanger across the tarmac out that door." Bastion told the angry lawyer pointing to the door that would lead him to the man in question. He watched as he stormed out of the garage with Agent Yuy and another man following behind him. "Hey," He called to the agent.

"Trowa Barton." Was called to him from the man with few words.

Wufei ignored the people around him as he strode across the tarmac and glared at he guards at the door to the hangar. They stiffened and opened the door for him immediately. He paused as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimmer light in the hangar. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on the legs and backside of the man he was looking for. He watched as it swayed back and forth enticingly. The fabric of the jeans were cupping the ass in question lovingly showing off the tight curves.

Duo felt eyes watching him and pulled out of the engine compartment he was currently working in. He turned to Wufei eyeing him in a lusty way. He blinked and grinned at him. He waved a hand holding a wrench at him as he swiped at the sweat on his forehead.

Wufei stared as he watched sweat running down the torso of his mate. Duo had removed his shirt as he was working on the helicopters. The sight riveted the man to the spot. Grease and sweat decorated the body of the man and set Wufei drooling in delight at the sight. He didn't know that he blocked Heero and Trowa from coming in.

A shove from behind sent Wufei into defensive mode. He turned swiftly to see the two silent men staring at him questioningly. They looked to where the other had been looking and their eyes widened in silent appreciation of the sight Duo made. The two silent ones looked back at Wufei with a grin.

Wufei blushed in embarrassment at the silent understanding.

"Hey guys," A deep husky feminine voice greeted the three in the doorway of the hanger. "What's up?"

Three men jumped and stared at the woman standing with Quatre. The tall man with long blond hair the same height stood behind them smirking at them.

She looked around them to see a frowning Duo as he wondered why they were all staring at him. She whistled at the sight he made and Duo blushed. "Now that is a sight anyone would want to see." She murmured to the group.

"Noin." Heero growled at the unrepentant woman.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I can appreciate a wonderful sight, can't I?"

Wufei snarled and stalked across the hanger to Duo. He wrapped an arm around the man in question and glared at the people ogling his boyfriend. His stance shouted 'MINE' to the people.

The tall blond whistled at the sight of the over protectiveness of the chinese man. He looked back at the others in question.

"Don't think he can't do anything for himself Merquise." Heero stated flatly. "Trust me he is a very deadly man." Heero stalked across the hanger and joined the men as they talked quietly to each other. The rest followed him at a more leisurely pace.

Merquise looked down at Noin and the two followed the other three. He couldn't believe the reaction he had gotten.

Noin looked more closely at the man in question and frowned as she got closer.

"Duo," Quatre began to introduce the new people to Duo.

"Noin, Merquise." Duo finished the introduction as he looked up at the blond. "Hey Goldilocks. How long did it take you to get the dye out?"

Merquise eyes narrowed as he looked down at the man before him. He shook his head as he remembered the day someone had put dye in his shampoo and conditioner. "Uh, uhn," He said in denial. "No way. Not possible." He said aloud.

Duo grinned and winked at the man. He turned to Noin and grinned wider at her. "Don't you think he looks good with turquoise hair?"

Noin gasped at the question. She remembered the day perfectly. The Commander of the base that she and Merquise had been stationed at had been killed. Shinigami had been the one to do so and he had left some practical jokes behind to keep the fact from being known to quickly. Dying Merquise's hair had been one of the things he had done.

"…I couldn't help it." Noin zoned back into the conversation in front of her. "It was just to tempting."

She watched as Wufei shook with laughter his head pressed to a shoulder of the man in question. She had never seen the lawyer so openly showing feelings before.

"Anywayyysss," Duo continued. "We have four days to turn these whirlybirds into the deadliest things that fly. Plus make them stealth worthy."

"Zechs?" Noin asked softly when she heard the last.

Merquise turned to look at Noin with a question similar to her own. He turned back to the other's to ask them the question. "Stealth isn't possible. How can we possibly do that?"

"Yeah it is." Duo flashed one of his manic grins at the tall blond. "Howie didn't create it. I did." He lead the people to the table that some blueprints were laid out on. "I know you all have some mechanical knowledge. This is what I want each of you to do. If you can't tell me and I'll find something else for you to do. Oh by the way I recommend that Noin and Merquise go with Trowa on his part of the mission." Duo proceeded to give his orders to the people who stood around him and he showed them the changes he wanted to make.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Seventeen: Enemy or…**

Lucrezia Noin didn't know how she ended up on the same bird as Chang and Duo but here she was in full combat gear with the deadliest man alive and someone you just didn't want to piss off even on a good day. Winner who seemed to be the leader had agreed with the one and only Shinigami that she and Zechs would be helping Barton. She still wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Duo and Yuy would be working alone.

'Then again I don't think I have to worry about Duo. He is Shinigami after all. He always worked alone before.' She looked at the two men who seemed to be in their own little world and wondered what the hell they could be thinking about.

Seeming to hear her thought Wufei turned and nodded calmly to her he pointed to his mike with a questioning tilt of an eyebrow. She turned it one with a giggle at her own stupidity. "Ahhhh," Wufei's voice came threw the earphone. "Good. No malfunction. Duo wants to talk to you before we get to the base." Wufei told the other calmly. He reached up and turned off his own mike much to Lucrezia's confusion.

"Wufei promised me he wouldn't listen to this conversation. I told him that he would find out about this later." He looked back at her for a second. His eyes were shadowed as he looked into her eyes. "You're the only one who is getting this warning."

The woman looked at the man. Something in those depths warned of horrors to come.

"When you get to the cells…" Duo turned back at a nudge from his dragon. "Expect children and lots of them. Expect the worst horrors you had ever seen in your entire life." Duo's voice was as cold as the iciest winds of the depths of winter.

"Duo," Lucrezia Noin began softly. "How…?"

"I tracked this guy through the whole war. I found what he left behind. He always seemed to be one step ahead of me." Duo's tone froze any other questions froze Lucrezia's voice. She nodded in understanding and looked out the window.

"In other words, expect the worst." She murmured quietly. She received an affirmative in response.

Wufei turned to see what she was doing and found her staring unseeingly out the window. 'What ever he told her isn't good.' He thought as he saw the expression on her face. He turned back to the pilot and looked at him questioningly. He received a nod and turned on his mike. "I won't ask." Wufei told the other when he turned on his mike. "I promised that I would wait until after the mission to ask any questions I had."

Duo flashed a look of apology to his love. "I know this is asking a lot from you. I just don't want anyone distracted from the mission." He flashed a look at his co-pilot. "I'm sorry Fei. I just don't want anyone to get their heads on something other than what they have to do. Lulu has two others with their heads on the case. What they'll find…" Duo trailed off and winced at the thought.

Wufei reached out and squeezed the other man's arm. "I understand what you are doing. I trust you. Otherwise I wouldn't have made the promise." Duo smiled gratefully to the other man. "Hey Noin. We'll be at the set down sight in ten minutes. Check your gear." Wufei undid his harness holding him into his seat and made his way to the back of the helicopter. He started to check out the gear he would be using with Quatre. He knew that Duo would need the time to himself to get himself ready for his own duty. "We have forty-five minutes to get in and forty-five to get out. Not a minute more." He reaffirmed the time they had to do their work in. "I think you, Trowa, and Zechs will have the hardest job of all this. Keep your head on straight. Don't think about what you might find." Wufei paused when he found the blankets and clothes hidden behind the packs of equipment. He held up a shirt. It was the size for an eight or nine year old. He turned horrified eyes to the woman beside him. He pulled off his helmet and grabbed the woman pulling of her's as well. "DON'T think about it. DO NOT tell the others." He snarled.

Lucrezia nodded wide eyed at the man who was snarling at her. "Break out of it." She hissed. "You have your own mission. I'll…I'll…do everything I can to get them out. Even if what Trowa, Zechs and myself find down there. You just concentrate on getting the bastard who is in charge." She gave a quick glance to the cockpit of the bird. "Pull it straight or he'll know that we know. That will just send me to the edge that much quicker."

Wufei blinked and nodded. She was right. If Duo knew that they knew the possibility of what they would find he would insist that he do it himself. They didn't need anything to change the plan now. He gripped her arm and pressed firmly in acknowledgement and slipped his helmet back on. "Hey Duo," He called through the mike. He watched as Noin put her helmet back on and pushed Duo's packs back to where they were. "Do you think that the base will be heavily guarded."

"Always expect the worst Wu-bear."

"Duo!" He growled at the other man. "If you call me…"

"Yeah, yeah," Duo interrupted, "I know WuFEI. Geesh! Try to relieve the tension in the air and you get yelled at." Duo grouched as he set the bird down in the clearing they had agreed on about fifty yards away from the walls of the base. "Give a guy a break. It's not like there is anything else to relieve the mood or anything."

Wufei and Noin's eyes met and silently promised not to tell the others what they had found in the helicopter. They would know what was going on soon enough.

Duo pulled himself out of the chair that had been his spot for a few hours now. He saw the other two shouldering their packs and shooed them out of the chopper. He looked over at his packs and moved them aside. 'I hope I brought enough.' He told himself as he looked over the pile of blankets and clothing. He hopped out of the chopper and found both Wufei and Noin staring. He looked up and stared At none other than Lady Anne Une in full armor. "Oh, Shit."

"I have a promise to keep Sal," She was heard to hiss. "Duo seems to think Trowa's part of the mission needs the most people. That's were I'll be. Don't argue about it. We have no time."

Duo growled and glared. "No Sally goes with the team. You get to babysit the choppers. No argument or I knock you out and tie you up." Duo ordered as he handed the stealth outside control to Wufei. "You can help after if it is needed. Otherwise sit down and behave." Everyone stared at Duo. "I gave you the money to set up this…this business. You gave me free rein on any missions I ended up on. Sooooo," Duo raised an eyebrow at Une.

She grunted and nodded. She growled at no one in particular and climbed back aboard the helicopter she had been on. She settled into the cockpit and crossed her arms in frustration.

"Wow." The voice belonged to Sally. "She backed down." She looked at Duo in wonder. "I guess I'm with you Noin." She pulled a pack from the chopper and looked over what her wife had brought with her for supplies. "I think she knew that you were going to put your foot down Duo." She looked back at Duo.

Duo grunted and turned his attention to the other men in the group. 

"We'll discuss this later." Quatre murmured dryly. "Time to synchronize our watches ladies and gentlemen." He raised his wrist and waited for everyone to follow his move. "Time." 

Everyone pressed buttons made their way to the walls in stealth mode the helicopters disappearing behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Eighteen: Part 1 Wufei and Quatre.**

A group of two women and five men stood in the shadows of some garbage bins waiting for their colleague to open the doors for their activities. They watched as the doors slowly opened and a face peered out carefully looking in every direction. A hand motioned them forward and one by one they made their way to the doors and the beginning of their separate adventures.

"You all know what to do?" Quatre whispered as they crouched by the door. "We have an hour and twenty minutes." He nodded as the others melted away on their duties. He looked as Wufei and received a nod. They took off to the stairway. Wufei let Quatre take point as they made their way to the senior officers territory.

They met with little resistance as they went. They were going to get the three heads. The Commander, Second in command, and the medical commander.

They made their way silently and removing any resistible objects along the way. They took down three guards at the entrance to the Officers Quarters. They worked their way carefully taking note of the name plates by each door as they went.

Wufei pointed to the door on his side and nodded to Quatre. '_Ethan Lassiter, Chief Medical Officer._' "Convenient of them." Whispered Wufei as Quatre joined him.

Quatre just grinned and took care of the locked door. They made their way through the outer room to the bedroom.

What they found the man doing nearly sent Quatre into a rage.

Before them tied to the base board of the bed was a child maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. From what they could see it was a girl. There were marks all over the young body showing that the torture the child had endured.

"That's it sweet heart." The man who was coming out of what had to be the bathroom called to the girl. "Your Sugar Daddy is here for you."

If he had looked up from where he was stroking himself he would of seen two very enraged men. As it was he didn't know what hit him. Wufei being one who knew that something like this may have been possible had moved quickly to take the man out before Quatre could do something he regretted.

"Quatre," Wufei hissed in anger. "Help her. She's one of the hostages."

Wufei's hissed words broke Quatre from his rage though he was still angry. He moved to untie the child and looked around for something the child could wear. He grabbed one of the man's boxers and a t-shirt. The child stared up in fear at the new person.

"It's okay," He murmured quietly holding out the clothes. "We're here to get you and the others out and bring this…this…those…pieces of garbage to justice." His aquamarine eyes watched hope rise on the face of the child as her hands hesitantly for the clothes. "You can help us, can't you?"

A slow nod answered the question as wide eyes watched Wufei cuff and gag the man who had been about to do terrible things to her. She hesitantly made her way to the unconscious man to stare down at him in hatred.

"Kick him." Wufei murmured quietly. Hazel eyes met onyx. Wufei nodded to her.

The girl drew back a foot and lashed out with a vicious kick. While Quatre watched the venting of anger. He understood what Wufei was trying to do for her. He stared at her and he winced at the thought of her feet walking the distance through the forest.

He looked carefully around the room he found some sandals that he could tie to her feet. He walked over and hesitantly tapped the girl on the shoulder. When she turned to him slowly he held out the sandals and motioned her to a chair.

While he helped her sandal her feet Wufei looked around the room for other things that would be useful incase they came across any other children on the way. Wufei turned to the child when he thought of the children. He crouched beside Quatre and looked at her. "Sweetheart," Wufei whispered to the girl. "Do you know who else has children with them?"

"Only the senior officers are allowed and only the commander and his second want anything to do with us." She whispered. At the sound of such weariness in her voice the two men winced. She sounded almost like Duo. "The commander likes more than one at a time. Usually a boy and a girl maybe another as well. The second likes boys. Usually three or four."

Quatre growled deep in his throat. "Duo knew!" He hissed at Wufei. Wufei only nodded.

"Do you think they would help us get the lowlifes out of here to end up in a deep dark dungeon somewhere?" Wufei asked her hesitantly.

The hope from before turned to joy at the question. She nodded eagerly to him. "The second likes to take a couple of older boys and a couple younger boys. We should go there next. That way they can help by carrying or dragging them out of here."

An evil grin spread over Wufei's face. He nodded and motioned her to follow as he shouldered the dead weight of the unconscious man. Quatre took his position by the door and motioned the girl at his side. "When we say get down, you drop to the floor hands behind your head. We may have to get out the hard way." When he received a nod he peeked into the corridor and motioned them out. The girl lead the way down the corridor and took a left turn. She knew where she was going. The two men followed behind her quietly making sure that the corridors where empty of possible danger.

The girl stopped and pressed her ear against the door. She pulled back and looked up at the two men. She held up five fingers to indicate how many children she heard on the other side.

Wufei shifted his burden to the floor and motioned the girl to his side. He showed her how to hold the gun he held. "Don't kill him. We want him to suffer." The girl nodded as Wufei turned back to Quatre. He grinned at him and motioned him through the door first.

Quatre bowed and took the lock out of commission. He opened the door slowly. If he thought the sight in the medical officers room was bad he had no idea what he would find in this room. While two teenage boys performed to their audience on the bed taking two younger boys. The looks on their faces saying they would rather be anywhere else then there doing what they were doing. To the side the man was fondling another teenager and a younger boy. There were actually six children in the room. From the flushed skin of them they had been given some sort of aphrodisiac to aid and abet their torturer.

Wufei rolled into the room and came up with another gun at the ready held on the naked man in the chair. Quatre watched to make sure that Wufei had the man in order and brought the girl and their first hostage into the room to make sure that nothing happened.

Wufei eyed the man and moved to the boys on the bed. He tapped the shoulders of the older boys. They stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the stranger not really looking at him. Wufei motioned to the bundle of clothes at the door to the room. The two boys that were being fondled by the old lascivious man had broken away and were already pulling on the clothes. The older boys helped the younger boys.

Quatre brushed by the boys and cuffed the man and gagged him. He also redid the man's pants. He did not want to see the man's privates no matter that he was happily in love with two other men. He turned back to see the boys in conference with the girl. He looked at Wufei questioningly.

Wufei nodded and approached the boys on silent feet. He caught the tail end of the explanation that the girl was saying.

"And he let me kick him." She added happily.

"Are you sure Katey?" The oldest boy asked quietly. He was about sixteen years of age with long copper colored hair almost as long as Duo's. He looked at the curly red head girl in question.

"She told the truth. We are taking you away from this…" Wufei interrupted the conversation. Seven sets of eyes turned to regard him all with varying degrees of cynicism. "We are Preventer agents and when we're done with this place it will be nothing but a jumble of ashes." Wufei didn't know what it was that convinced the boy but he nodded and set everyone jobs. He looked up at Wufei in question to see if anything else was needed. Wufei gave a little smile he held out an elastic to the youth. "Do you know how to braid it?" The boy shook his head no. Wufei had become something of an expert and quickly did in in the braid that would keep the hair out the youths way.

"Do you think that you could carry that ape?" Quatre asked of the youth motioning to the unconscious man. "I think that your two friends there will be able to keep Mister…" Quatre frowned. "I can't come up with a word for him." He muttered in distaste. "We have one more stop then we're out of here." He made his way to the door and was surprised to see the girl once again at his side. She grinned up at him and copied his motion from earlier. She pulled back and motioned them to follow. Quatre took point with her and Wufei took up the rear of the group.

They arrived at the Commanders room and Wufei motioned them to follow Quatre's lead. He was the last one to enter and didn't see what had been going on but by the swearing he knew Quatre needed help. He rushed by the youth carrying the unconscious doctor to find Quatre watching five boys swarming the commander as the girl made sure that the second in command didn't try anything.

Wufei held back the chuckle he was holding and held out cuffs and a gag to one of the boys. He didn't like the scars and wounds he saw on any of these children but he wasn't going to take issue now. He watched as the man was subdued and the boys pulled away.

A little girl sat in the middle of the bed whimpering fresh scratches and bruises all over her body. She couldn't be older than six. And from what Wufei and Quatre could deduct she was a new one to this unusual fold. Katey motioned to another girl who was now dressed to take her position and rushed over to the girl. Wufei followed her closely. She was a little asian girl. He couldn't tell where exactly but she was the sweetest little thing he had ever seen. He pulled the top sheet from the bed and calmly started to make a harness to hold the little one in. She wasn't going to be able to walk out of their.

He looked up at Quatre furiously. Quatre only nodded and got their little group assembled to head out. He gave them orders and the advice that he had given red curls.

Katey looked up at Wufei hesitantly. She didn't know what he was up to and was unsure of what to do.

Wufei looked down at her and checked his watch. "I have the most adorable boyfriend. He came from the streets of L2. I think he would like to meet you."

Katey smiled. Someone who knew the streets of L2, the worst colony she had ever heard of. This man could be trusted. She handed over the newbie and smiled in understanding.

Wufei nodded. "I'll need your help if there is a fire fight. You see this knot?" At the girl's nod he continued. "Pull it and keep her on the ground with you."

Katey nodded and made her way to the group by the door Wufei following behind her.

The doctor had come around now. The boys and two new girls surround the prisoners making sure they behaved. Each one had some sort of weapon. The oldest boy held a gun and looked like he could use it. The other boys held chair legs. The way they hefted them said they would use them if they had too.

Wufei nodded to Quatre and Quatre lead the group on their way out of the prison they had lived with for so long. They met with no resistance on their journey.

**Part 2 Heero**

Heero made his way to the center of operations. He didn't know it but he had the easiest job of the group. He knew that there would be people in there and he had a sleeping gas ready to knock them out.

He ducked into a side corridor when he heard the sound of feet coming towards him.

"I can't believe the guy. He is such a sadistic bastard." One man muttered.

"Yeah. I mean taking a…" The voices faded away as they moved further from him.

Heero frowned wondering what he had missed in that conversation. Some thing about it wasn't right. He frowned as he continued on his way to the control center.

When he arrived he threw the tank into the room after he checked the airways into the room. He waited five minutes for the gas to take its affect. He pulled on the gas mask to make sure that he wouldn't get drowsy as well. He pushed in carefully and took in the scene. He made his way to the main computer and set to work on down loading everything he could on to the disks he brought with him.

As he waited he looked over some of the information files absently.

What he saw was enough to send cold chills down his back. They where working on a beam canon that could take out a whole city with one blast. It would leave nothing but rubble behind. He looked over the schematics and winced at how close they had come to total annihilation.

"Damn." He muttered. "That IS cutting it too close." He looked over the full schematics and tried to think of what to do. The computer hadn't come to downloading it yet. He deleted the files. He knew that the explosion would leave nothing left of the computers. Duo had given him a nice little bomb to put in here. He had even shown him how to set it.

Heero sat back and eyed the men and women that had been in the room. One of them he recognized. For some reason he knew her. He growled and thought over the reason. 'Oh shit!' He groaned. 'She's Relena's stoolie.' He made his way to her and checked to make sure she was alright. 'Looks like I will have my hands full.'

He went back to his packs and pulled out the cuffs and gag he had there. He also pulled a vile of wake up incense. He put the cuffs and gag on first than waved the contents under the woman's nose.

Her eyes flew open and took stock of the room. Her eyes settled on the uncompromising mask Heero wore. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You have a lot to explain." He growled at her. "I'm not taking any chances till we know everything."

The beep of the computer finishing downloading called Heero from the woman's side. He pulled the disks from the drives and turned back to see the woman trying to stand up.

"Don't even think about it." He stated flatly. He received a glare and another roll of her eyes. Heero looked around and placed the little present he had and activated it.

The woman watched and looked at him questioningly. She didn't know what he was up to but she had a good idea. She just hoped the children would be helped. She would hate for them to get hurt as well. She looked back up to see Heero eyeing her.

Heero looked up and eyed her eyeballing the bomb. He grunted. She was in no shape to make her own way out. He would have to carry her out. He sighed internally. It was a good thing that he was so strong. It would make him able to carry her one armed easily.

The woman didn't expect for him to do what he did.

Heero threw her over his shoulder and growled at her when she gave a token struggle. It would be an interesting time getting out. He made his way to the door out. He peeked out and slowly made his way to the exit. He heard some one coming and dived around the corner. Pressing himself carefully against the wall making sure not to hurt his burden.

"Well shit. Are you sure?" He heard the voice from earlier asking.

"Yup."

"Your telling me that he had some sort of harem of kids down there?"

"Yup."

Heero growled at the words. He almost wanted to go shot them for just talking about THAT. "Trowa you better find that harem and free them." He growled softly as he slipped out behind the man and continued his way to the exit.

His burden had stopped all motion at his growled words relaxing in his arms. He rounded the last corner and his eyes widened at the sight that met him. Quatre and Wufei where herding a group of children and three prisoners to the exit from the opposite way.

Quatre shot him a look of rueful anger. The anger seeming to roll off the man as he moved.

Heero looked beyond the group. "Down." He roared as he raised his gun.

Wufei at the back of the group was already whirling to face the enemy. The girl at his side did something and the burden that Wufei was carrying dropped into her arms as she dropped to the floor.

Three shots rang out and the three guards coming towards them dropped bullets through their heads.

"Move." Wufei growled as he scooped up the bundle he had been carrying before.

Heero paused to drop a kiss on Quatre's cheek as the burdenless man passed him to lead the way. He paused outside the door and motioned Heero to lead as he made sure all of them were out. He counted heads and motioned them out. He had told them that the others would be taken care of. They were all tense with fear but they followed the man quickly when he had kissed their blond savior.

**Part 3 Trowa, Zechs, Sally, and Noin**

Trowa took point and Zechs took the rear keeping the women sandwich between them. Trowa flowing easily through the shadows. Made the way clear for the others. He knew that Zechs was doing so at the rear of the group. He still didn't know why his part had so many people. But for some reason his heart quailed at the thought of what may come.

He received a shallow cut from one of the guards on duty to the cells. But it didn't sway him from his work or his want to free innocents. He searched the guards for the keys and waited for the others to catch up. They would do their search quicker if they worked separately to search the cells.

When the last one of his team arrived he separated the keys into a group of four. He handed the keys out and they set to work.

Sally couldn't contain a gasp as she opened the first cell. Four girls between the age of eight and thirteen were inside in various stages of dress and fading scars on their bodies.

Noin looked over her shoulder and winced at the sight. "We have to get them out Sally." She whispered to the woman. "Don't see the scars or the way their dressed just get them out."

Sally nodded her head as tears slowly made tracks down her face and anger bubbled within her.

Noin heard a snarl from further down and turned to see Zechs trying to gain control of the emotions running through him. She promptly started opening doors not looking inside. She hoped that none where hurt to badly to get out easily. She noticed some of the older girls and boys helping the younger ones.

She looked down the hall at the roar. She had finished opening the doors to her cells and ran down the hall to see what had caused the roar. She stopped in large doorway and stared at the horror within. Trowa was moving like a whirlwind. Through the room. The keys in his hands opening locks to the apparatus that tortured the poor children.

It was full of torture devices from medieval times. And each device at some child attached in varying stages of pain and consciousness. Children were chained spread eagle to the wall. Others where folded over in the stocks of olden day whip marks and welts all over their bodies. Still others were chained to tables in sexually advantageous positions. Cuts placed strategically over their bodies. Some new, others old. The smell alone in the room of vomit, of human waste and excretion, and blood. Predominately blood. She promptly turned and threw up into the can beside the door and wished she hadn't. She felt someone brush past her.

"Don't see what is there just see the children." A voice murmured.

Trowa freed all the children and turned to get Sally. Sally was already seeing to the worst of them. He looked up to see a small stampeded of children coming to the room. He felt a hand tug at his sleeve. He looked down into a fever ravaged face and almost flinched at the pain he saw there.

"Thank you." Dry cracked lips broke open at the word coming from the little body there.

Trowa nodded and broke contact to look at the ceiling. He noticed Sally giving the children that were now swarming the room orders to help their friends.

"Sally." He called hoarsely. "Get everyone out. I'm leaving one of Duo's little treasures here." Sally looked up to see the raw anger pouring of the man and nodded. She gave order to the group and placed Zechs on point. She had some of the older children carrying the younger ones. It let the adults keep their hands free in case of trouble.

He looked down as the hand that was holding his sleeve was being tried to pulled off. He looked down at the young girl. No young woman. He shook his head and motioned that he would take care of the boy caught in the most horrific device.

"He bit the commander on his…" She left the rest unsaid. Almost afraid of the reaction of the adult.

Trowa squeezed his eyes shut to hold in the reaction he wanted to let loose. He looked back down and tried to smile reassuringly. "I would never do what that man did to any child." He finally managed to squeeze out of his tight throat.

She looked deeply into his eyes and nodded. "I'll help you." She helped the child up from the rack as he set the bomb in the center of the room and activated it as he checked his watch. They still had forty minutes to get out.

Tears were pouring down the girls face. "I think they used everything on him." She whispered. "He's not going to make it, is he?"

Trowa let a growl escape him. "He will if I have anything to do with it." He scooped the child up and motioned her to the door. He set out at a brisk trot. He made sure that she kept up and shifted his burden as he closed the door on the horror that had been there. He caught up with the group when they were almost at the door.

He knew Quatre would do everything to save the bundle of pain in his arms. He signaled Noin that he was there. And glanced behind him as the sound of alarm klaxons went off. He swore and the children surprisingly picking up the pace. They seemed to know that they had to hurry. They burst through the doors to see a startled Quatre. He handed the child in his arms to the man and pulled a knife and threw it at an object behind the man.

"Go! I'll cover for you." He roared as he pulled the semiautomatic from his shoulder.

Quatre nodded use to this side of his lover. The girl that had been running beside his love fell in beside him following beside him closely. He followed the rest of the group. He hoped that Duo would be able to get everything done.

Zechs and Trowa covered the group as the group went out through their escape route. Slowly they followed making sure that no one was alive to follow.

**Part 4 Duo**

Duo went back out the door to place the four bombs for the wall in their spots. He knew that he had plenty of time unless something went wrong and that usually did happen. He hoped that that didn't happen. He finished with the outside points and made his way to the hangers, munitions, and mechanics bays next.

He left one of his little treasurers in everyone of the places that needed it and made his way to the labs. This was were it was important to leave the biggest treasure. He wanted to make sure that there was absolutely nothing left of this building. He would be placing two bombs in this building one on the ground floor and one two floors from the bottom.

"Well the quickest way to the bottom is the air ducts." He told himself. He wished he was still a teenager. It would have been much easier to get through the ducts if he was. He let himself slide down the shaft till he was sure that he was on the floor he needed to be on. He made his way to the center of the floor and left his present there for the people who were creating such a devastating device. He let himself out into an empty office and checked the halls. He would use the elevator shaft for his return trip to the main floor. He made his way like the ghost he made been named at the beginning of the war to the elevators. He swore when he found three men standing there waiting for the elevator.

'Wait this might work.' His mind said. He looked up and saw the ventilation grid. He grinned as the idea formed. He would use the groups efforts to gain a trip to the top. He listened for a moment to see where they were heading.

'Perfect.' His mind chortled as he got his answer. He wiggled into the duct and made his way to the elevator. He slid out and made his way to the safety spot at the top of it when it arrived. He grinned at the effort this would save him in climbing. The time it saved was a bonus as well.

The elevator came to a stop and he moved swiftly to the ventilation duct. He hissed in anger when a part of the elevator broke away with a clang to ring through the shaft. "Oh, shit!" He whispered and continued even quicker to the ventilation duct. He just made it when he heard the emergency hatch being opened. He slithered through them as quickly as he could knowing where he could get out safely. He hear d the shouts in the building he made his way across to the spot he had mapped out in his mind left the last device and moved even quicker to the exit point.

Just as he was almost there he heard the shots. Some one was trying to flush him out. He felt a searing pain in his side and knew that he had been hit. He kept moving not letting the pain take hold of him. He had bombs to place. He had two more bombs to place and he wasn't going to let this stop him.

He made it to his exit. He dropped carefully to the ground and reached into the pack he was carrying with him. He pulled out the emergency bandages and secured them to his left side where the bullet had torn through his body.

When he was done He made his way to each side of the Head Quarters and Control Center. He placed two more of the bombs on either side of the building knowing that Trowa and Heero would know were to place the other little treasures.

He grabbed the ladder of a fire escape and made his way to the roof to place one more bomb just for good measure. He growled as the klaxons went off. He moved quicker and felt the tear in his side widening. He made it to the roof just as a group of troops appeared around the corner. He dived down out of his sight and made his way to the center of the roof he opened the door to the little building that allowed access to the roof and placed his bomb in the center of the floor. They wouldn't know what to do with it if they found it and only a man who really really really knew his explosives would be able to disarm it.

When he was done he made his way to the opposite side of the building and the escape he knew was there and made his way down the fire escape. He watched as the children he knew was here making there way threw the hole they had made. He saw Zechs and Trowa giving cover fire as they went. He made it to the bottom and snarled as a group of men rounded the corner coming at his team-mates from behind.

He had one choice. He unsheathed his gundanium knives and the look of Shinigami passed over his face. He positioned himself and dropped into the group of ten men. His knifes flashed out to strike anything that was in his way. He received the occasional hit and took some cuts from some one else who liked knives. The man didn't like them as much as he did.

He looked up and saw the man targeting him and a knife flashed by him to embed itself into the mans chest. He turned to see Trowa motioning him to the exit. Zechs was already standing in it waiting.

Zechs watched as Duo made his way to him and made a hasty decision. "Sorry," He told the man tersely and threw him over his shoulder and ran through the exit. Trowa a step behind him. They made there way to the helicopters and saw that the last child was being boarded. Zechs passed his burden to the waiting arms of Wufei. Noin was already in the cockpit getting things started. Trowa and Zechs peeled away to there own birds and boarded quickly.

Wufei sighed as he shut the doors and looked at the children and very young adults staring at him. He settled with his burden and gave Noin the thumbs up. The helicopter lifted smoothly off the ground and went into full stealth mode.

Duo pulled on his helmet and made sure his mike was on. "Lulu 1 000 feet above the base please." He gasped out.

"Affirmative."

Wufei's hands were checking out the injuries on his love and hissed when they found the pressure bandage on his loves side. His hands went quickly to work. Two other sets of hands went to his aid and Wufei looked up into eyes that were as old as time. Two sets. "Your coming home with us." Was all he said. He knew that Une and Quatre would be making arrangements for the others. But these two…somehow he knew that they had nothing left in the world.

They stared in stunned amazement at him. One with a long copper braid. One with red curls surrounding her face.

Duo opened his eyes and looked at the two. He nodded in agreement with Wufei. He knew the signs. He also knew that Wufei had a whole other floor of rooms that could be used in his apartment. These two needed him. Badly.

"Hey Duo." A voice buzzed in his ear. "I thought 5 000 would be better."

Duo looked out the window beside him. He grinned slightly and looked at the two in front of him. He put out his hand with the detonator. "Push the button." He told them calmly. He met dark brown and amber eyes. "Push the button and we get to go home."

Two evil grins spread across the faces of the children. As one they pressed the button down. Their eyes as well as the other children watched as a slowly forming ball of fire erupted towards them from the ground below. Wondrous smiles slipped onto all the faces. The children in this chopper were all ones that had no major injuries. Laughter and delight ensued as they saw their place of torture disappear before their very eyes. They were free.

Free.

Duo smiled with real joy. He had finally beaten his worst enemy. He had finally won.

He passed out promptly after that thought.

Wufei grunted but knew that there was nothing they could do till they got back to headquarters. That was their destination. They weren't stopping for anything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Nineteen: Family!**

The three huge 286 Zipper Wings set down on the tarmac outside of Preventer Head Quarters to be surrounded by Preventer crews, paramedics, doctors, social services, and ambulances. The doors of the birds opened when the blades stopped stirring the air around them. Thirty-nine children between the age of six and sixteen tumbled out into waiting arms of agents and doctors. Some of them were handed out carefully to the waiting doctors for medical care.

It looked like chaos but it was an ordered dance well known to the agents. Just not usually with children.

Agent Yuy took charge of his prisoners and left with two of his fellow agents to care for them.

Lieutenant Trowa Barton stayed with one child in particular another glued to his side. ER Doctor Quatre Raberba Winner working dexterously away at keeping the small body alive to make it to the hospital and immediate care.

Agent Zechs Merquise separated children according to injuries and what they needed for care. Agent Lucrezia Noin helping him do so.

Doctor Sally Po gave medical orders to the surrounding doctors and paramedics of where each child should go and which agents were to go with whom.

Lady Anne Une leader of Preventers was giving terse orders to men and women suited up to clean up after their little adventure. She had surprised people when she had stepped from the chopper, a little boy clinging to her side like a monkey.

Prosecution Lawyer Wufei Chang and part-time agent as well slid from the last chopper that had set down shouting for a paramedic to assist him. A young man holding a little girl and a red haired girl sticking to them like glue. Agent Duo Maxell was clutched in his arms unconscious from the wounds he had received. He knew that the others would find them later.

The paramedic that came running stopped in shock at the braid that swung free from its confines between two bodies. "Shit!" He roared. "Maxwell." He rushed forward after his surprise and helped Wufei place the body onto the stretcher.

A young female paramedic joined them and began to swear and she started cutting away the fatigues that were in the way.

Wufei turned and scooped the child out of the young mans arms and placed her between his loves legs. The male paramedic looked at him questioningly and the air whooshed out of him as Wufei peeled back part of the sheet covering the little body.

"Which hospital?!" The female paramedic roared to Sally Po.

Sally turned at the roar to see what the person was talking about. She felt the blood rush from her face at what she saw.

Lady Anne Une answered before her wife could. "Preventers!" She roared back. Her brother would only get the best care. "Status?!"

Four people turned to see what had gotten the Lady's attention. They all blanched at the sight of the still body on the stretcher zooming to a waiting ambulance. Two paramedics pushing it and three people following it closely.

"Through and through abdominal wound. Deep lacerations and maybe a dislocated shoulder." Was the answer.

Sally Po was already running to join the group. Lady Anne Une wasn't far behind. The other five watching turned back to their duties knowing where to find them when they were done.

Wufei sat in the waiting room a sleeping six year old girl curled in his arms. She had been there since she had been cared for by nurses and doctors though she had only fallen asleep recently. The child had thankfully been saved from the rape she was so obviously heading for. Wufei was thankful for that. He had insisted that the other two be checked as well. It had taken a few hours and he was relieved to find them healthy physically. It was mentally that he had to deal with now. He sighed and opened closed eyes to look at the other two curled up in chairs not far away.

"I know Katey's name." He finally got the nerve to ask. "What is yours?" He asked the male teen.

The male teen looked up startled. He still couldn't believe he was free. "Ohh, ahhh," He looked down and away. "I don't remember." He finally muttered.

"Not a problem." Wufei told him quietly. "Duo, the man in surgery right now, chose his name for the same reason. He chose Duo Maxwell. What would you like to be called? I am Chang Wufei by the way. Wufei is my first name Chang is my last. It is an asian tradition that family or last names come first."

"He chose his own name?" Katey asked in wonder.

"Yes." Wufei told them with a slight smile. "He was an orphan on L2. You'll have to ask him for his story if you want to hear it. It is probably as bad or worse then yours is."

"Damian, Damian Maxwell." The brown eyed boy said softly. "Do you think he would mind?" He asked anxiously of the man across from him.

Wufei smiled softly. He knew his love. "He would be honored that you want to use the name. Thank you."

"Chang, Katey." Katey answered promptly. "I don't remember my real name either. One of the other girls said I reminded her of her sister Katey and named me after her." She looked up through the tangle of her hair. She waited for the derogatory reply or backhand slap that would come at her presumptuousness. When none came she looked up more fully. She saw that Wufei had shifted forward and was waiting for her to look at him.

"**I** _am_ honored." He told the trembling girl quietly. "You will never be taken away from me. Never." He looked down at the child in his arms. "And I will make sure that this little one gets back to her family."

"She doesn't have one." Wufei looked over at the young man. "I heard the guards say that the new one had been living with her grandparents because all her living relatives were either dead or nonexistent. The Commander had killed her grandparents."

"Then she will be with us forever as well." Wufei stated it like a fact. "Trust me. I know exactly how easily I will get you adopted to us." He looked up at the teens. "One thing you have to know. Actually two. Duo and I live with an other couple or trio really. They will probably have children that they want to take in as well. Can you live with that?" At nods of acceptance he continued. "We are also trying to set up a place called New Haven. Duo will be able to tell you more about it than any one else. I want you two to help us. You will have to trust me that you two will be greatly aided by this place we want to create."

"Yes they will." A voice said tiredly from the door. They looked up and Wufei smiled at the woman standing there. "There will be a Preventer office as he wants." She said as she slouched into a chair with a mug full of coffee in her hands. She smiled slightly at the young people as a little boy careened through the door and barreled into her lap. How she managed not to spill her coffee they didn't know. "Introduce me to your new friends Wufei." She ordered quietly.

Wufei gave a slight smile. "You have to introduce yours after Lady Une." He retorted. "Meet Damian Maxwell and Chang Katey. We haven't found out who this little one is yet but we are sure that she has no family left." Wufei told the woman quietly. He was tired and worried for his love. Some of the emotion showed in his tones.

"It is a pleasure to meet your sister and brother-in-law." She stated with a slight smile. "This is Gerald Une-Po." She informed the group. She looked down fondly at the child. "I think all of us has sort of come away with a bigger family." She looked up at Damian. She took in the braid and smiled at him. "So, I have another little brother. I am honored to greet you into the family Damian. I adopted your brother during the war. You should meet your dad. I have a feeling he is going to show soon." She looked over at Wufei with a crooked smile. "I had to call him. This," She waved a hand that wasn't holding the cup expansively. "Made it into all the news."

Wufei groaned in despair. Just what they needed. He looked up as a voice growled and grouched in the hallway. "Well here comes your new dad Damian." Wufei told the young man wryly.

Doctor Howard Green appeared in the doorway. He was wearing his most flamboyant hawaiian shirt. It was chartreuse with pink pigs lying on the beach drinking pina coladas, and his usual dress pants. "What…" His voice trailed off from a roar at the sight of three cringing children and one wailing child.

"Damnit Howard. I just managed to get her to sleep!" Wufei shouted at the man as he soothed the child in his arms. He stood up and began to pace the child curled protectively in his arms. "If Duo had worn his armor none of us would be here." He muttered. "But noooo, it would make tow much noise in the ventilation ducts and shafts. He had to go without. What happens?" He asked no one in particular. "He gets shot." The two teens grinned now that they knew that they were safe. They had already heard this rant earlier. The little girl in his arms slowly stopped wailing and dropped back into sleep. As the asian lawyer paced around the room.

Howard and Une stared the only time they saw this man like this was when he had nearly lost all three friends in a fire fight on L4. They looked at each other uncertainly.

"Wufei," Howard said hesitantly only to be interrupted by a throat clearing behind them.

Sally stood in the doorway and watched as Wufei ranted and paced around it. He halted at the her throat clearing. The worry and desperate hope on his face nearly sent her into tears. "The gun shot wound missed anything important. His shoulder was dislocated and all his lacerations have been stitched. As long as he takes it easy he should be perfectly fine in month or two. It will take time to heal and I think that now is the perfect time for his pet project." She grinned at the relief on the dragon's face as well as the teens. They looked as if a great burden had been taken from their shoulders.

"Can I see him?" Wufei asked eagerly.

"Yes you can. Because I know he'll listen to you. But he is still in recovery. I can only allow you." Sally answered dryly. She looked questioningly at the teens hoping that they would understand.

Katey stood and opened her arms for Wufei's clinging burden. He gratefully handed her over to the young woman.

"We'll wait here Wufei." Damian told the older man. "We know how worried you've been…" He swallowed a little fearfully. "And we know that you won't leave with out us." He whispered.

Wufei turned and wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled the young man from his chair to wrap him in the hug as well. "I will never willingly give you up. Neither will Duo." He whispered reassuringly to the youths. He turned to Howard. "Howard this is your new son, Damian Maxwell. This is Chang Katey, my sister. And this is mine and Duo'd daughter. Take good care of them while I see Duo." Wufei swept past the stunned man to follow the waiting doctor to the love of his life.

"Soooo…" He heard Howard finally say. "You're my new son?"

Wufei didn't hear the reply as they had gone out of hearing distance of the door.

"That's some family you have inherited." Sally murmured to Wufei as she lead him to the recovery room.

"Yes it is." He replied just as quietly. "That's one cute little boy you adopted."

"Yes it is."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Twenty: Recovery.**_

_Wufei entered the recovery room and bee-lined to the bed holding the holder of his heart not needing a guide any further. He placed a gentle kiss to slightly parted lips. He smiled as they moved slightly under his own._

_He pulled away to find eyes trying valiantly to open. He looked down into the depths and smiled. "It's alright love. We got the bastard and you can rest easily. You have a daughter, sister-in-law, and brother to get better for. So go back to sleep and let us care for you."_

_A slight nod was his answer and with a little yawn his love fell back into morpheus. _

_The heart and respiratory monitor settled into a steady rhythm as Duo fell back to sleep. The nurse who was watching it sighed in satisfaction. _

_Sally laughed softly at the end of the bed. "Stubborn little monster, isn't he?" She asked rhetorically._

_Wufei looked up with a happy sigh. His Duo was alright. "You expected anything less?"_

_Sally laughed and didn't answer the question. "I had them set up a room with cots for all of you to sleep in. I don't think those kids are going to let you two very far for awhile. Une has given you a sabbatical for the next six months for you to work on New Haven and helping your family to recover." She looked down at the sleeping man. "I'll only keep him here for about three days or he'll cause some sort of mischief. The nurse will show you to the room after you get your family. By then he'll have been moved there."_

_Wufei nodded and pressed a kiss to Duo's forehead and took a long loving look at his love. He brushed the hair from his face and smiled at the peaceful look that his love wore. He had forgotten how beautiful this man looked while he was asleep. He would never forget. He would find time to watch this man sleeping in the future. _

_He turned to see Sally looking at him wryly. "Yes?" He asked dryly._

"_Just thinking what I would be doing if Anne had been hurt." Sally answered quietly. "I would probably be doing what you just did."_

_Wufei snorted. "No you would have been in the operating room watching another doctor's every move as he worked on her just to make sure they did their job the right way." He grinned when Sally chortled at the picture he had painted. He moved away from the bed wistfully. "I had better get to children before Howard decides to kidnap them." Sally continued to chortle as she watched him leave._

_Wufei smirked as he made his return trip to the waiting room. A nurse who had been waiting followed quietly behind him. He ignored it as he slowly approached the room. A small smile spread over his face as he heard children giggling in the room. He stopped to listen to what was being said._

"_So, Wufei drops his gun and stares at the puddle in horror. He can't believe that the puddle at the door was growing." Howard recounted. "He didn't know Duo then. All he knew was that if he opened the door to the bathroom he would flood the place. Duo you see didn't know that that was the room I had assigned to Wufei. He thought it was the room that I was using. So Wufei starts swearing and hollering and soon has a great big audience. The guys decide to tease him saying that he was a wimp, and other things like that. Wufei smirked went to one side of the door suddenly and promptly opened the door. A wall of bubbles and water poured out the door and soaked all the people in it's path. That was just about everyone. Accept me. I had some warning because I saw him smirk. Behind me I could hear my Duo giggling away unrepentantly." _

_Wufei grinned he remembered that. Duo had done that as well. He shook his head wryly and pushed open the door. "Don't get any ideas. Your not going to pull that prank. Or else you get to clean up the mess." He told the two teenagers listening avidly to Howard's words. "You pull a prank you clean it up." Wufei said adamantly. He stood with arms crossed glaring at the perpetrator of the story. "Don't give them ideas. Duo will give them enough ideas on his own."_

_Howard looked up at the chinese man and grinned. "How's my boy?"_

"_Sleeping peacefully. Now that he was told everyone is safe and sound." Wufei answered dryly. "He had to have it confirmed so he wouldn't fight the anesthetic. He is now happily dreaming up trouble for me to reap the rewards of." He looked at the teens fighting of sleep to find the six year old holding out her arms. "Well little one, it seems you can't sleep with out me. You'll have to fight your Duo-daddy for me." He took the steps needed and scooped up the child. "And do you remember your name?" He asked of her._

"_Chang Sakura." She told him softly._

_Wufei looked down startled. "Did you say Chang Sakura?" He looked down in confusion. _

"_Grandma Long was looking for my Baba." The little girl whispered. She was barely audible. "Mommy got me and Grandma and Grandpa off the colony before it went boom." She looked up with wide onyx eyes and looked at him sadly. "But the mean man came and took them away before we could find Baba." Wufei's knees buckled and he fell heavily to them on the floor. "Will you find my Baba?"_

_Wufei stared into the face closely picking out features that were so similar to his own. "Do you know your Mommy's name?" He asked softly already knowing the answer._

"_Chang Meiran." She told the man holding her firmly in his arms._

_Wufei turned and looked up to see Heero standing in the doorway. "I have a daughter." He whispered to the other man. The other people looked at the duo in bewilderment._

_Heero's eyes widened in shock as he took in the features of the child. She was the spitting image of the man holding her. "Wufei?"_

_Wufei's face slowly darkened as he remembered what she had been through. "That man almost raped my daughter!!" He roared. Feet were heard running down the hall at the shout. Heero held up placating hands._

"_He raped my Duo and he almost raped my Sakura blossom!" Wufei roared louder._

_Zechs and Noin barreled into the room to see Wufei crouched on the ground. He was curled protectively over a child and the raw anger that fell from him in waves swamped the room. _

_Heero was approaching him carefully when the shuffling steps were heard outside. _

"_Maxwell!" They heard shouted from further down the hall. "What are you doing?"_

_Duo pushed carefully through the door and with out hesitation went straight to his dragon._

_Une and Howard were herding the teens from the room occasionally looking back at the scene. Une couldn't believe what she had heard the little girl say. She turned disbelieving eyes to meet Howard's. She grabbed at Sally as she went to storm past them into the room. She needn't have bothered. Sally had stopped at the scene before her._

_Duo had sat down beside his love and leaned forward and placed his head on the free shoulder. "Fei its alright. Its over love. He won't hurt any of us ever again." Duo shifted slightly and looked up into onyx eyes. "He may have took my body and family once but he didn't do it again. We're safe." He closed his eyes tiredly and hoped that the words helped his love._

_Wufei let the tears fall as the words seeped into his mind. It finally dawned on him that Duo was beside him and he shuddered and tried to get control of what he was feeling._

_Duo looked down into an impish female version of his love's face and blinked. "Hello." He whispered softly. "I'm Duo. Who are you?"_

"_Chang Sakura." She answered hesitantly. She didn't know what was going on and she was scared._

"_Your Baba is just upset that he didn't get there sooner to make the mean man go away." He smiled softly at her in a reassuring way. "He __is _your Baba. He is Chang Wufei."

The smaller onyx eyes widened in uncontained joy. "Baba!" She shouted gleefully as her smaller arms wrapped around Wufei's neck. "I found you Baba." She repeated the last sentence over and over like a chant. 

Wufei let the tears flow freely. His loved ones would be alright. "Oh god." He whimpered. "Oh Nataku thank you for us getting to that room on time."

Duo pulled back to look more closely at his love. With dawning horror he realized what Wufei was implying. "I should have let you kill him." He stated flatly as he looked at the man he loved with all his heart.

"I couldn't have done it in front of her." He whispered. "Not in front of my daughter."

Duo nodded and slowly attempted to get to his feet. 

Heero stepped forward and aided the injured man. He gently pulled him to his feet and turned to help Wufei. 

Wufei was already on his feet offering support to his love. He ignored the audience that they had gathered and made his way to the hall supporting Duo on his left side. 

"Duo," He murmured as they made there way to the room that would be their home for a few days. They followed a nurse rushing ahead of them to get the room properly prepared for them. "The young man who is trying to support you on your right is Damian Maxwell. The young lady hovering on my left is Chang Katey." He looked down into questioning violet eyes. "We're keeping them." He stated calmly.

Duo looked over at the teen helping him on his right side. He took in the wiry muscles and long cooper braid. He gave him one of his patent grins that had some pain visible in it and received a tentative smile in return. He turned his violet gaze to the other teen and looked over the slenderly built girl. He took in the expression that he knew so well. His grin widened and he winked at her cheerfully. "Welcome to the fold. Do I have a lot to teach you. The biggest thing is how to be children again." The tentative smiles he was receiving widened into true smiles.

Wufei nodded and turned into the room the nurse motioned them into. He helped his love onto the bed indicated and allowed the nurse to do her job. 

He noticed the other bed pushed up against the right side of the one he had helped Duo onto and grinned unrepentantly. He made his way around the end of the bed Duo was being settled onto and crawled with his clinging flower onto it. He motioned the other two to the cots set up in the room. 

"The bathroom is through that door." The nurse indicated the door on the other side of the room. "If there is any trouble press this button," She motioned to a button and intercom system behind the head of Duo's bed. "And some one will be with you immediately. If there's nothing else. I'm just going to run and get some drinks and food for you. No Mr. Maxwell. You only get water." She interrupted Duo as he opened his mouth.

"Actually," Duo retorted dryly. "I wanted some ice chips." He told her darkly.

She blinked at him not knowing what to say.

Sally who had come to check on her patient heard the tail end of the conversation. "Ice you can have. You know better than to do things like this Duo." Sally told the great Shinigami in just as dark tone as his own. "You could have broken your stitches and started the bleeding again."

"Fei needed me." Was the only response she received. He turned to the man sitting comfortably beside him rocking his daughter to sleep. He reached out a hand and curled it around a strong bicep. The arm loosened its hold on the child and Duo let his hand slide down to tangle his fingers with Wufei's.

Wufei didn't look up at the gentle touch. He had known. Deep down he had known there was a reason the man had destroyed the church besides the fact that rebels had taken control of it. Duo had been there. The man had tried to kill the proof of his sickness and missed. 'Thank Nataku.' Wufei told himself silently as he pressed a kiss to the soft hair of his daughter. 'Thank Nataku he wasn't there. I don't know what I would do without him. And I would never have found my daughter in time.' He looked up to his right slowly and met sleepy violet eyes. They promised healing love and everything that he needed in this world to survive. He nodded to his love in answer to the promise there. "Sleep love. I'm not leaving." He told him quietly. 

His words had been meant for Duo but his daughter took them to heart as well and closed her eyes at the same time and with a sigh that was similar to Duo's own fell back to sleep.

Wufei looked up to see Sally watching the scene with a tender smile on her face. He eyes wandered to the teens to see them watching him with sleepy eyes. He smiled and winked.

Damian gave him a little grin. "We're hungry so we're going to wait for the food before sleeping." Damian told him in hushed tones. "He's an amazing person." Damian told the man sitting with his arm full of daughter on the bed. "Is she really your daughter?" He asked with no little confusion.

"Yeah," Katey whispered curiously. "Is she really your daughter?"

"Yes. I married her mother when I was sixteen. The war started soon after that. When I was twenty she informed me that she had become pregnant and I needed to come home." He hugged the child to his side more firmly with his free arm. "I tried to get there. I tried so hard. But I didn't make it. I didn't know if my wife had given birth. I didn't know if I had a daughter or a son. I didn't know…" He broke of with a little sob. "I thought I had lost everything. Everything I held dear to my heart that I was trying to protect because my stubborn wife had called me coward and challenged me into becoming the warrior that I already knew I was." He looked down a the precious gem he held. "Thank Nataku for the precious gift she had given me. She has given me a new brother and sister. She has given a love that I never thought I would find. And She has brought me to my daughter." 

Unbeknownst to him Howard, Une, Zechs, Noin, and Heero stood in the hall listening to him. Tears were pouring down the women's face and a promise was given by the men to never let this family ever be harmed again. They would never let this family be torn apart or hurt. The world wouldn't know what happened to it if something did. They quietly crept away to let the new family to their peace.

Wufei looked up at the sound of the door closing to see Sally silently leaving them. He smiled through his tears at the woman's understanding. He looked over at the teens. He saw the tears in their eyes and smiled at them. 

A knock on the door interrupted what Wufei was about to say.

A head peeked carefully in to the room and the nurse blushed at the sight that greeted her. "I have food and things here." She whispered to them. 

Damian uncurled from the cot he was on and took the tray from the nurse. He handed out the things and placed a pitcher of water and ice on the table close to Wufei incase Duo needed it during the…Damian looked out the window and grinned wryly. It was already almost morning. He put down the tray and pulled the curtains closed to allow better sleep and received a murmur of thanks. He settled back into his cot and ate the food. To him this food was heavenly. He grinned as he saw Katey breathing in the food.

Wufei snorted at the expression of delight and sublime heaven on the teen's faces. "You haven't even tasted real food yet." He told them in hushed tones. "Wait till Duo is up to cooking. He is a certified chef from Julliard." He told them dryly.

Damian choked and Katey looked confused. "Julliard?" Damian hissed in amazement. At Wufei's nod he turned and explained the facts to Katey succinctly. Katey turned in awe to the men on the bed.

"Yes Julliard." Wufei murmured. "He also graduated from the paramedic and nursing course at UNY." Wufei chuckled softly at the expressions on their faces. There was no way he would be able to explain the looks. It was some where between awe struck and looking at a god look. "Go to sleep. You can ask us all the questions you need to tomorrow. We're not going anywhere." They nodded and curled into there blankets like kittens.

Wufei watched as they fell asleep before he settled into his own sleeping position. He settled on his side his daughter between him and Duo. His hand still tangled firmly with Duo's. "It's time to recover and learn now." He murmured drowsily as he fell into the world of slumber that beckoned to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I apologize to every one, but fanfiction has not liked me for a while and won't allow me to fix the italics and underlining that seems to be happening I apologize and hope that you can bear with it.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Beginning to learn.**

Duo woke to a poking in his side. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes to see what was prodding him. He turned his face to where the poking was coming from.

Sakura frowned in demand when she saw he was awake. "I gotta go pee."

"Ahhh, okay." Duo responded not knowing what else to say.

"Now."

Duo shifted himself to the edge of the bed and let his legs drop over it. He slowly stood gaining his balance slowly. He turned and offered a hand in assisting her down. He was promptly tugged in the direction of the washroom. He shuffled along behind her trying not to lose his balance.

Sakura let go of Duo when she stood in front of the toilet. She dropped the boxers that had been safety pinned to her size by a nurse. She then looked up in demand at the man.

Duo stared down at her wondering how he was going to help her onto the toilet. He finally knelt and let her use his legs as a step to get seated.

Sakura wobbled as she tried to seat herself.

Duo's hand shot out and steadied her as she wobbled and she looked at him gratefully. He kept his hand their for support and frowned. His bladder had just given him his own message of need. It was full. He had to go as well.

The sound of tinkling filled the air.

It didn't help Duo's own situation. "Hurry up." He ordered. "I have to go too."

Sakura giggled at the demand.

Duo had the toilet tissue ready and waiting for her when she was finished and helped her off. "Turn around and don't look." He told her motioning her toward the door and twirling his hand.

Sakura giggled again and did as ordered.

Duo took a position that had his back to her so that she wouldn't see what he was doing. He frowned over his shoulder as he relieved his bladder. He wanted to make sure she wasn't peeking.

Wufei woke and reached his arms out to pull his daughter closer to him. His hands met empty air. He frowned and patted the bed looking for her hoping that she wasn't pressed up against Duo to firmly. When he found nothing he sat up panicking. When he didn't find either person in question he all but fell out of bed and was rushing to the door.

The sound of giggles from the washroom broke his headlong rush. He glared at the bathroom door and knocked softly at the last second so he wouldn't wake the teens.

"Wha's the matter?" A groggy voice asked.

Wufei paused in his act of opening the door. "I panicked." Wufei admitted a little bit to his own embarrassment. He pushed the door open with a little resistance from the other side. He poked his head inside to see what was going on.

Duo was staring crossly over his shoulder at the intruder. The glare softened at the sight of Wufei. Wufei didn't see Sakura but he assumed that was who was pushing against the door. He nodded and pulled his head back before he let the door close. He didn't want to get caught by it.

Wufei groaned as his own urge for the bathroom made itself known. He propped his shoulders against the wall and waited for the room to be vacant. He glared at the now two staring teens.

He heard a 'Hey I said no peeking!' from the washroom and tried not to let his smile get to big.

"Fei?"

Wufei opened the door at the question and looked at Duo.

"I can't get her up high enough to wash her hands." He said with a blush.

Wufei chuckled and scooped his daughter up to plunk her down on the counter by the sink. He waited for them to finish what they were doing. The sound of the water running not helping his case at all. When they finished he shooed them out so he could use the washroom. They went giggling. He closed the door firmly behind them.

Duo looked down at the giggling girl. He was glad that there was no obvious effects from her near disaster.

Sakura ran forward to wait by the bed and looked at how high it was. She looked around and her eyes landed on a nearby chair. She gave it tug and it moved slightly.

Duo watched her efforts and got the idea she was after and helped push it for her with the little energy he had left. He watched her climb up onto the bed and plunk herself down in the spot that she had taken over. When she had settled into a sitting position he raised the head of his bed and scooted on into a comfortable position of his own.

Duo looked up from his staring match with the little munchkin when Wufei left the washroom. He returned to the match when he saw what he wanted to see.

Wufei eyed the silent staring match trying again not to smile. He heard a whisper and turned to see the teens watching the duel on the bed. He shook his head and headed for the door to hallway. He stuck his head through the opening he made to find a nurse ready to knock. He scowled at her.

Katey slipped into the washroom behind him. He heard the click of the door and knew it had to be her because she was closest to the door.

"Oops." She told him. "Dr. Po wants to examine Mr. Maxwell. She also wants to check out how everyone else is doing. Mr. Yuy brought some clothes. It's in the duffle bag just inside the door. I'll go get some food for you. You must all be hungry." She turned with a sway of her hips and flirtatious glance over her shoulder.

Wufei groaned. 'Why do women always do that?' He asked himself as he firmly closed the door again. He looked down to find the duffle with a note on it were she said it would be.

_Wufei, Duo,_

_I hear you have some new family members. So do we. We'll meet them soon. Quatre is having the one that has to stay in hospital transferred over here._

_I thought you all could use some clothes. I had one of Quatre's sisters get clothes for the girls. I told them something in oriental make. I found some of our old clothes for the boy. _

_I also put clothes in for you and Duo._

_Later _

_Heero._

Wufei smiled in delight. He should have known that Heero would do this. If he hadn't Lady Une or Sally would have. He opened the bag as he made his way back to the bed. He gave the note to Duo and moved the clothes around. He found the clothes that were for a young woman and placed them on Katey's cot.

He found the old clothes and tossed them over his shoulder to Damian. Who caught them out of the air. He pulled out the little girl clothes. Thankfully not pink and raised an eyebrow to his daughter. She giggled and crawled toward him.

Duo grinned at the sight of father and daughter. They were so similar in many ways that he knew that he was going to love the little thing almost as much as her father. He yawned and grinned when Katey came out of the washroom.

Katey stared at the clothes sitting on the cot and looked at Duo and Wufei hesitantly.

"Let Damian use the washroom first. Then you can go change." Wufei told her not even turning around. "Oh, and both of you have showers." He told them tossing the bathing necessities over his shoulder.

He paused with a frown. "Katey could you take Sakura with you when you take yours?"

Katey's eyes widened at the trust she was being given. "Ooookay." She said hesitantly.

"Take as long as you need." Duo added as he watched the emotions crossing the young ladies face. "I noticed there's a bath is there as well. Damian can take a shower. You and Sakura can have a nice long hot bath."

"Bath?" Katey said in awe.

"Bath!!" Sakura chortled in delight.

"Yup." Duo answered. "Wufei will get it ready for you. Don't worry he'll leave before you have to get in." He added with a wink. "First lesson sweetheart is learning to trust. We don't want you the way you have been used. We already give that to each other. We give it with our love of each other. I was in your position before." He looked at Damian and nodded somberly. "I understand. I never thought I would find the one who was for me and would understand that I had to make the first move." He looked over adoringly to Wufei who was murmuring to an excited Sakura.

Wufei lifted his eyes and looked over with all the love he could showing to Duo and the teens what Duo meant.

"We won't take advantage of you and never will." Duo continued. "If I can learn to have a real life so can you. You don't have as much to get past as I did. I still am. We can learn together." He told them. He looked over at Wufei hesitantly. "Wufei and I think of as you as brother and sister. Not lovers. You'll never have to do that sort of thing again. And maybe we'll be able to help you find that someone special to love and find what I did." He added with a blush looking down at the blanket on the bed. His hands picking at the fabric.

Wufei reached out for one of the hands and brought it to his lips. He brushed his lips over the knuckles and placed a kiss on the palm. When Duo looked up at him he told him, "Don't be ashamed of us. I am not." He looked down to the giggling girl sitting in his lap. He looked back up love for Duo shining brightly in his eyes. "We will get through this. We will teach each other as well as Katey and Damian what life is really like."

Duo nodded happily. He looked up to see Damian and Katey holding a silent conversation.

They both turned to the couple as one. "Thank you." They said in complete chorus with each other.

Duo grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "When your done Katey you should get Wufei to brush those mats out of your hair. I have a feeling you'd like to keep the length, right?" He received a nod and grinned.

Wufei nodded and smiled at the girl as Damian slipped by her into the washroom for a shower. "Wash everything Damian. Even your hair. There should be lots of shampoo and conditioner in there. Heero is usually very good at knowing how much is needed."

An affirmative reply was called through the door as Katey settled back onto the cot.

Sally pushed to door open and found Wufei reading a book to his daughter and Duo listening absently to the tale. Katey was leaning forward as she listened to the story as well. The sound of running water told her where Damian was.

"Katey," Duo called to the girl. "There's lots of room up here if you want to see the pictures as well."

Katey slithered from the cot and approached the bed hesitantly not noticing the audience they had. She sat on the edge and peered carefully over Wufei's shoulder. Wufei made no move to say whether he was uncomfortable or interested in other things.

Sally approached the bed slowly letting her shoes squeak to say she was there. A nurse bustled in behind her carrying a tray of food and drinks. She read the observation chart reports and nodded.

Duo groaned at the sight of Sally. "Fei the evil lady has come to torture me." He whined.

Wufei looked up and smiled gently as his love. "Behave or the children will think that you're really scared."

Duo blinked. He had forgotten that the children wouldn't understand his teasing. He looked reassuringly at Katey and did as Sally asked him. He pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing because he refused to wear the operating gowns. They were to drafty.

Katey stared at the seam work of scars on Duo's body. She hadn't believed him when he had said that he knew what they had been threw. When she saw the scars she knew he had. She looked up to meet violet eyes watching her calmly.

"Didn't think I'd know, hun?" Katey just nodded. "I never lie sweetheart." He told her calmly as Sally poked and prodded his injured body. "Ow! Sally do you have to poke so hard." He growled as he turned his attention back to the physician.

Katey looked back at the book looking over the beautiful pictures she saw there. She didn't know it but she was soon resting against Wufei as she listened to his voice softly read the story within the book.

When Wufei felt Katey settle trustingly against him. He flashed a quick smile of joy to Duo. He noticed Sally's smile of understanding as well and continued to read to his new sister and daughter.

Damian pushed the door of the bathroom open. His eyes were caught by the red head leaning trustfully against the asian man. The man wasn't acknowledging the trust but was reading calmly. His eyes turned to the doctor prodding the man who 'said' he understood what they had been through. 'There is no way that…' His mind trailed off as his eyes took in the old and fading scars on the man's body. Some of them were identical to his own. They were very familiar. He knew those scars. He knew what they meant as well. He raised his hand to a similar one on his side. He saw other scars that he had never seen before.

Duo looked up and met the eyes of the teen. He grunted as Sally prodded a tender spot. "Yeah I know kid. No need to apologize."

Wufei turned confused eyes from the book he was reading. He looked at the scars he didn't really see networking his loves body. He eyes looked upward to see the violet eyes closing in soul weariness. A look of horror crossed his face as he remembered the scars he had seen on the body of both teens. But an underlying understanding came with it. He forgot the book and let it fall from his hands.

His voice came as a deep rumble from the depths of his soul. "And you still gave yourself to me?" He asked in awe of his love. He didn't know that he had turned and was hovering over Duo.

Duo looked up at the love pouring from Wufei. "Yes." Was all that he could manage to tell him. He couldn't find words to express what he was feeling. The love that was pouring from the man was soothing the memories that hurt so much.

Wufei groaned and leaned forward careful not to put any weight on the other man. He pressed his lips hungrily to Duo's and placed as much feeling behind the kiss as he could. Duo's lips parted and his tongue brushed over his loves lips. There was no fire to go further just a loving kiss that promised love for all eternity.

The two teens and the doctor watched with varying degrees of emotion. Duo had wrapped his good arm around Wufei and was holding the other man lovingly his hands rubbing gently over the broad back of his dragon.

Sakura had enough. She jumped onto her father's back with a giggle as her only warning.

Wufei heard his daughter and braced himself pulling from the lip lock he was in with Duo.

Duo looked over Wufei's shoulder to the smaller feminine version of his love staring down at him giggling for all that she was worth.

"Baba," She shouted into his ear. "Duo-Daddy can't wrestle with you right now. He's hurt."

"From the mouths of babes." Sally murmured trying not to burst into laughter.

Duo pressed his face into Wufei's chest. Laughter was burbling into it unintentionally tickling the skin there.

"Damian's done his shower now Baba. Can Katey and I have our bath now?" Sakura asked as she bounced happily on her fathers back.

Wufei had had enough he shifted in warning for Duo who let go of him falling carefully back to the bed. He sat up making sure to snake an arm around behind him to catch his daughter before she fell on Duo's legs. "A bath." He growled. "You want a bath do you?"

Sally intervened on the couples behalf. "Why don't you let me get it ready?" She asked them. "Then I'll come back and prod the other Mr. Maxwell for a while." She motioned to Katey to follow with the clothes. "I'll help you ladies get clean and do my exam of you two while I'm at it." She turned and held out her arms demandingly for the girl on Wufei's back. "Bath time." She informed the ball of energy.

Sakura leapt into the arms with a squeal of delight. Sally let out a wuff of air as the small body hurtled into her arms..

Wufei rolled away from Duo to watch his daughter chatter at the ladies as she was brought into the washroom for her bath. Her arms waving in her excitement. Katey was trailing behind the woman hesitantly. She looked back at the men. She stopped and ran back to the beds. Wufei looked at her questioningly. She looked at him hesitantly.

Wufei let his own wuff of air as she hurtled herself into his surprised arms. She squeezed him as hard as he could. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for saving us even when you didn't have to. Thank you for wanting me. Thank you for everything." She turned and gave a quick gentle hug to Duo repeating the litany. She turned and ran back to the bathroom and turned back to give the men a blinding smile.

Wufei turned to see Duo smiling softly through tears.

"We got their at the right time." He told Wufei. "They aren't adults yet we have enough time to teach them to be kids again."

Wufei laughed and brushed a kiss over Duo's temple. He turned to look at Damian. "Do you think we can do it?" He asked the young man. He could see the inner child fighting inside him.

"I think I have a lot to learn and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Damian replied softly.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner…I have been up to a lot of things…hopefully I won't get so lax again.**_

_**Kit/Katherine**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Meet the family.**_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Duo looked over at the door with a frown. The firm knock was something he hadn't expected. "Damn! What is he doing here?"_

_Wufei burst into laughter as he motioned Damian over to him. Damian handed him the brush and looked at him questioningly. "Howard." Was all Wufei said as he went to work on the copper hair._

_The door opened with a creak and Howard Green stuck his head in. He grunted at the sight of Duo hiding under the blanket of his bed. Wufei calmly brushing Damian's hair and no females in sight. He winked at Wufei and approached the bed with slowly steady ominous steps. A hand suddenly snaked out and pulled the blanket down. _

_Duo blinked owlishly at the man glaring down at him. "Uhh, Hi." He finally managed to say._

"_What have I told you about ventilation ducts?" Howard growled. "They are not armor!!!" He growled out in frustration. "You have things to live for now. What were you thinking you fool?" He rapped his knuckles on Duo's head. _

_Duo blinked his eyes owlishly again. "Sorry, Howie. I thought I had better control of the situation. If the piece of the elevator hadn't broken when it did. No one would have known I was there. It's my own fault." He looked guiltily at Wufei. "I didn't see the rust." He muttered looking down at his hands._

"_Don't do it again." Howard muttered back. "You have family now kid. You don't need to do things like this."_

_Duo's head jerked up to glare at Howard. "Yes I did." He stated firmly in an almost snarl. "I had to get this bastard Howard." He snapped his mouth shut and refused to say anything more._

_Wufei tapped Damian on the shoulder. He asked the youth a silent question. _

_Damian looked into Wufei's eyes and turned to look at Duo. Duo wouldn't lift his eyes from his stubborn position. Damian looked over at the old man and crossed his arms in front of him and grabbed the hem of shirt and shucked it off his body. _

_Howard looked up from Duo at the motion and stared in horror at the marks on the young man's body. "He's alive." The words hissed from the man's mouth. He turned to storm out of the room to find Heero in the doorway. "Out of my way boy."_

"_He's in a jail cell right now." Heero replied calmly. "He will not escape justice now." He told him calmly. Quatre peered past his shoulder._

_Howard stopped in mid step. "What do you mean?" Howard tried to ask innocently. He didn't do it very well._

"_Fei and Quat took him prisoner on the mission. They found Sakura in his clutches. Literally from what I could figure out." Duo said softly still staring down at nothing his arm crossed stubbornly over his chest. Chin resting on his collarbone. _

_Wufei tied off the braid he had made for Damian and threw it over his shoulder. "Literally." He growled as he absently patted the shoulder of the youth. He looked over to the couple in the door. "Thank you for not waiting for me Quatre." He said quietly._

_Quatre nodded absently. "Heero who is Sakura?" He whispered absently. He watched as Damian shrugged the shirt back on. Duo still hadn't put his own on. _

"_Chang Sakura." Heero said distractedly. "It seems Meiran managed to get the baby and her parents off the colony." The door to the bathroom opened and naked six year old streaked across the room to climb onto the bed giggling the whole way._

"_Chang Sakura!!!" Sally's voice roared from the bathroom. "Get your bottom back here this second."_

_Duo whimpered and clutched his stomach and laughter poured out of him. Sakura looked adorably cute as she streaked toward them. Damian had fallen from the bed he was laughing so hard. Which made Duo laugh all the harder. _

_Sakura climbed in full glorious wetness into Duo's lap and promptly sat down. She began to chatter away about her bath experience leaving nothing to the imagination._

_Her father just stared at her slack jawed. He couldn't believe that his daughter had just streaked and was now sitting chattering away as if nothing was wrong with what she had done. "Well she's not body shy." He muttered as he scooped her up. She protested the transfer strongly._

_He slithered off the bed and calmly walked back to the bathroom where Sally stood with a towel in hand. "Sakura." He said firmly. "This is not home." He told her trying not to think of the audience. "You can not run around with out clothing." He looked down at her sternly. "What are Grampa Howard, Uncle Heero, and Uncle Quatre going to think of such an unladylike display?"_

_Sakura looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and her lip quivered slightly at the reprimand. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. A tear trickled from the corner of her eye. _

_Wufei crumbled and squeezed her close. "It's alright. But don't do it again. Okay?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to her temple before he handed her over to Sally._

"_Oh man," Duo called from the bed. "Has she got you whipped."_

_Wufei turned with a frown of outrage. He opened his mouth in protest to be cut off._

"_It's okay Fei." Duo went on knowingly. "I'll be discipline man for the little munchkin." Duo hid the smile that wanted to break free at the look of outrage on the dragon's face._

_Quatre had taken a closer look at the girl now that he had time to. 'She's the spitting image of Wufei!' His mind exclaimed in amazement. He felt a finger tap him on the shoulder and looked up at Trowa. The silent question on the man's face obvious. He shrugged and mouthed wait to him._

_Howard had returned to his staring match with Heero._

_Damian had managed to control his laughter at last._

_Wufei was grumbling as he made his way back to the bed and his love. The world was against him on this day it would seem._

_Katey exited the washroom looking at the floor unsure of her welcome._

_Duo seeing Katey's problem whistled at her appearance. He now knew why it had taken so long in the washroom. _

_Sally had gotten the mats out of her hair it was deceptively longer then it looked. It was no longer a dull red but a vibrant red similar to flames of fire. She wore an emerald green asian style shirt with bootlegger black jeans. The shirt framed her slender frame perfectly. It showed her off beautifully. Making her seem older than she actually was._

_Wufei looked up at Duo's whistle and grinned in appreciation. His sister was breath taking. He would have a fun time chasing boys and men away from her. "Beautiful." He told her quietly._

_Howard turned to see what was going on and whistled as well. He had a feeling that Duo and Wufei would have their hands full with this group. Even Damian was breathtaking in that male way that had women drooling after Duo. They were of similar build. They also both had that deadly edge to them that seemed to draw women like flies. Duo's face had a softer heart shaped face to Damian's harder rugged face. But they were actually close enough in looks that they could actually be brothers for a fact._

_A fully clothed Sakura zoomed out of the bathroom to resume her place of honor in her 'Duo-Daddy's' lap. Sally sighed as she followed. "Sakura, dear. Your Daddies need to have their own bath." She told the little girl. "Why don't you ask your grampa and uncles if they could take you for a little walk while they get all cleaned up."_

_Sakura wrinkled her nose and thought about what the woman had said. "Okay." She looked up happily at her Baba and Duo-Daddy. "You do need to have a bath." She told them in a voice that was meant to be conspiratal but was heard by all. "You smell really really bad."_

_Wufei fell back on the bed with a groan. His daughter may look like him but she had her mothers way with words AND Duo's unseemingly endless supply of energy. "Sakura, we really have to teach you some manners." Wufei muttered to his daughter. His arm was placed over his eyes so he wouldn't see the looks on everyone's face. He couldn't deal with that to add to his embarrassment._

"_Sakura, munchkin." Duo caught the little girls attention. "Sally was being polite when she pointed out we needed to bath. But when people are around that you don't know you don't say things like you just did. You be polite about it or say nothing at all. When your at home you can say anything you want. But always think about what you're going to say. You may hurt someone if you say something with out thinking about it. I know this is something new to you. But you have to think before you say things around people. They may not be as understanding as we are. Do you see what I mean by that?" Duo couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He had never thought they would ever com out of his mouth._

_Sakura looked up at him with a frown on her face. "Words can hurt just as much as hitting." She finally managed to wrap her mind around what Duo was trying to tell her. _

"_Yes they can munchkin. They can hurt even more than getting hit or kicked. They hurt you here," Do placed the tip of a finger in the center of her forehead. "And here." He placed a hand over her heart. "If you don't know the person you can hurt them really really badly."_

_Sakura looked up at Duo with wide understanding eyes. "Like when that mean man said Danny was nothing but a little whore to be ridden and nothing else but garbage. But Danny was nice to me and made sure I was okay."_

_Duo nodded trying to keep his face from showing the anger he wanted to let lose._

_Sakura turned to her father to see what he thought. "It hurt Danny." She told Wufei. "It made him go somewhere else inside his head."_

_Wufei winced and pulled his daughter close to cuddle. "That's what we're trying to say." He said softly as she cuddled as close as she could with a wrinkled nose. "No matter what you have to think before you say something. There are times where you'll want to say really bad things because you're hurt or angry by what some one else says. You tell them it hurt and you tell them why but don't do what they do. You're better than they are. We know it." Wufei tilted her head up. "And I know that you know it as well."_

_Sakura nodded and bounced back to her spot in Duo's lap. "Then don't you think you should introduce me to my grampa and uncles." She whispered eagerly to Duo. Her voice actually whispering._

_Duo poked her in the belly and gave her a big grin. "Okay munchkin," He looked up and grinned at his audience. "Howie, Heero, Trowa, Quatre this is Chang Sakura," He poked her belly again and got a giggle and squirm. "Chang Katey, and Damian Maxwell. Damian is my brother and Katey is Fei's sister."_

_Wufei looked at his love wryly as he continued to poke Sakura randomly. "Sakura, Katey, Damian, the blond lady is Doctor Sally Po. She is your aunt. When we aren't in her jurisdiction that is. The blonde man is Doctor Quatre Raberba Winner. He is your uncle and he will be living with us. The old guy is Doctor Howard Green. He's your grampa and a mad scientist." Wufei ignored the growl of warning. "The guy with the hair that goes just about everywhere but where it is supposed to is Preventer Heero Yuy. He's your uncle that talks in grunts." Sakura giggled in delight. "The giant guy behind them is Lieutenant Trowa Barton. He is your uncle as well. He can bend himself into a pretzel."_

_Sakura eeled herself around till she escaped Duo's fingers. "Hi." She chirped happily as she bounced off the bed. _

_Howard caught her before she could fall. "Girlie, you have got to be more careful." He said with a scowl. He received a bright smile at his words. _

_Sakura wrapped her arms around Howard's neck and placed a big wet kiss on his cheek._

"_Ahhhhgggg." Howard howled in protest as he fell backwards into Heero. "A deadly girlie kiss."_

_Heero grunted and rolled his eyes relieving him of his burden. He eyed her and waited for her to react. _

"_Hello Uncle Heero." Sakura greeted her uncle and promptly gave him a wet kiss._

_Heero groaned and tossed her into the air knowing Trowa would catch her. "Felled by a girl." He fell to the floor beside Howard._

_Sakura soared through the air with a small shriek and her father's growl of warning filled the air as did Duo's startled gasp. She landed safely in strong arms and looked up with delighted eyes. "Hello Uncle Trowa." She gave him a wet kiss as well. _

_Trowa gasped in fear. "Girl kooties!" He let himself slowly ease to the floor and held Sakura high in his arms to be passed on._

_Quatre rolled his eyes and accepted the little girl from his love. He eyed the girl for a second._

_Sakura was giggling for all she was worth. "Hello Uncle Quatre." She placed another wet kiss on him._

_Quatre frowned and suddenly grinned. "I live. I have survived yet another encounter with the female kind." He swung Sakura around and buzzed her cheeks playfully as he traipsed around the limp forms on the floor. "You have to better than that to get me." He informed the giggling wiggling bundle. "I have twenty-nine sisters."_

_Sakura stared at him in awe. "Twenty-nine?" She asked her voice almost inaudible._

_Quatre nodded solemnly. "Yup. You'll meet them all eventually. And you'll run the other way if you ever see them coming because they'll think you are so cute and adorable that they'll want to dress you in pink, frilly dresses and put ribbons in your hair."_

_Sakura's light golden toned skin went absolutely white. "Baba help!" She whimpered. "No pink. NO PINK!" She yelled as she started to struggle to get free from Quatre. "NO PINK!!!" _

_Quatre stared at the girl in his arms. He didn't know what had come over her._

_Wufei looked up at the teasing and tensed when his daughter went spastic in Quatre's arms. He shot off the bed and had his daughter pulled in his arms in a heartbeat. Duo was beside him murmuring quietly to the child. "It's alright Sakura. No pink I promise." He told his daughter quietly. "No more pink. Not unless you say so." He bounced her gently against his chest as he pressed kisses to the top of her head._

_Duo was out of the bed almost as quickly as Wufei. 'No pink.' was his mantra as he placed kisses on the silky black hair. He had an idea about what had brought it on and shot a glare at Quatre. 'Don't ever mention the word PINK around her again.' He mouthed to the man. His eyes promised an explanation later._

_Quatre moved hesitantly to the girl. "Sakura." He murmured softly. A small tear drenched face turned to him slowly. "I promise never to let my sisters near you." He promised the girl in her father's arms. "Cross my heart." Quatre made an X motion over his heart to show her he meant it. He ignored the sounds of movement on the floor. He wanted to see the little girl smiling again. "No pink will ever be allowed in the house unless I'm wearing it." He told her solemnly._

_Sakura smiled hesitantly. She nodded and tucked her head under her father's chin. _

"_Sakura." The quiet voice called to her. _

_She turned to look into one visible green eye._

"_Would you like to meet my new sister and son?" Trowa asked her softly._

"_Can Katey and Damian come too?" She asked in a small quavering voice._

"_Of course." _

"_Okay." She pulled back to look at her father. She gave him a watery smile and hug. He had saved her from the pink things._

_Wufei looked down with a slight smile at his brave daughter. He thought she was brave to be allowing someone to take her from his sight so soon._

_Sakura looked over Wufei's shoulder to see Damian watching her quietly Katey standing close to him. Dr. Po was putting her stethoscope away and gave her a little smile of understanding. She turned her head to look at her Duo-Daddy and gave him a solemn look. "No pink." She told him vehemently. _

_Duo gave a little smile and wink. "No pink." He told her in agreement._

_Sakura looked back at the four men she had had fun with. She held out her arms to Heero of all people. She trusted him the most. He was like her Baba. No one was like her Duo-Daddy._

_Heero blinked at the trust he was being given. His eyes looked from Sakura to eyes that matched hers. He silently promised Wufei to keep an eye on her as he stood to take her. He pulled her in close to his body and murmured something into her ear that no one in the room heard. He turned and proceed out of the room with three men and two confused teen following him._

_They left Dr. Po, Wufei, and Duo somewhat alone in the room._


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes I know short but I cut out the sex scene you want to read it go to to read it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Yes or No.**

Wufei groaned. The giggling wasn't going to stop. He opened a single eye and looked into the giggling faces eyeing him. He had curled himself around Duo and placed his head on the only available spot that wouldn't hurt his love. His right hip. Duo's hand was buried in his loose hair.

"What do you want?" He grouched.

"Time to eat Wufei." Katey said giggling at the sight of the two men. She had only seen children cuddle like these two men were. The older ones like her avoid cuddling. It astonished her that Duo could do so. "If you don't eat soon your stomach will eat you."

Wufei was about to grumble a reply when the stomach close to his head and his own agreed with what Katey said. Loudly! 

Duo who was grinning as he listened to the teasing. When his stomach decided to add its comment to the conversation to be joined by Wufei's in perfect harmony he giggled uncontrollably. 

Wufei was up out of his position and handing his love a pillow to help him. He looked on in concern as Duo groaned around his giggles. He couldn't help leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his loves lips distracting him from his pain.

"But Baba," Sakura pulled on Wufei's shirt sleeve. "Duo-Daddy's injury in on his tummy." She pointed out the fact calmly.

Wufei blinked and looked over at his daughter. "You're right. Do you want to kiss it and make it better or should I?" Wufei asked with a little smile. He watched as his daughter thought of what she wanted to do.

"You do it Baba." She looked up with intense onyx eyes into her father's intense onyx eyes. "You love him soooooo much that it will get better even faster." She scrunched her shoulders happily at having such a good idea.

Duo grinned at the words from his knew munchkin. "Why don't you both kiss it better. That way it will heal even faster because you both put so much love into it." Duo grinned as Sakura nodded happily. 

Wufei chuckled and wrapped an arm around his daughter so she wouldn't lean to heavily. They both placed a kiss on the bandage that covered the front of his wound.

"You see!" Duo crowed. "It feels better already." His grin softened to a smile as he looked at his new daughter. She was a gift that he would protect with all his soul. Just as he knew Wufei would as well.

Wufei saw the smile and leaned closer to Duo putting Sakura in kissing distance for his love. He watched as Duo gave his little one a kiss on the forehead. It was as gentle as a butterfly's wings brushing across the skin.

Stomachs rumbled in protest again bringing laughter from the watching audience.

"Feed me!" Duo's and Sakura's voice rang out in the room breaking the scene from the loving one that was going on.

Laughter rang out at the chorus of people wanting food. Tables were set up chairs were dragged into position. Everyone settled down to eat there dinner. For it was time for supper. Giggles, laughter, and chuckles were heard as the group ate there dinner with vigor and delight at the company it was being eaten with.

"Ahem." 

The sound of a throat being cleared startled the group of six in the room. They turned to see who wanted their attention.

Iria Connaught stood in the doorway of the hospital room. She had watched as the group interacted and wondered how and who they were. Quatre had told her that Duo had been hurt on a Preventer mission but nothing else. Her sisters and her had finally came to a decision about the project that the young man had proposed and was here to tell them what it was.

She didn't hear her brother and Heero coming up behind her. She had focused her complete attention on the room and the people there in.

Duo looked up and at what Wufei and Howard were looking at with grim faces. His heart fell at the sadness in the eyes of the women standing there. He already knew what the answer was. He nodded as tears began to fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell." Iria murmured. "We just can't do this project at this time. It would take to much time and effort for us to take it on. It's just not possible and won't work." She watched as the long haired man turned from her to bury his face into the pillow he had been holding over his stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fuck you sisters!**

Iria turned sadly away from the door to find her brother and one of his lovers standing behind her. The look on his face froze her in place. Her brother had only had this look on his face once before. When there father had been killed. Her heart quailed at the sight.

"No?" He commented/asked of her.

Iria couldn't find her voice to answer. It had froze with the rest of her body.

"It seems that I have been too lenient with my sisters." He murmured quietly. The glow in his eyes promised retribution. "It seems that I will have to go over what is going on in the company that makes this impossible." The quiet voice he used sent shivers down the listener's spines. Something about it promised dire things to come.

"I think that they were under the impression that they had any say in the matter." Heero added in his own icy tones. "Did Quatre not say that this was a project he wanted to go through?"

Iria felt the axe falling. The one that cut away jobs and finished careers. She and her sisters had not read her brother correctly. He wanted this project. He would be getting it not matter what chaos it caused. She tore her eyes away from Quatre and let them rest on Heero. It was a mistake. She had thought the look on Quatre's face was deadly. Heero's made the look on Quatre's look like nothing more than a chip of ice.

Wufei listened to the conversation in the doorway absently as he comforted his love. This project was Duo's baby. It was his way of repaying his debt to society. One that Duo thought he could never repay. Wufei thought that his love had already paid with more blood, tears, and sweat than was possible. But he also knew that this project meant heaven on earth to the man he loved. He ignored the children and Howard as he tried to console his love.

"Duo."

Wufei looked up to see the look on Quatre's and Heero's face at the call. He nudged his love to turn around.

"My sisters were under the impression they had any say in the matter of your idea." Quatre said in icy tones that dropped the temperature in the room causing the teens to shiver in fear. Sakura ignored it as she chattered to her new grandfather.

Duo stared at the expressions on the men's faces. His violet eyes were as wide as they could possibly go.

"They have no say in whether this project is rejected or not. This project is accepted and will go through. The money is not a problem. I own this company. They run it for me. I say what goes and what doesn't. It seems that I have been leaving them with to much time on their hands. That they went against my wishes is their down fall. It would seem that I have to find more work for them to do and set down my laws again." Quatre turned back to his sister. "Do you remember what I told you as I entered medical school?" He asked Iria.

Iria shook her head slowly. She couldn't remember anything at the moment. Let alone back then.

"I informed all of you that if I brought something to your attention that it was something I wanted done. I didn't think I needed to remind you." His eyes flashed with deadly intensity. "It would seem that you all need reminding." He pivoted on his heel and strode down the hall.

Heero looked at Iria in icy disdain. "You forgot. I don't think any of you will do so again. I would hate to have to remind you." He turned to look into the room at the tear stained face on the man on the bed being comforted by his friend. By the man he considered his brother. "You hurt my family. Don't ever do it again." He told the women. He let the dire tone of his voice inform her that he meant every word he said. He pivoted to follow his love. He knew where he was going. Quatre was going to tell Trowa of what he was doing and where he was going.

Duo watched as Iria slid down the wall to collapse onto the floor. For some reason he actually pitied her. He pushed away from Wufei and slid from the bed. He shuffled over to her holding the box of kleenex he had grabbed from the night stand. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Duo asked the woman as he slid down the wall to join the woman on the floor. "You tried to warn your sisters. But they wouldn't listen."

Iria slowly looked up. Her face was pale under her golden skin. Almost gray in color. She nodded. "I remembered earlier today the warning and told them but the older sisters just wouldn't listen. They said that he would do what they advised as always. But he never brought a project to us before."

Duo looked at her with quiet understanding. "Quatre is not one to be swayed easily. When I figured out who he was I knew that the project was a go. But I guess I thought you actually had control of the company. If I had known he would go zero like this…" Duo waved absently.

"What do you mean zero?" Iria asked hesitantly.

"I called it going zero when he went psycho after your father was killed. You know when he destroyed that colony." Duo looked at her wryly. A droll grin on his face. "You know zero percent there."

Iria blinked and gave a tentative smile. "Yeah I get it." She said dryly.

"I did what he asked me even though." Duo told her quietly. "I followed Sandrock's orders because I understood what he felt." He looked up to find Wufei hovering over him. "I think he felt that you had nothing to do with this or he would have fired you on the spot. Don't worry Iria everything will be alright. You just don't come between those he thinks of as his own personal family. You sisters aren't as close as his lover's and the ones he considers almost as siblings. You never will be because you don't understand what went on during the war and what he had to do. What we all had to do." Duo told her accepting the hand Wufei offered. He allowed himself to be pulled up. "Just prove to him that you wanted this with all your heart. He'll calm down towards the ones that did." He looked into Wufei's understanding eyes.

"It's the sisters who don't understand that will find themselves at the short end of the stick." Wufei told his calmly. "Ohhh," Wufei turned back to the woman. "Don't ever think of giving our daughter anything in p, i, n, k." He spelled out the word to the woman quietly. "It will not be received kindly." He told her dryly. He indicated Sakura happily sucking a thumb as her Grampa read to her from the story book he held. Katey was as immersed as her niece. Damian was more interested in what the other adults were talking about.

"I would advise getting out of here and staying out of Quatre's sight till after he has had his conversation with his other sisters." Duo advised Iria. "He has this odd tendency to let the shi…crap fall where it wants too." He corrected himself absently as he looked fondly over at his new family.

Trowa watched Quatre as a nurse set up a vidphone in the room. Something had angered his blond love. Something he didn't know how to fix. He looked away as Heero entered the room. He had the same expression as his blond love. Trowa went cold he would be the only voice of reason.

"Ahhh," Quatre murmured as his first sister answered the phone. "Fatina. I am setting up a meeting tomorrow at 10:00. This meeting is to be attended no ifs, ands, or buts. You will set up the vidphone part of the meeting with those of our sisters who are off planet. We have matters to discuss."

Trowa widened his eyes at the pleasant tone that his love was using. Heero stood at his loves shoulder. Not a muscle twitched. Trowa moved to see their faces. The pleasant looks on their faces nearly sent him running screaming from the room.

Heero looked up as Quatre disconnected the line. "They said 'No.' to Duo's plan." Was all the response he gave.

Trowa felt the ice from his loves' icy demeanor pass on from them into his own veins.

Heero nodded at the steely look that passed over Trowa's face.

Trowa turned away and fixed his face more pleasantly as he sat by his knew son.

The boy looked up questioningly. He ignored the pain he was in to see what was wrong.

"You know Sakura has a baba and a daddy, right?" Trowa asked in his usual quiet gentle tones. He looked up at the girl he had taken as his sister. He received a nod and two blinks of 'yes'. He looked back down focusing on the boy. "Well their daddy has a plan to help people and your daddy and tousan are not happy with your aunts response. Your daddy thought he had made it clear that this plan would be put into motion no matter what." He looked back up including his sister in his words. "So daddy is going to tell his sisters what he thinks of what they decided." He smiles. "Don't worry if they are a little cold Angel, Alex. They have a hard time when people hurt the ones they love. And they want Duo to be happy and this project will help him be happy. I think it will also help you two be happy as well."

He looked back over at his loves. He sighed as he felt what they were feeling. It angered him no end that Quatre's sisters could do this. He looked back to meet the cobalt blue eyes of Angel. He reached slowly over and ruffled her auburn locks of short wavy hair. She had a face similar to Duo's heart shape with a cute little button nose and a mouth made to smile. She was wearing new clothes that hugged her voluptuous figure.

He looked down at Alex and rolled his eyes at the glittering amber eyes shinning out of a cherubic face. His long straight nose didn't quite fit his face but his face promised to grow into it. He would be a very masculine looking man once he grew up. Alex looked so frail as he lay in the hospital bed. He almost hadn't survived the escape from his torture at the enemies hands. Quatre had worked his magic to keep their new son alive and would keep doing so with the help of Dr. Sally Po.

Heero left his designated post at Quatre's side and wrapped an arm around his tall lithe lover for support. "I love you." He whispered in Trowa's ear. He looked over at Angel and then down at Alex. "Duo's plan will help children like ours." He said softly. "I will not allow that plan to die." He growled softly. He was surprised when Alex winked up at him. His lips curled slightly.

Alex gave a big pain laden smile at the effort he took to get this man to smile. He knew that it was now his job to make his family smile. He would do everything in his power to do so.

Quatre had turned and when he heard Heero's words. He saw what Alex had done and smiled softly. He had a family he wanted to protect. Duo's and Wufei's were apart of that family. His sisters had done something to what he considered his real family. That was not allowed. He turned back to the calling of his twenty-seven sisters. They would find out what it was like to get on Sandrock's bad side. They would never make that mistake again.

Wufei groaned as someone prodded him awake. He opened his eyes to growl at said person to find Quatre looking down at him in irritation.

"Are you coming?" Was all he asked. "If so wake Damian to come as well."

Wufei looked up into the face that hadn't calmed down from yesterday. He nodded. He had his own vendetta against the sisters. They had made his Duo cry. He turned and placed a deep luxurious kiss to Duo's lips to wake him.

Duo purred happily and slowly woke up. He looked at his dragon curiously. He checked the clock on the night stand and frowned at Wufei.

"Quatre is going to read the riot act to his sisters. I am going and taking Damian." The lawyer told Duo in hushed tones. "Take care of the girls okay."

Duo yawned and nodded. He was sorry to miss the event. "Vidcam it would you." He mumbled as he snuggled his munchkin closer.

Wufei chuckled. He looked at Quatre with a raised eyebrow.

"I already promised Trowa." Was the doctor's reply.

Wufei slithered out of the bed and moved to the cot Damian had taken over. He tapped the youth on the forehead. The eyes popped open instantly.

"Wha's wrong?" Damian asked in a sleepy grumble.

"Your coming with me to see what Quatre does to people who enrage him." Wufei told the Damian.

A slow smile spread over Damian's face. "Okay. Gotta go to the washroom first. What about Katey and Sakura?" He asked absently as he pulled himself out of the cot.

"They are going to stay with Duo." Wufei told him in quiet tones. "They don't need to see this yet. I wanted to show you how to shave so let me go to the washroom first and I'll set up the things to do so."

Damian looked at him wide eyed with amazement. He had never thought about that before. His voice had changed already to a deep baritone similar to Duo's but it rumbled instead of rasped. He waited for Wufei to come out again and the lawyer was dressed in an expensive suit. The jacket was thrown over his arm.

Damian slipped into the room and found a similar suit for him. It just didn't have a jacket. He relieved himself and dressed himself quickly. Then stuck his head out of the door to tell Wufei he was ready. He saw Wufei murmuring quietly with Duo and grinned. He had never seen real love before and seeing these two men together showed him what it was really like. 'Maybe I'll find it too.' His mind thought as he watched.

Wufei looked up and joined Damian in the bathroom. He showed him what to do and did his own face. "You're shoulders are to broad to fit anything that we wore at your age." He told the teen. "And not broad enough for what Trowa wore. So no jacket. But I think you are similar to Duo. You wouldn't wear it for long anyway."

Damian blinked as he carefully shaved his face following the motions of the older man. He thought about what he said and agreed wholeheartedly. "What am I supposed to do at the meeting?"

"Just listen and answer any question Quatre will throw your way honestly." Wufei told him. "I don't think Quatre knows what he wants from you yet."

Damian nodded. He knew Wufei wouldn't let anything happen to him. For some reason he knew that Wufei thought of him as family. And family to this man meant something very important.

Wufei lead the way out of the washroom and motioned the youth to the doorway where Quatre was waiting with Heero and a young lady. He made his way silently to the bed and placed a kiss on the two figures sleeping there. On wrinkled a nose and the other purred happily. He turned and joined the group at the door and shut it behind them.

"I didn't know you were coming too Angel." Damian was saying as Wufei joined them. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Yeah Quatre's sisters hurt some one he considers a brother more than he considers his sisters family and he is telling them what he thinks about it and who's boss." The girl replied.

"They hurt Duo." Damian confirmed quietly. "When Quatre is through I hope no one tries to do it again."

Wufei smiled. That was the voice of a brother speaking through the young man. He would make Duo a good brother.

Heero looked over at Wufei and smiled. He liked the teen already. "We have to get going. You two have a lot to learn before the meeting.

Wufei sat back in the chair he had taken in the conference room and listened to Quatre and Heero explain Duo's project to the teens. Damian was staring at them quietly taking in everything not asking a question. The girl who was actually named Angel was asking questions a mile minute.

A rap on the door broke the conversation and Quatre looked at his watch. He nodded and called for the person to enter.

The first of Quatre's sister's entered quickly with two others close behind. They had vidphone equipment to set up with them as well.

"There will be fourteen of my sister's here for this conference. Thirteen will be here by vidphone. One of them is not apart of this and the last one was killed in the attack on my father during the war." Quatre told the teens.

His sisters looked curiously at the teens but left their questions till later as they set up the connections for the phones.

At 10:15 the last and eldest sister entered the room. Quatre was staring up at a picture on the wall ignoring the murmuring of the women who were slowly filling the room. The vidphones had been right on time. It was the elder sister's who were causing this delay.

"I said 10:00." Quatre said quietly as his eldest sisters took their seats. "Not 10:15, not 10:05, not 10:10. 10:00."

"Well you didn't give us much warning Quatre." One of them was bold enough to say.

Quatre slowly turned to the group. Gone was the easy going man that had been there when the first sisters had arrived. In his place was a very angry, very furious man. "When I went to medical school I told you that you had to run everything about this business through me. That if I liked an idea and brought it to your attention that it was to be implemented right away. I find that you haven't been doing any of the things that I requested that you do. So," He paused as he let his eyes wander the group. "It seems that we must revise how this is done."

Splutters and mutters of protest were heard from around the room and the vidphones.

Quatre raised a hand. "This is MY business." He stated in icy softness. "Heero and myself will be going over every aspect and business dealing that this company has had since I went to medical school. We started last night in fact. Doraia, it seems that your are in dealings with a known crime lord. I thought better of you." He turned to the sister with quiet disdain and anger. "Clear your things from your office and remove yourself from this building in two hours. Preventers will be contacting you about your business."

The woman in question protested hotly. "You have no right…"

Quatre turned back to the woman in question. The fury that radiated from him was nearly enough to topple a building. He motioned to two security guards to take the woman from the room. "I can. I have. And I will." He stated in such tones that they were like ice cubes dripping from his lips.

Wufei hid his grin behind his fingers as he watched Quatre tear into his sisters. He was glad that he was taping this for Duo. He wouldn't believe what he was told in a light year.

"Alaigha, it seems that your medical breakthroughs are getting on the unethical side. I will be looking further into it." Quatre had turned his attention to one of the vidphones. "There are some people as well as Preventers who would like to talk to you about that. It seems that you have been buying test subjects from a base that I am acquainted with on earth." He tsked softly. "You will find security officers ready to take you from the facility and deliver you into their hands. Enjoy your future.

"Maghada," Quatre turned to another sister. All his sister looked very similar to him in looks. It was as if they had been cut from the same cloth. The only difference on most was height or a slight difference in eye color. "I heard that you turned down the offer from Planet Kingdom. Very good. But please next time okay it with me. Get all the information and make sure it comes through me first." One woman sighed in relief. The other's quailed in fear as Quatre went on in his crusade.

Two hours later twenty sisters sighed in relief that they had survived their brother's rampage.

"This is the new order of things." Quatre began as he finished his cutting remarks and delivering justice. "Everything has to be put through me if it meets my standards then we do business otherwise it goes in the trash bin. I brought an idea to you. You put it in the trash bin. I don't like that."

Twenty women winced as they slid further down in their chairs.

"Quatre the idea had merit but it just can't be implemented at this time." One of the sisters had the nerve to state.

"NO!" A fist slammed down on the table. Twenty women turned to see an enraged youth glaring at them. "There is never a right time to implement things of this nature. It has to be done now. It needs to be done now. Or people like me and Angel will be forgotten and never make it in life. They will waste away. Do drugs. Sell themselves to live. This plan, this idea, this project, has never been needed more than it is needed now. If we don't try we will never know if it can be done." Damian stood glaring at the women. "My brother was right. If you have money you abuse the use of it. You don't care if you hurt people. Well I know that that has to change. It has to change quickly or there will never be survivors. There will never be life for anyone accept those people who are rich."

Wufei moved quickly. He placed gentling hands on his brother-in-laws shoulders. "Damian is correct. If we don't start doing something. It will never get done. And children like Damian," Wufei indicated who he was talking about. "Angel, my new sister, and the love of my life will never be able to have a chance at true life and love." He looked at each woman in turn. "It has to start somewhere. I say here."

"And that my dear sisters is why this project starts here and now."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: How soon?**_

_Duo sat and watched as Katey and Sakura played the game Sally had brought in earlier with their breakfast. He occasionally threw anxious glances at the door. He knew that it would be a while before Wufei returned but he wanted to know what was going on._

"_Duo," Katey asked him softly. "What's wrong?"_

_Duo looked over at Katey and gave her wry grin. "I don't like hospitals. Wufei not being here makes it hard to trust the people here."_

_Katey blinked and nodded in understanding. "I'll make sure they don't try anything." She stated calmly. "You would do the same for me."_

"_Me too!" Sakura shouted in delight. "No one hurts Duo-Daddy." She growled sounding very much like her father._

_Duo let out a shout of laughter. He pulled Sakura to him for a gentle squeeze. "Don't ever change. Little munchkin you are just like your Baba." He heard a snort from Katey. "What?"_

_Katey shook her head smiling. "She's just like you!" She told Duo with a grin. "She may look like Wufei. But she has your energy and your sense of humor." Katey informed him as she rolled the die. She moved her marker for the proper amount._

_Sakura wiggled away from Duo to take her turn. "I like being like Duo-Daddy. He is fun!" She shouted with a giggle throwing the die. _

_Katey rolled her eyes and retrieved the die so she could try again. "You know better Sakura. Throw it properly."_

_Duo rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You got me there." He reached out his hand and tweaked Katey's pert little nose. "Now how about you tell me what you are going to do? Do you want to go to school or be tutored? Do you want to go to college?" Duo looked over at the girl in concern. "I want you to have a life. A real life."_

_Katey looked stunned. She had never thought of the future before. "I don't know…"_

"_Don't know what?" Duo asked softly as she looked away. _

"_How to read." She whispered._

_Duo leaned forward and grasped Katey's chin. He turned to look at her. "You listen to me." He ordered her softly. "I didn't know how either till someone taught me. So a tutor it is." He looked straight into her eyes. "A whole new world is about to open up for you to see." He told her calmly. "You can decide what you want after you see what the universe has to offer." He leaned back slightly letting go of the chin. "You don't have to make a decision till you're ready to make your choice." He leaned back completely as his stomach objected to his scrunched position. He winked at Katey to take some of the sting out of what he said._

_He sighed as he closed his eyes. He listened absently to the girls continue the game. He had been unsurprised by the confession. The idiot of a commander didn't like the kids to be smart. He would take great joy in creating very intelligent people out of Damian and Katey. He would let them decide what they want and still prove that they were more intelligent than anyone could imagine. They wouldn't be him but they would be great people.._

_He opened his eyes slightly as Katey and Sakura giggled at something. He smiled at the happiness on their faces. It was a step in the right direction. He couldn't wait for them to actually laugh. A real out right laugh. _

_Sakura was enjoying life. She didn't have any worries. She was safe. She had her Baba and Duo-Daddy. She had nothing to worry about anymore accept the word PINK._

_He gave a little smile at the whispered conversation. They were trying to decide if they should go for a walk._

_He say up abruptly. "Let's go ladies. I want to meet this little guy that has Trowa turning back flips." Duo said as he slithered out of the bed. He was tired of being bed ridden. He quickly grabbed a post it note pad and wrote a quick note incase Wufei came back to find them gone._

_Sakura and Katey were startled. They had thought the man was asleep. They shrugged and followed Duo. _

_Katey took up a position to offer support to the paramedic if he needed it. Sakura danced ahead leading them to the room that Trowa and his son were in. Duo shuffled along chuckling as Sakura kept him in sight at all times. As if she was afraid he would disappear. She stopped in front of a door and waited for the two to catch up to her._

_Sakura knocked on the door politely swaying from side to side as she waited for an answer. She flashed a smile up at Duo. "You'll like Alex." She stated firmly as the door opened. She danced through it not even waiting for a greeting._

_Trowa looked down as the black haired girl skipped into the room. He turned his attention to the other two and raised an eyebrow._

"_Bored." Duo said with a big grin._

_Trowa chuckled softly. 'How Wufei kept him in bed as long as he did I will never figure out.' He thought silently. He motioned them in and supported Duo as he made his way through the door._

"_Alex, how ya doing? Are you any better? Have you had a goodnights sleep?" They laughed at the questions pouring out of Sakura who knelt on a chair looking down at the child on the bed._

"_Alex can't answer if you don't let him answer." Duo told Sakura as Trowa helped him settle into a chair near the bed. "Slow down. Let the guy get an answer in."_

_Trowa chuckled softly. "Alex. This is your Uncle Duo." Trowa told the boy propped up in the bed as he settled the younger man into the chair._

"_Know how you feel little buddy." Duo told the youth in the bed with all the emotions he could portray in his voice._

_Alex looked him in the eye and slowly nodded. This man understood what he was going through all too well. He glanced over at Sakura and whispered answers to the girls questions as the adults and Katey watched._

_Trowa broke the silence. "You __do _know how it feels, don't you?" 

Duo blinked at the picture before him and turned to look at Trowa questioningly. He didn't know where the question had come from. "Yeah, why?" He asked the much taller man suspiciously. He suddenly very much wanted Wufei there for comfort.

"Because we will need all your help to help Alex and Angel." Trowa met Duo's eyes calmly. He saw the fear in the depths and left the rest of what he wanted to say unsaid. Some thing there told him that he shouldn't take this any further.

Duo let his eyes trail away to the giggling children and nodded. He had already promised himself to do so. That was all the promise he would voice right now. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Lunch time." He said absently. "How much longer do you think they will be?"

Trowa glanced at the clock as well. "An hour or two at most." He replied calmly. He blinked as a head peeked into the room. 

Lucrezia Noin was looking at them hesitantly. "Do you mind visitors who bear food?" She asked as she acknowledged the people in the room.

"Depends on what ya brought us." Duo answered quickly. "Anything has to be better than hospital food. But I have a craving at the moment."

Noin opened the door further to show the boxes she carried. "I thought pizza would be appropriate but it seems that part of the group is missing."

"They can heat it up when they get back." Duo answered quickly. His arm was outstretched in begging style.

Zechs Merquise's laughter rumbled out in delight at the antic. "Behave. Or you don't get any soda as well." 

Duo looked at the tall man as innocently as he could only do. The look said 'Who me? Would I do that?' 

Katey erupted into giggles at his antics. She enjoyed when this man played like this. He could make the day seem so bright and worth living in.

Noin winked at her and placed the boxes on one of the tables as Zechs dug plates, napkins, and disposable glasses from the bag he was holding. She opened the boxes and announced each type. "Pepperoni, cheese, the works (no olives or hot peppers), meat lovers, and veggie. All humongous party size of course. Who wants what?" She asked as she looked at the group expectantly.

"Give Sakura the cheese. She can try what I'm eating." Duo answered promptly. "I recommend the same for Katey. She can try everything since I want a slice of every type there." 

Noin rolled her eyes she should have known that answer. 

Trowa chuckled. "I recommend that Alex do the same. My order is the same as Duo's."

"Ohh," Duo added. "Only half a cup of that orange soda for Sakura Zechs. What other flavors do you have?"

"I have Pepsi, root beer, and Diet Pepsi." 

"I'll have Diet Pepsi and I recommend root beer for Katey." Duo told the man. "Steal come of Alex's ice chips for mine would you."

Trowa watched the intake of food carefully. He made sure that no one ate too much. He smiled as Katey and Sakura helped Duo finish his pizza slices. Sakura liked the veggie and pepperoni. Katey liked the works and meat lovers. The only thing Duo wouldn't share was the crust. He sipped his own soda as he watched the girls take care of Duo with out his knowing. It seemed that Wufei had a perfect set of babysitters for the braided baka.

Quatre growled angrily at traffic as Heero steered threw it. "I can't believe my sisters were stooping so low to get what they want."

"I was on the list." Damian murmured from the back seat behind Quatre.

"So was I." Angel added softly.

"What list?" Three voices echoed through the course.

"The one for the lady who was doing the experiments." Damian said quietly as he watched the traffic go by. "When the older kids get to old for them they send us to the lady." Damian looked up as a hand caught his chin. He looked over to see onyx eyes regarding him. "That was the last night I was supposed to be there."

"She is going to go to jail for a very long time correct the past. I wish that I could but it is not possible all we can do is safe guard for tomorrow." He absently tucked a loose wisp of hair behind his ear as they pulled into the parking area of the hospital. "Right now we need to concentrate on what we are going to do first. Like maybe set up rooms for the children who will be going home tomorrow."

Quatre groaned. He had completely forgotten about that.

Heero chuckled. "Iria is taking care of it. She knows that pink is out of the question." He winked in the rearview mirror at Wufei. "She apologized profusely and wanted to make it up to us. She has seen the kids and know what not to get and what to get." Heero said as he pulled into an available parking spot in hospital parking garage. 

Wufei pushed the door open. He stepped out and offered a hand to Angel to get out. He looked slightly amused as he watched her crawl out the other side of the car. He shook his head and jogged for the elevator. He wanted to get to Duo. He had a feeling that his love was already wandering. 

He held the elevator for the others and pushed the button for their floor. He looked at them absently. They were all thinking of something that had gone on at the meeting. Wufei smiled absently. They were already on the wagon and buying out buildings. He wondered what Duo would say. They had a work force and a few architects that Duo had mentioned that wanted to help on the project. They had said that they had crews waiting to start.

He smiled when he thought of Duo's reaction to the information. Duo would insist on being there for the whole event. The ding of the elevator broke into his thought. He stepped out and watched in amusement as everyone seemed to head for the room Duo was in. He chuckled and headed in the opposite direction. He knew where the room Quatre's new son had been placed and knew that was where he would find his partner. 

Wufei knocked on the door and poked his head into the room. Sakura was sleeping on the bed with a little boy and Duo was asleep in a chair.

Trowa looked at Wufei in amusement. "Did you get to the other room before turning around?"

Wufei grinned. "I knew I would find him here. Do you actually think that a person with his energy wouldn't want out of a room if it didn't have something interesting to keep him there?"

Katey grinned. "Two hours." She told her brother. "He lasted two hours. So did Sakura."

Wufei rolled his eyes and moved to the chair his love was sleeping in. He crouched before it and looked into the down-turned face. He smiled and brushed a gentle kiss over pouty lips.

Duo muttered and leaned forward. And hissed in pain. He wanted to get closer to those lips. He opened an eye to see how close the person was and grunted. "No fair." He muttered. "I can't reach." He grouched as he lifted his left hand to pull Wufei closer.

Wufei resisted and grinned as the muttering grouching continued. "Wake up and I will tell you the good news and the bad news."

Duo promptly opened both eyes and looked with fresh awareness at his dragon. 

Wufei chuckled at the look in Duo's eyes. "The bad news is that Damian almost ended up an experiment in a medical facility. The good news is that after we get you home tomorrow and you have relaxed for the day. The next day we will be going over to the building where you had put for four businesses. They are going to be putting in an emergency hospital that Quatre wants to put there."

Duo stared in stunned Amazement. "When?" He whispered in confusion.

"Two days from now."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Goody Goody**

Wufei didn't know how he survived the next twenty hours or so in the hospital. He had a rambunctious six year old, two teens who didn't know what life was going to be like, and an ecstatic twenty-one year old with a dislocated shoulder and abdominal wound.

He rubbed his forehead as he pulled into the garage of his home. There was a verbal warfare going on in the back and a bouncing Duo sitting beside him. "We are home." Wufei told the people in the car. He pushed open his door and went around to assist Duo out of the car.

Damian assisted Sakura out and waited with Katey by the stairs. Wufei turned and tossed his keys to Damian and moved slowly with sliding steps to the stairs.

Damian lead the group up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment. He was surprised to find a woman waiting in the entry way for them. He slid in with a frown as he recognized her from the hospital as the woman who had made Duo so upset.

Sakura pressed shyly into Damian's legs as she peeked shyly at the woman. It was her first moment of shyness.

Katey scowled at her in dislike. She moved out of the way when she heard Wufei and Duo approaching.

Wufei scowled at the woman. He hadn't wanted to see her.

"I moved the War room upstairs and put Sakura in there. I put Damian and Katey on the next floor." Iria told them hurriedly. "The first room on the right on the second third floor is for Katey and the one on left is for Damian. I just thought I should be here to tell you." She looked down shyly. She motioned for them to go look.

Damian and Katey moved towards the stairs that she had pointed to. They had never had a room to themselves.

Wufei looked down as Sakura turned to press herself to his legs. She wasn't being shy he knew. She was scared.

"Hey Sakura." Duo looked over to see the munchkin pressed to her father's legs. "Let's go check out the room. We can check out what new toys you got." He held out his hand and motioned for her to accept.

Sakura ignored it and Wufei frowned in worry. He crouched down to his daughter's level to find out why.

"Quatre said they would give pink!" Sakura whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"He promised me that she wouldn't use any pink." Wufei murmured as he slowly stood up Sakura secure in his arms. "Why don't we check and if there is any you can stay with Duo and me until we fix it." He looked at Duo wryly and motioned his love to lead the way. He heard nothing from the teens and frowned in worry. He would check on them after he settled Sakura and Duo in her room.

"The War room is the last door on the left upstairs." Iria called as she watched Wufei match his steps to Duo's shuffling steps. She turned and exited the apartment locking the door behind her as she went.

Duo paused before Sakura's door and winked at her. He slowly cracked the door open and peeked in the room. It was a fairy princess room with an asian twist to it. It was done with light purples and burgundies with slight tones of green. There was a canopied bed in the center of the room that would easily hold the two adults and a child. Shelves with toys and books lined one wall. The windows had a view to the backyard and a day bed was placed in front of it with brass bars surrounding three sides of it. It was covered in pillows and stuffed animals. None of which were pink. Along the other wall was a desk, dresser, and night stands. There were night lights in all the electrical outlets on the walls. The closet was open with dresses, blouses and other dressy clothes for her.

Duo pulled his head back and looked in pretend horror at the little girl. "You don't want to go in there." He told her in shocked tones.

Sakura lifted her head from her father's shoulder and stared at Duo. "Yes I do." She told him stubbornly. She wanted to see how bad it actually was.

"Uhnn, uhn." Duo told her shaking his head. "You do not want to go in there."

"Yes I do." Sakura said with a firm nod of her head motioning for her father to put her down.

Duo shook his head again. "No you DO NOT." He looked down at her trying to keep his face from grinning.

"Yes I DO!" Sakura shouted in frustration.

Duo sighed. He looked up and winked at Wufei. "Oh. Okay." Duo sighed at her. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

He let Sakura open the door and waited for her reaction.

A delighted shriek filled the air and caused both men to wince at the pitch.

Wufei raised a questioning eyes and looked into the room where his daughter was bouncing in the center of the bed. He chuckled softly. He smiled softly as he took in the room. It was stunning and was perfect for his energetic daughter.

Duo chortled as he shuffled into the room to join the energetic girl in question. Wufei followed and watched as Duo helped test the bed. He laughed as Sakura yawned and cuddled into the pillows and Duo on the bed.

"Nap time." He told the two as he approached the bed. He pulled a burgundy, purple and green comforter from the day bed and settled it over his loves. Duo nodded as he yawned as well. "I'll go check on the teens. Then start dinner." Duo nodded again absently not really hearing the words but comforted by them. Wufei leaned down and pressed a kiss to each forehead. He pulled away and stared in delight at the picture they made.

Wufei sighed and made his way out of the room to the stairs that went upstairs. He strode up them to the next floor. He noticed the two open doors and wondered which door to start with. He pushed the door to Katey's room and looked in.

Katey was sitting in the center of the room on the floor. It was very similar to Sakura's but darker purple tones and more of an adult flavor. The bed was just as huge and a computer terminal and entertainment center were on either side of the window looking out side.

"Katey." Wufei said softly as he made his way to the young lady sitting in stunned amazement on the floor. "Katey. It is for you. Only you. You deserve it as much as anyone I have ever known."

Katey slowly turned her green hazel eyes to look at Wufei. "But…but… but…"

Wufei smiled gently at the girl. "You do deserve this." He looked at her softly. "No one else I know deserves this as much as you, Damian, and Duo."

Katey stared at him as he crouched two feet away from her. She stared for several minutes as she took in his words.

Wufei was the next person to be stunned. Katey had launched herself into his arms and was pressing her face into his chest as she sobbed her heart out. He had landed on his ass and wrapped his arms around the girl trembling in his arms. He started to rock her gently as she sobbed away. She soaked his shirt as she did. Wufei didn't care this was the first time she had cried since she had gotten away from the hell she had lived in and he didn't count the times she had sobbed in her sleep as she slept.

Several more minutes passed before she pushed away from him.

Wufei brushed her hair out of her face and wiped tears away. "You. Are. A. Princess." He slowly stated firmly. "You are what you want to be. Not what they tried to make you."

Katey took a shuddering breath as she looked at her new brother. She gave a watery smile and nodded. "I'll try." She whispered as she pulled further away.

"No." Wufei growled at her. "You will do so. Because you are strong and you are a survivor like my Duo." He waited for her to acknowledge his words.

Katey blinked and nodded hesitantly still giving a watery smile.

"Two doors down on the right is a washroom." Wufei told her as he slowly pushed himself up from the floor. "You may want to put cold water on your eyes and take a nap. This has been an emotional experience for you. Know that I am here for you, as well as Duo and your new uncles. We always will be." He assured pressing a finger to her cheek. He looked at her solemnly. "We can make you laugh, listen to your problems and just be there for you."

He gave her slight grin and moved to the doorway. He looked back to see her eyes take on a faraway look. He knew that she was thinking of what he had said. He shook his head and moved on to Damian.

He pushed to door further open to see Damian was sitting in a chair by the window. He turned to look at Wufei as he entered.

Wufei looked over the room. It was done in blues, greens, and blacks. The bed was a huge gothic piece similar to the one in his room with four posts. All the furniture was of dark wood. The desk was a set up to connect to the entertainment unit and was made around the corner of the room opposite of the bed. There was a lot of pillows and bean bag chairs around the room for entertainment of friends and looked like a teenage boys dream room. On the walls were posters of music groups and Preventer rules, recruiting, and regulation posters. Wufei chuckled at that.

"Why?"

Wufei blinked. "Why what?"

"Why this…?" Damian asked him as he watched the older man. "Why did you do this for me? I'm not worth this."

"To myself and Duo you are." Wufei told him. He met the chocolate brown eyes. "We want you to have a life and be happy. Duo is going too." He watched as he looked at the other person. "I will not let anyone else who hasn't had the chance not have the ability to have the chance." He gave a slight smile. "Even you."

"Duo didn't have to do this for us. No one had to." Damian growled as he pushed from the chair.

"Exactly." Wufei said promptly.

Damian paused in his movements. He stared at the other man.

"We didn't have to." Wufei retorted. "We want to."

Damian stared open mouthed at him. "You want too." He said slowly. Not believing the words he heard. "You want to do this for me. You don't know me."

"No we don't but we want to. And you want to show us who you want to be. We want to be there as you discover who you are." Wufei's smile widened. "This is the goody goody part. Enjoy it. We will make you work for this. You will educate yourself and you will help others as well. It was a given as soon as you told Quatre's sisters off." Wufei turned away and made his way back to the door. He turned back before he left. "This is your chance to become someone. Take it while it is there."

Damian stared as the man left. He sat back down and looked back out the window. 'Yes,' He thought, 'It's time to become some one.'


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Meeting the Docs.**_

_Duo woke early the next day after playing with Sakura before she went to sleep. Duo slid out of the bed making sure that he didn't rustle the bed to wake Wufei. He felt better and had more free movement. He also couldn't wait for the ground breaking event that was going to happen today. He shuffled to the washroom and frowned when he found the door close. He knocked on the door and waited for a response._

"_I'm going pee." A sweet voice called through the door._

_Duo grinned. Someone else was also awake. "It's just me munchkin. Don't hurry because of me." He leaned his good shoulder against the wall and waited for the Sakura to finish. He closed his eyes and waited for the girl to leave the washroom. _

_Another presence settled against the wall beside him and Duo opened his eyes. He turned his eyes to find Quatre glaring blearily at the door opposite him. "I'm next." Duo growled to the blond._

"_Who's in there?" Quatre asked in his own growl._

"_Duo-Daddy," Sakura called from the washroom. "Could you help me turn on the water please."_

_Duo chuckled softly. He pushed away from the wall and turned the knob on the door. "Munchkin you have to unlock the door for me to do that." He called dryly. _

"_Oops," She called. "I'm coming Duo-Daddy." _

_Duo groaned as his mind placed different meaning on it. A dry chuckle from Quatre said he had thought the same thing. Duo rested his forehead against the door and waited for the door to be unlocked. He didn't expect Sakura to also open the door. _

_Duo flew forward the only thing saving him from a face plant on the floor was Quatre catching him and surprisingly not hurting him in anyway. Duo stared as he got a closer view of the floor. "Wow. That was close."_

_Soft laughter and giggles greeted his words._

"_Let's let Duo go to the washroom and I'll help you with the tap. It jams occasionally." Quatre told the girl. "We'll have to get that fixed." He told her as he assisted Duo back to an upright position again._

"_Okay, Uncle Quat." Sakura told the man with a grin. "Besides," She told him in a stage whisper. "I think he really has to go."_

_Duo scowled at the girl in question. "Oh ya have to go and say that." He glared at Quatre at the sound of a choked off laugh. He muttered and made his way with more of a tiny step than the shuffle of the day before to the toilet to relieve himself sending a glare at the blond and sable haired duo at the sinks. _

"_The architects are going to be coming in an hour. They want to go over the information you have. They plan on adding floors to some of the buildings for extra housing." Quatre grinned. "They will be for people who have gotten past issues and on with their lives. And are able to pay." Quatre added with a twinkle as he tweaked Sakura's nose._

"_Well I guess I had better go see what we have in the kitchen." Duo said with a slight grin. "Ya want to help me make breakfast for us?" He asked his daughter. "It should be fun considering I only have one hand to do it with." He added in an after thought. As he calmly placed a hand over Sakura's eyes as she tried to peek at Quatre going to the bathroom._

_Heero entered the room and grinned at the sight. Sakura was sitting on the bathroom vanity counter with Duo's hand covering her eyes as her feet beat a tattoo on the cupboards beneath. Duo was standing beside her deep in thought but aware to the things around him. Quatre was looking over his shoulder with a scowl as he used the toilet. He didn't appreciate the fact that Sakura was peeking at him._

"_I'll help you as well Duo." He told the younger man. He made his way over to were Quatre was finishing up and placed a chaste kiss on the man's cheek as he assumed his own position to relieve his bladder._

_Quatre grumbled as he made his way back to the vanity and his attempting watcher. He scooped her up and placed her back on the floor and she took off quicker than a rabbit for the kitchen._

_Duo chuckled and followed the little keg of dynamite. He had a breakfast to plan. He sorted through the cupboards of the kitchen and decided on crepes and pancakes, fresh fruit, and maybe some special margarine he liked to make. He turned to see Sakura pulling on of the barstool chairs into the kitchen. He saw Heero coming to join them and grinned as he picked up the chair and the girl and carried them into the kitchen._

"_So crepes, pancakes, fresh fruit and my special margarine." Duo told the man as he pulled the ingredients he wanted from the cupboard. "Could you get out apples, peaches, uhm…" He frowned. "Is there still the fresh berries in there?" He asked as Heero was opening the fridge door. "Margarine, milk and eggs."_

_Heero pulled the items from the fridge and raised his eyebrow._

_Sakura giggled as she settled onto the chair and watched the two men interact. "What do I do?" She grinned up at Duo expectantly._

"_You are going to help me make the batter." He told the girl. "Heero peel and cut into small pieces about ten apples and peaches. Husk the strawberries and chop them into slivers for me. Put each in separate bowls. Just put the raspberries, black berries, and blueberries into bowls but leave half of them out for me. Oh, wash them first please." Duo asked as he got his bowls out of the cupboards. "Sakura you see the measuring cups. I want you to measure out nine cups of flour into one bowl and six cups of flour into the other. Six tablespoons of sugar in the one with nine cups of flour and four tablespoons of sugar into the six cups of flour. Nine teaspoons of baking powder into the bowl of nine cups of flour and six teaspoons in the other bowl." Duo paused to cheek on Heero to find Trowa assisting him. "Tro can you puree the extra raspberries, black berries, and blue berries. Separately. Then mix it with the other same berries. Add one and two thirds of a cup of sugar to them." He turned back to a waiting Sakura. "Now munchkin we need to add one and a half teaspoons of salt to the nine cups of flour bowl and one teaspoon of salt to the other bowl. Stir it all together and don't do it fast." Duo grinned. He watched her carefully as he separated eggs. He waved Quatre over to him and motioned him closer. "Quat I want you to take the beater and whip these egg whites together." Twelve egg whites. Duo told him as he put the twelve yolks into one bowl with eight cups of milk and twelve tablespoons of margarine into one bowl. In the other he placed eight yolks, twelve cups of milk and fourteen tablespoons of margarine into another bowl. "Okay Quat that's enough. Beat the other egg whites in the other bowl." Eight egg whites. He sighed wondering how he was going to mix the liquid for the batter. _

_Two arms reached around Duo and started to mix the batter startling Duo. Duo blinked and smiled when he recognized the arms. He leaned back happily against the firm chest behind him. "Okay Sakura you can stop mixing that now. You too Quatre. We have to wait for Baba to finish with this before we continue. Quat can you get the nutmeg and cinnamon from the cupboard please." Duo requested guiding his loves hands. He looked over to see Heero guiding the hands of Katey and Damian as they helped him with the fruit.. "When you have the peaches and apples done add two cups of sugar to both. But add three tablespoons of water to the apples." He turned back to the job in front of him. "Fei add the liquid slowly to the dry ingredients. The thick liquid to the one with lots of flour and the thin liquid to the other mix. Quatre take the beater and slowly beat the batter in the large bowl. Sakura, after Baba slowly adds the liquid stir it in slowly." _

_Duo watched his helpers carefully. "Very good Sakura."_

_Wufei chuckled as he watched everyone follow Duo's orders. They were having a good time and enjoying themselves. "Why don't we let Heero and Trowa finish the pancakes and crepes with Duo to watch and everyone else get dressed for our guests." He suggested as he moved to scoop up his daughter. Sakura hooked herself around her father as the other members of the family moved to follow. Wufei saw Angel staring in wide eyed wonder at what was going on in the kitchen. She was already dressed for the day. "Go on in and help. Duo will give you something fun to do." He added with a wink._

_Duo turned and grinned at the new girl to his family. "Hey I'm Duo." He told her as he seated himself in the barstool chair that his daughter had vacated. "Could you stir the fruit a little bit for me?" He asked her with a wink as he turned back to watch the two men at the stove. "Make sure some drops of water sizzle before you start." He watched them carefully as they worked. _

"_I'm Angel." A sweet husky voice told him. "Is there something else I can do?"_

_Duo grinned. "Yup. You see the table out there. Can you set it. The cupboards over there have glasses, mugs, tea cups, and plates. Silverware is in the drawers beneath them." He told her pointing out the cupboards in question." _

_Angel nodded and set to work._

"_Oh, Heero how many architects are coming?" Duo asked the Preventer agent._

"_Six."_

"_So myself, Sakura, Katey, Damian, Fei, Quat, You, Tro, and Angel as well." Duo read off the list of people for breakfast._

"_Yes fifteen people for breakfast." Heero answered calmly._

_Duo winked at Angel when she looked at him gratefully. "Tro if the batter seems to thick at a little more milk to the mix." He told the giant at the stove._

_Trowa nodded as he worked. Silently laughing at Heero for not knowing what Duo had done for his sister. He turned to wink at Duo to show he had figured out what he had done. Angel caught the end of his wink and giggled. He turned back to his work and caught Heero looking at him. Trowa blinked when Heero winked at him._

_Duo caught the wink and roared with laughter at the expression on Trowa's face. He whimpered when his side began to ache but couldn't stop the laughter. He looked up startled as a pillow was placed in his arms. He smiled softly at the concern on his love's face._

_Wufei sighed at the happiness on Duo's face. He smiled softly. "I think we can leave the rest of this to the guys while I help you change. Don't you?"_

"_As long as someone occasionally stirs the fruit it should be alright."_

"_I'll do it." Angel offered softly._

"_Thank you sweetheart." Duo told her as he allowed Wufei to pull him out of the chair._

"_Duo you need to at least look respectable for these people." Wufei teased. "You don't want to scare them away before they even start, do you?" Wufei chuckled as Duo picked up his pace._

"_Hurry up Wufei." Duo grumbled as he moved in tiny skipping steps to their bedroom. _

_Wufei shook his head and followed Duo. "Slow down love. They won't think to badly of you. They know that you aren't energetic at the moment." He tried not to chuckle as Duo turned to glare at him. "Duo love they think you are amazing as it is. They know that you will be in there helping as much as you can as it is. They will not look down on you for catching you in your boxers because you were trying to give them a breakfast that is fit for the gods." He took a quick step forward as Duo entered the room. He pulled the door closed behind him and grabbed the braid trailing behind him as he leaned back against the door. He reeled his love in and grinned at the frown adorning the face. "I love you so much." He whispered before claiming his lips in a sweet gentle loving kiss._

_Duo smiled against the lips and melted into the embrace for a few moments before breaking away. "They'll be here soon." He turned and found clothes already set out for him. He turned back. "Have told you I love you lately?" He asked the other man softly._

"_No but I kinda assumed it was a given." Wufei murmured as he swept his arms around the wraith of a man. "Though I do love to hear it coming from your lips. It sounds like heaven to me." Wufei murmured._

"_I love you." Duo whispered pressing a kiss to his dragon's lips. "I love you like I have never loved anyone in my entire life." He murmured against the lips. He pulled back and grinned. "But I can't show you right now. We have visitors coming any second." _

_Wufei chuckled and assisted his love in his dressing. He helped secure the sling as the door bell announcing his visitors rang. "Don't rush. Quatre will let them in." He murmured reassuringly._

_Duo smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Wufei's lips before leading the way out of the room to the living area. Duo entered the room hesitantly as the strangers stood to greet him._

_The six men were a wide variety of people. They were also as ugly as sin except for one person. She was glaring at one of the older men. _

_One was wearing goggle like glasses and a prosthetic arm. He had a face like a wrinkled raison. Another was tall and looked kind of like a bald gorilla. Another had hair that looked like a mushroom on his head and a beak of a nose that could not be missed. Another was of hispanic of decent, plump with a thin handle bar mustache. The last was tall and on the thin side with a prosthetic nose. The woman was of noticeable asian decent and had a figure like an hour glass._

_Quatre turned and smiled at Duo. "Duo these are the architects. Dr. Jean Jacobson," Quatre pointed to the man in goggle glasses. "Dr. Oswald Osris," The bald gorilla. "Dr. Gerald Green." The mushroom haired man. Duo looked a little more closely at him. "Dr. Henri Hatoi," The hispanic man. "Dr. Sigfreid Segland." The man with the prosthetic nose. "And last but certainly not least…" Quatre hesitated as he turned eyes to Heero. "Dr. Suki Yuy."_

_Heero who was placing the plates on the table turned slowly to look at the woman in question. _

_Duo blinked as Cobalt blue eyes greeted him Kindly. "I'm Duo Maxwell." He told them as Heero turned to stare at the back of the woman. "This man is Chang Wufei." Duo motioned to the man beside him. "You know Quatre of course. The tall man with auburn hair is Lieutenant Trowa Barton. The little girl hanging on him is Chang Sakura. The red head is Wufei's adopted sister Chang Katey. The young man with copper hair is my adopted brother Damian Maxwell. The other young lady with auburn hair is Angel Barton. And last but not least is Agent Heero Yuy." Duo finished hesitantly as the woman's eyes widened in shock she slowly turned to look at the person in Question._

_Dr. Jacobson swore as he turned to stare as well. "Where the hell have you been boy?" He growled at Heero. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you?"_

"_Dad!" Dr. Yuy hissed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Heero. Maybe we can talk and see if you are or know my son." She managed to whisper._

_Heero was standing stunned as he stared into the eyes so much like his own. The face wasn't his but the eyes and hair were very similar._

_Quatre and Trowa watched them anxiously. They were unsure of what to do._

"_No you don't need to Mother." Heero whispered softly. "I know who you are. I still see you in my dreams." He was unsure of what to do now._

_Dr. Yuy blinked as tears that she had been fighting to hold began to flow. "My Heero?" She asked with a slight hitch in her nasal voice._

_Duo blinked and watched the reunion. He shrugged and thought it best not to interrupt. "Hey G-man." He called as he shuffle stepped his way to the couch. "You talk to your brother lately?"_

"_Excuse me?" Dr. Gerald Green said in ruff tones._

"_You heard me." Duo grinned at the short man as he eased himself down onto the couch. "Have you talked to Howie lately?"_

"_How do you know Howard?" He asked with a scowl peering out from the bush he called hair._

"_I've known Howie since the beginning of the war dude." Duo told the man with an unflaggering grin. "He called me kid. I called him old man and we were happy."_

_Wufei sat beside Duo watching the interaction going on between the older man and his love. Sakura crawled between them and stared at the men anxiously. "It's okay little one." He murmured wrapping an arm around both of them. The words were for both of them._

"_You're Kid." Gerald said slowly. "You're…" He stopped himself as Wufei stared at him with hard eyes. "So you're my nephew." He stated calmly ignoring the angered asian. "That would make the young man over there my nephew as well." He turned to look at Damian. "Welcome to the family. I hope that you don't end up like any of us in any way."_

"_Too late." Duo stated flatly. "He is already too much like me."_

_Gerald winced. That wasn't good. "Well I see that you have a breakfast made for us. Why don't we enjoy it and discuss what we want to do?" He commented changing the subject._

"_Yes." Quatre murmured as he watched Heero's reunion with his family. Tears of happiness slid down his face as he leaned against Trowa. "Why don't we. Oh, Duo Howard said he wasn't owner of your building and we should ask you what to do about it. I know that it was recently remodel. Heavily so. But we would like it to be opened for business soon."_

"_Yeah well Howie is going to lease the store front for a parts store." Duo told the blond as he was eased up from the couch. "He should be starting it soon. The apartments are well beyond standard and a lot of older people live in them." Duo informed the group. "There isn't anything that needs to be done to it anytime soon. You don't need to worry about the place the owner takes very good care of it. He also makes a good profit from it." _

"_Ohh, and how would you know?" Dr. Yuy asked in polite tones that said she didn't believe him._

"_Because I own it." Duo stated in flat tones. He settled into his chair as stunned silence hit the adults._

_Wufei was the first to break it. "Well that certainly explains how well the building is outfitted. Only some one in the emergency field would have the system that that building has." He placed a kiss on his loves head as he seated Sakura beside him. He took the chair that was on the other side of his daughter. He wanted her sandwiched between them so she wouldn't get into to much trouble._

_Quatre broke from his silence to look at Duo consideringly. "Well yes it does."_

"_Oh damn." Duo suddenly rose from his chair. "I forgot to do the special margarine."_

"_It's okay Duo. I think that we have more than enough for a great meal." Trowa murmured. He urged the younger man to reseat himself as he poured coffee and tea into respective cups._

_Everyone settled into the breakfast and discussed what had to be done to the buildings respectively. They planned on tearing down the four storey building by where they planned on putting Angel Sanctuary. They wanted to put in an old style building but make it a modern emergency hospital. They wanted to keep the front of Angel Sanctuary and add more room to it for more girls to be able to go there. They also wanted to do the same for Dragon's Lair. The huge apartment-office building they wanted to gut and refurbish. The first two floors going to the places Duo wanted there. Giving each place two floors of space instead of one. It made it possible for more people to be helped and more room to work. The next three floors they wanted to make office space to bring in some firms. The next twenty floors they wanted to make condominiums and apartments to bring people into the area. All the other buildings except the fire, police, ambulance, Preventer, the Lend and Loan, and the Dojo/Gym they wanted to gut and make the spaces more amenable to store and apartment use. The Lend and Loan they wanted to turn into the most amazing place they could. A place to learn, read, and relax. They also wanted to keep as much of the heritage of the area as they could._

"_I've already bought out all the buildings I could. Most of them are empty. I managed to talk some of the store lease owners to close down so we could make there stores better for them. They want customers brought back to them." Quatre murmured. "Yes Heero that is why I was on the phone so long yesterday and why I went out last evening with Trowa so he could get out of the hospital. I was making sure that it was done as soon as possible."_

"_We have a group arriving at 13:00 for tearing down the building to start the hospital." Dr. Jacobson muttered as he helped himself to his third helping of breakfast. "This is delicious." He added as an after thought. He kept shooting glances between Heero and Dr. Yuy who were talking quietly to themselves._

"_Thank you it was a group effort." Duo murmured to him._

"_I think this is the best thing that could come along." Dr. Hatoi mentioned as he sat back to sip his tea. "Once people see that it is going to work they will initiate it around the sphere and colonies. You are an amazing man Mr. Maxwell. Gerald just mentioned that you have a nursing degree, you're a first class paramedic, and a licensed chef as well."_

_Duo nodded as he attempted to settle more comfortably into the chair. A pillow was shock in his face and he looked up to see Damian grinning down at him. He leaned forward and it was slipped behind him easing the pain in his side._

"_Would you be more comfortable in the living area Mr. Maxwell?" Dr. Segland asked his voice heavily accented but still smooth. _

_Duo shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I'm just getting back on my feet. If I lie down now I won't get back up."_

_Wufei looked up sharply from where he was helping Sakura. He looked questioningly at his love._

"_S'kay Fei. Just a little edgy. I'll be fine. I'll take a nap after I promise." Duo told his dragon soothingly._

_Wufei nodded and turned back to Dr. Osris. "Yes Duo was the one to start all of this. He had all the information almost completely done on his own."_

_Everyone at the table turned to stare at the man in question._

"_What, may I ask, made you think of this?" Dr. Yuy asked breaking away from her conversation with her son._

"_Ahh, it was the neighborhood." Duo answered slowly. "Everyone seemed to be giving up. I didn't like it. I haven't given up and I didn't want such a beautiful place to disappear and be lost to all the people it means something to." He looked down and blushed. "I didn't want it to disappear like Maxwell church and Orphanage did. I wanted to see it brought back to living color for all those who need it and to those who don't know they need it. To do that I needed for it to be able to help as well as be open again." He shrugged and looked more closely at his hands not wanting to see the looks on people's faces. "I want a place that can heal as well as be healed."_

_Wufei was out of his chair and pulling Duo's chair around careful of his injuries. "You are the most amazing man I know. You breath life into everything you do. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing." He told him as he cupped his face and pressed his fore head against his loves. "We are going to heal this place as well as make a place for healing. It is going to happen."_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ground Breaking.**

After the dining room had been cleared of their brunch everyone had looked over the architect designs that the architects had come up with and discussed placement and situation of areas in the buildings. Not much had needed changing and everyone was happy to get started on this. 

The door bell rang and Trowa went to answer.

He came back wearing a slight grin. Une, Sally, Howard, Noin, Zechs, and a few children following him. Introductions were made.

Howard immediately started an argument with his brother. Who happily obliged him.

Sakura decided to show off her room to little Gerald and two children that Zechs and Noin had taken under their wing.

"There is a large group of men and equipment gathering just down the street." Sally informed everyone. "Should we be going out there. Anne already checked out there documentation and it is perfectly legal. They say that a hospital is going in in that area. Emergency only."

Une had already snagged the plans for the Preventer office and was perusing it. She grinned at a few notes that Heero had made. They were changes that she would have thought of as well. "I'll get in touch with Commissioner Anders, Fire Chief Bollock, and Commissioner Calburn. They will have to go over the building plans for their new departments and okay them. I'm sure they will. They had already seen Duo's plan and told him if he could manage to get the backing they would gladly move in. They need offices in this area badly."

"Perfect." Dr. Jacobson told her. "I've already got an interested person in the 'Grocery Store' part of the mall. Wal-Mart wishes to have it. They think that it will be a good thing and it will have more than enough space when we are through. In fact we plan on making it six stories of store. Under ground parking. We want the parking lot mentioned in the map for apartment renters to use." He glanced at his watch. "But right now we have to get outside for the 'ground breaking' as they say." He looked over at Duo who was leaning against Wufei. "We would like Mr. Maxwell with the help of Mr. Chang to make the first blow to the building."

Everyone slowly stood and Quatre, Heero, and Angel grabbed everyone's coats. They handed them out to individuals and motioned people to start on their way as they called the children in Sakura's room to order.

Wufei assisted Duo into his coat. They followed the still arguing pair of Greens. Damian and Katey were right behind them Sakura's hands firmly in their grasp as they made their way out a different door to the front of the building. Everyone trooped to were the machinery and men were waiting.

A man broke away and trotted over when he saw the architects. He was a tall lanky man that must have been called toothpick a lot. His Hair was starting to turn salt and pepper. The salt already dominating the pepper. "Everything is ready for us to start sirs." He informed the doctors. "If you have Mr. Maxwell come with us we can do our job." He said with a big grin.

Duo shuffled forward questioningly. Wufei at his side assisting him over a few obstacles that were to keep bystanders out of the way. 

"I heard that you had been recently injured." The man told him in heavily accented New Yorker speech. "Will this man be helping you?"

"You bet." He looked around. "I think I had better take out one of those cement stairs over there." Duo motioned to one of the stairs that lead to the apartments above the store. "I'll have an easier time swinging downward than side ways."

The man grinned and whistled motioning for a sledge hammer. When it was brought over Wufei took it easily surprising the worker. 

Wufei grinned and swept it up to rest on his shoulder as if it was a feather. He motioned Duo to get into the position he wanted and curled himself around Duo.

Duo lifted his hand to grasp the handle of the hammer. He placed his hand above Wufei's and Wufei's other hand came to be placed above his own. "Ready." He told his love.

Wufei lifted the hammer and got a steadying grip on his love. 

The hammer whooshed through the air and came down with a resounding thud. Dust and cement chips exploded from the steps. The hammer was driven through the third step and was lodged there. Cracks could be seen running in a crazed pattern through the six steps and landing making it look like a crazy jigsaw puzzle.

"Shit. You guys can do that with a sledge hammer injured?" The man They assumed was the foreman growled out stunned. "I can't wait to see what you can do when your actually on your feet." Laughter spread through the group at the statement.

"Just a sec." Duo informed the man. "Hey 'Ro. Come pull this out would you. Then show them what you can do."

Heero looked at him with a slight smile he pressed kisses to his loves and nodded to his relatives. He made his way over and pulled the hammer out of the steps easily with a small yank. Two men had already tried to get it out for him and were unable to do so. Whistles of appreciation met his move. He stepped over to the biggest visible section of brick wall and eyed it. He shifted his stance to perpendicular to the wall. He took a firm grip on the handle of the hammer and settled into a baseball swinging stance. 

One of the men rushed forward and slid a hard hat on his head and received a quirk of lips for his efforts. Heero resumed his position and waited for the man to retreat. Once he had left the area the hammer was swung as easily as if it was a bat. It slammed into the side of the building.

Chunks of brick flew as a huge hole formed. Everyone stared in awe as cracks began to form spreading out from where the hammer had hit. Awe spread as the cracks kept moving outward and upward. No one knew when they would stop when something shifted.

"Oh shit." Duo murmured. "Run!" He roared. 

Wufei scooped him up as people scattered from the area. Heero moving quickly to join them. He had already started to move when he felt the movement beneath his feet. The workers scattered for cover Heero and Wufei just making it.

The bystanders stared as the front of the building sheered away and slid to the ground in a rushing roar that filled the air. Dust and brick and stone splinters filled the air peppering the people close enough to the building.

Duo, Wufei, and Heero slowly stood as the noise finally died away. They stared at what had happened. 

"Well I guess you showed them." Duo told Heero with an unrepentant grin.

Wufei roared with laughter at the surprise that spread across Heero's face soon to be joined by all the workers.

Heero glared for a moment and finally chuckled as he saw the hilariousness of the scene. His laughter soon built till he was roaring along with the others.

The foreman approached them chuckling. "Well you took care of half the work for us." He informed Heero holding another sledge hammer. "Do you want to try and see it you can do the rest?" He added in sarcasm.

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure." Heero answered dryly as he got control of his laughter.

Duo couldn't take any more. It was too much for him. He slid down the side of the truck he was leaning against clutching sides gasping for air and whimpering.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: It's a Start.**

Wufei chuckled as his lover tried to stop laughing. He looked over to see the foreman glaring at the laughing young man. "He laughs a lot." Wufei murmured as he leaned down to pull Duo up. "Duo love, you are scaring the men." Wufei told his wraith as he attempted to pull Duo up from the ground. He rolled his eyes and gave up when Duo's knees gave out a second time because they were weak from laughter. He scooped him up as Heero grinned.

"I think that was a little too much." Heero murmured as he followed Wufei. "I thought the foundation would be stronger."

More laughter erupted from Duo when he heard Heero's words. "Oh, oh, oh," He gasped for breath. "Oh God, that is so rich!"

"Duo," Wufei reprimanded dryly. "You are going to break your stitches if you don't calm down." He was holding his own laughter in. He approached the group waiting outside of the barriers that kept people safe.

Sakura was stretching toward him from Trowa's shoulder as he came closer. "Uncle Heero!" She shouted as she bounced happily on said shoulder. The only thing that kept her from flying off was an arm securing her to the spot. "Uncle Heero do it again!" She squealed as loud as she could.

It was too much for Wufei. He calmly sat down with Duo still in his arms. It started out as a chuckle slowly evolving into full blown laughter roaring through the air. Duo's laughter rumbled along with his.

Heero looked at the girl sitting on one of his lover's shoulders disconcertedly. "Sakura…" He began only to be interrupted by the laughter building from the group waiting for them. He looked back at the building to see the front of it lying in a heap and shrugged in embarrassment. He wasn't use to all this attention.

Quatre stepped past the barrier and threw himself at Heero laughing in delight. Heero was so adorable when he wasn't sure of himself. Quatre loved seeing the expression on his face. He peppered the face with little kisses throwing smirks at Wufei and Duo setting their laughter off again and again at every smirk had some sort of funny face to go with it.

"Baba!" Sakura shouted in glee. "Did you see it? Did you see it? It went whoosh. Just like that." Sakura clapped her hands together in delight. "It was so neat. It shook and shaked and went sliding down to the ground." Sakura bounced on Trowa's shoulder some more.

Damian rolled his eyes and saved Trowa's shoulder from the antics of the six year old. "Come on Sakura. You're going to break your Uncle Trowa's shoulder bouncing on it like that." He settled the girl on his hip as he watched Wufei and Duo laughing uproariously on the ground just beyond the barrier.

"I wouldn't break Uncle Trowa's shoulder." Sakura informed him sticking her nose into the air. "I'm not like the bad guys."

Upon hearing the words of their daughter Wufei and Duo who had just got in control of their laughter erupted from them again. Wufei fell back banging his head against the ground not caring as he rolled on the ground clasping Duo carefully to him. His daughter was on a roll and they needed this release.

"Baba," Sakura called to her father. "You're getting all dirty. You're going to need a bath." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Laughter erupted to even louder levels. Even Heero had joined in on the laughter. The tension that had been enveloping the group for days slowly melted away.

Katey rolled her eyes and poked a finger at her niece's belly. "Well you're just going to have to make sure that they take one as soon as we get home."

Sakura nodded her head firmly. "You betcha." Sakura intoned wisely. "They'll definitely going to need. They are covered in dust!!!" She grinned. "I'll have to check all the spots and make sure they are squeaky clean."

The laughter grew louder as Sakura informed the group of her intentions. It sounded as if she would be wielding the scrub brush if she had any say in the matter. The picture in their heads of her standing over the two men in the bathtub shaking her finger and pointing out 'dirty spots' was too much for the adults. They leaned against each other as they laughed even harder.

Sakura placed a hand on Damian's face and turned his eyes to her. He had a huge grin on his face. "Damian what did I say?" She asked in a loud whisper. "If I have to I'll get right in the bath and help them!" She said indignantly.

A shout of laughter at the look on the six year old's face was to much for the teens in the group. Damian shouted with laughter nearly dropping said girl and Angel and Katey held each other as they giggled unrepentantly.

"Sakura," Katey managed between giggles. "I don't think your Baba and Duo-Daddy would want you to join them in the bath."

"Why?" Sakura asked a frown forming on her face. "Baba will need help getting Duo-Daddy all clean. He needs to get the dirt out of his hair and Duo-Daddy's too. I can be a big help." She shouted at the adults. She crossed her arms in indignation as the laughter got louder at her words.

The picture in the adults mind of Sakura trying to help wash the hair of both men was too much. The idea had formed of both men's hair getting entangled and stuck together with little hands helping to make the entanglement worse. Several of the adults slid to the ground gasping for breath. Sakura was giving a well needed comedy release.

Wufei and Duo were the first two to come out of their laughter induced problem. He pressed a kiss to Duo's forehead and pulled himself and Duo to their feet and moved to the barrier Quatre and Heero following.

Duo leaned heavily on his lover and grinned unrepentantly at the people beyond the barrier. He heard Wufei growl under his breath and the grin widened. "Sakura sweetie," He called to her as they approached. "We would love for you to come take a bath with us." He told her. He grinned even bigger and leaned forward making sure that Wufei had a good grip on him as he ruffled the soft black hair of his adorably pouting daughter. He turned to look at Wufei and found the same pout decorating his lover's face. A giggle escaped. "Why don't you and me have a bath and Baba can take a quick shower and then help us get all cleaned up?"

The frown on Sakura's face eased as she thought about the suggestion. "Can we have a bubble bath?" She asked hesitantly. "A really big one?"

Wufei rolled his eyes as Duo and Sakura turned puppy dog eyes on him. There was no way that he could resist the two of them working on him together. "Fine." He said with a sigh as he glared at the adults who were still giggling happily away at his discomfort. "But!" He added as Duo grinned and Sakura bounced on Damian's hip. "Both of you have to take a nap afterwards and let Me do some work."

Duo leaned over closer to have a whispered discussion with Sakura. Sakura nodded firmly to what Duo whispered and whispered something back. Damian grinned as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"It's a deal if you promise to let us sleep in our bed." Duo pouted at him.

"Our bed?" Wufei asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah that way Sakura and I can listen to you type on the computer and know that you are close." Duo told him calmly. He pulled himself back to Wufei. "We need to get a pet or something for Sakura. She had some bad dreams and is scared of bad guys getting her." Duo told him in a soft whisper.

Wufei sighed and nodded. "Alright. Alright you can sleep in our bed." He lowered his voice so only Duo could hear. "We need one for Katey as well. I heard her several times during the night. We'll talk to Quatre. I think Angel has the same problem and Alex will need something as well."

Duo smiled and looked up at Wufei. "Me too. Me too." He whispered with a gentle nudge of his hip.

Wufei rolled his eyes and motioned for Damian to hand Sakura over to him. "If Katey, Angel, and Damian come with us they could take care of the other children while the adults get work underway." He suggested with a raised eyebrow to the teenagers and adults in question. He could hear the machinery start to work as he waited for a response.

Nods of agreement were given from all around. Damian, Katey, and Angel rounded up the children and followed the slow movements of Duo. Sakura held onto her Baba's hand swinging it excitedly as they made their way back to the apartment. She babbled away about the building and how funny it had been to see it fall down because _her_ Uncle Heero had hit it with a hammer.

The adults watched the children leave and smiled. The tension that had filled the air had lifted with the needed laughter.

Heero sighed as he leaned against Trowa. "We are definitely going to have an interesting time with both her and Duo in the house." He commented as he watched them move further away. "And we need a bathroom for Sakura and Alex on our floor. I'm sure Wufei won't mind giving up his office for it. He hardly ever uses it. I hardly use mine so that can be his room."

Quatre nodded. He looked over at the architects with a grin. "We have some renovations for you." He said dryly. "You can start on it as soon as possible.

It was a start. A start that they needed very much.


	28. Chapter 28

I apologize for how long this took. I hope that everyone enjoys this as much as they can. Kit/Katherine

_**Chapter Thirty: Other Types of Fun.**_

_Wufei slipped out of the wet clothes that were actually clean. Both Duo and Sakura had been overly enthusiastic about the bubble bath and soaked him to the skin. A smile tweaked his lips as he thought about it. They had enjoyed the time with Sakura and it had tired the two energetic beings enough to allow them to fall a sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows._

_Wufei turned back to the file he was reading and frowned. He looked over the information carefully._

_**Found At Fortain Mountain Base:**_

_What was found at This base was:_

_Thirty - Nine Children in varying degrees of neglect and abuse._

_One Weapon of mass destruction (See access file one two eight for further information. Must have code 468921 clearance.)_

_An army of unknown amount that has been removed from picture._

_Information about people in high positions and family members as well as security information that should not be known by any but the security groups guarding said people. (Advise that checks be made on these groups and employees and employers.)_

_Information on loopholes in the justice system._

_Information on illegal human experimentation. (Ask Winner Corporation for aid in finding where it is coming from.)_

_Information on Mobile Suit construction. (Suits of robotic armor controlled by humans to do work or war.)_

_It is advised that the people who have been arrested for this atrocious behavior never see the light of day again._

_There has also been information found on past war crimes that have involved innocent bystanders. Maxwell Church and Orphanage being one of the places that was attacked during the war. There was a 'Loose End' that they needed to delete from the scene to stay anonymous. _

_It is my advise that these men should be shot and deleted from the scene as obsolete war toys._

_Time: 0236_

_Special Agent_

_Agent Wing_

_Heero Yuy_

_Badge Number: 652984_

_March 26, 202 AC_

_Wufei growled as he read Heero's simple report. He always oversimplified his reports. This one was no different from any of the others he had written. He turned to the computer that he had in his room for privacy and tapped in his code. He searched for the items he was looking for and grinned as he got down to the fun he loved. Putting people away for the crimes they had committed. _

_He plugged away at the work losing himself in the work he enjoyed so well. It was going to be a great pleasure for him to put these three men away for the rest of their lives. He pushed away from the computer and opened another file that held the pictures of all the scars, welts, burns, and signs of torture and rape on the children. He categorized them according to the children. The worst to the, well, somewhat better. He winced as he saw the scars and medical reports on the children. He blinked as a report from Lucrezia Noin slid out._

_It had pictures paper clipped to it. Wufei frowned as he looked at the pictures. Not understanding what the picture was telling him he turned to the written report._

_**Medical Report and Findings.**_

_Pictures that are shown depict fetuses in varying forms of abortion. Stages found in pictures go from three to five months of uterus age. Several uteruses are also found. Medical personnel will be able to point out the various ones that are seen in pictures._

_Scar tissue found on many of the female youths indicate that many premature caesarean-sections were performed. Many of the females informed that there was great pain and little anesthetic used during aborting procedures. "It made the doctor happy to hear people whimper and scream." One of the female's had told the doctor that inspected her injuries._

_Advise that all Female Youths that have had their first menstrual flow be seen by gynecologist. The soonest opportunity to be done so. Preferably a female gynecologist._

_Time: 0456_

_Special Agent_

_Agent Fire_

_Lucrezia Noin_

_Badge Number: 100200_

_March 28, 202 AC_

_Wufei swore softly and grabbed his phone. He dialed Sally's cell number. He listened to the ring silently snarling. 'Answer the damn phone Onna.' He thought._

"_Hello Dr. Po." Sally answered her phone cheerfully._

"_Sally I need to set up an appointment with a gynecologist for Katey." Wufei almost hissed into the phone._

"_I was wondering when you would find that." Sally muttered. "I'll set up a time for Katey and Angel to meet someone. We'll work out who will go with them. They have to be comfortable Wufei."_

_Wufei sighed and ran his hand through damp hair. "I know Sally. It's like men going to proctologists. Or rather Gay men who go to proctologists." He looked over at the sleeping pair on the bed. "I want Katey to be able to have children if she wants them. I hope that she never had to go through what is mentioned in these files." Wufei groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "God Sally this case just keeps getting worse. The more I read the more I wished I just beheaded the dude and went from there."_

_Sally sighed on the other end. "I know what you mean. I just wish that it was over with. At least then we could move on. Anne is trying to push this through the courts as soon as possible. The court thinks that it should be put through quickly so that we can keep this out of the news as much as possible. Work fast Wufei. We need you on this just for show as much as for your skill."_

_Wufei sighed and rubbed his face. "I know Dragon Lady." He looked over and smiled as a visible purple eye watched him. "I have most of this done. It's a grand slam as they say." He told his good bye and moved towards the bed. He crawled on and smiled in reassurance to his love. He brushed the bangs from Duo's face and slid his hand over Sakura's silky hair._

"_Wha's up?" The wraith mumbled._

"_Gotta make sure that Katey sees a gynecologist." Wufei whispered._

_Duo sighed. "I forgot that they did that." He mumbled closing his eyes again. "I hope she was smart and ate the food when she was supposed to."_

_Wufei shuddered at the knowledge that was in those words. He trailed his fingertips over his loves face. "Just be mine love. I will always be there for you." He whispered as he cuddled closer to the bodies of his loved ones. He listened to their breathing and slowly fell a sleep._

_*__one hour later_*

Wufei groaned and opened his eyes. He looked over at Duo and wondered what had woken him. He heard the whimper behind him and turned. He found Katey sound a sleep curled into a ball against him in the throws of a nightmare. He murmured softly. As he gently as he could he tried to sooth the nightmare away. He didn't notice Duo wake and move.

"Shh, Katey." Wufei murmured softly. "It's alright. I'm here no one will get you."

He looked up as Duo slid into the bed behind Katey. His eyes conveyed their worry to Duo.

"Katey." Duo murmured as he brushed damp curls from her forehead. "It's alright your safe. No one will ever take you away. We're here and we will let nothing near you that you don't want." He looked at Wufei as they tried to sooth away the teenager's fears.

After a few moments of reassurance Katey fell into a settled sleep. The two men watched as she uncurled slightly. She pressed herself against Wufei like a kitten. Duo chuckled as he watched.

"You might want to slip out of there and let her curl around Sakura. She might be a little shocked if she wakes up curled around you." He told his grumpy dragon.

Wufei glared at him as he tried to slide free from his daughter and adopted sister. When he managed it moved back to were he had been working on the case. Duo followed him happily. 

When Wufei settled into his chair Duo plopped himself down onto his lap and curled against him. "How is the case going?" He asked quietly.

"Easily." Wufei mumbled. "We definitely have this one hands down." He whispered into an ear. "We have to get some pets for our girls. That way they will feel safe." He rubbed his face in Duo's soft hair. "What's for dinner?" He switched subjects quickly. "You do know we will probably be serving quite a few people."

"Take out." Duo retorted dryly.

Wufei choked the laughter. He should have expected that answer. "What do you think we should order?" He said with a laughter tinged voice.

"Not sure." He mumbled. "Why don't I go check on Damian, Angel, and the kids and see what they would like?"

"Good idea. That way I can get back to my fun and keep an eye on the girls." He growled at the man cuddled into his lap. "And maybe my hard on will go away for a small time. Maybe we'll be able to play later." He added as he tipped up his wraith's chin for a gentle kiss. 

Duo sighed into the kiss before pulling himself out of the comfortable lap. "Yeah I think a pet for the girls and a little play later would be great." He rumbled as he nibbled on one of Wufei's ears.

"Get out of here and let me do my work." He growled. When Duo turned to leave he lightly slapped him on the ass. He ignored the indignant glare he turned his way from purple eyes and immersed himself in his work. Half an hour later he was startled by Sakura plopping herself down in his lap. 

"Baba that is yucky." Sakura told him as she looked at the computer screen.

Wufei reached over and switched the screen off so she wouldn't have to look at the picture of frightening details on the torture of the children. He looked over to his bed as he looped an arm around His daughter as he stood. 

Katey was looking down at the blankets picking at them in embarrassment. She was too shy to look at her brother. "Are you angry at me?"

"Of course not Katey. Duo and I don't mind at all." Wufei told her softly as he stood at the end of his bed. "In fact we are amazed that you wanted to come to us. We are so proud that you wanted to come to us for comfort. Anytime you just want to be around some one or need to talk you can come to us." He continued. "In fact I'm sure that if Duo and I aren't around that Quatre, Trowa, or Heero would love to be there for you." He looked down to see a small smile peek out on the angelic face hidden by curly red hair.

Katey slid from the bed and gave Wufei a quick hug.

"Baba where is Duo-Daddy?" Sakura asked using her hands to move Wufei's face to look at her. She was tired of Katey getting the attention.

"Duo-Daddy went to check on Damian and the others. Why don't we go see what they are up too." Wufei informed them. He set Sakura on her own two feet and herded the two from the room. He shut the door behind them as they went to look for the others.

They found everyone on the third floor in the social area.

Duo and Damian were sitting in the center of the group as they played a video game. They were completely immersed in it. Duo was playing with his good hand and doing quite well at it. His tongue was sticking out firmly held between his teeth as he played. Damian was frowning in concentration as he moved his character through he maze of obstacles.

Wufei knelt down as he took in the scene. He motioned Sakura closer to him. "You know what you should do?" He asked her. Sakura shook her head as she looked into gleaming onyx eyes full of mischief. "You should go over and give Damian a big hug and not let go."

Sakura grinned and took off like a bullet for her target. She tackled Damien with a big hug much to the teen's dismay.

"What the…?" Damian shouted. "Sakura let go!! I've finally caught up with him."

Duo ignored the wrestling match going on beside him and continued to move his character to the finishing gate. It passed through and the screen filled with the 'Game Over Player One Wins'. Duo dropped his controller and raised a hand in victory over his head. To the shouts and laughter of the other children. 

"That's not fair." Damian grumbled as he finally extracted himself from Sakura's grip. "Sakura distracted me."

"All's fair in love and war." Several adult voices chorused.

Wufei and Duo startled by the voices turned to see who it was. Heero and Trowa leaned against the wall as Quatre leaned against them.

"I take it we are having take out?" Quatre asked with a grin.

"Yup." Duo said with an unabashed grin. "I made breakfast for a large group. I do it once a day unless for my loved ones." He said with a grin as he turned to accept a gentle hug from Sakura. "Thanks for the game kids. I gotta go and be an adult for awhile. We'll call when dinner gets here. Damian, Angel, and Katey are in charge." He called as he made his way over to the stairs and Wufei.

Sakura giggled as she turned and tackled Damian again.

The adults chuckled as they made their way down the stairs to a chorus of 'Yes sir.' and giggles.

They emerged from the stairs to join the other adults in the living area. Une, Sally, Noin, Zechs, Dr. Yuy, and Howard lounged comfortably in their seats waiting for them.

"Take out it is." Quatre called as he picked up the phone and phone book. "What does everyone want?"

"Well I got some orders for pizza from the people upstairs. Katey mentioned she would like to try chinese. So why don't we get a mixture of a lot of things from those two places." Duo iterated as he settled onto a sofa.

"I think that would be good." Une agreed verbally as the others nodded their agreement.

"It is time to celebrate the beginning of New Haven." Howard grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Help yourself Howie." Duo growled sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Ahh, Uhmm, You see…**

"_Baba why are you and Duo-Daddy naked?"_

Duo and Wufei jerked as the quite childish voice asked them the question. Purple and Onyx eyes turned to see and onyx pair of eyes peering at them questioningly.

"You're not having a shower or bath so why have you got no clothes on?" Sakura asked petulantly as she stared at the two men.

Wufei reached behind him for the edge of a blanket and pulled it up.

"Sakura sweetie is something wrong?" Duo asked trying to divert her attention from them. He felt himself slide out of Wufei and moved to get closer to the girl as Wufei slipped out of the bed with a pillow pressed to his groin.

"The bad men want to get me." Sakura pouted at Duo as tears threatened to flow.

"Ohh, munchkin." Duo beckoned the six year old to climb up on the bed as Wufei rejoined them boxers now covering essential spots another set held in his hands as he slipped beneath the blankets to join Duo.

"They said you weren't real and they would come and get me anytime they wanted." She whispered as she cuddled into Duo's chest.

Duo grimaced in pain as she settled on his bad shoulder. "They will never get you sweetie." Duo murmured as he felt Wufei sliding the boxers up his legs. "Your baba and I would never let them get you." He pressed his cheek against her head but lifted it as Wufei scooped up his daughter to settle on his chest relieving Duo of his painful burden.

"Duo-Daddy is right my little flower." Wufei murmured against her silky hair. "We would never let anyone hurt you again." He soothed her as he settled into the bed with Sakura between him and Duo. "Now go to sleep my little one."

"Time for sleep munchkin." Duo murmured and began to sing softly to her.

_Sleep my little angel_

_Close your eyes for me_

_Sleep for now you are safe_

_We'll watch over you in your dreams._

_Sleep my little angel_

_Close your eyes for me_

_Daddy is here to keep you safe_

_For all eternity _

_Sleep my little angel _

_We'll make it safe for you_

_Sleep my little angel _

_Daddy and Baba are here for you._

Duo, Sakura, and Wufei slowly fell asleep to Duo's humming voice. Sakura safely tucked between the two men.

Duo pulled the sash of his black plush robe tight as he made his way blearily to the kitchen of the apartment. He listened to the soft voices as he went. One was childishly high.

"…and they were naked." Sakura finished with relish.

Duo blinked and blushed a deep red as he rounded the corner. He stared in dismay at three men, three teenagers, and one child sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast.

"Naked, huh?" Trowa murmured as he sipped at his coffee.

"Uh hun," Sakura babbled on not noticing the audiences delight. "Baba was sitting on Duo-Daddy's lap and he had his head pressed against him too. They were all sweaty and out of breath." Sakura continued happy with her audience.

Duo's blush deepened as he snuck up on the table. Everyone was completely focused on the little girl and her story.

"Baba got out of bed as Duo-Daddy talked with me. He held a pillow to his belly but not his bum." Sakura meandered on. "Duo-Daddy sung to me and made the bad men go away. I didn't have any more bad dreams."

Duo slipped his hand over Sakura's mouth to late as she finished her story. He heard choked laughter from the men as the teenagers hid grins. Duo sighed and removed his hand from the little motor mouth and rubbed it over his face.

He looked down to see said motor mouth smiling angelically up at him.

"Duo-Daddy." She grinned an even bigger smile. "I slept very good when you sung to me."

"Sakura," Duo sighed wondering what he should say.

"Good morning," Wufei greeted the people in the room as he slid an arm around his mate and pressed a kiss to where neck went to shoulder. He looked up to see Quatre with his head pressed to the dining room table. Trowa had his coffee cup pressed to his forehead as he chuckled. Heero was staring at the couple his mouth twitching into a smile he was trying to repress. The teenagers were looking everywhere but at the couple.

Wufei frowned and looked down at his daughter questioningly. "What's going on?"

"Sakura was explaining why she came out of your room this morning." Heero murmured pressing a finger to his lips. He gave no further explanation for fear of bursting into laughter.

"Really and what did she say?" Wufei asked calmly.

"Ahhh, Fei." Duo finally squeaked out from his embarrassment. "Sakura was explaining how she found us when she came to us after her nightmare." Duo looked down at the hands curled around his hips and winced when he felt them tighten.

"Oh, really?" Wufei murmured as he felt the flush spread over his face.

"Yup." Damian murmured from where he was studying his cereal. "In full vivid detail." He cast a quick glance at the two men. Sakura was bouncing happily in her chair.

"Yeah, Baba." She chirped. "I told them how you were sitting on Duo-Daddy's lap. How you were both trying to catch your breath…" Duo covered the mouth to stop the verbal diarrhea of his daughter.

Wufei pressed his face into Duo's shoulder with a groan. 'Children! Why do children do this to their parents?' His mind silently wailed. A chuckle escaped as he saw the funny part of the story. His chuckles sounded muffled from Duo's shoulder.

Duo frowned as he looked at the head on his shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"I just remember the time I walked in on my parents when they were in the middle of…" Wufei trailed off. He laughed more.

Quatre looked up a look of amazement on his face. His mother had died soon after his birth and his father had never remarried.

Heero frowned something in his head rang a bell.

"Ahem." A voice called from the stairway door. "Heero walked and crawled on his father's back and said ride em cowboy." The voice said calmly in the same nasal tones as Heero's.

Heero blushed and fingered the edge of the table. "I thought they were playing ride the horsy." He muttered a blush spreading across his face. The memory he was trying to make come clear came very clear at the reminder.

"Quatre mentioned that there was a change that you needed made." The woman murmured as she walked over to join the family.

Wufei blinked in question as he lifted his head from Duo's shoulder. "What changes?"

"A bathroom for Sakura and Alex." Quatre said dryly as he stared at his love. "Maybe Heero can show you our idea." Quatre told his love.

"Thank you Quatre." Heero said dryly.

"Well if Quatre wants to make changes then I guess we can get pets for the girls to feel safe with at night." Duo said dryly as he settled in a chair beside Sakura.

"You know that may be a good idea." Trowa murmured. "Why don't we check and see if some of the old Police/Preventer dogs or partnerless ones that aren't making it easy to find new partners."

Wufei blinked as he settled on the other side of his daughter. He motioned for Dr. Yuy to join them. "Sakura you remember Dr. Suki Yuy?" He prompted his daughter.

"Hello Dr. Yuy." Sakura said with an impish grin. "Did Uncle Heero really want to play ride the horsy with you?"

Wufei groaned and hid his head in his arms.

"It's alright Mr. Chang." Suki Yuy murmured as Heero slid down in his chair with a groan. "Yes Sakura he did." She looked hesitantly at her son. "Would it be alright if she calls me Grandma? She is your niece that would kind of make me her grandmother."

Heero blinked and looked into eyes just like his. He must of found something positive and nodded slowly. "Okay." He whispered.

Sakura squealed in delight. She bounced out of her chair and ran around the table full tilt. She almost smacked her head as she tripped over a fold in the rug. Trowa's quick movement saved her. When he set her back on her feet she took off again and jumped up into Suki's lap.

"You wanna be my nana?" She asked gleefully as Duo and Wufei looked on ruefully at her antics.

"I would love to be. I hear I have a grandson too." She told the little one snuggled into her lap.

"Yup. His name is Alex. He's in the hospital because he was hurt really badly by the bad men." Sakura told her solemnly. "Baba we should get a doggy for Alex too." She called across the table loudly.

"I can hear you Sakura." He told her dryly as he watched her cuddle into the lap of Heero's mother. He looked over at Heero questioningly. He shrugged. "Why don't we ask Uncle Heero to set up a time for us to go see the doggies and find a new friend for you. I think Uncle Heero needs to talk to your nana. Okay?" He asked as he pushed his chair away from the table his breakfast forgotten. "We can get dressed and you can tell me what type of doggy you would like."

Sakura slid from Suki's lap and ran around the table to catch her baba's hand and chattered happily to him as she lead him away from the table.

Duo groaned. "How do they do that?" He muttered.

"How do who do what?" Dr. Yuy asked.

"How do children make you wish to wring their neck one moment and cuddle them close the next?" He expanded on his question as he watched the two disappear from view.

"Children have magic. They use it to torment their parents." She murmured dryly. "Get use to it. She is going to firmly wrap both of you around her finger and never let you loose again."

"God I hope it doesn't hurt to much. I thought I might talk Fei into having more with me." He muttered abashedly.

"You would carry his children?" Suki asked of him with wide eyed wonder.

"Yeah I would go through that for him." Duo sighed and looked down at the table.

"Trowa and I would love to. I'm not sure how Heero would feel about it." Quatre murmured motioning for the teenagers to leave silently.

Damian nodded and ushered the girls from the room heading upstairs for their morning abolitions.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Time for Answers**

Duo looked at the woman silently as he wondered where he should start his interrogation. He knew that Heero and the other two wouldn't. He decided to start with the important question. "Do you know why Heero disappeared?"

"He disappeared when his father was assassinated." Suki murmured as she looked down at her lap. "I always assumed it was so that he wouldn't be placed in his father's stead."

"Okay. I can understand that." Duo growled. He ignored the glares being sent his way. "Did you try to find him? Did you even look for him?"

"Yes **I** did!!!" She snarled as she pushed from her chair. "Everyone kept telling me that he was killed just like his father. But until I found a body I wasn't going to give up. I looked for years never giving up hope. When I walked in here yesterday. It was like seeing a ghost. He looks so much his father it's not funny." She wrapped her arms around herself as she turned to glare at the occupants of the table. "I never gave up hope." She whispered. "My father kept telling me it was hopeless. That he was dead and I would never find him again."

"How hard did you look?" Duo snarled in return.

"I looked so much that I ended up in the hospital because I wasn't eating right and not getting enough sleep. They had to sedate me and put me on an IV to get me back to health. I almost died several times as I tried to trace where he was. His father was a great politician with a knack for computers. He handed on a few of his tricks to me. I almost found him so many times. But the man who had him always seemed to know that I was coming. He always seemed to know. I would be going through the front door and see the cigarette in an ashtray still burning. But no one could be found."

"So why haven't you found him since the war ended. I could understand why you couldn't find him during the war. But why not three or four years ago?'

"The only time I thought I found him it was at Preventers and they wouldn't let me talk to the agent I thought might be him. They kept saying it was something I had to make an appointment for. It was so frustrating. every time that I got an appointment the agent disappeared on an assignment and it was cancelled. I got so fed up I gave up. I thought maybe he would come and look for me eventually."

Heero looked down at the table and fiddled with a fork. "A man named Odin Lowe took me with him. He was the one who killed Daddy. He said he couldn't kill me but he could make me disappear. He also said that he had killed my mom too. When he died at the beginning of the war he had trained me as an assassin. I didn't feel right doing it. I looked into what caused the war why it happened who was right and who was wrong. I wanted to get it to stop. I heard of a man called Sandrock who seemed to be trying to stop the war for the right reasons. I made contact with him and became an agent to aid him in stopping the war. With the help of Heavyarms, Shenlong, and Shinigami as well as Sandrock we finally made the war come to an end. I became a Preventer so I could stop it from ever happen again." He whispered the last softly not looking up from the table. He felt a hand settle on the top of his head.

"You may have my eyes and my will to live. He tried but he didn't manage to do it right." His mother whispered. "But you have your father's sense of right and wrong. I was so proud when they said you were an agent for the Preventers. I wanted to run across the room and wrap my arms around you and hug you tight. But I see that you wouldn't know how to handle that." She looked down at her son hesitantly. "Can I hug you now?"

Duo grinned and motioned for Trowa and Quatre to follow him away from the table as Heero turned to embrace his mother. Silent sobs racking his body.

Quatre shrugged and looked at Duo wryly. "I guess it was a good thing that we found you." He muttered giving the long haired man a quick hug. "I don't think we would have been able to ask her the questions that he needed answered for him. He was so anxious that she might not want him. Thank you for being a friend to us. We wouldn't have been able to do what you did."

Trowa placed a reassuring hand on Quatre's shoulder and one on Duo's. "It's over now. Everything will be alright now." He murmured. "Duo helped as Wufei would have. He knew that he would." He smiled gently. "Now why doesn't Duo call Une and ask her if it would be possible to see the 'Doggies' for the girls sake. I am going to go see Alex. Quatre can take you where ever you need to go. They have started on the building of the hospital." He smiled gently at the blond. "I'm sure that it will be a break from inspecting your wonderful sisters. And it will let Wufei work on the case freely. You should take the van and Damian along as well. I think he could do with a pet. He might not admit it but he needs it just as much."

Duo nodded as he reached for the phone on a side table in the hall. He dialed the number he knew well. He called his sister anytime that he needed some one to talk too. He knew that she would like the idea. There were many dogs that couldn't work well with some people and needed good homes for them.

"Lady Une's office. Who is speaking please?" A firm voice answered the phone.

"Yes this is Duo for Lady Une." Duo responded quickly.

"Duo who?"

"Gravy. Put the lady on the phone." Duo growled in irritation.

"Yes Mister Maxwell." The voice told him with a laughter tinged voice.

"Lady Une." Anne's voice stated over the phone.

"Hey Annie." Duo grinned waiting for the eruption.

"MY NAME IS NOT ANNIE!!!"

"Yeah, yeah you keep saying that." Duo grinned as he watched Quatre snuggle into his very big teddy bear.

"What do you want now Duo?"

"Uhmm, it's like this…" Duo began hesitantly. "The girls are having bad nightmares and are crawling into bed with us. We thought if they had some type of pet to protect them they wouldn't come crawl in with us when we're in the middle of sexual activities. Then tell everybody about it the next day."

Laughter rang out over the phone. "You're having the same problem huh." A pause was heard and a murmured conversation could be heard on the background. "I think it's a good idea I take it that you want to see if they will bond with any of our older or problematic friends."

"Yes. That would help you as well as us." Duo answered promptly.

"When would you like to do this?"

"As soon as possible. And I thought you, Sal, and Noin might want to take the girls shopping for clothes as well." Quatre turned and raised an eyebrow at him at the idea. "I don't think that your sisters would be a good idea at the moment." He whispered to the blond doctor.

Quatre grinned and nodded. "Tell her that we can take Gerald and Damian shopping as well."

"Quatre just said that we could take Gerald shopping if you would like." He informed her of the option.

"I think that might be a good idea." She murmured as she consulted someone off of the phone. "Noin wonders if you could take Damarus as well?"

"Sure the more the merrier." Duo answered quickly. "I'm sure that Damian and Quatre could keep them out of trouble. I can supervise."

"It's a deal." She said firmly. "Why don't you come over here in about an hour and a half. That way I can clear our schedules."

Duo grinned. "We'll be there. How do we get the mongrels home if we end up with any of them?"

"I'll send Zechs with them." She said with a giggle in her voice.

"Cool! See you then." Duo grinned. "Fei we have an hour and a half to get me and Sakura ready to go on our trip for bed buddies. Seems Une has the same problem as us."

"What do you mean?" Wufei called from the depths of Sakura's room.

"Quatre and I are going to take the kids to see the mongrels and then Une, Sally and Noin will take the girls shopping for clothing while we take the gents." He called to his love. "That way you can do that work you need to and Heero can spend time with his mom. Could you rush the teens while Quat helps me get dressed?"

"I think I can manage that." Wufei called back over the giggles that could be heard.

"Love ya Babe."

"Love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirty-Four: Bed Mates**_

_Quatre giggled as he helped Duo to pull up his pants. It had been awhile since he had to help anyone dress themselves. He pulled back and looked Duo over carefully. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't missed anything._

_Duo grumbled at him. "I don't see why you have to fuss." He looked up with a glare as he slid his boots on. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."_

"_Yeah riighhht." Quatre drawled. "That's why we are going to get a dog for you too." He flashed a grin at him with a wink. _

"_Only if one of them likes me." He snapped as he tried to get around the blond. "Come on we have to get to the Preventer's building before Une thinks we're reneging on our deal." He grouched at the doctor as he stepped out the door._

_Quatre rolled his eyes and followed. He tried not to laugh as Duo moved carefully down the hall. He was going slowly and Quatre had to take little steps. He knew why when a brunette whipped down the hall and tackled Duo's legs._

"_We goin' to get a doggy!!!" Sakura shouted at her Duo-Daddy._

"_You betcha." Duo told her ruffling her hair happily. "Do you think that you will be a good girl and go shopping with Aunty Une, Aunty Noin, and Aunty Sally?"_

"_For a doggy I will be the best girl ever." Sakura promised solemnly and giggled when Quatre tickled her chin._

_The three finally entered the living area to see Katey, Angel, and Damian waiting for them. Wufei was standing with Heero and Suki talking with Heero in calming tones._

_Wufei turned and tossed a smile to Duo. "Don't cause to much trouble." He told him as he moved in for a goodbye kiss. He brushed one over his lips then leaned down to brush a kiss over his daughters forehead. "Don't run around. Hold Katey's hand when you are with your aunts. Say please and thank you. You can tell them if you don't like something. Okay?"_

"_Yes Baba." Two voices echoed out to him. _

_Duo grinned as Wufei growled and pulled him in for another kiss. "That goes for you. Get your work done. I think a new bathroom is a good idea. We can have it made for Alex and Sakura. I think Alex is going to need a special bathroom when he comes home and we won't have to fight for the bathroom with Sakura."_

_Wufei rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm going to move my office things that are for the gym downstairs and everything else to a room upstairs. Heero is going to grab a room up there as well." He brushed a hand through Duo's bangs. "You did good." He whispered into Duo's ear receiving a pleased flush._

"_Okay everyone. To the garage." Quatre used a parade ground voice herding the group to the stairs by the kitchen. _

_Damian scooped up Sakura as they went carrying her over his shoulder as he went by the cuddling adults. He pushed Katey through the door with a roll of his eyes. Angel followed closely behind him as he went. _

_Quatre brushed a kiss over Heero's lips and got a kiss from Suki as well._

"_Be good." Suki ordered. "Don't tire Duo and Sakura out. Make sure that they eat and rest. They won't be taking a nap this afternoon like usual." Suki ordered the blond as she herded Duo and Quatre out the door. "Behave children and Damian remember to make sure that Duo gets the rest he needs."_

"_Yes Nan Suki." Damian called up the stairs as he opened the door of the van that Wufei had told him that they would be using that day._

_Duo chortled as Quatre helped him down the stairs. "I'll behave Mama Suki." Duo called as they made their way to the van where the teens and child waited for them._

"_I'll try to behave Mom." Quatre called with a giggle as he helped Duo into his seat. "Now is everyone ready to find something to sleep better with?" He asked the van's contents as he slid into his seat behind the driver's wheel._

"_Yes." Was the chorus of youths._

"_Nah, I just want something to make me feel safe when no one is around." Duo told the blond innocently. "I already have someone that makes my bad dreams go away." Duo looked out the windshield not making eye contact with any one._

"_Yeah Duo-Daddy already has a bed-mate." Sakura added innocently as well._

_Laughter filled the van as Quatre pulled out of the garage. Quatre rolled his eyes and zoomed out into traffic._

_After a few minutes. "Quatre if you don't slow down. I'm going to take over." Duo told the blond quietly trying to keep his eyes off the speed gage._

_Quatre groaned. "Whoops." _

"_Slow down. You're scaring the kids." Duo told the man with uncharacteristic calmness. "If you don't I'm calling the police and telling them you kidnapped us."_

_Quatre winced and slowed the van down to the speed limit. "Sorry." He murmured to no one in particular._

"_New rule." Duo growled as he braced himself against his door. "Anybody that isn't over the age of eighteen in the car and you drive the speed limit. Understood?"_

_Quatre winced at the warning note in Duo's voice. "Yes I understand." Quatre didn't know how he did it but he kept to the speed limit the rest of the way to the Preventer's offices. The three youths whispered in the back ground as Sakura stared with wide eyes at her Duo-Daddy. _

_Quatre pulled into an empty space and parked the van smoothly. He looked apologetically at Duo. He slid out rushing over to help Duo out of the van._

_Damian hopped out the side door and helped the ladies out of the van as he watched Quatre help his brother. "Duo," He began hesitantly. "It wasn't…" He trailed off at the hard look in Duo's eyes. He had never seen the look in the man's eyes in the little time that he had known him._

"_No it isn't Okay." Duo said softly. "Quatre could have caused an accident or caused us to have an accident. He no longer has a carefree life. He has people to take care of when they are in a vehicle with him. When he drove like he did he was taking it to far."_

_Quatre nodded at the reprimand. "He's right. I shouldn't have put any of you in danger like that." He looked down and looked back up at Duo. "I forgot that they were in the vehicle. I know it isn't a good excuse. I am not a pilot in the war anymore. It's time to take that into consideration. I am risking lives when I get behind the wheel. I can't do that anymore." He said firmly. "If I'm speeding I want people to tell me from now on."_

_He motioned for them to enter the building following behind Duo as he held Sakura's hand._

"_Duo-Daddy," Sakura said softly as she looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Quatre swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sakura you didn't do anything. I did." Quatre told the little girl as he moved to catch up with the group. _

"_Quatre's right. You didn't do anything. Quatre's driving made me upset because he could have hurt someone. And you were scared." Duo told his little munchkin. "Anytime you're scared you have to tell us okay?"_

_Sakura nodded and hugged Duo's hand closer to herself as she matched her steps to Duo's shuffling steps. She looked up with a grin when she saw Aunty Anne. "Aunty Anne!!" She shouted not letting go of Duo's hand as she dragged him over to Une. _

_She let go when she got close enough by her baba's rules. She hugged the legs before her and grinned up at Une as she chortled happily._

_Une raised an eyebrow to Duo in question._

"_Wufei laid down the rules to her before we left." Duo told her dryly as he got closer._

_Une laughed softly and tugged a hand to grasp hers as she lead them to a door that Duo and Quatre had never used before. "This way." She told them holding the door for the five to enter._

_The seven people made their way down the hall to another door leading out to a very large kennel. Une lead them to a sectioned off area where a K-9 kennel handler stood waiting._

"_Agent Prose will show you the animals that aren't being used or problems for us here." Une told them as she settled onto a bench._

_Sakura wandered down the row Duo following her in shuffling steps. Duo frowned. The further in they got the more warnings he saw._

_Sakura stopped to stare into a kennel not noticing Duo continuing on their shuffling way. The dog she saw raised its head and yawned at her. She giggled as she saw the long pink tongue. It stood stretching and ambled over to look at her. It sniffed her through the fence and sniffed some more as she giggled at the tickling sensation._

"_Good Puppy." She chortled reaching small hands through the fence much to the terror of the attending Kennel personnel. The animal turned his ruddy side to be scratched by the tiny fingers. It turned its massive head to lick at her through the fence._

_Duo came back leading a pure black german shepherd and stared the monster that Sakura was playing with through the fence. He read the warnings and groaned. He knew that Sakura wasn't going to leave unless he said yes to the beast. _

_**Brussels**_

_German Shepherd/Siberian Husky Mixture male_

_Trained to find drugs and take down attackers._

**Warning**

_Do not let him see any weakness. He will use it to his advantage. He will not take NO for an answer. Has a nasty sense of humor. Bad attitude and not to be taken lightly._

"No." Sakura told the animal firmly as she pushed his mouth away from her face.

Duo nearly wet himself when he heard the dreaded word from Sakura's lips. He prepared himself to grab her quickly. 

Brussels lifted his head and glared at Duo as if knowing what he was thinking. He looked back at Sakura and nuzzled her gently. He had the german shepherd ears and nose but everything else was like a siberian husky. His coloring went from dark ruddy red to tan to white on his legs, face, and belly. He had the clover leaf pattern on his forehead and a ruddy red cap on his head. His eyes were a light blue that almost showed white in the sun light. He was the size of a small horse.

Duo sighed and opened the gate to the kennel. "You even think about causing trouble I will shoot you." He growled to the animal as it passed him. "Don't think I won't because I will and so will Fei." He growled at the animal as he attached a leash to the Preventer issue harness he wore.

The dog wuffled in acknowledgement and let Sakura lead it back to the entrance where the teens stood waiting their turn. 

"Well this is Brussels." Duo told them. "Sakura has chosen him." He looked down to see Sakura with an arm wrapped around the dog's neck her face cuddled into its fur. "This is Deathscythe. Just don't piss him off okay." He looked over to see resignation on the blonde's face. "There's a couple a dogs you should meet down there." He informed him as he handed the two leashes to a protesting Une. "Come on Katey."

Duo turned back down the aisle and shuffled back down the depths Katey following behind him peering into each kennel. She paused halfway down as if she heard a voice calling her. She looked into the kennel and waited for whatever she felt inside to come out and see her.

"It's okay." She said hesitantly. "I won't do anything. I wouldn't hurt anyone I'm to hurt to do it to someone else."

A head peered over the stuffed chair and looked at her questioningly. It was as if it was saying 'What do you want you silly girl?'

Katey giggled at the picture. "Hi."

The animal toppled the chair and walked over to her questioningly. 

Katey hesitantly pushed a hand through the fence and received a lick for her efforts. 

Duo came back to see Katey with her hand held out to a big coarse haired german shepherd and laughing as it cleaned her hand. 

**Jerry Lee**

_German Shepherd Male_

_Trained for Drug detection and taking down criminals on command_

**Warning**

_Only listens when he wants to. Has a bad attitude. Lazy as all get out. Loves human food. Has a bad temper when set off._

Duo groaned and motioned for Katey to step back. He opened the gate and gave the same warning that he had given Brussels as he attached a leash to the animals harness and handed it to Katey. He received a grumble for his efforts. He was predominately black and tan. A tan face with black crown and ears. He had almost black eyes.

He lead them back and settled on the bench and gave Une back the leashes as he motioned for Damian to follow him. He stayed with Damian now. He followed along as he watched the boy/young man. 

Damian settled on his heels in front of a kennel curiously and waited for an answer from the being in the kennel. A head lolled out of the kennel house and stared at him upside down. Damian burst into laughter.

The animal slid out the door and lolluped over to him. It looked at him curiously before trying to push her nose through one of the fence links. "What do you want?" Damian asked curiously.

Duo looked up and groaned again. 'Why can't they choose one's that aren't psychotic?' He moaned in dismay.

**Mindy**

_Siberian Husky Female_

_Trained drug finder, guard, and take down dog._

**Warning**

_Talks back. Stubborn as an old man. Likes to do what she wants when she wants. Has trouble taking orders. Likes to play practical jokes._

Duo sighed and motioned to the leash hanging beside the gate to the kennel. He watched as Damian secured her carefully.

She was charcoal gray, blending into a lighter gray, into white belly, legs, and face. She had a charcoal cap on her head and ears. A perfect clover face mask and laughing chocolate brown eyes. 

Duo gave her the same warning he had given the other dogs as he lead them back to the group. She promptly told him off causing everyone to laugh. She was as talkative as Duo was.

Duo settled on the bench and accepted the three leashes Une held and told Quatre to go with Angel for their companions. 

"Who's the white german shepherd for?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Her name is Nataku." Was Duo's answer to the question.

Quatre's eyes boggled at the answer. "Do you mean…?"

"Go to the last kennels." Duo told him. "Heavyarms, Wing and Sandrock are waiting for you. Sandrock is a mix and looks like the color of sand. Heavy arms is a behemoth of an alaskan husky. Wing is a slim german shepherd that looks like she could take down a man three times Trowa's size if she wants."

Quatre nodded and lead Angel down the aisle a few minutes later emerging with Angel. She lead a beautiful middle sized silver long haired husky. She looked like she could be a great love for the girl.

"Her name is BeeBee." Angel said softly to the group.

"Well we found bed mates for everyone. Lets go shopping." Une told the group.

AN: I do not own Jerry Lee. He is a product of K-9 the movie. I wish I had a dog like that. Mindy is exactly like my dog. She was a Siberian Husky like described.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: Shopping Fun (Boys)**_

_Duo sighed and slid his hand over the fur of Deathscythe and watched as Quatre and Damian herded the group out of yet another shop. He smiled as he remembered Deathscythe's reaction to going with Zechs. He had completely refused. He had managed to convince the other dogs to go but Deathscythe had his own idea._

_Quatre stopped to look behind him and grinned as he watched Duo trudge along behind them. He stopped grinning when he saw the pained expression and the way Deathscythe was herding him to a bench._

"_Damian," He called to the older boy. "Why don't we take the boys and go over to the food court and take a break." He tilted his head in Duo's direction as he rolled his eyes._

_Damian turned and swore at how far back Duo seemed to be from them. Deathscythe was not having an easy job trying to steer him to a spot to sit down. "Hey Gerald, Damarus, come on time for a break." _

_Two boys halted their steps and turned to Damian. They promptly swung each other around and ran back to Quatre and Damian still holding hands._

_Duo sighed and looked up to find Damian and Quatre waiting for him. He smiled weakly and motioned that he was coming._

"_We thought it would be time for a break. We are almost done but the boys need a snack." Quatre told Duo quietly when he arrived._

"_Nice try Quat but yeah I could use a break." Duo told him quietly not joking like he usually would. "I do need a break. It you take me over to the McDan's house I think they have a play area that the boys can play and you can take Damian to get clothes that suit him." Duo looked over to the teenager and grinned wryly. "You got the debit card Wufei insisted you use?"_

_Damian nodded and waited for Quatre's verdict._

"_That may be a good idea. I don't think that the boys would enjoy helping find clothes for Damian. All the other clothes is going to be delivered." Quatre looked over to see if there was something or someone to ask where McDan's was. _

_A young woman at the booth behind the men grinned. "Go to your left at the next turn. You can't miss it." She looked at them apologetically. "Sorry about listening in. I just had to see what a group of gorgeous hunks were doing." She blushed and turned back to a customer._

_Quatre chuckled. "Thank you. We appreciate it." He received a nod and began to herd the boys, the teen, Duo and the dog in the direction she had mentioned. _

_He chuckled as the boys got to their destination ahead of them. He supported Duo as they walked. _

_Duo sighed and motioned the younger people ahead of them through the door. Quatre helped him inside and motioned that they should find chairs before anyone ordered. He eased into a seat that was close to the play area and watched as the boys stared in awe at the play structure._

"_Get me a salad and shake. The boys should have the chicken strips. Get them fries and a bunch of dips for them as well. You and Damian can eat when you get back from your shopping." He muttered to Damian. "Damarus, Gerald, why don't you watch how the other kids are playing and then try what they are doing?" He called to the boys as they stared in awe at the other children. "Ohh, and juice for them as well."_

_Quatre nodded and didn't tease the adultness that had taken over his friend. He could see how tired his friend was._

_Duo sighed and watched the boys as Deathscythe sat at his feet also watching the boys. "Hey Scythe, do you think that Fei would forgive me if I didn't let Quat know that I was tired?" Deathscythe wuffled and nudged his hand. Duo rubbed the silky ears. It was soothing Duo's frayed nerves. His eyelids drooped but he didn't allow himself to fall asleep like he wanted._

_A tray being set on the table distracted him from the children he was watching. His hand reached out for the shake and took a sip. It was strawberry/chocolate. The coldness helped semi revive him as he sipped at it._

"_Duo are you sure that you will be alright here?" Quatre asked in obvious concern for his friend. "We can always do the shopping for Damian at another time."_

"_Not likely Quat. This is probably the only chance that we'll have in a while." He told his friend softly. "We got to take the time while we have the time." He told his friend softly. "Get out of here and do the shopping that you need to do."_

_Quatre surveyed Duo's face and sighed at the stubbornness that he was portraying. "Alright but we will only be an hour or a little more. I know what stores that we are going to go to. It should help us a lot that way." He murmured. "Damarus, Gerald," He called to the boys still staring at the other children and play structure in awe. "Come eat and then you can play."_

_Duo grinned as he watched Quatre herding Damian out of the dining area of the restaurant. He noticed him looking back and smiled at his friend reassuringly as he teased the boys and told them about all the wonderful things they could do on the play structure._

_Duo didn't know how long it had been but a sudden tenseness in the air and looked up to survey his surroundings. He growled in dismay at the sight of a man holding a gun to the head of a woman at the cash registers._

"_Damarus, Gerald, I want you to get to the top of the structure and hide there till I say to come down. I want you there in ten seconds. Move!" _

_The boys darted into the play structure and seemed to be ordering the other children to hide as well. _

"_Why is it always during my watch that this happens?" He muttered to himself as he made his way to the cash registers and motioned people to get under the tables as he slid quietly to where the man was threatening to kill the woman if they didn't give all the cash in the tills._

"_I'm warning you…" He shouted as he waved his gun in the air. "I'll kill her!!!"_

_Duo felt Deathscythe moving through the shadows of the tables beside him till he could find a good position. He groaned as he remembered that he hadn't brought a weapon with him. He hadn't thought that he would need one for a simple shopping expedition. He crouched down behind a cupboard and surveyed the scene. Something about it was off._

_The man stood a few feet away from the counter and held the gun to the woman's head as he gave his demands to the workers behind the counter. They had chosen a good time to do it. All the cashes were open for use._

_Duo looked more closely at the hostage taker and woman he held. He couldn't place his finger on what was wrong but there was something. "Preventers." He shouted. "Throw down your weapon and let go of the woman." It dawned on him what was wrong. The woman wasn't as scared as she should be for being taken hostage. "I want both yours and the woman's hands in the air where I can see them."_

_Duo ducked down as the gun swung to were he crouched. The bullet whizzed by him as he whimpered and pressed his head to the cupboard as his side protested the movement violently. He didn't notice Deathscythe moving till he heard the shrill scream. He popped up and dived for the gun now that it was no longer in the man's hand. _

_Deathscythe had sprinted forward and launched himself at the man and wrapped his teeth around his wrist causing the man to drop his weapon in pain. His weight threw the man to the ground and stood threateningly over the man._

_Duo managed to just wrap his fingers around the handle of the gun before the woman could get her hands on it. "I don't think so sweetheart." He told her softly as he aimed the gun up at her. "Hands where I can see them." She snarled and did as he had told her. He moved carefully to a sitting position. "Somebody get security and the police here now." He ordered as he surveyed the two offenders. "Good boy Deathscythe. Guard him."_

_It seemed like forever to the Preventer/Paramedic. He sighed in relief as security swarmed into the restaurant. "I am Agent/Lieutenant Duo Maxwell for the Preventers and NYEMS. I apprehended these two as they attempted to rob this place." He informed them and looked down when he felt a trickle down his side. "Fei and Quat are going to kill me." He muttered as he pressed his hand to his side. He had opened the wound in his side when he had dove for the gun._

"_Let me in." A voice roared at the door into the mall._

_Duo winced at the tone in the voice he heard._

_Quatre frowned as he waited for Damian to finish changing. The underlying feeling of something happening, something bad, to one of his friends._

"_Damian hurry up." He called to the teen. A sudden flash filled his head. He leaned over and gasped in pain that he knew. He seemed to know where it was coming from._

"_Quatre are you okay?" Damian asked when he found the doctor bent in half gasping in pain._

"_Oh God!" Quatre managed to rasp out. "Duo!!!" He turned to the sales lady and tossed his card to her. "I have to run. Everything that he said he wanted is in his arms I told him to leave anything he didn't want in the dressing room. Charge me and send it to the address on the card." He sprinted from the store shouting his last words. _

_Damian handed his things to the sales woman and dashed after him trying to keep up with the blond doctor._

_They arrived at the doors of the restaurant to find the shopping center's security forces blocking the entrance._

"_Let me in!" Quatre shouted at them in anger. "I am Agent/Doctor Quatre Raberba Winner. If you don't let me in I will have to call Director Lady Anne Une. She will not be pleased as she out shopping with my niece, sisters, her wife, and a friend." He pulled id from his pocket. He hated to use it._

_Duo looked up as Quatre entered the restaurant Damian at his heels. He grinned wryly at them as he pressed his arm against his side in an attempt to stop the blood from flowing. He grimaced in pain as is shoulder throbbed viciously. "I didn't plan this. Honestly, I was minding my own business…" He trailed off and grimaced in pain._

_Quatre sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hi Anne can I speak to Sally please."_

"_Damian can you go get the boys. Tell them that Duo said it was time to come out of hiding." Duo told the teenager as he tried to get to his feet._

"_Duo sit right back down now." Quatre ordered. "Sally, Duo was in an attempt of robbery. He strained his shoulder and reopened his abdominal wound. We're at the McDan's in the George Washington Shopping Complex." Quatre listened for a moment. "Yes I know you were probably having fun but this just seemed to happen. Okay I'll tell the paramedics when they get here. See you soon."_

_Duo looked up at him dryly. "You might as well call Fei. He's going to be really pissed with me now." He added the last with a frown. "I just couldn't let them rob the place."_

_Quatre shook his head as he crouched in front of Duo moving his arm to slip a wad of napkins over the wound site. "I will. But lets get some pressure on this before you bleed anymore."_

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: Shopping Fun (Girls)**_

_Anne watched as Sakura dashed after Katey and grabbed her hand for assurance. She shook her head at the sight of the six year old. "How Wufei could have fathered such a child is beyond my comprehension." She muttered as she lengthened her strides to catch up with the group. They had already gotten clothes for the younger girls. They were now looking at clothes for the older girls now._

"_Because Wufei is the father. From what I have heard about his wife. Sakura is a lot more like her mother energy wise. Which is good for Wufei. He needs energetic people to liven up his life. Look at how loose he has become since Duo entered his life." Sally told her softly. "I think that she will have her Baba wrapped around her finger in no time. It's her Duo-Daddy that is going to lay down the law."_

_Anne laughed softly as Noin lead the girls into the store they had become interested in. She followed as she caught her wife's hand and tugged her along with her. "Just imagine teenage years in that house." She murmured with a tiny smile as she watched the girls ooh and aah over the clothes they were looking at._

_Sally giggled. _

_Sakura let go of Katey's hand and grabbed a hat from the stand and put it on. She looked up in delight as it feel over her eyes and the older girls chortled at her antics. She pulled it off and looked for another one to show off in. She looked up when a hat plopped down on her head._

"_I think this one is just right." Sally murmured as she dropped the hat on Sakura's head. It was a white camp hat with the front rim pinned up by a wide variety of purple colors through its flower with green leaves surrounding it. It set off Sakura's face to perfection._

"_I think Baba and Duo-Daddy would love to see you in it." Katey said in admiration as she looked down at her niece._

"_Really Auntie Katey?" Sakura looked up at her hopefully. She looked over at a mirror on the column to admire the hat._

"_Yup. I think that it is perfect and they would love to see you in it." Katey assured her as she grinned at the girl preening herself in front of the mirror. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stop the giggle she wanted to let out from getting out. _

_Sakura stood before the mirror trying different poses. She didn't notice the adults trying not to laugh as she modeled for the hat._

"_Aren't you the sweetest thing!" A deeply masculine voice called out to her. "Would you like to be a model and act on Vid?"_

_Three Woman, two teenagers and two little girls turned to look at the man who had asked them the question. Sakura darted over and pressed her face into her Aunt Anne's legs. The man had scared her._

_Anne, Noin, and Sally gave him frosty looks. But he persisted._

"_Ohh, you're shy. I think we could cure that." He was an average height man wearing a casual business suit that was charcoal gray with pin strips of a slightly lighter gray running through it._

"_You would have to ask her fathers." Anne told him frostily as she attempted to sooth the child pressed into the back of her legs. "I highly doubt they would be interested in allowing her to do so." She glared as the man tried to get around her to look at Sakura. She pivoted with him making sure to hold the girl to her so she wouldn't fall. "They are not to found of any type of camera."_

"_I'm sure that I could change their mind if given a chance." He murmured his sable eyes twinkling at the woman who he was trying to placate._

_Noin had had enough. "You're getting on my nerves. Don't make me get the store to call security and have you removed." She hissed as she turned to pick up the seven year old girl that Zech's and herself had adopted was clinging to her and to reassure the young ladies._

_Katey was not pleased with how the man was acting. "My niece is not interested in whatever you are offering." She told him icily her hazel eyes flashing in disgust as she scooped Sakura up in her arms. Sakura curled herself around Katey protectively as Katey glared menacingly at the man._

_He smiled gratingly at her as he attempted to get Sakura's attention. "Don't you want to show the world how beautiful you are?"_

_Sakura whimpered at the man's words. They were like the mean man's words at the base._

_Katey bristled like a cat and hissed at the man._

"_If you do not leave now. I will be forced to bodily harm you." Anne whispered softly as she watched him through narrow eyes. "And I can get away with it."_

"_Oh on," Noin shook her head. "Let me take care of this piece of garbage Lady Une. I would love to throw him out."_

_The man paled at Noin's words. "Lady Une?" He whispered/questioned he knew that name._

"_Yes and you are trying to solicit Prosecutor Chang's daughter." Sally added as she wrapped an arm reassuringly around Katey and placed a soothing hand on Sakura's back. "I don't think he would appreciate anyone trying to do so."_

_He stepped back and blanched as he really took in the group before him. He whimpered and darted away. He left the woman alone without a backward glance._

"'_Good riddance to bad rubbish' as they say." Anne muttered as she turned back to Katey and Sakura. "He's gone now. Your safe from the bad man." She told Sakura in soothing tones._

_Sakura whimpered and slowly looked around to see if it was the truth. When she didn't find the man she held out her arms to her Aunt Anne in supplication._

_Anne stared in amazement. Children did not usually turn to her when they wanted reassurance. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the child and held her close as the women attempted to get the children back into the shopping mood. "Do you still want the hat?" She looked over to the head resting happily on her shoulder. "I still think that your Baba and Duo-Daddy would think you are beautiful in it. And that is all that really matters."_

_Sakura lifted her head slightly and nodded before settling her head back on her Auntie's shoulder. She was to tired to think right now. She needed to have a nap. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt Anne moving somewhere. She trusted her to take good care of her._

_Anne looked back at the little girl's head resting on her shoulder. It felt right to have her like this in her arms. She made her way to the cash to buy the hat that Sakura was wearing._

_The woman behind the cash smiled at the sight of child and who she assumed was mother. "Just let me get the tag from the hat she's wearing and we'll take care of it." She murmured as she moved from behind the counter. "You have a beautiful daughter." _

"_She's my niece. But thank you for the compliment. I will be sure to tell her fathers that you said so." Anne told her quietly as she watched the woman carefully._

"_Oh," The woman blinked at Anne's words. "I'm sorry I should have known by the asian features." She moved back behind the counter. "I still think she is beautiful. My wife and I have two boys. We told the geneticist that we didn't care what we had. But this time I think we're going to have a girl. We really want one." She told Anne as she totaled the price._

_Anne smiled in understanding. _

_*BRINNNG*BRINNNG*_

_Anne frowned in distaste as her phone rang. She shifted in an attempt to get it. She looked up in dismay. "Do you think you could get the phone from my pocket? Sakura is settled just above it and I'm afraid of dropping her."_

_The sales woman got it out and handed it to Une._

"_What now?" She answered with a growl. "Just one second Quatre." She turned to see where the others were. She motioned for Sally to come over. "It's Quatre. He does not sound happy." She told her as she got nearer._

_The blonde took the phone with a frown. "Hello." Sally listened with dismay as Quatre spoke. "Tell the paramedics to take him to Preventer's Hospital. I will meet them there. We were almost done our shopping anyway." She growled and hung up the phone. "Why won't God give Maxwell a break?" She muttered the rhetorical question. _

"_Sally?"_

"_Maxwell attempted to stop a robbery and opened his wound and strained his shoulder. I have to get to the hospital and patch him up again." She told everyone as they had joined her, Anne, and Sakura as she had talked to Quatre._

"_Lets roll ladies." Noin ordered. She turned to the sales woman. She put the items that had already been selected onto the counter. "We would like these items. This is my card and these," She wrote on a slip of paper. "Are the addresses that the clothing needs to be sent to. My address is on the back of the card please send it to Preventers' HQ." She turned and herder the group without protest from the store. "At least he had good enough timing as to wait until we were almost done shopping." She joked as they settled into the van Quatre had let them use. _

_Anne smiled as she settled a sleeping Sakura into her booster seat. "He has always had good timing. Whether it was for a joke or to eliminate his target. That is what made him the best."_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Who me…?**

Duo muttered and growled as the paramedics pulled the stretcher he was on from the ambulance. He hated when this happened. He was supposed to be the one to bring people not be one of the people.

Quatre pulled the van into an emergency area parking spot just as Duo was being wheeled into the emergency room. Wufei had told him that he would be there ASAP. He looked behind him to the boys as they got out of the vehicle.

"Damian keep the boys out of trouble while I go see how Duo is doing." Quatre ordered as he slid out of the vehicle as well. "There should be a waiting room for you to sit in."

Damian nodded and followed him into the ER. He kept a hold of both boys hands as he followed the blond doctor. He went to where Quatre motioned to. 

Quatre went immediately to the front desk and waiting nurse. "Hello, I'm Dr. Winner and I would like to know how Duo Maxwell is doing."

"Unless you are immediate family or on the list…" She paused to look at the screen. "Okay you're on the list. I'll just go check on Mr. Maxwell. Dr. Po isn't here yet."

"She should be here soon. She was out shopping and has to come from the center she was at." Quatre told her quietly.

"Where is Maxwell. He better not have done more than damage than what was already there. If he has some new damage I will skin him alive." Dr. Po growled as she stalked into the emergency room. 

"Room three-four-six." Another nurse called as Sally stalked down the hallway. "Can I help you sir?"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT HIM ALONE?"

Quatre winced at the roar. He turned slowly and winced again as Wufei stalked toward him Sakura chasing after him as she entered in front of Lady Une. "He told me he would be fine. It isn't my fault that the robbers showed up." Quatre defended himself.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WHEN EVER HE IS HURT THAT TROUBLE FINDS HIM?" Wufei thundered as he followed Sally's disappearing form.

"Sir you can't…" The new nurse called after Wufei. She stopped when he turned and gave her an icy glare.

"He is Chang Wufei. He should be at the top of the list of people who can see Duo and be with him during treatments if it is allowed." Quatre murmured to the nurse.

Wufei scooped up Sakura when she tugged on his sleeve. He turned and continued on his way to find his lover. He checked each open door and listened for voices at closed doors.

"…Duo you have to hold still so I can see this." Sally's voice snarled.

"Uhnn, uhnn," Duo's voice muttered.

Wufei pushed the door open Sakura settled on his hip to see Duo trying to back away from Sally. Sally was holding a needle of freezing solution. She was trying to subdue the younger man as she attempted to apply it to the paramedic. "Duo sit still. You are being a bad influence on Sakura."

"Fei," Duo launched himself off the table he was sitting on.

Wufei caught him and put him back. He settled Duo back onto the table and glared at him. "What do you think you were doing?" He asked softly.

"The guy had a gun Fei I couldn't let him hurt anyone. It was loaded. I checked afterwards." Duo muttered as he held still. He tried to focus on Wufei as Sally went to work on his side.

"I understand that Duo. I do." Wufei sighed and leaned his forehead against his wraith's forehead. "Just try to be more careful. I don't want to lose you. Besides we have a wedding to plan, children to raise, and New Haven to build. We have a lot of things to do."

"Wedding…what wedding?" Duo muttered wincing as Sally tugged a little to hard. 

"Will you please marry me and let me be with you for all eternity?" He whispered to his love.

Duo pulled back from Wufei and stared at his dragon in surprised delight. "You want to marry me?" He murmured softly. "You want to be with me forever?"

"For always Duo."

Sally ignored the murmuring of the two men as she repaired the stitches in Duo's side. He had torn the stitches to her dismay. It was hard to repair the damage.

"Marry Baba, Duo-Daddy." Sakura shouted in delight. She clapped her hands with joy.

"Well I guess it would be hard to say 'No' with that encouragement. But are you sure?" Duo asked anxiously. He searched onyx eyes for answers. 

"I am very sure." Wufei murmured as he reached into a pocket while juggling Sakura. He pulled out a jewelers box and held it out to Duo. "I thought I would wait a little longer but the more I am with you the more I want it to be forever."

Duo threw himself at Wufei. He pulled out of Sally's hands. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" He shouted.

"Duo!" Sally wailed in outrage. "I'm trying to fix you here."

Wufei grinned and settled his wraith back on the table. He opened the box and showed him the special bands within. They where made of celtic knots with amethysts in one and onyx in the other. 

Duo stared in awe. They were something he would have gotten. He tentatively let his fingers trail over the design. He ignored the grumbling doctor working on his side as he looked at the rings.

Wufei set Sakura on the table beside Duo and pulled the one with onyx on it. He took Duo's left hand and slid it on his ring finger. He placed a gentle kiss on the palm and looked into violet eyes. "For eternity and beyond." He murmured against the palm.

"Yay!!!" Sakura yelped in delight. "Duo-Daddy and Baba are going to get married!!"

Sally looked up as she set the last stitch in Duo's side. She blinked as Duo slid a ring onto Wufei's finger. "Did I miss something?" She muttered as she started to probe Duo's shoulder.

"Baba asked Duo-Daddy to marry him." Sakura chortles as she wiggled in delight. "Duo-Daddy said yes." Sakura informed the doctor.

"Really?" The female blond doctor asked not really noticing as worked. It finally seeped in and she blinked in delight. "Really!?!" 

"Yup." Sakura grinned in delight as her parents ignored both the females.

"Then we have to help them with the wedding right?" Sally asked as she started to bandage the shoulder back up again.

"I want to be apart of it." Sakura informed her seriously.

"I'm sure that you will have an important part." Sally turned her attention to the two men. "Wufei." When he didn't respond she rolled her eyes. "Wufei!" She shouted.

Wufei tore his attention away from Duo at the shout. "What?" He grouched at the indignity of being watched.

"Duo tore the stitches. It will take a while for it to start to heal again. He put undue pressure on the shoulder as well. He needs some bed rest for a day or two. Then to take it easy for a few more days." Sally ordered as she pulled off her gloves. "Congrats on the marriage thing. I would tell Anne and Howard after you tell Quat and his lovers." She advised.

Wufei grinned as he helped Duo from the table. He then lifted Sakura from her spot and held her on his hip. He helped Duo shuffle from the room and down the hall to the waiting people. "Thank you Sally. I do appreciate what you have done for Duo."

"Not a problem. Just make sure that he doesn't go anywhere with out you in the future. Okay?"

"I can promise that for a while." Wufei murmured as they entered the waiting room.

Quatre Stood with his back to them as Anne and Damian paced around the room. Noin entertained the children as the teenage girls murmured quietly to each other. They all looked up or turned to see the group enter.

"Lets get Duo home." Wufei told them. "Quat you can take the girls and Damian. Sakura and Duo will come with me. I'll tell you what is going on when we get back." He turned Duo back out of the room and lead the group out to the waiting vehicles. He ignored the black shadow that was following them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Guess what**

Wufei was muttering as he pulled into his spot in the parking garage. He listened to the chatter going on between his wraith and little flower. They weren't listening to him so he felt free to mutter the expletives he favored under his breath with out them hearing him. He stilled ignored the black shadow that was sitting behind him in the back seat.

"We have to see what Deathscythe thinks of his new home." Sakura informed them with a grin as Wufei helped her out of the booster seat.

"Yeah maybe Brussels is here already too." Duo told her. "Wait till Baba sees him. What do you think he will say about him?" Duo asked her. Curious what she would say about the huge beast. Duo wasn't short by any standards. The beasts head came to the middle of his chest.

"Brussels is very big." Sakura told her father confidentially. She trundled up the stairs ignoring the van pulling into the spot beside her father's car. Deathscythe was on the side of the stairs that didn't have a rail.

"We have to get a rail for these stairs." Wufei muttered. "Careful Sakura. Good boy Deathscythe." Assuming the black german shepherd was the animal of that name.

Deathscythe growled at Wufei but kept up his diligence with keeping Sakura from the edge of the stairs.

Wufei growled back at the dog. He kept moving Duo up the stairs and got tired of the slowness and scooped the man in question into his arms.

Duo protested the action but chortled as they swung through the door behind Sakura.

Wufei almost dropped Duo at the sight of the huge dog that was sniffing over his daughter who was giggling like a maniac. "Duo," He looked down quickly to look at his fiancé. "That isn't Brussels, is it?"

"'Russels stop it." Sakura chortled as the animal purposely nudged her. "That tickles."

Wufei groaned and sat down in the nearest available seat. Duo wiggled till he was in a more comfortable position on Wufei's lap. Wufei blinked as a white german shepherd settled on his feet with a proprietary air. "Duo what is going on here?"

"Well I met this fella," Duo set a hand on Deathscythe's head. "And with a name like Deathscythe I just couldn't leave him. Then I saw this beauty," Duo moved a foot to nudge the white german shepherd. "And with the name of Nataku…" Duo let his voice hang in the air.

Wufei blinked and looked at him wryly. "Okay I get the point." He growled in frustration. "But what is that doing here?"

"Ahhh," Duo looked at Wufei ruefully. "About that…" He looked back to where Sakura leaned against Brussels running her hand over his fur as she rubbed her face against his ears. "She took one look and wouldn't look at anything else. Katey choose a big german shepherd called Jerry Lee and Damian chose a siberian husky named Mindy. They all have a disobedience problem and an attitude problem. Even these wonders." Duo motioned to the animals at their feet. "But they loved us on sight. They are over protective of us and we kinda fell in love with them on sight." He muttered the last as Sakura lay down on Brussels back and fell asleep.

Wufei stared at the sight of the huge animal letting his daughter use him as a cushion. He sighed and rubbed his face with a free hand. The other hand held Duo close. He looked down at the head of his wraith settled on his shoulder. He watched as droopy eyelids drifted shut over the violet eyes. He shook his head and settled more comfortably on the couch to ease the position that they sat in.

He looked up when the door to the stairs opened. Damian with Katey and Angel right behind him entered the living area. Three dogs came thundering into the room. Wufei stared at the dogs. He now had a house full of dogs. 'How are we going to live with this?'

Quatre entered the living area and grunted at the sight of the two sleeping bodies.

"Shhh," Wufei hissed. "Let my fiancé and daughter sleep."

All movement but the movement of animals stopped. Heero and Trowa entering the room blinked as they stood in the doorway.

Wufei ignored the sudden silence as he watched another three dogs thundered into the room. 'And we will probably end up with another one when Alex comes home.' He scowled. 'I agreed to it. I have to learn to put up with it.' He thought as he ignored the people staring at him.

"Uhmm, Wufei did you just say your fiancé?" Quatre asked hesitantly. "I did hear that correctly, right?"

Wufei looked up with a scowl. "Yes I said fiancé." He looked down and the scowl on his face softened to a slight smile. "While Sally fixed the wound in his side I asked him if he would marry me. He said yes and promptly threw himself into my arms while Sally was in the middle of a stitch. I don't think she was impressed with my timing. Though she did think it was a good idea. I know I have only been with Duo for a bout two weeks. But I don't think that I could ever live without him in my life. It wouldn't feel right. Him and Sakura have filled a void that I didn't know that I have. They brought a wonderful sister and soon to be a very real brother-in-law with them. Along with a few rugs." He muttered eyeing the dogs as they frisked around the room. "It's a good thing that this place is so big. I don't think we could all live together if it wasn't."

"You asked Duo to marry you?" Heero repeated softly. "And he said yes?"

"Yes Heero." The Preventer lawyer reiterated. "I asked Duo to marry me and he said yes. Is there a problem with this?"

"No not that I can think of." Heero answered quickly at the tone of Wufei's voice. It said not to make a problem of he would make a big problem.

"When do you think you should get married?" Trowa asked as he wrestled the alaskan husky back to the floor. He frowned down at the animal warningly.

"I don't know yet. I guess it depends on how well the work of New Haven goes." Wufei answered calmly. "I have a feeling that the dog is only going to listen to you if it wants too." He added as Heero and Trowa glared/frowned at the dogs at their feet.

"Yes I know." Trowa observed blandly.

"Ahhh, Wufei are you really going to marry Duo?" Katey asked as she moved to a chair close to where Wufei curled up with Duo.

"Yes Katey and I am sure that he would like for you to be an attendant with Sakura. Since I asked it means that he plays the Bridal Role." Wufei looked past her to where Damian and Angel stood. "Damian will you be one of my attendants? I can't ask you to be the best man because you are underage. But I can ask you to be apart of the wedding entourage."

Damian frowned and looked at the floor. "I have to wait and see. Duo might want me to be apart of his attendant party." He looked up at Wufei anxiously. The hope in his eyes telling Wufei that he didn't want him to think any less of him.

"Not a problem Damian. I wouldn't expect anything less." Wufei looked at him quietly. "In fact if you had answered yes immediately I would have thought less of you. He is your brother now and you have to take that into consideration. I have to have all males on my line. But Duo can do a combination. So ask him what he thinks and then you can decided what you want to do. In fact I plan on letting him choose his Best Man first so that he has the best for him. I somehow think I will end up with the best for me anyway."

Damian grinned and hugged Mindy to him as he listened to the conversation going on around him. He had gotten praise for his choice. Things were definitely different in this home.

"Wufei guess what?" Katey asked anxiously.

Wufei turned to Katey turned to Katey with a frown at the anxiousness in the female teens voice. "What is it Katey?" He asked with soothing tones.

"Angel and I were talking about what we felt about living here." Katey continued anxiety covering her face. "We figured out that we liked living here with all you grown guys because you see us as people not slaves, cattle or objects. You see us. You really see us. You are trying to help us figure out who we really are. You care about us. You care about how we feel and how we behave. You want us to have real lives." Katey cast an anxious look to the other teenage female who silently watched. The other men had grown silent at the redhead's words. "We think if we had gone with anyone else they would never see us the way that you do. We were the ones that were worst off at that…that…" Katey paused looking for a word to describe their place of enslavement. She shrugged when none came to mind. "We were the favorites. We were always being called to a room. Angel wasn't that night because they didn't like to have sex with us during our period." She told the asian candidly. "You're doing everything you can to get us on the path to a future we thought we would never have. We also know that you could never do what those men do. The way you look at each other is like something we only dreamed of ever happening or finding. But you are giving us a chance to." Katey faltered and looked at Angel and Damian.

"What Katey is saying is that we trust you. Everything that you have done so far has been to help us in some way." Angel continued softly. "We never dreamed of it because we knew that for us it would be the wildest thing in our imagination. To us death seemed the best thing we had ever dreamed of in our lives. This is heaven to us. We figured out the reason we have nightmares is partly because of memories and the fear that we will wake up and all of this will be gone. That we will be back at that awful place again and never see what the real world is really like. Never see what it is like to be treated like we are real." Angel looked over at Quatre, Heero, and Trowa. "We don't want to lose this but we don't know if you will still want us when we wake you up in the middle of the night or interrupt you in the middle…" Angel broke of with a little grin. "When we heard what Sakura had done we knew that we had nothing to worry about. And when Katey was able to take a nap with you guys awhile back it helped as well. We just don't want to break any rules." She finished feeling a little lame for what she said.

Damian nodded and looked over to where Duo lay on Wufei and blinked as violet eyes watched him. "Could you possibly lay down some ground rules as to what we can and can't do? That way we know where we stand." He rushed to add.

Wufei blinked as water gathered in his eyes. These young teens who had never seen the good of the world only the worst were trusting them to help them with their lives. He turned and noticed the looks flabbergastedness on the other three faces. (The ones that he knew were awake.) "Why don't you give us sometime to think of what you have told us." Wufei told them noticing the slight nods of his fellow friends. "We will come up with some ground rules and set up a safe system for all of us." Wufei looked at the three individuals carefully. "Let me say that I am honored that you were so comfortable to say what you have said. I don't think that any other teen would have been able to say what you have said so soon after coming to live with anyone. Especially after the horrors that have been visited upon you.

The three teens gave them their ascent with grateful looks and gathered their dogs and herded each other up the stairs to their rooms and common area leaving the adults and child to talk amongst themselves.

"I am honored to have them in this house." Wufei murmured.

"We all are." Duo's voice said softly. He looked up at Wufei and caught looks of surprise on everyone's face. "What? I was just resting."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Ground Rules**

Duo looked at the list that they had come up with for ground rules. "So do you think there is anything else we should have thought of or should we wait and see if they have any questions about things after we give them the rules?"

Quatre rubbed his forehead. "I think that it covers everything that should happen in the near future. If we think of anything else we can discuss it with them when we think of it. That way they can give their opinion as well."

Trowa nodded as he read over the list of rules. He had never thought of some of these. They had been obvious when he was growing up. They had always been implied. But these three had never lived in a normal atmosphere.

Heero grunted. "I think that we covered more than most parents have ever done with their children." He stated as he looked over his own list. "I think it is time we discuss it with them now."

Wufei nodded and left the dining room table. He moved over to the stairs and called up it. "Could you please come down so we can discuss the new ground rules." He shouted up the stairs. He turned back when he heard the feet moving across the floor above. "We have to install an intercom." He told Heero as he resumed his seat. Sakura was taking her nap with Brussels.

The five men had decided to come up with the rules today instead of yesterday. It had been long and onerous. They did not need the extra hassle. Trowa had visited Alex this morning with Quatre and Heero. Duo had relaxed per doctor's orders and Wufei had gotten more done on the case against the oh so wonderful base commander and colleagues.

The three teens joined the quiet men at the dining room table with solemn faces.

Three sheets of paper was handed to them. "Read this over and tell us what you think and whether you have any suggestions or questions." Trowa told them in his soothing wild animals voice.

**Ground Rules**

If there is a white cloth on door of room do not enter said room.

Knock on all closed doors before entering.

Wait for affirmative confirmation before entering room. (This goes for all rooms. Even your own for other people.)

If you need help ask. We will help in anything we can.

You will try to help with household chores to earn spending money. (After you have learnt all household chores you will be expected to do so from then forth.)

Rooms must be kept neat and clean at all times. (Otherwise allowance will be docked.)

If you are sick or not feeling right you will tell one of us. (Even with feminine problems. That way we can get you a female or doctor to help.)

No sex till you are at least Eighteen.

Curfew is eleven o'clock on school nights. (Sun.-Thurs.)

Bedtime is twelve o'clock on school nights. (Sun.-Thurs.)

Weekends are free as long as it is reasonable and all homework is done.

You will tell where you are going and who with. If plans change you will inform one of us immediately.

No drugs or alcohol while you live under this roof.

Help take care of Sakura and the dogs.

Do your best.

The three teens read the list over carefully. They quietly discussed it amongst themselves while the adults relaxed and waited for an answer.

"We only have one question." Damian told them hesitantly. "Well actually two." He corrected swiftly. He seemed to be the unspoken spokes person for the group. "Does the second last rule get an allowance as well and how much is our allowance? When do we start to learn?"

Duo grinned and allowed the others to answer. As far as he was concerned they were legitimate questions.

Heero flashed a look at the other men. "Yes the second last rule is apart of allowance. You will get a hundred creds for your weekly allowance. Une, my mother, and Howard are looking for appropriate tutors as we speak. All we ask is you think before you act. If you think it is something that none of us would do. Than don't do it. (By the way. That goes for Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and I. Duo is another story.)" He added as an aside.

"Hey I heard that. I have done less than you ever did." Duo growled. "Wait," He added with a frown. "I've done less than you ever did since the war ended."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "All we want is for you to take other people's feelings in to consideration. If you don't like it don't do it and don't do it to others. That is all we ask of you."

The four men nodded at Wufei's words. It was the best they could expect.

"If you think you've done something wrong than tell us. We will help you figure it out and tell you if you have or haven't." Duo told them seriously. "Trust us we know a lot about the world and a lot of things are trial and error."

Trowa blinked and gave a small smile. "Yes it is. There are laws out there you have to follow and we will make sure that your tutors are made aware that you need to know them." He grinned a little more. "We aren't the best role models. Rules don't have the same meaning for us as others. But we will try not to make a bad example. But we are agents for Preventers as well as firemen, paramedics, lawyers, and doctors. We see the world differently. So do you. You have to use that to your advantage."

"That's why we would like to ask you to help all you can with our New Haven project. We will need your help to help young adults in similar if not the same positions you have been it." Quatre added his two cents. "They will trust you more than they will ever trust an adult. They will see the people you trust and the people you don't trust and learn what is trust through you and your actions."

Heero looked them over carefully. "I know this is a lot to ask of you. But this project will give opportunities like you have to others. Others that have been through their own type of hell and need the help that you can only offer to them." He looked over at Duo with a wry smile. "Duo and all of you will know where most of these people have been and know what to say what not to say. When to press an issue and when not to press an issue. You have an advantage that no one else we know has. You can make this work more than ever. You can gain trust that most people would never know how to even start at."

Damian looked over the men who now watched them solemnly. He and the girls had already discussed what they would do. They had already decided to offer their assistance to the men. What they were trying to build was worth a lot to a lot of people. He looked at both girls to confirm his answer before he said what he had to say. At their encouraging nods he answered the unvoiced but voiced question.

"We would like to offer any assistance that we can. We also want to help with the building if we can. We know that we have a lot to learn but we want to learn it. We also want to discuss with the others from the base what you are doing. We want to ask if they would help us help you make this something that the world will see and try and make happen in other places." Damian cleared his throat as his voice cracked. "We know how much this project means to you. It isn't just something you think is to be done. You think it is needed and should have been done long ago. We want to make sure that people see that this is not only a good idea but the best idea that someone could ever have come up with."

Duo looked down the table at his adopted brother in awe and loving understanding. Tears of joy and love flowed unhindered down his face at the speech the young man had said. "Thank you." His throat clogged and rasped. He cleared and repeated himself. "Thank you for understanding what this is and what needs to be done. Thank you for wanting to help. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to."

Wufei curled a protective arm around his fiancé. "It is our honor to have found people such as you. It is our honor that you deem us family. It is our honor that you trust us. And it is our honor that you grace us with your presence." He placed a cheek on the soft hair of his love's head. "We hope that you will continue to grace us with your presence in our lives for as long as you want to be here."

"That goes for all of us. You are our family now and that comes with everything that it implies. We will always be there for you and we will try very hard to never let any one of you down." Quatre looked at his loves with shining loves. "We know how much family means and that it doesn't have to be biological to be one. All that matters is that the heart says that it is so."

The three teens nodded and smiled at the adults in glowing happiness.

A few minutes passed before being broken.

"Is it time to play now?" Sakura called as she entered the living room with her pal breaking the silence of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Forty: Inspection Time**

Duo stared up in awe at the sight of the girders that would soon become the new emergency hospital. He looked up from under the brim of his orange hard hat at the men that looked like monkeys swarming over the hulking structure. There was nearly six floors of girders already in place. It called for eight floors and the bottom floors were already beginning to take shape.

Wufei quirked his lips at the awe on his love's face. He had never seen such awe on his loves face. Not even the awe from love making could match the look. He held him so he wouldn't fall over. Duo had his head tilted so far back that he was almost on the point of falling backwards. Wufei turned to look back at the scene of the building going on. His white hard hat glistening in the sun.

Sakura stood with her arms wrapped tightly around Duo's leg holding him from the other side. She stared up in child like awe and excitement. The yellow hard hat on her head would have slipped from her head if not for Duo's hand holding it securely to her head.

Brussels stood beside her with protective black booties on his feet and a silver hard helmet on his head. Nataku and Deathscythe stood beside Wufei. Nataku had the traditional black booties that all the other dogs had and a black hard helmet. Deathscythe had to be different from all the others and had a white hard helmet and booties. The other dogs had hard helmets of varying colors. Heavyarms' was orange, Sandrock's was blue, Wing's was red, Mindy's was purple, Jerry Lee's was a dark golden color, BeeBee's was a violet color that almost matched Duo's eye color.

"We've started the renovations on several of the buildings. If Duo would like to take a look at what we have started?" Suki asked hesitantly waiting for the show of interest.

Wufei nearly roared with laughter as his love nearly fell over with his interest. "I think that this is a yes." Wufei murmured as Duo whimpered at the tug of his wound's stitches.

Duo grinned up wryly from his slightly bent over position. "Yeah, I want to see." He slowly twisted to an easier position for his body. He took one more look at the building being erected behind him before motioning for Suki to continue the tour of work going on. Wufei made sure to catch Sakura's hand before he aided his wraith over the now uneven ground.

Suki laughed as she moved toward the place that was going to become Dragon's Lair. They had not started on the Angel's Sanctuary because of the major construction that was going on beside it. There was the danger of falling debris and other heavier objects. She watched as Damian stood with one of the men working on the front entrance of the building in question.

Duo noticed Damian's interest and grinned. The young man had shown some interest in all the furniture and wood work in their new home. He did so when he thought no one would notice it. It would seem that the young man had found his interest in the world. "Hey Damian," He called as Wufei guided him on his way. "You can help and learn the crafts trade of these men. I'm sure they could use an apprentice for all the work they have to do."

The man talking to Damian as he worked looked up at the young men, boss, and girl approaching him. "Dr. Yuy." He greeted her calmly.

"Mr. Cantry." Suki greeted him with a slight smile.

Wufei noticed the softening of the woman's face and hid a grin. He had something to tease Heero about later. He made a note to remember this. "Suki would you introduce us."

"Ohh, of course." Slight coloring touched Suki's cheeks as she tried to hide her feelings. "Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, Chang Sakura, this is the head carpenter Mr. Miles Cantry. Miles this is the wonderful Idea Maker of New Haven, Duo Maxwell. Mr. Chang is the amazing prosecutor for Preventers and Mr. Maxwell's fiancé. This little angel," Saki turned and scooped up a shy Sakura into her arms. "Is Wufei's daughter Sakura." She rubbed her nose over Sakura's and got a giggle for her effort.

"A pleasure." Miles Cantry murmured. "Damian was showing his interest in my work and asking what it would take education wise to learn what I do."

Duo grinned. "Good. We plan on getting a tutor for him in the mornings and late afternoons or evenings. The time in between he can help work on the renovations."

Damian blushed and slouched against the wall trying to hide from the eyes watching him.

Wufei chuckled. "I think it will be good for him. It is a calming, quieting, centering craft. He needs it."

Suki rolled her eyes at the male posturing going on around her. "This Sakura is called 'rooster posing'. Men do it when they are trying to prove who is top dog."

Duo chortled. "I think that is our cue to ask to see what has been done to the house so far."

Miles stepped into the house where young men were working at odd jobs. Duo followed with Wufei beside him and Damian slouching in behind him.

"These are young men that were in foster care homes all over the city." Miles told Duo as he motioned for the young men to continue working. "They have already been promised residence here. I thought that it would be good to have them do the work on this place. This way they will have better care for the house when they live here." Miles explained. "I'm having them take all the old and still good worked wood down. I thought I would reuse it in the house when we have redone the floors, stairs, walls, and ceilings. We also plan on extending the back a little further. We want to make a huge kitchen for the men to learn life skills. There is also plans for work rooms that will aide them as well in life skills."

"That was what I wanted. I think that it is a good idea to have some of the residents working on the place. It will make them take better care of the house and protect it from others who don't really care." Duo murmured as he watched the youths carefully taking apart the lovely old mahogany banister. "I found the old layout of the building. The original. I thought we could try to keep it along those lines." Duo turned to watch as a group skirted the larger open rooms. Sticking to the edges near the walls. "I take it the floors are rotting out?" Duo said as he watched yet another group taking the cupboards apart from his view point in the kitchen.

"Yes. The Kitchen is alright but it had to be reinforced because it is tiled. I talked with a tile layer and we thought we would cut out the tiles from all the kitchens in the building and make a design for the front entrance and path to the door." Suki told them from behind. "We have groups of young men and women already doing work on other buildings." She set Sakura down but kept a firm hold on her hand. "We also plan on keeping as much of the still usable bricks to make a bricked road for the main parts of the area. Like old cobblestone roads." She looked at the young men working and smiled. "We thought that it would be wrong for the females to work in this house. We found some women carpenters to work on Angel's Sanctuary."

Duo looked at her with old understanding eyes. "A very good idea."

Suki flinched at the old wisdom she found coming out of the depths of his eyes. She had only seen it in eyes of people who have seen the horrors of the world.

Wufei curled a hand over his loves cheek. "You look extremely tired and you need to have lunch. You have already seen what is being done for police, fire, and ambulance quarters."

Duo nodded and smiled tiredly as his stomach let out a loud audible gurgle. Laughter from the teens around him filled the room. Even Damian smiled at the noise. "Hey Dam, Why don't you stay and help. You'll have to be back for supper but I am sure that they could use an extra hand here."

Damian grinned and squeezed Duo's good shoulder as he looked questioningly at the overseer.

Miles nodded and motioned for one of the groups to come closer. He gave orders motioning for Damian to join the group.

Wufei turned Duo away and motioned Suki to follow with Sakura. He grinned as Duo began to babble his delight at what he had seen and heard so far on his grand inspection. He knew that Duo was in sensory overload.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Forty-One: Inspection II**

Wufei couldn't believe how much work had been done for the little that he had toured with Duo the day before. He was again following Duo around. Duo had wanted to see what else had been done. Wufei watched his love with a loving eye. Duo was watching the different workers as they went about their business and one of the architects explained what was going on and being done to the Women's Safe House.

Katey and Sakura were plastered to either Duo's or Wufei's side at all times. Katey watched with avid eyes and listened with avid ears to what was being explained. Sakura just stared at all the amazing machinery being used.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed as the blade of the saw crept through the floor from below. She wrapped her arms around Duo's leg and giggled as he tickled her side gently.

"Why are they cutting from below?" Katey asked hesitantly.

"This way they won't cut the floor they are standing on out from underneath him." Gerald Green told her in surprisingly soothing tones for him. "This way they can control how much of the floor goes at one time and where it lands underneath. The outside walls are sturdy and the foundation is extremely stable. So we are gutting the inside and redoing the floors and walls that are here."

Duo grinned. "Yeah Uncle Gerry likes the outside walls and wants to keep them. Any unstable spots will be repaired properly and everyone will be safe and sound in their new homes."

"Mr. Maxwell, I am…" Gerald growled.

"He is my son; that makes him your nephew." A voice growled behind him. "And one of those saws is going to bust. You have someone working with it that doesn't know how to use it."

"Howie I am not going to fight with you on this…"

Wufei hearing the whining of protest coming from the saw grabbed Duo and Sakura. "Fire in the Hole!!!" He roared as loud as he could. He knew when something was going to blow.

Katey, Gerald, and Howard followed them closely. They could hear shouting coming from the basement. It seemed to acknowledge what Wufei had shouted.

**KABOOM**

"Get some medics here yesterday. Get Fire assistance." Sakura shouted in a shrill scream beating her fathers to the punch. She had been taught well when it came to big noises like this.

The high pitched shriek got immediate attention. People were running from all corners of the neighborhood.

"Fei," Duo said quietly, "Take me home. I do not want to get involved in this. If I do I have a feeling that I will get hurt. It seems to be my track record at the moment."

Wufei gave a slight smile at his paramedic lover's words. "With your track record at the moment. I agree whole heartedly." He gave his watch a quick glance. "Besides I think that the tutor interviews are going to start soon and you'll want to take a quick look at what they have done about the parlor and coffee place first."

Duo sighed. "Yeah I think that would be a good idea. We can take a quick look and head home for a lunch and nap break."

Wufei turned to see Katey holding slightly back. There was something about her posture that stated she wanted to be in the middle of everything that was going on in the building. "Katey."

Katey turned her head to look at Wufei questioningly.

"Find Trowa and he'll show you what to do." He called over to her as he steered Duo across the road to the building that was going to become the Parlor and Café.

Katey followed Wufei's orders to the letter. She found Trowa easily among the workers.

Trowa looked down in startlement when Katey pulled on his sleeve. He saw the need in her eyes and his lips quirked. "You will help with the injured till the medics get here."

Katey nodded and began to clear and area outside of the building per Trowa's instructions. She turned as Trowa called her to his side as the first person was brought from the building with some minor injuries.

Trowa grinned as Katey purposely went about her business. She was very much like Duo when it came to seeing someone hurt. It was against their beings' to not help someone in distress. "I want you to use the saline solution to wash out all the abrasions and burns. Then take some dry gauze and clear the area around the wounds. It there are deep cuts or wounds I want you to clean them unless they have something large in them that is stopping or slowing the flow of blood. If there is I want you to do this." Trowa showed her what he wanted her to do with the gauze bandages and making a raised block that would make sure that the object wouldn't move but keep the possibility of infection out. Trowa showed her how to place it and wrap it. He then left her to her work with the least wounded people. "Make sure to keep them warm in case of shock. Use blankets, coats and anything else you can think of to keep them warm. Shock can kill as badly as the wounds. Look at their eyes and keep them talking. If their pupils aren't right get some one to sit with them and keep them awake. Don't let any of them move around. And use a different set of gloves for each patient." Trowa ordered as he moved to his next patient and telling the people that brought the patient where to place him. He tossed a box of latex gloves over his shoulder for her use.

Katey worked quickly and efficiently leaving no stone unturned in the care of her patients.

Wufei grinned in admiration for his love who was going against his every instinct to help others.

"Fei," Duo murmured as he swept his eyes over the work that had been left and would resume when the incident across the street was taken care off. "I think you should take me straight home. If we stay here much longer I am likely to insist on helping them and hurting myself in the process."

Wufei nodded and turned his love in the direction of the Gym/Dojo. He watched as Brussels, Nataku, and Deathscythe herded Sakura ahead of them.

He grinned at the sight. There was something to thank about the animals. They helped him take care of his loved ones when he needed another hand to take care of them.

They entered the apartment and Wufei settled his love into a comfortable position on a couch. "Little Blossom go and find a game that you can play with Duo-Daddy while I make lunch."

Sakura squealed in joy and launched herself in the direction of her room. Brussels followed her placidly.

Duo sighed and ignored the loud sirens in the background that he could hear.

Wufei sighed and shook his head as she ran away with a squeal. He wanted to chastise her but couldn't.

"Sakura," Duo called angrily. "No running in the house." He ordered in a reprimanding tone.

"Yes Duo-Daddy." Sakura's voice sang out from her room as she searched for a game to play with her Duo-Daddy.

Wufei smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to his reclining mate. He opened the fridge to decide on what to cook and waited to see what game that Sakura would chose to play.

Katey didn't know how long she worked but a man joined her wearing a uniform and followed her directions with out question. She didn't know that he was a paramedic and already knew all that she had told him.

He brought new supplies for her to use and guided her with out her knowing it. He was surprised at her steadiness and delight in her perfectionism.

Katey didn't know that she had the admiration of a level one paramedic as she worked at keeping people alive. She worked to stop death and illness. She needed to do this. It was a part of her as much as it was a part of her soon to be brother-in-law. She knew she had much to learn but she wanted to learn it. She wanted to learn this with all her heart.

"That is the last one." A fireman called as he came from the building. "We want some of our people and paramedics on site at all times." He growled as he assisted a paramedic in putting a stretcher into a waiting bus.

Katey looked up startled at the voice. She looked over to see calm green eyes that were almost the color of khaki green watching her. Her hands had a mind of their own and were continuing in their work. She blinked and blushed as she took in the rugged face that came with the eyes.

"Thank you. You did excellent work." He murmured as she pulled the gloves from her hands as she finished her work. "We wouldn't have been able to help everyone this well with out your assistance."

Trowa stood as he watched the paramedic ready to warn him away if he made the wrong gesture. He was surprised when the man didn't even so much as touch her or offer to shake Katey's hand.

The paramedic turned and flashed a wink at him.

Trowa blinked and gave him a wry look as he came closer to collect Katey. "It's time to get out of here and leave these men to their work Katey. We know what line to send you into."

Katey looked up at him and grinned with delight. She threw herself against him and gave him bear hug in her joy. "Yes. Yes I do. Thank you Trowa."

Trowa stared at the top of her head in delight. He looked up and noticed the paramedic smiling at him with his own secret in it at him. There was knowledge in those eyes that said they understood what Katey was going through and that this man was going to become a permanent fixture in their newly made home as well.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Forty-Two: Tutors**

Wufei looked around to see what was still out. It looked tidy enough. He sighed and looked over to the couch where Duo and Sakura sprawled out in sleep. He smiled softly at the sight of his daughter and love. Two of the most important people in his life.

He looked up from the eye candy as Katey came into the apartment with Trowa. She looked like she had gone through hell. But she was glowing with delight as she babbled about what she had done. She looked to be completely unaware of her whereabouts. Trowa was smiling and asking questions that caused more babbling.

Wufei looked at Trowa with a raised eyebrow. He wondered what could cause this verbal borage.

"She is exactly like Duo when it comes to helping." Trowa murmured with a slight smile.

Wufei's lips quirked. "Katey why don't you go clean up and get changed. The people for the interviews will be here soon."

Angel stepped into the living room and looked at Katey questioningly.

"I helped give first aid to the men in the explosion." Katey told her friend proudly.

Angel looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" She asked as she turned and followed Katey upstairs.

Wufei rolled his eyes as Quatre watched Angel change direction so quickly.

"What was that about?" Quatre demanded in outrage.

"Katey had a Duo itch. So I let Trowa handle it." Wufei called to the perturbed blond.

"She did an amazing job." Trowa commented quietly as he headed for the kitchen and the fridge.

"What do you mean a Duo itch?"

"She gets an itch to help people who are hurt." A tired voice muttered from the couch. "I think we should encourage it. She needs to help people like I do. Like you do too Quat. Though I think that she will want to be able to do what I do more than what you do."

Wufei smiled down at his love as he detoured around the coffee table. It was time to wake Sakura and get her changed.

"Hey munchkin," Duo cooed to the black haired imp resting on his hip. "Time to get up and change to the clothes we chose earlier."

"I don't wanta." The sweet toned voice grumbled into Duo's hip.

Wufei sighed. "Little one you have to make a good impression with these people. That way we can chose the right one for your teacher. Okay?" He implored and teased as he pushed the silky bangs from her forehead.

"Ohhh, alright." Sakura grumbled and pushed up from her spot.

Duo let a slight hiss out but otherwise no sign that Sakura had caused him any pain when she pressed down on.

Wufei heard the slight hiss and hurriedly lifted his daughter away from his fiancé. He made as if she was flying through the air and set her down with a pat to the bottom to send her on her way to her room Brussels following at her heels.

Duo caught Wufei's hand as he went to follow her. He pulled him down for a sweet luscious kiss. Wufei surrendered happily. Duo slid his tongue teasingly along his dragon's lips and plunged pass them for a taste behind the lips.

Wufei grunted as something tackled his legs.

"Baba stop kissing Duo-Daddy. You gotta help me get dressed." Sakura chortled as her fathers scowled at her.

"I'm coming." Wufei sighed and pressed a kiss firmly to Duo's lips. "I'm coming. Children." He muttered as he straightened and followed his daughter.

Quatre and Trowa roared with laughter as Duo muttered a quiet expletive.

"I'm home. I'm just going to go get change." Damian's voice called from the stairwell.

Heero soon appeared shaking his head. He headed straight to his lovers and collected a kiss as he headed for the kitchen and the fridge.

"Had to remind him, hunh?" Duo called after the quiet man.

"Yes. He was enjoying himself immensely." Heero called as he searched the fridge for something. He closed the door and popped the top of a can of pepsi. "Miles had also seemed unaware of time as well. I will have to speak to mother about that."

Duo sighed and tried to lift himself into a sitting position. Quatre was suddenly at his side and helping him up. He sighed in frustration. He knew that it was going to take a while to heal but it was taking forever in his books. The sound of a gong going off sounded in the room. Duo winced as his body jumped in startlement.

Quatre rushed to the door as Katey, Angel, and Damian tumbled into the room.

Katey rushed over to settle in beside Duo for comforting reassurance as Quatre let the first person into the room. Damian settled into a chair close to Duo and Angel curled herself against Trowa as they watched a group of people enter the room.

Quatre looked at the people entering in disbelief.

Zechs' and Noin seemed to herd them into the apartment. "Lady Une thought the kids should meet them all at once and then work it out so that they got some alone time with one of them with one of you for a little while."

Noin tossed him a smile and a wink as she ushered people in carrying a folder with her. She handed it to Duo as she settled on a couch opposite of the one he was on.

Duo blinked and opened the folder to find resumes of the people in it. He sorted through it quickly and offered copies of resumes to Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre when they joined him. Wufei settled on the couch beside Katey and pulled Sakura into his lap.

Quatre pulled his glasses from a pocket perused the documents he had. Wufei mirroring the image.

"We will start with introductions then get down to business." Heero stated in his reporting for duty voice. "I am Agent Heero Yuy. I am one of the higher ups of Preventers."

"I am Lieutenant Trowa Barton of the NYFD. I am also on the reserve list for Preventers." Trowa stated from his spot leaning against a column to the kitchen.

"I am Dr. Quatre Raberba Winner, I work in the ER of NYG. But I am also on the reserves for Preventers. The young lady who is glued to Trowa is his foster sister Angel Barton. Unfortunately our son Alex is still hospitalized at the moment." Quatre looked up at the people with a dancing light in his eyes. "We are a very unusual family you will find out about if you come to work here."

"I am Chang Wufei. I am a lawyer for Preventers and on the reserve list as well." Wufei told them in his calm precise mode. "My fiancé is Lieutenant Duo Maxwell of the NYEMS. He is also on the reserve list for Preventers and happens to be the adopted brother of Lady Une who is the Head of Preventers. He is also the man who has started an important project in this neighborhood." He motioned to Damian. "This is Damian Maxwell. He is Duo's adopted brother. This is my adopted sister Chang Katey, and our daughter Chang Sakura." He looked up at the interested group of about sixteen people sitting around the room. "We are looking for tutors for all of these children because they have not had a proper education because of unfortunate events. Duo will be the one who will go over lesson plans with you. He knows what comes to close to home and what doesn't." He looked around the room catching all of the eyes for a moment. "We are all same sex couples here. At least everyone twenty-one and over is. I have no problem with looking else where if anyone has a problem with this."

"We were already told this." A calm voice came from an older red head. "We were warned and informed about all the things that have happened and going on around here."

"And you are?" Quatre asked looking over the top of his glasses.

"Dr. Violet Prenski." Violet told him serenely. "I am doing this because I was informed that these children needed a proper education. I have a few medical degrees and enjoy that side of life. Though my hands," She lifted severely scarred hands into view. "Don't allow me to practice anymore." Her eyes turned to Katey. "I saw what you did after the explosion. I can get you into the finest schools imaginable. You will get the education that you want badly."

Duo watched the exchange and listened carefully. His eyes widened suddenly. "Vio!" He grinned. "It's good to see that you found a new outlet."

Katey looked up at Duo in question.

"I was the paramedic that got Violet out of the fire that she was stuck in. She lost her husband in it. She loves kids and use to work in pediatrics. I think that she would be a great teacher for you. She was around on my RN internship." He told her calmly. "I think that she would be great for you to learn from."

"Okay Dr. Prenski is hired to be Katey's tutor." Quatre murmured as he placed her resume to the side.

"Katey why don't you go over to the dining room and talk with Vio. Don't worry we will be right here if you don't feel safe." Duo murmured quietly to the girl curled into his side protectively. "Offer her a drink. There are straws in the cupboard under the island. Jerry Lee will go with you and make sure nothing happens to you." Duo urged the girl at his side. Katey looked at him one last time before doing what he asked.

Quatre looked at the resume at the top of his pile. "Jim Corisca." He looked up to see a gray haired man lifting a hand. "You taught in an elementary school."

"Yes I was also principal as well. I taught all grades to grade eight." He stated in rich soothing tones.

Wufei looked over at the man. Sakura was curled with her face in his chest. Something about this man was off and he didn't like the way he was looking at anyone in the room. He looked over at Heero and made a motion with his hand.

Heero registered the movement and went to work on his laptop.

Quatre went to the next name on the list. "Amiee Beauchamp." A woman sitting at the back of the group raised her hand shyly. "You have a doctorate in zoology. As well as teaching."

"Yes. I also counsel woman and men through…" She paused hesitantly. "Hard situations. I have also volunteered for the projects here. I work on the side as a vet. But I also love working with anyone of any age group." She looked over as she slowly stood up. She was a tiny little thing with asian background written on her features. "I know that I don't have much experience teaching but I do tutor small groups more than working in a classroom environment. I find that it works better for some people."

Quatre looked over to where Angel was watching the woman with interest. Angel was a least a few inches taller than the woman. "Would you care to talk with Angel and Trowa?"

She nodded and moved over to the quiet individuals.

"Zechs," Heero's voice interrupted. "How far did Une go into checks with these people?"

"Not far enough I take it." Zechs' voice slid over skin like melting butter. He moved to where Heero was and looked over the man's shoulder. Zechs' eyes hardened in anger. "Mr. Corsica would you like to come have a talk with myself and my wife."

Noin looked up with a frown and went to read what Heero had found. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Yes Jim let us have a nice little conversation."

Heero looked up and nodded. "The rest are alright."

Thirteen people blinked in different states of emotion.

Quatre rolled his eyes and blew a kiss to his love. "Roaul DeSantez." He looked over to the hispanic man. He was young and looked like he wasn't out of school yet. But his resume was quite full. He was rubbing at Brussels ears in affection as he sat to one side of the group watching. Quatre had gone looking for the man's resume. Anyone who could get the attention of that dog might be the tutor for Sakura.

Wufei gently turned Sakura's attention to what her pal was doing.

"I taught a few different groups of problem children. I taught kindergarten through grade four and tutoring turned out to be a more genuine career for me. It was more fulfilling." He told Quatre with a heavy accent. "I have also studied several lines of asian history. I have found it fascinating and enjoyable."

Wufei smiled as Sakura crawled from his lap to play with her pal. He watched with a slight smile as Duo uncurled and followed her as she went over to Brussels. Wufei motioned for Damian to take Duo's place on the couch.

He wanted to keep the boy close just in case. The rest of the possible tutors seemed alright but they had to find the one that would be good for both Alex and Damian.

Quatre looked up from a resume that had a lot of interesting fields in it. "Johnny Cantry."

Heero choked on the pop he had just taken a swallow of . "Any relation to Miles Cantry?" He finally managed.

"Yes. I'm his nephew. I like to teach but my hobbies are with woodcraft." He growled in a ruff voice. He had bright reddish orange hair. "Miles thought I should work with Damian. He seems to have a love for it that will make him a well known master carpenter."

Wufei chuckled. "It seems Miles wants the best there is for you Damian."

"I hate to say this but I think that we found all we need to for now. But we do need one more person to tutor my son. I would like Alicia Basine, Cory Thoman, and Ursula Namor to come to Preventers Hospital tomorrow morning at 10:30 am." Quatre asked as he shuffled the resumes. "I thank everyone else for their time." Quatre and Heero stood to shake hands.

**Chapter Forty-Two: Tutors 1**

Katey stood shyly beside the woman as she moved to the kitchen. "If you would take a seat." Katey motioned to the barstool chairs. "We have spring water, filtered water, pepsi, diet-pepsi, orange and apple juice, milk and beer. But I don't think I should offer you that."

Violet laughed. "No you shouldn't." She looked at the young lady before her calmly. "I watched my husband burn to death before my very eyes." She told Katey quietly. "Anything you tell me will be in confidence. I'll have a diet-pepsi."

Katey turned and looked the woman in the eyes. "The world is not a pretty place. I know about that personally." She told the woman as she set the diet-pepsi on the counter in front of her. "I want to make it better. What Duo is doing is a start. What he does for a living is something that I want a lot."

"Well I am here to help you get there. I am also going to help with this project as much as possible as well. I guess we have to start with the basics." Violet said with a shrug. "We'll just base it in the medical field so that you will be ahead of the par when you actually apply to university." Violet grinned at the girl standing before her with a small grin.

"I would like that. I am sorry that you lost your husband." Katey murmured sadly.

"I am living with it. Believe it or not what Duo does is just as important as being a doctor like myself or Quatre. He keeps people alive until doctors can save them and start the healing process. I think people forget about that side of the medical profession. I think that you will be a welcome addition to the field." Violet looked over at Katey as she sipped her pop. "I saw you working after the explosion. You will make a welcome edition to the paramedic core. In fact Lieutenant Copling, one of the head scene commanders, seems to think so as well. He said that if you want to join the junior group he would put in the good word for you."

Katey settled on a chair beside the woman. She looked at the hands and reached out hesitantly to touch them. "The fire may have hurt you but the memories are more hurtful than it ever was." Katey looked up into surprised gray eyes. "Sorry." She muttered letting go of the crippled hands. "Damian and Duo are like this as well. We have a tendency to say things that mean something but are a little to close to the matter."

Violet looked down at her hands. "Doctors do too. Don't worry about it. I think that we will get a long just fine. We seem to understand each other quite well."

Katey grinned as she scratched Jerry Lee's ears.

**Chapter Forty-Two: Tutors 2 & 3**

"Dr. Beauchamp." Trowa greeted the asian woman quietly.

"Lieutenant Barton, it's a pleasure to actually meet you." Dr. Beauchamp murmured. "Miss Barton."

Angel looked up with interest. "Quatre said you have a doctorate in zoology."

"Yes. I love animals. But I also love humans." Amiee said with a grin. "I love to see people grow into who they are."

Trowa blinked. "People like that are hard to find in this day and age. They usually only think of themselves."

"That is odd." Aimee murmured. "I thought I just met a whole family of people who care."

"Yes well we are a unique family." Angel said with a giggle. "It's rare that you find men that have seen the worst of life that still want to live the lives that they do."

Amiee blinked. "You do have a point."

Duo settled into a chair by Roaul. He watched as Sakura stood before the man.

"His name is Brussels." Sakura said in her Dad's pompous voice.

Duo hid a grin at the sight of her using Wufei's words and stance. He looked up into laughing black/brown eyes.

"Really?" The man murmured at the pompousness of the young lady.

"People say she has my energy and mischief. But," Duo looked down at Sakura. "She is very much like her father. Though she is a quick learner."

"Duo-Daddy." Sakura stomped her foot. "You 'eren't suppos' to tell him that." She scowled at Duo in anger.

"Sakura I have told you before there is no foot stomping in this house." Duo said in deceptively soft tones.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Duo-Daddy I didn't mean too." She shouted and threw herself into Duo's lap.

Duo winced in pain and sighed. "I know munchkin. But you have to remember that you can't stomp your feet in an apartment. It is very loud for the people down stairs and they are working with things that could hurt them. It may startle them and cause them to hurt themselves."

"I'll try not to do it again Duo-Daddy." Sakura whispered into his chest.

"Sakura what is your favorite game? Do you think we could play it?" Roaul asked her as he watched her with Duo. He saw a very loving father.

Duo grinned. "Why don't you go and get the snakes and ladders and show Mr. DeSantez how good you are with your numbers?"

Sakura made an abrupt mood change and charged into her room for the game.

"She is incorrigible and has more energy than you can imagine. She has a tongue in her mouth like her father. Loves a good joke like me. And unfortunately her mother's combative nature." Duo grinned unrepentantly at the man. "You will have your hands full. But she is the sweetest little thing I have ever seen in all my travels and I have traveled all over the place." Duo's grin slowly disappeared. "I remember you. You were a good man to have at your side during the war. I also saw you save a lot of children from a fate that most people would ignore. Welcome to this home. You do anything that hurts her I will hurt you worse than you can imagine. That is if Wufei doesn't get to you first."

Roaul gave a slight smile. "I love to teach like you love to save life. I don't think you will have a problem."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Duo said with a grin as Sakura set up the game to play with Roaul.

**Chapter Forty-Two: Tutors 4**

Wufei settled back on the couch with Damian as Johnny Cantry settled in the chair that Damian had recently vacated. Wufei looked at the man who looked nothing like his uncle.

"I know that I don't look like Miles. I look like my mother's family." He told the two with a grin. "But I can teach you everything that you need as well as anything about how to work with wood as well. Miles will also be able to help with that as well. He promises that he will fill the afternoons with all the carpentry that you need." He looked down at his hands. "I think that with both me and my uncle teaching you everything that we know you will make an amazing carpenter when we are through or anything else you want to be."

Wufei gave a slight smile. "I would think he wants to when his girlfriend's son is practically a brother to him. But I understand that he is a very giving man that wants to see the world get better. Duo's project slammed into are lives and made the impossible into the possible. None of us would be together right now if not for him."

Johnny looked at him with interest. "Why do you say that?"

"Duo got to know Wufei because of the project. The project got them to find out about my problem which got me out of it and we are becoming a big dysfunctional happy family." Damian informed his new tutor with a grin.

"It is true." Wufei murmured. "It is why we are all living here so happily."

"So I guess we have to start with the basics and go from there." He looked at Damian calmly. "Don't worry about it. There are a lot of people that don't know this because of the war."

"Yeah well the war seems to be around still." Duo muttered as he joined the two on the couch. "It just seems to be targeting me at the moment."

Wufei growled and pulled his love close carefully. "No it just seems that way. What do you think of Roaul?"

"He should work well with Sakura. She'll have him eating out of her hand soon."

Wufei chuckled. They had found tutors for the children now it was only a matter of getting everything running on schedule.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Forty-Three: Oh What Fun**

_-Two weeks later Duo's and Wufei's bedroom. -_

Duo stretched and felt a small twinge from the wound in his side and sighed. Wufei had to go to the office about THE BASTARD and would be home later. They both had busy schedules. Now that Duo's shoulder was starting to get some of its mobility back, Sally had advised taking it slow and going to a physical therapist. So Duo's mornings were spent in therapy and his afternoons assisting where he could in renovations and rebuilding that he could. He stared out the window and grumbled. Wufei and he had no time at all for themselves. What with the plans for New Haven, the court case, therapy, supervising tutors, and planning the wedding. (Unfortunately Anne, Sally, Suki and Noin had heard about what they had so far planned and vetoed it.) Both he and Wufei had been too tired to do more than spoon together as they had fell asleep. 

Duo growled as he thought about what they had gotten into when they had told the women they could help. So far everything sounded good but Duo knew that his sister was going to throw something that would embarrass him and Wufei into the plans. He rubbed his hands over his face as he thought of this and shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. 'Don't think about that.' He told himself silently, 'Think about the night you want to plan for you and Wufei.' He went over his mental list as a flush crossed his features. 'Tonight is going to be soooo gooooood.'

The sound of the apartment door to the garage caught his attention. He rushed out to see who was home. He saw Trowa making his usual silent way through the house. It wasn't as silent as Duo was but it was close.

Duo grinned at his opportunity. He silently crept up behind Trowa as the man tried to hide a bag in the closet by the front door of the closet. "How you doing Tro?" Duo's grin became a full blown manic grin of delight. He had caught the silent Heavyarms in the act. What act he didn't know. But he caught him.

"Jesus FUCKING Christ!!!" Trowa shouted turning to confront the person who had caught him.

"What ya got there Tro?" Duo asked curiously. He grabbed the bag and whistled at the contents. "And I thought I had a fetish." A slow grin spread across his face. "You DO know that you now owe me big time?"

Trowa groaned and attempted to grab the bag back from Duo, but Duo danced away with his usual vigor. "Damnit Duo what do you want?" Trowa finally growled as Duo managed to dance away from him easily. The braided man even evaded a few moves that had helped him so well during the war. Only Wufei had managed to do that.

"I want you to convince Quatre and Heero to take the kids out and visit one of his sisters…" Duo stopped with a frown. A grin spread across his face suddenly. "Take them to see your sister for a visit. She is in town with the circus group she works with." Duo grinned unrepentantly.

Trowa blinked and stared at Duo in disconcertion. "Why?"

Duo rolled his eyes as he swung the bag enticingly. "Because I want a night with Wufei. A SPECIAL night. With no interruptions." Duo informed him.

Trowa widened his eyes. "You want us out of the apartment so that you can have a night of sexual activity?" He questioned slowly and softly.

"Yes." Duo met the other man's eyes. The laughter and joking of before melted away to seriousness. "I need to feel safe. That someone won't come in unexpectedly and interrupt." He flushed slightly and looked down.

Trowa blinked and thought over the words he had been told. He winced as he remembered the sights he had seen at the base. "Not a problem. You don't need to blackmail me."

"I know. I just wanted to see what you were trying to hide." Duo said with a grin as he darted away from the silent one. "Trowa likes jelly babies! He hides them in the back of the coat closet!" He shouted as he darted down the hall and slid into the room that Heero and Quatre were emptying out of Heero's office to make an extra washroom for the kids. 

"Is that where he hides them?" Quatre looked up from the box that he was filling with files. "I have been trying to find his stash forever."

Heero blinked in delight. "Good. I can loot anytime I want now." He turned back to what he was doing without a backward glance.

"You're the one that was looting?" Trowa growled in disgust. "I should have known. Now I have to find a new place to hide it."

"Don't try. It's useless. Duo will just search the house and tell everyone where it is when he finds it." A tired voice growled behind Trowa. "That reminds me. Trowa I believe your sister is in town. Why don't you take the kids and your lovers for a visit? I am too tired to go." Wufei grumbled as he made his way to the washroom.

Duo grinned at Trowa and then frowned. He followed his love to the washroom, and leaned against the wall and waited for him to finish using the facility.

"What do you say to an intimate night just for us?" Wufei asked calmly as he washed his hands.

A slow grin spread across Duo's features. "Great minds think alike." Duo murmured as Wufei pressed him into the wall. Wufei raised an eyebrow curiously questioningly. "I wanted a night with you. So I asked Trowa to help me out. I also had fun teasing him." Duo grinned up unrepentantly.

Wufei growled in delight before placing a mind drugging kiss to laughing lips. "A quiet night of romantic seduction." He murmured as he pulled away.

Duo murmured his agreement as he slowly followed the older man out of the room.

"I think that Wufei has a good idea." Trowa's voice growled as Duo and Wufei made their way back down the hall. "I haven't seen my sister in a while and it will be fun for the kids to see the circus."

"I just don't think it is a good…" Quatre's voice trailed off.

Duo peeked into the room to find Heero gripping Quatre's shoulder. He was peering up as his taller lover with searching eyes. He nodded at what he found.

"Duo and Wufei need time for themselves. We have been together for a great deal longer than they have. They need bonding time. This is a cover for us to get the children out of the house and give them time to be together." He looked at Quatre wryly. "Wufei has done this for us several times. It is only right that we do so for him as well."

Quatre's eyes widened in sudden understanding. He winced and looked over at Duo with an apologetic look slowly crossing his features. "No problem. I guess we had better round up the kids."

Duo nodded and dashed across the hall to Sakura's room. He gave a thumbs-up to Wufei as he tickled his daughter into submission.

"Hey Sakura Blossom," Quatre called as he moved to the door where Duo stood. He was carrying a box that he had just filled with files. "Would you like to go see a circus?"

Sakura slowly sat up with the help of her father. She looked at her Uncle Quatre curiously. "Like in the clown book?" She asked as delight started to take over.

"You bet ya." Quatre answered with a grin.

Sakura literally bounced herself off the bed. She landed with surprising ease as she squealed in delight. 

"Let's go get the others." Quatre urged as he shifted the box he was carrying in his arms. Sakura swept by him imitating a miniature whirlwind.

Duo grinned in delight as Wufei carefully wrapped an arm around his waist and rested his chin on his good shoulder. 

The night was going to go very well for them.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi everyone....sorry this has taken so long but I have been dealing with a lot lately....and been extremely busy. Hard to find time to update let alone write a chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Kit/Katherine**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Thank you very much**

Wufei groaned and buried his head further under the pillow. He was glad that it was the weekend and he didn't have to get up. The noise coming from the living area, however, was another story. He creased an eye open to observe the time on the alarm clock.

10:36 AM

He groaned again and buried his face further into the pillow. The body draped over him gave a groan of agreement. How Wufei had kept up with his lover's insatiable needs last night and well into the morning he couldn't figure out but he had enjoyed it immensely. The last time he had looked at the clock had been sometime after five in the morning and they were still going strong. Half way through the night they had switched for a little while, but Duo had spent most of the night being the uke to Wufei's seme.

Duo muttered and rolled himself more tightly around Wufei. He had fallen asleep still inside the other man and was unwilling to lose the sensation. He heard the pattering of little feet and prayed they wouldn't stop outside the door.

The door to the room was flung open and bounced against the wall. "I'M HOME!!!!" Sakura shouted before pouncing onto the men in bed.

Wufei groaned as Duo rolled away from him disengaging. He loved the full feeling that Duo had been providing. The feeling of never-ending and being one.

"I saw lions and tigers and clowns!" Sakura reported at the two men that stared blurrily up at her as she bounced on Wufei's back. "They had people who flew in the air!"

Duo slowly sat up and tried to focus on the bouncing energetic six year old. 'What have I done to deserve this?' He asked himself. He looked up at the sound of a clearing throat. He couldn't tell who it was. He was way too tired to make it out. Wufei still hadn't pulled his head from beneath the pillow he was hiding under.

"Sakura." Trowa's voice murmured quietly. "Why don't we let your Baba and Duo-Daddy sleep? It looks like they still haven't caught up with their sleep."

Sakura looked at Trowa questioningly. "Why?" She demanded.

"Because if they don't get sleep, they will be as grouchy as bears." Trowa answered quickly. "And we don't want that."

Sakura thought this over and nodded in agreement. "They need a bath too. They smell funny." She informed her uncle.

Duo heard the growl from beneath the pillow and tried to keep a straight face. Trowa didn't help matters.

"Yes they probably do. But you aren't supposed to tell them that when they are sleepy or you get growled and grouched at." Trowa cocked his head to the side listening. "Do you hear that?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and listened to a growl that was slowly getting louder from under the pillow. She nodded solemnly before pulling the pillow away and placing a big wet kiss on her Baba's cheek. She put the pillow back and patted it into place before depositing another kiss on her Duo-Daddy's cheek and bouncing back out of the room.

Trowa stared after the little munchkin in amusement. He moved to the low dresser and picked up the tray there with the fruit, brushes, and sauces. "I'll just take care of this." He murmured and hightailed it out of the room as a resounding roar and pillow chased him. He just managed to get the door closed before the pillow hit it.

Both men fell back into slumber quickly.

"They have to wake up sooner or later." A voice murmured from outside the door.

"I know that. But I think that we should leave them for a little while longer." Another voice answered. "I saw the state of the room. Duo couldn't focus on anything. Wufei wasn't even moving to dislodge Sakura as she bounced on his back. If we wake them too soon they are likely to skin us alive."

"Quatre," Another voice joined the two. "Do you remember when we have a special night? A night that we did nothing but make love?"

"Of course I do!" Quatre's voice hissed. "But they have children to take care of."

"They know that. They're here if an emergency comes up." The third voice reprimanded.

"Besides I am going to take Sakura and Angel to go see Alex. I am sure that you and Heero can keep an eye out for Damian and Katey." The second voice ceded. "I promised Sakura that she could tell…" The voice slowly moved away from the door. The footsteps of the other two moving infront of it.

Duo slowly pulled his head from the covers and looked to see Wufei looking at his wryly. "We'll wait for the ball of energy to leave before emerging." Duo whispered as he reached up for a kiss.

Wufei rumbled an agreement as he deepened the kiss. There was no intense need to this kiss, only the love they shared.

Duo pulled away and stretched with a wince at his aching behind.

Wufei winced in agreement as he stretched. He felt a little raw. He turned over and reached for the drawer of the nightstand. He pushed his hand in and searched blindly for the tube he was looking for. He pulled it out and waived it at his lover. "I'll do you if you do me?" He tempted.

Duo eyes focused on the tube of cream and he grinned. He rolled over and spread his legs slightly.

Wufei groaned at the sight. He placed a tender kiss to a bare shoulder before squeezing out some of the ointment. He smoothed it over the entrance/exit carefully. He smiled as he felt the groan of pleasure muffled by a pillow. He smoothed his hands over the soft skin his wraith's ass before placing another kiss on the other bare shoulder.

Duo sighed in relief as the ointment relieved some of the ache. He rolled over and grinned up at the love of his life. "Your turn."

Wufei rumbled and flopped down on his back and spread his legs. He watched his lover with heavy lidded eyes.

Duo growled at the unintentionally erotic sight before him. He grabbed the ointment and spread it teasingly over the tender flesh beneath the sac that was dangling enticingly before him.

Wufei didn't expect what Duo did next. He gave a startled yelp that quickly turned to a moan of pleasure.

Duo enveloped the hardening cock with delight. He had wanted a way to show his thanks and found a way to do so. He gently sucked the head as his tongue slid over the head and teased the slit. He let it go for a second and allowed his tongue to trace the veins that throbbed with life's blood of the hard cock he was treating like a delicious lollipop. He worked the organ carefully as his fingers gently tugged and played at the heavy sac beneath. His tongue slowly lapped at the head and his mouth settled over the head once more.

Wufei nearly shouted at the sensations that were driving him crazy. He stuffed a pillow edge into his mouth to keep the noises he wanted to let go of in. He felt his cock slide further into the hot mouth and whimpered around his self imposed gag.

Duo smirked around his mouthful of cock. He rubbed the head against the roof of his mouth. He allowed his teeth to gently scrape the sensitive skin before swallowing the organ further into his mouth. Slowly sliding his mouth down to the base he started to hum softly. He knew that the sensation would be pure torture and he sucked and contracted the muscles of his throat. Quickly setting into a rhythm to bring his lover to completion, he hummed, sucked, teased and bobbed to a pace only he knew he could keep.

Wufei nearly howled as the riot of sensations flooded his system. He had never felt a blow job like this in his life. He felt Duo set his rhythm and whimpered at the sensation that was sent over his overly sensitized cock. His balls tightened and his hand curled into the hair hovering over his groin.

Duo felt the hand warning him of the imminent implosion and pulled back slightly as he felt the body beneath him tighten. He swallowed the seed that erupted and spurted into his mouth with joy at the great taste that was his lover filled his mouth to almost over flowing.

Wufei felt the tremors rock his body and gladly succumbed to the sensation of fire teasing his nerve endings. He stretched lethargically when the last shimmer of his orgasm spread through him. He spat the pillow from his mouth and pulled his lover up for a deep kiss. He enjoyed the taste that was uniquely his and Duo's combined as their tongues danced together.

Duo pulled away from the kiss and grinned down at his lover. He had loved the sight of his lover in orgasm so much that he had came on the sight and taste of his lover.

"Thank you." Duo murmured shyly down at his dragon.

Wufei opened his eyes and looked at his lover in question. "For what?" His voice rumbled sexily.

"For the most amazing night I have ever had. For showing me what true loving is." Duo responded shyly burying his face in the crook of his older lover's neck.

"Anytime. Anywhere. Only for you my love." Wufei murmured pressing his lips to Duo's temple. "Though how I am going to do better on our wedding night I don't know." Wufei grumbled with a sigh. "Is it me or is this getting better every time we do this?"

Duo chortled and snuggled closer to his fiancé. "I'll never get enough. Whether I am bottom or top." He shifted to look up at his dragon. "I love you with all my heart Wufei."

Wufei let a loving smile flow over his features. "Wo ai ni. Always and forever." Wufei murmured into the hair brushing his neck soothingly.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-Six: About Time**

Duo and Wufei crawled out of bed when they heard Trowa's car leave the garage below them.

They utilized the bathroom before heading for the kitchen and the food they needed.

Quatre looked up with a scowl as he saw the other two men make their way to the kitchen. "It's about time you got up. Do you know what time it is?"

Duo looked over at the blonde and yawned at him. He squinted at the microwave clock before answering. "Two o'clock. You're lucky we didn't stay in bed all day. We wanted to." He muttered as he pulled the fridge door open as Wufei went about making some tea and coffee.

"Would you like a tea or coffee Quatre?" Wufei asked as he poured water into the kettle and coffee machine. 

Quatre glared balefully at the two men ignoring him. "Tea would be nice." He grouched as he sorted some papers on the coffee table before him. "I could have used your help earlier. It was hard enough explaining to Sakura that you needed sleep, I didn't want to deal with Heero's mother's questions as well. I had to tell her that she couldn't start on the renovations for us until Monday."

Duo looked up from the fruit he was peeling. "Thanks Q. We didn't intend for it to get so out of…"

"Control." Wufei provided hiding a yawn of his own. "We didn't." He reiterated at the glare from the blond. "We didn't know that we would spend nearly…"

Duo counted back and his eyes widened. "Nine hours." He stated in amazement.

Quatre spluttered in amazement. "Nine Hours?" He nearly shouted.

"Nine hours of what?" Heero asked as he entered the room from the upper levels of the apartment.

"Sex!" Quatre shouted. 

"Straight?" Heero questioned with a frown. "No sleep in between?"

Wufei and Duo looked at each other in silent conversation for a few minutes. "Yup." Duo answered with a huge grin. He was very proud of his accomplishment.

"No wonder we were so sore." Wufei murmured as he dug into the meal that Duo set before him. "Do you think we can top that on our wedding night?" He asked with a huge grin.

"Ohhh," Duo murmured as he sat down with a wince. "I'm up for the try if you are." He confirmed as he set to demolishing the food before him ignoring the two men gaping at him.

Heero turned to his blond lover in amazement. 'Nine hours?!' He mouthed.

'Straight!!!' Quatre mouthed back. Even with his two lovers he hadn't managed that amount of time with out some sleep in between intercourse.

Wufei watched the interchange with a growing grin. He had told the truth to them and he loved that it was something that could push these two sex fiends off balance. Trowa was always complaining about there nympho tendencies for some time.

"You can't be serious!?!" Quatre finally shouted.

Duo looked up and blinked at the blond in confusion. "About what?"

"Nine Hours Straight!!!"

Duo shrugged. "I don't lie Q-man." Duo muttered

"How could you go nine hours straight?" Heero growled. "Without sleep?"

"Don't know. Just did." Wufei muttered between bites of food and gulps of tea.

"But…but…but…" Quatre stuttered to a halt not finding the words he was looking for.

"It's not fair!!!" Heero snarled. "Quatre and I are the nymphos!!!"

Duo choked on his food at Heero's exclamation. 

Wufei grinned and pounded carefully on his lover's back. "Yes so Trowa informed me." He answered dryly. He shrugged at the glare he received. "It's not my fault if we out did you. Or the fact that there is three of you and only two of us." He looked down at Duo with love shining from his eyes. "We didn't intend for last night to happen. It was just a very, very special night." He murmured pressing a kiss to the back of Duo's neck that was in view because his braid was pulled over his shoulder.

Quatre and Heero glared in frustration at the two men ignoring them.

"Nine hours straight of sex!" A voice whispered from behind the wall that lead to the stair that go to the upper levels of the apartment.

"You have got to be kidding." A female voice answered. "Why the hell aren't they still asleep?"

"Beats me. But then again they are really, really in love with each other. That might have something to do with it." The first voice answered. "Duo probably let Wufei take his cherry. Considering it was the first time with out coercion."

Duo choked again at the words. "Thanks a lot Damian!" He growl/shouted to the teen.

"Oops!" Two voices uttered as one and footsteps thundered up the stairs.

Wufei rolled his eyes as eyes turned to him in astonishment. "You've seen some of his scars. You know he didn't get them in his line of work during the war." Wufei looked down at tensing of muscles beneath his hands. "It's alright Duo. It doesn't matter."

Quatre noticed the tensing of muscles and flew across the room after he came out of his stupor. "I am **so** sorry Duo." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around the tense man. "Wufei is right. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are here and know that someone loves you so much!"

They all felt the steely arms wrap around them and Wufei chuckled as Heero made his presence known in his bear hug. "We will take you anyway you are. You are one of us. You will always be one of us." Heero muttered into Wufei's back, but the words were audible to all the men.

Duo felt the tenseness drain from his muscles at the words and warmth of the bodies pressed to him in love. He knew there was a reason that he loved Wufei and trusted these men. They loved him in their own way. He should have known that they loved him and the scars and his past wouldn't matter to them. "It's okay. I was being stupid. I knew that it didn't matter. It was the fact that they told you I was uke that floored you."

Quatre chortled. "You got that right. I thought it would be a lot longer before you became the bottom in this act."

Heero grunted and loosened his arms around them. "I win." He said calmly holding out his hand to his lover.

"Fuck." Quatre swore as he pulled out his wallet. "Yeah, yeah, you only won because Trowa and I took the other times before you could."

Wufei stared at the two. "You bet on when Duo would be…uke?" He asked slowly.

Heero turned and raised his eyebrow at the other Asian. "Yes. Why?"

Duo pressed his face into the counter and his shoulders visibly shook.

"Is something wrong Duo?" Quatre asked in concern as he handed over the money.

Duo lifted his face from the counter laughter filling the air. "Ohhh, ohhhh," He gasped. "The look on Fei's face! Ohh, ohh," Duo slid from his chair and landed on the kitchen floor. "I…know…that…I…should…be upset…" More laughter erupted from him as he curled himself up and rolled over the floor. "But I can't help it." He shouted with laughter.

Wufei sighed and leaned against a counter watching his lover roll around on the floor. He glanced up to see the perplexed looks on the other men's faces. "Anything that makes us look like fools will set him off." He told them dryly. "I can't believe it changed his mood so quickly." He shrugged. "But you know the practical joker in him. Anything that is a joke is good for him." Wufei eyed the man rolling around and settled to a sitting position on the floor. "How are the renovations going?" Wufei asked the other two men.

"Progressing nicely." Quatre answered quickly. "Suki is very happy with the progress. As are the other architects."

Duo's laughter stopped suddenly at the conversation. "They are?"

"Yes very happy." Heero added calmly.

"Great." Duo grinned in delight. "The sooner we get more done the sooner we can get married." Duo stated calmly as he sat up and cuddled closer to the man he loved.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Groan**

"Tell me again why we agreed to go to this barbeque?" Duo muttered as he followed Wufei through the throng of people.

"Because the Preventers are holding this as a fundraiser for the New Haven project." Wufei called over the noise around him. "You promised goodies which Quatre, Heero, and Trowa brought over earlier with the teens." He shifted Sakura on his hip as he moved steadily through the crowd looking for people he knew. "It is not like you don't like these gatherings. Just not with this many people. You are lucky that you aren't in the auction considering you are engaged. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa have to be auctioned and since they can't bid on themselves they have to enlist the aid of the aid of their loved ones to ensure that they don't end up in a situation they would not enjoy. Trowa's sister Catherine will be biding for him. Suki is biding for Heero. And Angel is biding for Quatre. I don't have to be apart of it because I am engaged to be married to you so I am not eligible for the auction."

Duo grinned and quickly caught up with his lover. "See I am lucky." He told the taller man as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé and snuck a quick tickle to Sakura's side.

Wufei chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle cheeks. "Hmmmm," He hummed in appreciation as Sakura giggled and curled into his side. "I guess that I am lucky to have found you." He whispered as he nibbled on an ear.

"Hey you two!!!!" A voice called. "There will be none of that in front of the children. Behave yourself."

Duo looked through a space in the crowd and grinned at the sight of Noin waving to them. "Yeah, yeah. As if you don't do this all the time with that piece of eye candy you have." Duo called as he tugged Wufei along behind him.

Noin batted her eyes innocently at him. "Who me?" She asked with an innocent look that rivaled Duo's own mask. "Never."

Duo grinned and gave the woman a slight hug. His face turned serious as he looked up at the woman. "Hey Noin, I never asked and I should have…" He began and trailed off slowly. "That guy that you took aside to question, whatever happened to him?"

"He is rotting in a jail cell." Zechs' deep masculine voice rumbled behind them. "He had very cleverly manipulated the computer system so that unless you were an expert hacker…" He trailed off suggestively.

Duo nodded. "Anne wouldn't have expected that. She'll be more careful from now on.

"She told me about the guy when the girls went shopping. She managed to get one of his cards somehow and did a background check. He checked out and so did the company. Heero decided to look into it and found that they were on the up and up. It seems that he was there with his daughter and just fell in love with Sakura's looks." He sighed as he looked at the munchkin as she hid shyly against her Baba. "I can't blame them for wanting her to do modeling. She is vibrant and full of life like no one else. They were also interested in Katey. He said with her looks that she could pull off a designer coo." He shrugged with a sigh. "We are going to have our hands full with the women in our house."

Noin groaned. "I do not relish that. I mean Zechs and I plan on having children and if the girls look anything like their father…" She trailed of with a sigh.

"Or their mother." Wufei murmured as he tickled Sakura to gain more laughter.

Duo grinned. "Gotta agree with my Wu-babe. You _will_ be prying them off with crowbars." He sighed and looked over the crowds to find Katey, Angel, and Damian with another group of teenagers talking a mile-a-minute. The boys were hovering over the two girls anxiously. Damian kept moving in a way that let them know that they were off limits but they weren't taking the hint very well.

"Katey, Damian, Angel!" Wufei shouted nearly in Duo's ear. "Over here." He waved a hand in the air to catch their attention.

Duo grinned at the relief that spread across the girls' features at the sight of them. He almost chortled at the mirrored relief on his brother's face.

"Wufei since when did you shout to people to get their attention?" A voice asked behind them dryly.

"I've had some interesting influence." Wufei informed the person as he turned to see who it was. He blinked when he found Dr. Sally Po behind him.

"Ohhh, Fei!" Duo simpered like teenage girl as he wrapped his arms around the lawyer. "You say the sweetest things."

Wufei raised an eyebrow at his lover. "I didn't say they were good."

Duo grinned at the words. "I know."

Katey, Angel, and Damian slid into the group effortlessly as they teased each other.

"Are they doing it again?" Katey whispered her question to Noin.

"Doing what?" Noin whispered back to the younger woman.

"Simpering and teasing and nitpicking. You know things like that." Katey said in a stage whisper.

Noin repressed a giggle as the woman joined together in watching the two men as they teased each other. She blinked at the two men suddenly attached themselves to her husband.

"They are the sweetest, aren't they?" Sally added as she leaned against the slightly taller woman.

Noin chortled. "You should have seen them yesterday afternoon. They drove everyone crazy. They were touching, teasing everyone, cracking jokes, and they wouldn't stop. Quatre and Heero were fuming about something and Wufei and Duo teased them mercilessly. It was hilarious. I mean I have never seen Heero pout like a six year old. I swear it was like Sakura when Wufei tells her 'No'." Noin grinned as she watched Zechs try to maneuver his way out of the two men's clasp. Sakura was aiding and abetting them and not letting go of the hair she held like a leash. "Ooh, ooh, Zechs is going to have to start braiding his hair if we have children besides the ones we have adopted." She nearly fell to the ground as she watched Duo and Wufei tease and harangue the older man.

Sally chortled at the sight. "How do we get them to tone it down?"

"Not possible unless they get tired of it." Damian interrupted the gaggle of women. "They sort of feed off of each other. All you can do is put up with it as long as they want to play." He sighed as he listened to the protests Zechs was making. "It may be minutes it may be hours. We're lucky that they weren't like this all week. Duo got almost all the things he wanted to make done earlier this week. This morning was interesting though. It was kinda interesting to see what would happen. But Quatre, Heero, and Trowa thwarted us by hiding in their room until it was time to fill the cars and bring things here." Damian grinned as Lady Une tried to rescue Zechs. "Do you think she will be able to rescue him?"

"Not a chance in hell." A dry voice retorted.

The group turned to see Howard standing behind them holding a can of beer.

"The only way that anyone will get loose of them is to avoid them until they calm down." He told them. He watched as Duo draped himself over Lady Une. His knees almost touched the ground as he made himself look like he was begging.

Sakura had a hold on Duo-Daddy's braid, Zechs long mane of hair, and her Baba's ponytail. She was squealing with laughter as her Baba pressed himself up against her Uncle Zechs and made silly comments.

Katey was watching it all and shook her head and gave a look to the heavens. She couldn't believe anyone could behave like this.

Zechs threw a help me look at his wife and watchers as he tried to peel the lawyer off of him and release his hair from chubby hands.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" A voice roared. Heads turned to see who had given the order. Dr. Suki Yuy stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the two men. "Look at yourselves. Is this the way you want your daughter, sister, and brother see you behave?" She demanded of them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Duo and Wufei hung their heads to hide the silly grins on their faces, as they stood at attention. They knew that Suki was playing their game and would play it with them quite well.

"You should at least show them how to do it properly." Suki growled. She turned and draped herself over Howard and batted her eyelashes up at the man as she simpered. "You'll do everything I ask won't you Howard?" She asked as she rubbed her hand over the awful hawaiian shirt he was currently wearing.

Groans spilled from the watching crowd and group.

Damian, Katey, and Angel gave each other a look. "Hide?" They asked each other in unison. "Hide." They agreed. The teens quickly departed the group leaving the others to handle the simpering teasing fools.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Chow time and Is there a God?**

_~Central Park New York~_

After the playful group of teasers had calmed down they settled with their families. Everyone teased the teasers as they chowed down on the food that had been pot-lucked for the event. Duo had been roped into making special sauces for cooking the meat with as well as many of the deserts and salads.

The people of the barbeque had assumed that a few groups of someones had made the meal. They didn't know that only one group in particular or to be exact one person had made the wonderful food.

Une had nicely set up special grills so that each type of meat was fried on a particular grill and that everything had a list of ingredients so that those people with allergies would be easier and freer with what they could eat as well as those who followed certain religions.

Duo thought this was a very good thing. At least in Duo's mind it was.

"Hey," Duo interrupted the banter at the table he was sitting at. "I'm curious Quatre; do you follow your religion?"

"Loosely." He told him dryly. "I don't drink or eat pork because it was the way I was raised, but I don't follow the religious holidays, or go to temple for prayer. I guess you could say that I am who I am."

Duo nodded in understanding. "It's like the way I honor Catholicism, but I don't follow it to the letter. I think that war changes your view on religion. It shows you that religion is either the best thing for you or it doesn't matter as much as people say it should. I know that I believe in God, Allah or Buddha; whatever name he or she uses is real. I have seen the work that has been done. From little miracles to big miracles." He picked up his glass of diet Pepsi and looked up at the group that was listening. He raised his glass for a toast. "To honoring religion whether it is your own or someone else's."

Glasses were raised around the table and at other tables that had been listening to the discussion.

A chorus of 'Here, here' was heard.

Wufei squeezed Duo's hand in understanding at the surprised look on the man's face.

"What's the toast about?" A voice called from across the park.

"To honoring religion whether it is your own or not." A voice from another table called out in response. Another chorus of 'Here, here' rang out through the crowd of Preventers and their families.

Duo slid down in his seat in embarrassment. He hid his face behind his cup avoiding eye contact.

"Duo, you don't need to hide." Suki called from her end of the table where she sat talking with Howard, Sally, and Anne. "What you just did and said means that you know something that a lot of people your age will never know or understand. There are still people out there who will never take the time to understand any religion let alone respect someone else's. There is still racism out there and it still causes trouble that will go on for centuries."

Nods from the table that was visible to Duo startled him into sitting up.

One of the people turned to focus on Duo. He was an older man and fit the military persona to a 't'. A capitol 'T' to be exact. The buzz cut hair style, the crisp lines in his clothes and the way he sat showing it to perfection. "Only people who have been in war understand it. And even some of them can't understand it. They can't see what they have done and what is going on. The little things like the life of a child saved but a buddy dieing at their feet. They forget that the child that their buddy saved has the chance to grow and make sure that the mistake never happens again." He paused. "Sometimes they can't see past the violence to the little miracles that happen. Sometimes they do. It is a matter of perspective.

"I was on the opposing side. The leader of our troop was a vindictive bastard that brought out the worst in his officers and almost all of them were horrors of the earth. They treated their troops like so much garbage. The horrors they preformed on cadets and newbies I don't want to remember.

"For some unexplainable reason only the good officers were put on duty one night. That was odd because usually they were never put on duty unless one of the Commandant's henchmen was in charge. Just before sunrise the Commandant's quarters, Officer's quarters, and the quarter's for the lesser people who had gained favor for their unusual verve were blown to smithereens. I will never forget the day. I saw something that no one else saw. My eyes were always too good for me. I saw a young man standing on one of the buildings dressed all in black and a long braid waving in the breeze. When I saw him I thought he was an angel of vengeance. I still do." He said solemnly staring at a stunned Duo. "I could never thank God enough for that angel's help to the men of that base. Their families were held for hostage and that day was a day of celebration. The guards that were holding the families in lieu of service were found dead and the families freed from tyranny." He turned loving eyes to the woman beside him. "I thank God for that angel every day and I will go on thanking him to the day I die." The woman blushed and giggled as she leaned in to her slightly older husband.

Duo stared at the man as he remembered the base and what he had done. A blush slowly spread over his features at being called an angel.

"My Angel." Wufei whispered into his ear and he pulled Duo closer to his side. "An Angel that knew that something was wrong, and worked it out and freed the people who needed freeing."

Duo blinked as the man winked at him.

The man stood up and moved to their table. "I'm Agent Styles. Don't ask I can't figure it out. John McCormick."

Duo stared up at the man. He wasn't that tall 5'8" or 5'9". But he seemed taller for the way he carried himself. He stood up to shake the man's hand. "Lieutenant Duo Maxwell. For the NYEMS. I am also Agent Life as a part time agent for Preventers."

"It's an honor to meet you."

"This is my fiancé, Chang Wufei a lawyer for Preventers and a part time agent as well. Agent Dragon." Wufei bowed slightly to the man. "His sister Chang Katey. His daughter Chang Sakura. And soon to be mine as well." Duo pointed to Katey for her introduction as she nodded respectfully. He tickled a giggling Sakura. He pointed to Damian next. "My brother Damian Maxwell."

John nodded to all of them in return, giving a slight bow to Wufei respectfully.

"Agent Flight. Heero Yuy." Heero stood to introduce himself and his family. "The young man in the wheel chair is my adopted son Alex Winner. The young lady hiding behind my endearingly large lover is Angel Barton." He placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "My mother Dr. Suki Yuy. She is an architect. Agent Silence or Lieutenant Trowa Barton of Fire Station 246 is the man hiding half his face. The blond is Dr. Quatre Raberba Winner of NYG, otherwise known as Agent Patriot. You probably already know The Lady and her wife Dr. Po. The gentleman beside her is their son Gerald. The older gentleman is Dr. Howard Green. He is a mechanic for Preventers as well as other places."

John nodded to each surveying the table in amazement. It was a very unusual group.

"I hope that you are having as much fun at this event as my wife and children are." He told them with a grin. He winked at Duo again. "Make sure to let the kids try for some prizes in the games later. My wife helped set them up." He turned back to his table at the murmurs of agreement.

The auction would be held later in the evening.

Anne Une turned unblinking eyes on Duo with a slightly wry smile. "It's a good thing that you were very fastidious about who you killed Duo. Otherwise a lot of people wouldn't be here to spend time with you like this."

Duo blinked startled by the words.

"You were always an amazing judge of character Kid." Howard murmured around a beer that he was sipping. "I always enjoyed aiding you because I knew that only people who deserved to die would. I always thought that you were some kind of angel the way you could divine who was good and who wasn't. I thank God that I met you and am honored to know you."

Glasses were raised and murmurs of 'here, here' were heard.

Wufei wrapped an arm around the man he loved and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I can agree with every word. You are an angel, you are a wraith, and you are death and life for people. You work for good to make people happy and drive the evil from the world."

Duo looked up stunned by the words of the man he loved.

Quatre stood up from where he sat. "I propose a toast." He called out to the assembled men, women, and children. The Preventers and family members stood as one. "To the creator of New Haven and the protectors of peace." His tones rang threw the crowd.

"To the creator of New Haven and the protectors of peace." Voices thundered out in unison. Cups were raised and sipped from.

Duo stared at his friend that he considered a brother. A blush spread over his features as he cuddled into his fiancé's side. The day had turned out to be very interesting for everyone. He wondered how many lives he had touched in some way that were at this party. He knew that there was probably too many to count. He had done so much during the war to help both sides inadvertently. Many of them had joined this peace keeping group to keep the peace and make sure that wars didn't happen for a very long time.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Do I hear****…**

Duo grinned as Sakura snuggled closer in his lap and yawned. It had been a busy day for his little munchkin. She had tried all the games and had an all time blast. Katey, Damian, Angel, and Alex had joined for a few as well. They had all won some sort of prize. You could tell who had provided the prizes for the game by the quality of them.

He looked up as Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were dragged away. "I guess that the auction is starting." He murmured to Wufei who was leaning back in his chair with Katey snuggled into one side and Duo himself snuggled into the other.

Wufei gave a little smile and watched as Une made her way to the improvised stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She began, "We are gathered here today for the company picnic as well as raise money for the New Haven project. With this in mind we decided on having a Bachelor/Bachlorette auction. The people on auction will go out on a date with the person who makes the highest bid for the person in question. We had an amazing amount of volunteers and involuntary volunteers as well. We would have had the man who started the New Haven project himself but he managed to get engaged and made himself ineligible for the auction."

Boos erupted from the crowd.

She glared at the crowd til it quieted. "So let the auction begin!" She called stepping away from the mike.

One of the quick talkers of the Preventers took her place. He was the most adept negotiators in Preventers. "Ladies and gentlemen we are going to start with the gorgeous Agent Zaney. She will be taking the person who bids for her on a picnic and hike for a day in the Cat Skills Mountains. She promises that she will not be the one to make the food otherwise she would be afraid of food poisoning.

"Let us start the biding at fifty credits. Do I hear fifty credits." The agent in question strutted out onto the stage and modeled and posed for the crowd.

Duo and Wufei watched as bids were made for person after person. They were surprised that almost everyone went for five hundred credits or more. It was a surprising amount of credits considering the amount of people on auction. It seemed that there was at least a hundred people on auction.

Duo laughed and cheered people on as Sakura slept blissfully through the noise of the crowd.

"Well ladies and gentlemen this has been the moment you have been waiting for. Our three most eligible bachelors. We will start with Agent Patriot himself. Agent Patriot promises a day of surprises and wonders with a romantic dinner made by the number one chef in the world. To end the wonderful day."

"Hey!" Duo shouted in dismay. "I never said I would cook a meal for anyone!" Laughter rang out at what they thought was a joke.

The auctioneer leaned back to hear what someone was whispering. He nodded at what was said. "Agent Life it was thought that since the money was going to a good cause that you would gladly make one small meal." Stunned silence fell over the crowd. "After all you did provide an amazing amount of food for our wonderful picnic. What is the problem with that?"

"The problem is that I wasn't asked." Duo grouched his voice heard easily in the silence. "It would be nice to be asked before someone takes advantage of my wonderful abilities." More laughter sang out thinking it was an act.

"Now Duo," Sally called from the opposite end of the table. "Don't get all pissy about a little thing like this. Everyone at this table knows what a wonderful cook you are. Hell you were awarded the gundanium collection when you graduated from Julliard. There is maybe one in…what…" She paused to think of something. "Every ten to twenty years who get an award like that. And not necessarily in the chef classes either."

Duo grouched and muttered as he slouched down in his chair. "Alright, alright. I get the point. I'll make the meal."

The laughter from before had slowly ebbed as murmurs of amazement filled the crowd. Agent Life was well known as the best reserve agent there was. That he was an amazing cook as well made people think of him with even higher regard in a lot of people's books.

The auctioneer had thought it a joke as well and stared down in consternation at where Duo sat with his tight knit little family.

A hissed whisper caught his attention and startled him into continuing. He cleared his throat and began again. "Ladies and gentlemen since this is one of the higher ups the biding starts at two hundred credits. Do I hear two hundred credits?

"Two hundred credits to the gentleman in the very back,

"Do I hear two fifty? Two fifty?

"Two hundred and fifty to the lady in red. Do I hear three hundred?"

"One Thousand Credits!" Angel called out purposely.

"We have a bid of one thousand credits from the little brunette in front. Do I hear one thousand one hundred?

"We have one thousand one hundred to the gentleman in the ball cap.

"We have one thousand five hundred to the leggy blond in front."

Duo choked when Zechs called out a bid and glared at the man in question. He winked at Duo and waited for the next bid.

Suki was coaching Angel and glared at the man.

"Five Thousand Credits!" Angel called out with a glare to the man who made her do so.

"We have a bid of Five Thousand credits. Do I hear five thousand five hundred."

"Eight Thousand Credits." A voice called from the back were a girl waved her hand to be acknowledged.

Angel had enough of the out biding. She was going to save her brother's lover and that was that. "Fifty Thousand Credits!" She roared.

On stage Quatre choked as he stared down at the quiet young lady that he had adopted. He leant over and tried to catch his breath.

The auctioneer stared down at the brunette in confusion. He didn't know what to do. "Ahh, we have a bid of fifty thousand credits, is there a higher bid?" A pause.

"Going once."…another pause…"Going twice."…A final pause…"Sold to the little brunette in the front!" The auctioneer shouted to the cheering crowd.

Duo slid lower in the chair waking Sakura with his laughter.

"Wha's so funny?" She asked with a yawn.

Wufei rolled his eyes and scooped up his daughter. "Angel just won Uncle Quatre." A small smile quirked his lips. "For fifty thousand credits."

"Ohh, okay then." Sakura murmured before falling back into a deep slumber.

Duo roared with laughter at the words that came from Sakura.

"Next on the agenda ladies and gentlemen we have Agent Silence. He plans on giving the ladies an enjoyable time behind the scenes at Cirque du Colonais. As well as box tickets to the show itself. Again we will start the bid at one hundred and fifty credits."

"Fifty Thousand Credits." A woman's voice called out as Trowa made his way out onto the stage. Then she added, "Did I miss anything interesting?"

Trowa blinked in astonishment at the bid.

Duo slid out of his chair. He rolled under the table with his silent laughs.

The woman had to be Trowa's sister Catherine. She was wearing a circus costume and looked devastatingly gorgeous to all the men.

A foot nudged Duo under the table. He ignored it as he rolled in the grass with uncontrollable laughter. Between Angel and Catherine the night had been interesting so far. Duo was having a grand old time and loving every minute of the family gathering that it allowed.

"So the guy rolling around under the table is your fiancé, Wufei?" The voice that had called the bid asked.

"Yes, unbelievable as it is." Wufei's voice answered.

Duo looked up through tears of laughter and grinned up at the woman peering under the table at him. He held his aching ribs as he gasped for breath.

"I guess I can understand. He has a great smile." Duo looked up at the auburn haired woman staring at him. "He looks to be a fun loving guy."

Duo stared up at the woman his laughter slowly dieing. "So you're the sister Trowa occasionally talks about."

The face disappeared from Duo's view. "You only talk about me occasionally!?!" Her voice demanded with outrage.

"I talk about other things as well Cathy. I can't just talk about you." Trowa's voice answered calmly. "By the way the auctioneer had just started the biding."

"Well ladies and gentlemen we seem to be having an interesting evening. I would like to introduce the last Agent up for bid. He is certainly not the last in our working order. He is the best and our fair lady's wonderful second hand man. He will take some wonderful woman or man out for tour of the New Haven project then a wonderful dinner by an amazing chef…"

"Hey! Would some one please ask me before they say that I will be cooking dinner?" Duo shouted as he crawled out from under the table he was under.

Laughter greeted he shout. Heero strode out on the stage to stand with his arms crossed over his chest to glare at the crowd.

The auctioneer rolled his eyes and continued his spiel, "…And a night at the theater.

"We will be starting the biding at two hundred credits. Do I hear two hundred credits?"

Voices rang out calling bids.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, please." The auctioneer shouted out over the noise.

"Eight Thousand Credits!" A woman in the back called out waving her cheque book.

"We have eight thousand credits, do I hear…"

"Twenty-five thousand credits." Duo called out with a grin.

"Duo!" Wufei hissed as he shifted in his chair. "What are you doing?"

"I want to make sure Suki has a run for her money." He whispered back. He looked over to see Suki raise her eyebrow at him. "Sounds like a great date to me." He called to the older woman.

"One Hundred Thousand Credits." Dr. Sally Po called out with a triumphant grin.

Duo choked and stared at the good doctor. "Whoa. I guess I don't have to worry about the biding thing." He whispered to Wufei with a nudge. He saw his lover staring at the woman in question with a frown.

"What is that onna up to this time?" He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the famous chef sitting beside him to hear.

"I don't know but Suki does not look pleased." Duo whispered back watching the two asian women face off at the other end of the table. "I think it is time to leave. Don't you?"

Wufei narrowed his and nodded. He nudged the girl curled into his side and whispered into her ear as he lifted Sakura securely against his chest.

Duo caught Damian's eyes and nodded toward the parking area. Damian nodded and stood abruptly to follow the two men out of the park. "What about the bowls and jars and stuff like that?" He asked Duo quietly.

"It's all disposable." Duo told him over his shoulder as he kept a firm eye on the cute butt that he was following.

Damian followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about anymore?" He hissed in his brother's ear.

"Nope I think of other things too." Duo told him as they left behind the rest of their unusual family to fend for themselves.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Fifty-One: Grrrrr****…**

Wufei blinked as he stared into a smaller set of onyx eyes. He reached a hand up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sakura was looking at him solemnly. "What's wrong little one?" He murmured softly so as not to wake his sleeping fiancé.

"There's scary noises coming from Uncle Quatre's, Uncle Heero's, and Uncle Trowa's room." She informed her father. "I checked to see if they was alright and they were doing what you were doing to Duo-Daddy."

Wufei groaned/chuckled as he stuffed his face into his pillow. 'Why me?' He asked himself silently. 'Why do I have a voyeur for a daughter?'

The bed shifted and Duo leaned over Wufei as he tried to suffocate himself with his pillow. "Sakura munchkin what have we told you about knocking on doors?" He asked with a yawn as he looked down at the sweetly angelic looking demon that would become his daughter legally the day he married the love of his life.

"I did." She told them indignantly. "But the noises got louder. So I checked."

Duo stared down at her with a sigh.

Sakura had been told that she was to knock on all doors and wait for someone to ask her to come in. The only people she didn't follow this directive for was her Baba and Duo-Daddy. For some reason it didn't apply for parents in her book.

"Sakura," Wufei admonished as he finally gave up on suffocating himself. "Remember how we said that if someone didn't answer you were suppose to go back later? No matter how curious you were to find out what was going on?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared up at her parents. "But they could have been hurt. They still might be. Uncle Heero was being pushed around." She stomped her foot and let out a wail of fear and anger.

"Darn." Duo growled as he slid from the other side of the bed and pulled on a set of boxers he kept there in case of a Sakura adventure. He walked around the bed to lift the wailing, sniveling girl into his arms. "Why don't we go make sure that Uncle Heero is okay." He murmured reassuringly to his little munchkin. He turned at the door and glanced behind him as Sakura curled herself securely into his side. He noticed Wufei climbing out of the bed and drawing on his shorts. He admired the view and almost walked into the door in his distraction.

Sakura sniffled sadly as she curled her fist around the braid she used as a security blanket. She pulled the tail end up to rub under her noise and popped her thumb into her mouth as she tried to alleviate her fears, tears still pouring down her face.

Duo winced at the sight of the girl rubbing his hair under her drizzling nose. 'Definitely washing my hair later.' He told himself as he knocked on The trio's door. "Guys can I have a moment here please." He shouted when no answer came immediately. He heard grumbling and sighed when the door was pulled open for a crack.

Quatre glared at the frowning man. "Could you please come back later?" He demanded as he was about to push the door closed again he noticed the little one in his roommates arms.

"No it can't." Duo glared at him as he held Sakura closer. "You have one minute to make yourselves presentable so Sakura can be sure that no one is hurt. Then you are going to pay for soundproofing in your room." He ordered as he cuddled a whimpering Sakura. New tears welled up in little onyx eyes threatening to break free.

Quatre's eyes widened at the sight of the upset girl and quickly went to do as ordered.

Duo heard the hissed comments and the sudden rush of movement as Wufei joined them in the hall after his washroom run. Duo accepted the gentle loving kiss to sooth his nerves and watched as a kiss was placed on the trembling girls silky black hair.

"Times up." Duo called as he pushed the door open. He had never been in the trio's room and was surprised at the well laid out room.

The canopied bed was in the far corner angled diagonally into the room. The three occupants sitting or propped up on it. Dressers and wardrobes were placed strategically around the room giving it a airy feel.

Heero was in the center of the bed propped up with pillows looking like he was about to fall asleep at any second. His eyes lost their sleepy look when they took in Sakura's distressed look.

Sakura saw her favorite uncle and let out a wail. The tears that had been threatening to break out being let loose.

Heero held out his arms to take the little bundle as Duo marched to the bed. Duo settled the bundle into Heero's accepting arms and began to mutter to his little blossom soothingly.

Quatre and Trowa looked at the two angry men standing on either side of the bed in confusion.

"You got overly loud." Wufei managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"She came over to see if everyone was alright and knocked. Upon getting no answer and the noises inside getting louder curiosity won." Duo said dryly. "Thus the need of soundproofing. Upon entering she got an eye full. She thought HER Uncle Heero was being hurt."

Trowa widened his eyes and looked over to see Heero glaring at his lovers.

"I told you that you two were being to loud." He growled as he smoothed a hand over Sakura's pajamaed back. "I should have gagged you." He whispered comfortingly to the girl as her whimpers slowly died down. "You're right we should sound proof the adult rooms. But we should put monitors in the younger children's rooms so that we know if something goes wrong." He nudged Quatre out of his way to get out of the bed.

Duo whistled lowly at the view of naked blond and brunette. They were almost as well toned as Wufei. And well hung as well. Heero motioned for the blond to hand him satin pajama bottoms on the ground and pulled them on careful of the burden in his arms. He glared at the blond lover hovering over him. The red head was about to protest whatever the brunette was about to do. Duo admired the view as long as he could. He looked over at the snort from his dragon and saw laughing eyes regarding him. He shrugged and grinned unrepentantly in response to the questioning and teasing look.

"Since you can't follow simple orders," Heero's voice interrupted the pair as well as the beginning protests of his lovers. "I am going to go sleep with Sakura. And until the two of you get soundproofing in this room you are cut off from any of my sexual attentions." Heero let out a sound that was cross between a huff and grunt. He looked down into his arms to find that Sakura had cried herself asleep in his arms.

Quatre and Trowa winced as the door was shut with quiet precision behind their lover. "Ouch." They said in unison.

Wufei snorted. "You guys are the reason why I got soundproofing in my room and now there is a baby monitor set up in my room." He informed them softly. He looked down at the dog that was tugging on his boxers. "Come on Brussels lets go help them settle in." The dog wuffled and lead the way to the door. Nataku followed happily.

Duo looked at them grinning unrepentantly as the men fell back onto the bed with a groan. He made his way to the door and opened it. He paused and looked back at the picture the two nude men made lying on the bed. "Nice view." He called as he hurriedly closed the door as pillows were thrown at him.

The young paramedic chortled as he moved away from the closed door to lean against the open door of his munchkin's room. He smiled softly as he watched Heero and Wufei settle the little one into her bed. There was still a chance for a few hours sleep before she woke them again. He moved further into the room to hear what the two were talking about.

"…can't believe they would forget that we have a six year old sleeping next door to us." Heero growled. "Grrrrrrr…they should have thought about it. The noises those two people make would wake the dead let alone a terrorized six year old girl."

"I should have thought about it as well." Wufei murmured as he used a kleenex to wipe away tears and mucus. "You do know that you are now her favorite uncle."

"Which pisses off Quatre to no end." Heero grumbled. "He is usually the one children cling to." He smoothed silky black hair back from the little face that looked so much like her fathers. The Preventer agent settled in beside the little blossom and watched as the huge bi-breed settled on the other side.

Wufei chuckled, "Quatre will get over it. He has a son coming home soon that will need all of his attention." He looked up at Duo who watched them settle his daughter into her bed.

Duo smiled at the love of his life.

Wufei winked and moved away from the bed after placing a kiss to Sakura's forehead. "Goodnight little one. Night Heero." He murmured as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist. He steered Duo out of the room back to their own and to the well needed sleep that they deserved.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Fifty-Two: What Happened?**

Duo shuffled out of his and Wufei's room after getting four more hours of sleep and headed to do his business in the bathroom. He nodded to some men who were following Quatre. It looked like the soundproofing would be going in really, really soon.

"Duo these are the men who will be putting in the new bathroom, soundproofing, and changes to Alex's room." Quatre informed him as he paused beside the robed man. "This is the man who made it possible for the New Haven project to be started, Duo Maxwell." Murmurs of delight and hands were shook as Duo glared blearily at the doctor. "Wufei is downstairs doing his katas." He added as the men moved past the two of them.

"Thanks Quat." Duo muttered. 'Coffee,' He told himself. 'Then I will go and do my own katas. Caffeine. Need caffeine.' He burbled to himself as he made his way to the coffee maker. A note sat beside it and the pot was still half full. The first note read.

Do Not Drink On Threat of lose of limb. (Unless your name is Duo.)

The second note read as follows.

Duo I am downstairs doing Katas. Please join me if you feel up to it. There are cinnamon rolls in the microwave waiting to be warmed up for you. Damian and Katey have taken the beasts for their early morning walk. Heero and Sakura are still sleeping. Quatre has promised to be around when they get back. Please join me love.

Wufei

Duo chortled and checked the microwave and turned it on as he filled his coffee mug. He slurped his first mouthful and sighed blissfully. 'Finally. Caffeine.' Duo sighed and breathed in the scent of fresh brewed coffee and cinnamon rolls.

After filling his stomach he went to get his workout clothes and went to join Wufei at his morning exercises. He had been told that the katas would help with his mobility.

Duo sighed as he finished the last form of the kata. He shoulder actually felt better now that he had warmed it up. The pain was ebbing from the good workout.

Wufei smiled as Duo pulled out of the last pose. Duo had been able to move through the katas with amazing fluidity. 'He moves through them better than I do.' Wufei watched with awe, none of which showed on his face. 'By Nataku!!! No wonder he was able to do what he did during the war. He moves like the wraith I think of him.'

Duo turned with a sigh. "Damn I could have done that better." He muttered.

Wufei couldn't hold in his astonishment at those words. "Better?!?" He almost squeaked.

Duo blinked owlishly at the other man. "Well yeah," The paramedic answered with a blush. "I was hesitant with some of the moves."

Wufei's mouth dropped. He had not seen any hesitation in any of the flowing forms that the other had preformed.

"What?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Not really." Duo admitted as he rubbed a towel over his face.

Wufei leaned against the wall and started to laugh. He couldn't believe how much his lover had hidden from him. Not that he did so intentionally. It was just one of the many things that he was going to find out about his lover.

Duo stared as the laughter burst from his dragon. He listened to the rich sound for a few minutes as he wondered what he had said that was so funny. He shrugged and pulled his lover back up from the ground. He motioned for the man to leave the special room that was especially for types of Martial Arts. He shook his head as Wufei entered his office still chortling.

"Fei I'm going upstairs." He told the still laughing man. "I want to see what happened at the end of the Auction last night."

Wufei looked up and nodded as he chuckled. He had things that he needed to go over and people to call about setting up self-defense courses for New Haven. He was sure that a number of Preventers would happily fill in the position as instructors.

Duo smiled as he made his way upstairs to the apartment through the door Wufei had pointed out to him when he had been down for practice and workouts from before. It was better than going out the front door. He made his way up the stairs and listened to the babble of Sakura. He stopped just inside the entranceway to listen to what was being said.

"…Uncle Heero why is Uncle Quatre and Uncle Trowa working so hard with the work guys?" She asked. "They look like they want to get it done really, really soon. When will Alex come home? When will I have my very own bathroom? Even IF I have to share it with Alex." She added. "It's funny when I walk in on you guys smooching in the bathroom. I don't like doing it. Besides I didn't think that people would kiss in the bathroom. Why do people do that? Why does Duo-Daddy and Baba have showers and baths together? Why won't they let me have one with the both of them? I have to have it with either Duo-Daddy or Baba. One or the other will come help wash me but then I have to go put my pajamas on. Why do they do that? Why was Uncle Trowa and Uncle Quatre making a sandwich out of you last night? Did it hurt? The noises sounded like it did but didn't. They were different. They didn't sound like someone getting hurt. Will Alex like living here? Do we need to put in an elevator for his wheelchair? I think we should. Aunt Sally said that he would need one for a least a coupla years. And Aunt Sally is always right about those things. Uncle Quatre agrees with her."

'Damn we didn't think of that.' Duo growled to himself.

"Your Uncles are working so hard because I will be sleeping with you till they finish what has to be done in our room." Heero's voice came to where Duo stood listening to the conversation.

"Ohhh," Sakura said softly. "They don't like to sleep by themselves like Baba and Duo-Daddy, right?"

"Correct. Alex will be coming home in a few weeks. He is over his pneumonia, but he still has some healing to do." Heero informed her as Duo leaned quietly against the wall listening. "Eat your breakfast Sakura. Your bathroom should be ready before the end of the week, we hope. I am sure that everyone will be happy once it is finally there. Baths when one adult has with another adult are special. It is a romantic moment time."

"Ohhhhhhh," Sakura interrupted solemnly. "That means they are goin' to make love, right? That's what Katey said."

Duo could hear the blink in the pause. "Yes that is usually what it means. And when they tell you to get your pajamas on is also for romantic moments. Not necessarily to make love but to be with each other for a little bit privately." Heero instructed as he moved around. Duo listened to the movements and decided that he was cleaning up breakfast. "Uncle Quatre, Uncle Trowa, and I were making love last night. They didn't listen to me when I told them they were being to loud. They thought that I was overreacting. I loved every minute of it and am sorry that we scared you. We had no intention of scaring you. I think that Alex will love living here with his wonderful cousins, aunts, and uncles. And you are right we need to put in an elevator we will have to discuss it with the workers and your Baba. I am glad that you thought of it."

Duo thought that since he had answered all the questions it would be a good time to join the two. He could hear the trucks and workers outside as well as inside through the open windows of the living room. He moved around the wall and called out to the duo at the island in the kitchen.

Sakura hopped down from her seat with a squeal of delight. "Duo-Daddy!!!"

Duo grinned as his legs were tackled by the energetic six year old. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked as he smoothed away the fine hair so much like her fathers from her face.

"Uh Huhn." Sakura bobbed her head happily. "Uncle Heero splained everything. He does a better job than Katey. Aunt Anne, Aunt Sally, and Aunt Noin are coming over this afternoon to do more wedding plans with you."

Duo winced at the thought of what they had in store for them today. He forced a smile as he looked down at his beautiful little munchkin. "That sounds interesting. Did Uncle Heero tell you who won him at the auction last night?" He asked as he disentangled himself from the six year old spider that had attached itself to him.

Heero growled from where he leaned against the island. "Sally."

Duo blinked in bewilderment. "Sally?"

"Sally."

"…but why would Sally want to win you?" Duo asked as he carried a giggling Sakura over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"I don't know but she has something up her sleeve and I know it isn't good." Heero mumbled as he reached up to alleviate Duo of his burden. "I have a feeling that she and Lady Une have something planned for me that I don't want anything to do with."

Duo sighed. He could just imagine what Sally had talked his sister into. Heero was right to fear the worst. There was no telling what Sally had come up with to do with Heero. He knew that they would change what was going on during the date. It was their prerogative and they would definitely use it. "Just hope for the best and expect the worst." He told the older man. "They can't do anything that could be worse than what happened during the war."

Heero blinked as he thought over the words. "Your are correct. There is no way they could torture me worse than they did during the war. I think that I will keep your advice in mind." Heero spun Sakura in a circle before settling her on his hip. "What do you say to taking the dogs for a much needed play time?" He asked the still pajamaed girl.

Sakura squealed in delight at the idea. She turned to Duo.

Duo could already see the question in her eyes. He chuckled softly. "Alright." He gave into the pleading puppy dog eyes. "I'll come too."

Sakura gave a shout of glee. "Duo-Daddy and Uncle Heero are taking me for a walk." She sang as she was put down. She skipped around the two men chanting the words over and over.

Heero and Duo rolled their eyes as her ecstatic reply. Heero gave her nudge to get her attention. "Go get dressed. When you're done get the dogs ready by the door. Duo and I have to get dressed as well." Sakura nodded and skipped happily to her room. Heero and Duo followed more slowly.

Duo shook his head and grinned. "I guess God really knows what he is doing when he matches children to parents."

Heero chuckled. "She is both you and Wufei combined. I think that he did exactly the perfect job with her." Heero turned discerning eyes to Duo. "I heard something disconcerting from Sally. She said that the appointment with Dr. Cronkle is set for this week. Why do you need to see this doctor?"

Duo looked down at his feet flustered. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the other man from the corner of his eye. "Wufei and I talked about it with Katey and Damian. We decided that three weeks before the wedding I would go in and get the uterus placement for pregnancy. That way I would be all healed up by the wedding and honeymoon. Wufei said that I would have the child this time but next time it was his turn. Damian and Katey think it is wonderful. We were going to discuss it this afternoon with you guys." Duo looked away flustered by the impenetrable stare. "You know it would be really funny if Sally and Une plan on setting you up for your own uterus placement on your date." Duo said to distract the other man.

Heero choked at the thought. He knew that with those two women working in agreement it was a possibility. The thought; however, made him think of his two lovers. "…maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

Duo blinked and pushed Heero through the door to his room as he continued on to his room. He had given the man something to think about. Sally had mentioned she might mention it to the trio. She had also mentioned something about a law that would be passed silently through the government. They didn't want it to be brought to the attention of the people yet. Group marriages would be allowed if proof could be brought forth that said the group had been living peacefully for over a year as a 'Couple' group. He couldn't wait to see their faces when the trio was told.

He entered his room to change for the walk as a huge grin spread over his face.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Plots of the Wicked.**

Duo sighed and rubbed his shoulder as he joined the group in the living room. Sally, Anne, and Noin had insisted that everyone be present for this planning session. No one had planned on Suki being present as well. It seemed that the ladies who had out bid her told her what they had planned because she was smirking with delight as she settled into an overly stuffed chair that Duo had confiscated as his own long ago.

"So we need to put in an elevator so that Alex can get in and out of the house as well as the upper floors."

Duo perked up at the words. He had already heard that Heero was planning to inform his mother about it when he next saw her.

"I told him we needed one." Sakura told her grandmother proudly.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Suki tickled Sakura's sides and received a giggle for effort.

"Have you heard the news? Channel 86 NEWS had a once in a life time scoop." Sally drawled softly as she scratched behind Deathscythe's ears.

Quatre and Trowa shook their heads. "We've been sound proofing our room all morning." Quatre told the blonde woman.

Wufei tried not to grin as he looked over to see Duo staring up at the ceiling. He had seen the breaking story and knew what it would mean for his friends. A double wedding would be alright in his books. And from what Duo had said he would have no problems with it.

"We've come up with a guest list for the wedding so far and here is what we have for invitations." Anne informed the group.

Wufei and Duo already had been told about the prospect of the group marriage law going through and they had insisted that having an extra ceremony would not put them off.

Quatre accepted the invitation and could only stare in surprise.

You are cordially invited

To the marriage of…

Inside.

Duo Maxwell to Wufei Chang

Quatre Raberba Winner to Heero Yuy to Trowa Barton

On August 18, 202 AC At 15:30

At New Haven Central Park

Located behind Preventer Office 206, New Haven North Avenue, New York, New York

Reception 19:00

At Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Spirit Gym/Dojo

Back Garden.

On behalf of

Dr. Suki Yuy, Dr. Howard Green,

Iria Winner, Catherine Bloom,

Lady Anne and Dr. Sally Une-Po

R.V.S.P as soon as possible.

Quatre looked at the invitation in stunned disbelief. Then looked up crestfallen. "Anne we can't marry the law doesn't permit it."

"As off 15:26 yesterday afternoon not only is it legal it is binding." Anne informed him primly trying not to grin at the look of amazement that spread across the blonde's face.

Sally watched the other two as they moved to read the invitation over their lover's shoulder. A slow smile spread over their faces. A shout of joy left Quatre's throat. He turned and embraced his lovers with joy at the thought that they would finally be able to make their union binding in the eyes of the government and everyone else's eyes as well. He, Trowa, and Heero would finally have what they wanted. A marriage.

Duo howled with delighted laughter at the looks on the two silent men as their blond lover squeezed them happily in a hug.

"So would you like to have a double ceremony with us?" Wufei asked as he curled an arm around his lover as he watched the trio from where he sat on one of the couches.

Anne and Sally had found out about the bill and had discussed the possibility of the marriage with Duo and Wufei. They had agreed immediately. They had known of the trio's desire to have a wedding since before they had announced their own engagement. After the announcement they had received the occasional jealous look. The group had not wanted to get the three men's hopes up about the possibility if the law had not gone through and had waited for the possibility to present itself. They had been pretty sure that it would actually go through and had included them in the planning not letting them know that they were getting the likes and dislikes of all five men who might be getting married.

"Yes!"

"Of course." Trowa murmured.

Heero nodded as he smiled down lovingly at the excited blond. "What do you and Lady Une have planned with me for the date. Are we going to do what was said or are we doing something else?"

"Well…" Sally looked over at her wife with a sly look. "We thought that if the law went through you might like to have children as well. So…" She left the idea hanging in the air.

Trowa and Quatre gapped at the words.

Heero glared at Duo whose laughter had turned into outright gasping breaths that were making it hard to breath he was sure. "What do you think?" He asked his stunned lovers.

"I thought I would be the first…" Quatre trailed off in confusion.

Trowa looked down into Heero's eyes in silent communication. He saw what he needed and nodded. "I think that it would be perfect. Quatre will be busy setting up the new emergency hospital and I will be busy with starting the fire station. Preventers set up is much easier and Wufei will be working out of the building as well and it will be easier for you to carry the first child."

Quatre blinked as he absorbed the information Trowa had given. He ignored the audience as he thought it over. Trowa was right. Heero was the better option. "Do you really want to?" He asked Heero softly.

"I never told you how eager I was because you were so excited about being the first." Heero told the doctor softly. "I didn't want to burden you with the fact that I wanted it so badly."

Quatre looked up at Heero and stared deeply into cobalt eyes. He found the need and desire there and nodded his ascent. "But we should discuss this with Angel and Alex. We should also discuss the possibility with Wufei and Duo."

"Not to interrupt or anything. But I already have an appointment ready this week for uterus placement examination." Duo murmured to Quatre. "We were going to tell you today after the ladies left." Duo cast a look over at Sally and Anne. "I take it that Heero is also scheduled for an appointment?" He asked dryly.

Noin and Suki watched the interaction with delight. The events they helped set-up were going well.

"Heero and Duo will go in for surgery three weeks before the wedding for uterus placement and fertilization." Sally informed them calmly. "That way they should be ready for the wedding and needing pampering for the honeymoon. Anne and I have talked and we along with Noin and Zechs will come here and stay with the children and keep the renovations on schedule. Suki and Howard have agreed to help with this as well."

Quatre, Trowa, and Heero turned accusing glares on the duo sitting unrepentantly to their right. "You knew about this from the start!" Quatre's glare softened at the sight of the cuddling teammates.

Wufei looked at the blond as he rubbed Duo's belly slowly. "Yes. I knew how mach this bill meant to you. I also knew how you would feel if it didn't go through." He looked steadily into the accusing aquamarine eyes. "I already knew that if the law went through that you would be deep into planning your wedding within hours. I wanted our wedding to be special." Wufei looked down lovingly at Duo who snuggled into his side with a sigh that sounded like a giggle. "Now it will be even more special to share this day with the three of you. We are a team after all. Why not have a team wedding." He looked up with a small glare. "Though I don't plan on sharing Duo with you. It will be a double wedding. No offence but you are brothers not lovers."

Heero chuckled and squeezed Quatre and Trowa's hands that were entangled with his. "We know that. And we are honored to be a part of this. Now we just have to figure out who will be best men or maid of honors or matron of honors."

"Your Grandfather wants to give you away Heero." Suki interjected from where she sat with Sakura on her lap.

"And Alex and I would love for you to have children. We talked about it with Aunt Sally and Aunt Anne. They wanted to know how we felt about it. Alex wants to be a big brother and I want to be an Auntie."

"I asked Damian to be my best man. We figured out that he will be seventeen when we get married so he will be considered an adult. Howard insists on giving me away." Duo added.

Damian grinned shyly from where he sat.

"I have asked Zechs to be my best man." Wufei inserted as he placed a kiss on Duo's head.

"Iria wants to give Quatre away and Catherine wants to give Trowa away."

Trowa looked up from where he was contemplating Quatre's fingers. "Anne would you do the honor of being my best lady?"

Lady Anne Une gapped at Trowa. She had not expected it from the silent man. Heero might have asked. But that Trowa would ask first astonished her. All she could do was nod as Heero glared at Trowa.

"Okaa-san would Miles like to be my best man?" Heero asked his mother.

Suki looked up startled by the question. "Of course. He would be honored to Heero."

Heero nodded acceptance and waited for Quatre to make up his mind on who he would ask.

Quatre stared off into the distance. He would have asked Duo but with a double wedding it wouldn't be possible. He looked at the two woman sitting opposite him then to Noin. He looked back to see Sally looking at him calmly. She shook her head negatively and made a slight motion to Noin.

"Lucrezia Noin-Merquise would you do me the honor of being my best lady?" Quatre asked the blue haired woman.

Noin looked up from where she was entertaining Gerald. "I would be honored." She managed from her stunned position of reading to Damarus.

"Well now that we got that out of the way." Sally informed the group. "Lets get on with business."

The group leaned over the coffee table littered with paper, samples, and ideas to discuss possibilities and other things they had thought of.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Dinner out and Meeting Old Friends.**

The five men followed the stiff backed maitre'de through the elegant interior of the famous 'Coliers' restaurant. It was said to have one of the most famous chefs in the world. An other happened to be one of said about Duo. The floral and fauna set strategically around the room set an air of semi privacy for the occupants.

"Tell me again how they convinced us to go out to dinner?" Trowa asked softly as they were seated at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

"Blackmail." Heero muttered as he was seated.

Duo chuckled as he looked over the menu. Wufei was seated beside him. "Excuse me." He murmured to the maitre'de. "Is Caleb cooking tonight?"

"Yes. Chef Montelo is cooking tonight." The maitre'de answered stiffly.

"Could you tell him an old friend is here and would like to speak with him." Duo told the man. He ignored the sneer. "Give him my description and he'll come running."

"I doubt it." They heard the maitre'de mutter as he moved away from the table.

Duo looked after the man and shrugged. "I'll ask the waiter."

Wufei rolled his eyes at his lover. "Who is Caleb?" He murmured as he looked over the menu.

"I went to Julliard with him. He was second in the class. He got over the fact that I was the best and we became good friends." Duo told the table of men.

"Then he has to be an excellent chef." Quatre murmured as he looked over the menu. "Though I doubt he can outdo anything you have cooked for us so far. We are getting spoiled." Quatre looked up from the menu to view a chef holding one of the swinging doors open to view the occupants of the restaurant. "I think we might have some attention soon." He whispered is an aside to Duo as he sat at the head of the table his lovers occupying the side across from Duo and Wufei.

Duo turned slightly and winked at the chef. It wasn't Caleb but he knew that Caleb would get a message from the man. He turned back and leaned into Wufei slightly. "I recommend the eggplant parmesan. Caleb does a superb job on it. Or if you really want something almost as good as mine I can convince him to do duck a l'orange for you."

Wufei slowly raised his eyes to peer at his fiancé. "Ohhh, you have enough influence to convince him to do so?" Wufei questioned with a sultry look.

Duo blinked and gave a soft smile in return. "I think I can convince him. He likes a challenge."

"Hello gentlemen." A deep rumbling voice intruded on the men perusing the menus. "I'm not usually the server but I do make exceptions occasionally. My name is Caleb Montelo."

Five men looked up at the bear of a man standing behind Duo. He was almost seven feet in height and he made Trowa look short. His sheer presence dominated the room.

Duo grinned up at the man towering over him. "Do you still cater by chance Caleb?"

Duo asked as he tossed his menu to the center of the table.

Caleb crouched down to be more at level with the five men. "It depends, why?"

"Let me introduce these fine gentlemen and then I'll explain." Duo told his former classmate and friend. "Caleb, the blond is Dr. Quatre Raberba Winner. He works ER at NYG and is a reserve agent for Preventers. The steely eyed gentleman is Agent Heero Yuy. He's Lady Une's right hand man for Preventers. The tall man who almost rivals you for height is Lieutenant Trowa Barton of NYFD. He is also a reserve agent for Preventers And last but certainly not least is Chang Wufei. He is the top prosecuting lawyer in the Earth Sphere as well as a reserve agent."

Caleb nodded to the four men before focusing questioning silver eyes on Duo.

"Mr. Chang is my fiancé." Duo said hesitantly. He had told Caleb he was gay a long time ago. Caleb had never said what he thought of this.

Caleb turned eyes of steely determination on the chinese man. "You hurt him I kill you." He told the startled lawyer. "That's all I have to say on the matter. Duo is a sweet gentle guy who would never hurt a fly unless he had too."

Quatre burst into laughter at the description of Shinigami. "I am sorry." He managed to gasp out as a waitress filled their water glasses. "You don't…" A giggle escaped. "Know Duo very well…" Another giggle. "Do you?"

Caleb turned to regard Quatre. "He may have been the deadliest man on the face of the planet but he isn't anymore. Anyone hurts him and I find out about it they disappear. End of story."

Duo groaned and buried his face in his arms leaning over the table to do so.

"Duo is my life. Anyone who hurts him will find themselves wishing they never existed." Wufei informed the burly man. "I finally found him and I am not letting go. I would never let him be hurt let alone hurt a single hair on his head."

Caleb turned back to stare deeply into Wufei's eyes. He grunted at the determination he found there. He held out a huge paw of a hand to Wufei. "Deal."

Wufei accepted the hand and squeezed with the same amount of pressure the man gave. "Good we understand each other."

Caleb looked in amazement as the pressure was returned. Any normal man would have winced and whimpered at the amount of pressure he had applied. Wufei had returned him pressure for pressure with out batting a single lash. He grinned. "You picked good kid." he told Duo as he friendly slapped Duo on the back.

Duo groaned and lifted his head to glare at his friend men. "You had to act like a neanderthal, didn't you?" He grouched at the chef.

"Yup." Caleb said with a grin. "You've never brought anyone with you before. You want the usual?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Please. Wufei would like duck a l'orange." He looked at his friends curiously.

"I'll have the eggplant parmesan with a side chef salad." Quatre said primly as he placed his menu on Duo's.

"I'll have the vegetarian lasagna with a caesar salad." Heero murmured after watching the exchange between the three men avidly.

"I'll have what Heero is having but with a chef salad." Trowa murmured. It wasn't often that he met someone that made him feel dwarfed. It was usually the other way around.

Caleb nodded at the order. "Coming right up gentleman. Now before I leave what else can I do for you? You mentioned catering."

"What are you doing August 18th?" Duo asked as he pleated his napkin.

"Catering for your wedding." Caleb answered promptly.

Duo grinned and hugged his friend. They didn't often see each other but they were still the best of friends. Caleb got in touch about once every two months and insisted on seeing him.

"It's a double wedding." He told the man slowly. "Quatre, Trowa, and Heero are marrying each other as well." He waited for a response.

"It's a good thing they passed that new law. I can marry Bev and Andy." Caleb answered solemnly.

Duo's eyes slowly widened. "You mean your best friends?"

"Actually…" Caleb rubbed his forehead. "They're my lovers. They have been for a long time. I didn't know how you would react."

Duo slowly grinned. "You Dog!!! I would've been proud. I still am. Bev must love having the two of you at her beck and call."

Caleb blushed under his ruddy complexion. "Yeah well…We plan on getting hitched in December. I'll need your new addie to send an invite."

Duo grinned. "I'll be there. Would you like me to cater for you?"

The look of a stunned ox came over the man's face at Duo's offer.

Wufei chuckled. He knew that Duo would offer. "You won't be over doing it Duo." He told/ordered his love softly.

"I'll borrow this kitchen, and helpers for it." Duo told Wufei quietly. "I've helped out here occasionally."

Wufei nodded noticing a woman making her way towards their table. She was a stunningly statuesque woman with shortish, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. She looked concerned.

"Cale are you alright?" She asked as she came closer.

Duo stood up to meet the woman. "Hey beautiful. Congrats!!!" He embraced her quickly. "You certainly keep this place going great."

A slight blush tinted her cheek bones. "Thank you Duo. But what's wrong with Cale?"

"Ohhh, nothing." Duo grinned at the women. "I just told him that I would cater for your wedding is all."

"You will?" Dark brown eyes flitted away from the chef to the grinning Duo. "Thank you!!! He was so worried about how you would react."

Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and Heero watched as the woman ecstatically chirp her delight babbling almost as bad as Sakura was prone to do. They were startled when another man in chefs clothes joined them.

He was as slender as a rapier and at least a head shorter than the woman let alone Caleb. "There is cooking to be done." He informed Caleb with a frown as he looked at the tables occupants. His rich french tenor accent fell musically on the people at the table.

"We are catering for Duo's wedding August 18th Andy." Caleb finally found his tongue. "For free." He added causing the tables occupants to choke.

"For FREE?" The man who turned out to be Andy nearly shrieked.

"Yes for free." The woman growled. "He's going to cater our wedding. The least we can do is cater to his wedding for free."

The man turned wide eyes to Duo. "You would cater to our wedding?" He asked slowly. Duo nodded shyly moving towards Wufei as he did so. A huge smile slowly flitted across the debonair man's face. "I thank you greatly. Caleb would have been devastated if you did not understand."

"I would always understand, Andy. I kinda knew but didn't say anything because you guys didn't say anything." Duo told him.

Wufei encircled Duo's waist and pulled him close as he watched the three people. He assumed the woman was Bev. He looked them over carefully. These three people seemed important to his love and he wanted to see why.

Bev looked over at Wufei as he pulled Duo close. "Soooo…you got past Duo's barriers. Good for you. But you ever hurt him I'll skin you alive and feed you your own genitalia." She told him sweetly.

Duo whimpered and leaned down to hide his face in Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "You have to get in a long line up. Which I will be at the head of because I would rather kill myself than hurt my love." He looked over to see if Andy had heard him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. He had a feeling that Andy would react in the same way. He pulled out a Gym/Dojo business card and handed it to the woman. He had a feeling that she handled the business end of things.

**~Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Spirit Gym/Dojo~**

**Chang Wufei**

436 New Haven East Road

New Haven, New York, New York

PS235861RJ98 Business 836-428-9780

Home 846-428-9788

Fax 826-428-9789

"Now about the catering Duo will be doing for your wedding. I would appreciate the extra help of cook assistants and the use of your kitchen here. Duo will be over five, closer to six months pregnant and I would appreciate that he not be over worked. It wouldn't be good for him or the child." Wufei continued.

Caleb who had been about to stand did another impression of a stunned ox. Andy stopped his flourishes and suggestions. Bev squealed in delight.

"Of course! He can use as many people as he wants. The servers have already been hired and Caleb was getting up the nerve to contact Duo about it." Bev gushed as she glomped Duo. "When do you want us to come over about the menu?"

Caleb grumbled and slowly stood up. "We'll let Bev get details. We'll get to work on your dinner." He informed them as he was shooed toward the kitchen by the energetic Frenchman.

"Beverly," Andy called as he moved along behind the giant of a man. "Make sure to get a time to get together to discuss current events. Duo cannot eat in the kitchen when he has brought guests with him. Mr. Chang I am glad that you understand about how many people care about Duo. He doesn't know it but he has more friends than he knows. We will give you a list of these people who will be expecting an invitation." He disappeared into the kitchen behind the taller man calling out orders to the people within the kitchen.

Bev laughed at the orders. "Hello gentlemen my name is Beverly Colier. I am one of the owners of this establishment and a few others. Caleb is another such owner and Andres (Andy) Porier is the main owner of them. He is older than Caleb and I by at least eight years. And you are?" She raised an eyebrow. "Since Duo has gone into his shy guy routine."

Trowa gave the woman a slight smile. "Trowa Barton. One of the other men getting married at this double wedding." He murmured as he shook the woman's hand.

"Heero Yuy. I am marrying Trowa and the blond." Heero nodded to Quatre who was glaring at him.

"Dr. Quatre Raberba Winner." The blond informed the woman dryly.

"Why aren't you using your own caterer groups?" Bev asked with sudden interest. She had heard of the Winners and knew that they owned several restaurants and catering establishments.

"Because Howard informed us that Duo deserved the best and everyone agreed that Coliers is the best. Duo did not tell us that he had connections." Quatre told the woman as he sipped his gingerale. "If we had known that we would have had him contact you as soon as we decided."

"No one told me that they wanted Coliers to cater. I just found out today." Duo mumbled as he seated himself in his own seat. "Besides I already knew that they would cater and insist on it."

Wufei smiled softly and curled his fingers around the ones laying on the table. "We decided that if the law about group marriages went through that it would be a double marriage. If it didn't than Duo and I would still be getting married."

Bev looked down at the business card she held. "You live in New Haven? The NEW HAVEN? The one that is under renovations that will make centers to help people and teenagers?"

"Yes. Why?" Trowa asked as he leaned back and draped an arm over the back of Heero's chair.

"Andy, Caleb, and I want to put a restaurant in the area. A kind of teaching one where people come in for cheap meals and we teach teenagers that want to learn to cook how too." Bev told them in delight. "Do you know who we have to talk too about setting that up?"

Quatre leaned down to the briefcase he had brought with him and pulled out the map that he had of the four block radius. He had already had offers from other buildings around the radius that wanted to be apart of what was going on but he assumed that the three would want to be where all the action was.

Heero took the map and laid it out on the table. "Now we have…" Heero paused to look over the map. "Thirteen…"

"Twelve." Duo interrupted. "Howard is putting in a parts and Garage shop in my building."

"Forgot about that." Heero muttered and pulled a pen out of nowhere to fill in the building spot. "So these spaces are available." He showed Bev the spots and waited for her reaction.

"You are in charge of New Haven?" She asked as she leaned over the map.

"Well kind of." Quatre murmured. "We just make things happen according to the plan made for us." He looked sideways at Duo. "The project manger is actually Duo."

Bev's dark brown eyes swung to regard Duo as he sunk down in his chair. "You. Did. It…" She said each word separately and slowly. "You did IT?" She shouted as she leaped from her chair to dance around the table. "You made New Haven happen!! I should have known by the name."

Duo glared at Quatre who looked back unrepentantly. "You could have waited for a less public place." He muttered. "Now she's going to want to go out and celebrate."

"We can't." Wufei murmured loud enough for the crazy onna to hear him. "We have to be home in time to put Sakura to bed."

Duo perked up. "Yah. We promised her a bed time story, didn't we?"

"We certainly did." Wufei answered calmly. "I also promised someone else a bed time story as well." He leaned in to whisper to the disconsolate paramedic. "And I wouldn't want to break my promise."

Duo looked into eyes that promised mayhem and chaos to his nerves later and grinned in anticipation. He was startled when a plate of food was put in front of him. He hadn't thought that that much time had gone by.

Wufei blinked and turned to the meal placed in front of him. He immediately dug into the food as he listened to Beverly tell Andy who had delivered the food what she had found out.

"Make this into one building on the ground floor and we will take it." Andy murmured to Heero and Trowa as he leaned over their shoulder. He pointed to the building kitty corner to the Parlor Café. "I am glad that Duo's idea has worked out. We wanted to help out but didn't have enough pressure to build up interest in the project."

"He should have just gone straight to Lady Une. She would have made it go through whether someone was interested or not. As it is he accidentally showed it to Quatre and Quatre bulldozed it through. He is quite good at getting what he wants. All of us are. But Quatre more so than others, considering."

"Yes I know he is the Winner heir. But how did Duo meet him? I worked during the war with Howard and met Duo who introduced me to Bev. Then introduced me to Caleb while he was taking his course. I think that he knew we were together but didn't say anything because we didn't. The boy doesn't have a prejudice bone in his body and no one can blame anything on him. Caleb learnt about some of the lesser things he did during the war through us and probably guessed at other things. We never talk about it with Duo because I think that it hurts him to think about his past." Andy murmured as he looked over the planned buildings.

"Yes none of us really like to talk about it. But he opened up a little with US. We think he opened up even more with Wufei. Sometimes at night we can hear them talking quietly in the living room long after we have gone to bed." Trowa murmured. "We met because of this. Duo had inadvertently grumbled about it beside Quatre and Quatre told him pitch. So he pitched and the long and short of it is what is happening. Heero nearly destroyed a whole building with one blow of a hammer. I am glad that we started this I can imagine what would've happened if a car had hit the building." Trowa shook his head as he cut into his lasagna.

"We'll be coming later in the week with a list of people for the wedding we think you should invite as well as menus for the reception." Andy assured as he pulled away from the table. "Then we can hear about everything that you have done since you met our wonderful friend." He nodded and leaned over his lover who he had managed to get seated again to whisper something.

Duo sighed as he dug into his food once more. He hadn't thought about how little time had passed since he had meet the guys. Really met the guys not admired them from across the room.

"It isn't as good as yours but it will do." Wufei suddenly leaned over to murmur in Duo's ear.

Duo blinked and looked over at the love of his life. A slow grin spread across his face and he squeezed the hand in his lap. "That's okay. I've spoiled you guys. It's kind of hard not to be critical when you have the number one chef as your personal chef."

Quatre grinned as he mouthed a thank you between bites of food. He was hard pressed not to say anything about what he thought about the lack in the food. It was true. After eating the food Duo made he was spoiled on regular restaurant food. A glance at the other two men showed the same opinion.

They consumed their meal with only the occasional murmur of conversation. Bev had soon left them after their food had arrived leaving them to eat in peace.

When they finished they beckoned their waiter to ask for their receipt to be informed that it was on the house and that desert would be bagged for them. Since it was getting late and Duo and Wufei needed to get home to read a bedtime story. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre wanted to go to the hospital to read one to Alex as well.

They received their bags with a promise that someone would call them about meeting up later in the week. They went their separate ways to the children they love and bedtime story promises to fulfill.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Fifty-six: Inspection III**

Duo fit the helmet over his head and followed the woman in front of him. He was making an inspection tour of the building to see what had so far been done. The hospital was well on its way to being finished they were laying down the outer wall and inner sections.

'From the looks of the designs the floor layout is going to be amazing.' Duo mused as he moved closer to the woman who was redoing Angel House. 'The emergency room was going to be even better than the one at Preventer's Hospital.'

He looked around at what had already been done to the room before him. "I see that you had the same idea as Miles."

"Yup." Was the answer to his statement. "He does have a few good ideas occasionally. I'm Breena Waitson."

Duo grinned. "Duo Maxwell." He offered his hand to shake. It was accepted and pumped a few times.

"I don't care…"

"You should."

"You know nothing about it!!!"

Duo and Breena followed the arguing voices to find Katey face to face with an older girl in a heated argument.

"You've never been beaten within an inch of your life and raped repeatedly till you don't know what end is up." The older girl shouted as a group of girls watched not saying a word. They would wait to see what the outcome came too.

"Oh really?" Katey said in a deadly decisive voice. "What happened to you was a one time occasion, was it not?" Katey didn't wait for an answer. She undid the oriental fastening on her over shirt and removed it. She handed it to one of the girls before raising her camisole over her shoulders keeping in front of her breasts to show the scars over her belly upper chest and back.

The older girl stared at the scars covering her. For some reason all the girls knew that the scars covered her lower body as well. They also took more notice of the scars on Katey's arms. They stared at the marks with horrid fascination. They noticed the whiteness of some of the scars as well as the redness of some of the newer scars.

"What…?" One of the girls managed to articulated.

"You don't want to know." Katey said in a world weary voice. "Just know that That guy over there and a small group of other people saved me from something out of your worst nightmare times ten." Katey motioned towards Duo. "His scars are worse than mine. It's why this is happening he got free and wanted to make a place for healing. When he managed to get this started he found out that the nightmare was still evolving around others still. He didn't like it at all." Katey gave a vicious smile.

The girls looked at each other and turned back to Katey. "So you think you're tough?"

"You know about the accident at the apartment complex?" At the nods she continued. "What did you do? Watch from afar?" At the looks of shame she grunted. "I was sorting and working with the injured people from inside. If I can work saving people I will because there was too many that I couldn't help in my nightmare. I was given a chance to be free and I will be doing something that I really feel with all my soul."

Duo grinned and stepped back pulling the main carpenter with him. "I think that she is going to help them more than the counselors that have been talking with them have."

Breena nodded in agreement. "Sometimes it takes someone who has been there to understand where they are. Which is why I have volunteered to be house mother here. My spouse thought it would help the both of us as well as them. She was attacked a few months back. This will help her heal and help them heal as well." Breena smiled at Duo. "They need someone who has been through what they have been through."

Duo gazed back at the group and the work they had started to continue. He looked back the female carpenter. "You have no idea." He told her softly. "This," He waved his hand around him, "Is for people who have no idea what is going to happen to them or how to heal. It is so that they can heal and know where to go with their lives. It's so that they can begin the steps that they need to move forward." Duo looked out the door of the house. "I didn't have this. I want to make sure that others do." Duo shook himself and brought himself back to the situation. "Well I better continue my wandering tour. It looks like you're off to a good start here."

Breena stared off after the man perplexedly. She didn't understand how he could talk the way he did.

"He went through things that you will never understand." A voice told the woman from behind her. "Some of it I will never understand."

Breena turned to see Katey. "What do you mean?"

"You saw the scars I have." Katey stated waiting for acknowledgement before continuing. "His are ten times worse than mine. His fiancé doesn't see them or if he does he doesn't notice them." She looked back at the girls still working. "We have to find that for ourselves. He is proof that it is possible."

Breena stared after Katey as she moved back to help the other teenagers. She looked back out the door and sighed. 'I guess that there is always more than meets the eyes.'

Duo whistled as he moved on to the next port of call. He stood in the large doors of the soon to be fire/paramedic station. The place would fit the state of the art equipment.

"This place will be the best station in New York. Winner, the city administration, and several companies are backing it." A man said behind him.

Duo turned to look at the man he had heard coming. "I know." He stated simply.

"Do you think you can handle working here?" The man asked.

"I think Lieutenant Trowa Barton and I are overqualified to work here." Duo said softly.

"That is what I have been told by everyone I have consulted." He turned to look at the building that was being changed over so quickly. "I thought people were exaggerating how good you were than I was told to consult with Lady Une. I was informed that I couldn't have better men in this station. Soooo," The man turned back to Duo. "Lieutenant Maxwell I am Commissioner Dylan Calburn. I am placing you in charge of the EMS unit here when you are back in service. I am told the Lieutenant Barton will be in charge of Fire Services. This is now your station make sure that you run it well. I also hear that it will be a little while till you are back considering you're taking paternity leave, so I asked your previous head to work here till you are back. Your partner agrees to the transfer and can't wait for you to come back." Dylan looked back at Duo with a half smile. "I am glad to meet an amazing man like you." He held out a hand to Duo.

Duo looked into the man's eyes in stunned amazement for a few seconds before shaking the hand. "I am honored by your trust. Do you think my commander would stay on to help me settle in for a coupla weeks?"

"I wouldn't have expected any other question." Dylan said quietly. "If you had said anything else I wouldn't have thought you ready for the position."

Duo grinned self-consciously. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked back at the work going on. "Do you want me to keep track of this?"

"No, Myself and Fire Chief Bollock will keep our eye on this. You take care of everything else." He turned to join the other men. "The police commissioner is taking care of the police station and Une's top agent is taking care of the Preventer's new station. You take care of everything else. I am also told that other buildings have offered themselves for a makeover and to contribute to the cause of making this place alive again. The city hasn't had this much interest in what is happening in its slums in a long time. This area isn't as bad as some but it is a start that is needed."

Duo stared after the paramedic commissioner in surprise. He hadn't known that the city had taken an interest in his project. 'There may be hope for New York yet.' he thought as he moved away from the building and headed across the street to the Drug Rehab center. He only peered inside to see that the floors were now being placed.

The foreman glanced at him and gave him a thumbs up as he looked over what some men were doing.

Duo chuckled and moved back up the street on his tour of inspection. He looked over at the building that would hold the Preventer offices and smiled as he watched Heero arguing with the foreman of the site. He turned his eyes and found the soon to be Superstore Grocery and Wal-Mart Department Store being erected from the rubble that use to be in the lot behind his own building. He smiled as he saw a woman working at the corner building. 'Quatre still hasn't told me what is going to be there.' The clinic/counsel/legal aid/childcare building was coming along quicker than thought. The foundation was extremely stable unlike the building that was torn down to make the new hospital. Everyone had decided to make three floors of office space above the two floor area for the clinic/counsel/legal aid/childcare area than fifteen floors of apartments. Everyone thought that they should be nice energy saving apartments of various sizes. (bachelor/one/two/three/four bedroom apartments) All of very good sizes. None of them the same size as Wufei's wonderful abode, but still of good size.

Duo blinked as the woman waved him over to where she was. She had brought him out of his thoughts about the huge building that was going up behind the park and Preventer Offices. He jogged across the road dodging construction vehicles and personnel as he went.

"Hi." She called as he got closer. "I thought you might like to know who I am and what I am doing here."

Duo grinned sheepishly at her. "It would be nice."

"I am going to open a pet shop. Panders to all types of animals." She told him with a smile.

"That's great!" Duo told her enthusiastically. "Now we just need to get a groomer and vet here as well."

"Those are going on the third and fourth floor." She told him smugly. "The rest is going to be apartments."

Duo stared at her in surprise. "Ummm," He didn't know what to say.

"I'm Dr. Tonya Sumner. I am a vet and animal expert." She told him with a little smile.

"Duo Maxwell, Paramedic, part-time Preventer, parent, soon to be husband, and brother." He offered as he looked over the front of the building that was being renovated. "Ohhh, and cook. I have a diploma for that too. Ohhh, and a nurse too."

"Is there anything you're not good at?" She asked with a laughter tinged voice.

"People skills. I'm not good at that." Duo said absently as he looked over the building. "I better not let Sakura in this place. Wufei almost killed me when she came home with Brussels."

"Who is Brussels?" She asked curiously.

"A Husky/Shepherd mix. His head almost comes to my armpit." Duo looked over at the woman more closely. She was of average height and feminine build. She had stormy gray eyes, dirty blond short hair and a heart shaped face. "Do you have your suppliers already?" He asked curiously.

"Yup. I also have some animals that are waiting to be placed in the store. How old is Sakura?

"Six…a tiny asian six year old. Looks exactly like her Baba."

"She sounds adorable. Why would she chose such a big dog? Little girls usually like little fluffy dogs?" The vet asked curiously.

"Ohhh, she takes after her Baba that way too. They always do things in big ways. They can't do anything small unless to them the big thing is small." He murmured. "Well I think that I had better get back to my tour. If you have any questions or need any help ask one of the foremen they'll get in touch with one of us and we'll do what we can." Duo offered his hand again and smiled his famous smile and wandered away from the vet.

He had already learned a lot of amazing things on this tour.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty-seven: Guilty as charged.**

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to the young prosecutor speak to the jury. The government wanted this case taken care of quickly and precisely. Heero, Noin, and he had made sure that the man had understood the significance of the case. It was an open and shut case that would put the man's career on the road to fame and fortune.

Wufei remembered what the young man had said.

"_But sir aren__'__t you better suited for this__…"__ Craig Devereaux asked as he paced in front of Wufei__'__s desk in his office. __"__Why can__'__t you do this case!?!?!__"_

_Wufei smiled slightly at his assistants unease. __"__I can__'__t do this case. I am to close to it. I can assist you but I can not be number one on it.__"__ He sighed as he remembered the sight of his daughter sitting on the man__'__s bed. __"__He hurt my fiancé and was going to hurt my daughter as well.__"__ He stated quietly. __"__It is your time for the spotlight. You know you should be out of my shadow and I should be finding someone to replace you. Une needs another good lawyer. She wants you.__"_

_Stunned silence filled the room as his assistant looked like a stranded fish. Wufei slid back in his chair waiting for his assistant to wake up and smell the incense._

_The man shook himself. __"__You have that much trust in me?__"__ Craig whispered. He straightened from his slouch and pushed his shoulders back. __"__I will make sure these men never see the light of day again.__"__ He promised as he opened the folder on the desk and took the seat in front of it. _

_Wufei smiled and settled into the rhythm of work he enjoyed._

"…ladies and gentlemen of the jury these men have committed war crimes that are truly horrendous. But they have done more than that. We have shown you the evidence of the crimes they committed and the testimonies of the people who viewed the damage they have caused. How can we let people like this loose on the world to harm our children let alone men and women. They tormented children of all ages. Did unspeakable things to them and more." Wufei hid a grin as he watched the people in the jury. They were literally hanging on Craig's every word. "Please choose to put these men away in a place that won't let them near people let alone innocent children." He turned away from the jury and made his way to the table Wufei sat behind. He turned back suddenly. "Please don't let these men back on the street to hurt more than they already have."

Wufei nodded slightly. The defense had spoken first and the jury would now decide on what they would do. He didn't think they would have long to wait for their decision. The evidence was overwhelmingly against the defendants.

He stood up and looked into the knowing eyes of the judge. He winked and followed the form of the soon to be prosecuting attorney of Preventers out the door. He already knew the outcome on this case.

Preventer's and the judicial system had managed to keep this case quiet, surprisingly enough. But when the jury came back it would be thrown to the news reporters and would be blown wide open for the world and colonists. They would rest more easily knowing that these men where off the street and children would be safe.

He settled on a bench outside the courtroom as his assistant soon-to-be a prosecuting attorney for Preventers paced the hallways.

"We'll have a fifteen minute wait, tops." Wufei called to the man as he passed him. "Stop worrying. We have this case in the bag. All the evidence is there. It is a good thing that the agents who went in had cameras and wires. They didn't need to be here to confess. The evidence shows for itself." He watched as the soon to be newest lawyer to Preventers turned and gave him a sheepish look.

"Gentlemen, ladies, you may return. The jury has a verdict." The bailiff called from the doors of the court.

Everyone but Wufei looked shock by the summons. He had known that the jury would give their verdict quickly. The evidence against the accused was insurmountable. It all said the men in question were without a doubt guilty.

Wufei sauntered in behind the group and settled in his chair as he waited for the verdict.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you come to a decision?" The judge asked of the men and women in the jury box.

The head jurist stood with a fist full of papers. She handed it to the bailiff who handed it to the judge. He flipped through the decisions and handed them back to the bailiff who returned it to the head jurist.

"Please inform the court of the decision."

"The accused have been found guilty of sever war crimes both concerning the past and present. Guilty of terrorist action both of past and present. Guilty of building and owning illegal weapons. Guilty of attempting to build an illegal military organization. Guilty of assault and battery. Guilty of assault and battery of minors. Guilty of sexual assault of minors. Guilty of mental assault. Guilty of mental assault on minors. Guilty of physical assault. Guilty of physical assault on minors. Guilty of illegal experimentation. Guilty of illegal experimentation on minors. Guilty of first degree murder. Guilty of first degree murder of minors." The woman finished with a flourish and handed the sheets of paper to the bailiff.

The judge settled back in his chair. "The usual custom of setting a date in a few weeks time has been asked to be set aside for criminals who commit heinous acts of crime. You gentleman have come under this title. So it is my verdict that you serve hard time on the penal colony of Jupiter that has just been started. I also judge that chemical castration be added to the sentence. We of the court are of the opinion that your sex drive should never be of question again." The judge paused to let his words set in. "It is asked that you serve term for every crime you have committed with no chance of parole. We also agree. You will serve the term of one hundred years or until death." The judge turned icy eyes on the defendants who stared up at him in horror. "And that gentlemen after seeing the evidence that was set before me is a very lenient sentence. If I had my way after seeing the evidence the death penalty would have been resurrected for use." He slammed his gavel onto the wood of his bench and tossed it aside before standing and sweeping from the court.

Wufei turned laughing eyes on the now newest addition to the elite personages to prosecution. "Well, how do you feel?"

A huge grin slowly slide over the man's face. He was slightly older than Wufei but had always felt younger mentally and by soul. "I feel like I just won something more meaningful than I will ever come across for a few decades."

Wufei nodded. "I hope that neither of us have to come across this type of case again. But You _will _betaking the Winner case of Winner/Preventers vs. Winner. I can't take that one either. It is an open and shut case that you will win as well. But you know what to do." Wufei turned to leave the courtroom, but swung back. "I would also like it if you would offer a few hours a week to the free legal counseling of New Haven."

"Don't worry the Lady has already asked every lawyer that works for Preventers to offer a few hours a week. And from what I have heard everyone has signed on. They have wanted to be of assistance since it came to the attention that the legal counseling was going in as well." Craig told him solemnly. "Besides I would help even if I wasn't aware of what it is. You have never sort of asked me for anything before."

Wufei blinked and laughed softly he nodded and left Craig Devereaux, Preventers newest Prosecuting Attorney to deal with the press. He had good news to deliver to his family. The men who had made their lives eternal hell at some point in lives would be put in a maximum penal colony never to see the light of day again.

He couldn't wait to tell them that they would never be bothered by the devil incarnates again. They were free from the shadows that pestered them and caused them to walk in fear for their lives.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-eight: Company.**

Duo sighed as he slipped out of the shower to get ready for his friends visit to discuss food for the up coming reception. Une was insisting on paying for the food and he wasn't going to gain say her. He just hoped that she understood that he was getting the catering done for free. He hadn't told anyone that he new the owners of Coliers.

He sighed as he toweled his hair. He slipped into their room and blinked at the sight of Wufei holding a brush and a raised eyebrow waiting for him. He gave a lopsided grin and immediately hugged his loving mate then sat on the edge of the bed. He already had dinner and Sakura ready for their group of visitors and this was the best surprise of the day.

Wufei smiled as he watched a little of the tension leave his loves body as he brushed the luxuriant hair. He knew Duo was worried about tonight. He kept brushing until almost all of the tension disappeared then braided it quickly for his wraith.

Friends that he had that had never met each other were finally going to meet.

Duo blinked as the doorbell interrupted his thoughts of time snuggled up to his love. He groaned in dismay.

"I'll get that if someone else hasn't. You get dressed." Wufei urged as he moved to leave the room. "Don't worry if they love you they will put up with each other." He assured as he left the room.

Duo sighed before going to the closet to dig out a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. Only a few more weeks till the wedding and even less before he and Heero went to be impregnated. He shrugged into his shirt and buttoned it as he headed for the door. He left the tail hanging and wandered down the hall to see who had arrived first.

Wufei smiled at the sight of Goliath vs. David. Sakura stood staring up at Caleb in awe.

"You bigger than Uncle Tro." Sakura said in awe as she stared up at him. She then held her arms out to be picked up.

Caleb stared down at the tiny munchkin in his own awe. She looked almost exactly like her baba.

When he didn't pick her up right away an adorable pout crossed her features. "UP!" She ordered with a stomp of a tiny foot.

Wufei rolled his eyes at the display and scooped his daughter up and deposited her into the giant's arms. "It is not wise to disobey." He told him dryly as he went to the stairs to the upper floors. "Katey, Damian, Angel, some of our guests have arrived. Please come down and meet them." He called as he watched Sakura place her spell on the big man who was looking uncomfortably for rescue from his lovers.

Andy watched with a slight smile and gave a gaelic shrug at the dismay of his large love. He walked over and looked up at the little munchkin. "And you are?" He asked a twinkle in his green hazel eyes.

Sakura turned to look suspiciously at him. "I'm not supos to talk ta trangers." She informed him solemnly.

Wufei blinked and chuckled. He heard a roar of laughter from the hall and laughed harder.

"Sakura this is a friend of Duo-Daddy." Heero informed her as he came out of the kitchen. "The man holding you is Caleb Montelo, Andy (Andres) Porier, and Bev (Beverly) Colier." He introduced as Duo and Wufei laughed their heads off at the utterings of their daughter. "Bev, Andy, Caleb this is Chang Sakura. The gentleman just rounding the corner is Damian Maxwell, Duo's adopted brother. The ladies are Angel Barton, the brunette, and Chang Katey, the red head."

Quatre popped out of the kitchen and grinned unrepentantly as he wiped his mouth from testing the dinner that had been prepared.

"Quatre!" Duo roared. "Get out of the kitchen Trowa!" He stormed to the kitchen and found Trowa bending over the pot of soup. He grabbed a damp towel and snapped it at the taller man. "Out I said. Out!" He glared as Trowa made his quick exit out of the kitchen.

Bev chortled happily at the sight of Duo chasing the men out of the kitchen. It was usually her that was chased out. She blinked in startlement as the door near the kitchen opened a group of four women stepped out with a very tall man, a little girl and two boys following them.

"Hello ladies," Duo called from the depths of the kitchen.

"Good Evening Duo. Have you heard the good news yet?" Anne asked as she moved to greet the new people.

Duo's head popped around one of the columns of the kitchen. "What news?"

Wufei stopped laughing to glare at Lady Une. She raised an eyebrow in return. "The case I have been working on won." Wufei said simply as he turned to the love of his life.

"They're going away for a long time?" Duo asked slowly.

"A hundred years hard time on Jupiter."

Katey, Damian, and Angel turned at the news. "Really?" They asked in unison.

A big slow smile spread across Wufei's face. "Yes." He said simply.

A look of surprise crossed his face as four people tackled him and sent him to the floor in the joy of the announcement. Everyone but Sally and Anne stared in confusion at the attack.

"Wait a minute." Caleb murmured as he watched. "Didn't those men get sent away…" Dawning understanding at the reticence of the trio of teenagers hit him like a lightening bolt. "Oh shit."

Heero glared as he pulled Sakura out of unresisting arms. "No swearing."

The big man winced at the glare. He watched as the group untangled themselves from each other.

Andy seeing the glare stopped in his tracks. He snapped to attention and saluted. "General Wing."

Heero turned to him questioningly.

Andy lowered his and grinned self-consciously. "Sorry your glare reminded me of the general I worked under during the war."

Heero sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them and looked at Andy. "Let me give you intros that you will not like. You already know who Lady Une and Dr. Po are. The tall man there is Zechs Merquise the Lightening Count, and his wife Lieutenant Colonel Lucrezia Noin-Merquise." He motioned to Noin and Zechs. "Proper introductions of us is General Sandrock," He pointed to Quatre, "General Heavyarms," He pointed to Trowa, "General Shenlong," He pointed to Wufei, "You know who I am. So last but not least," He ignored the warning motions that Duo was giving him. "General Shinigami. And of course my mother Dr. Suki Yuy."

Duo went white as a ghost as Heero ignored his motions. He waited for the looks of fear trying not to look at his friends. He was surprised as he felt arms envelope him. He looked up from his fringe to see Andy gripping him in a bear hug with Caleb and Bev standing close-by.

"I already knew and didn't care." Andy murmured to the younger man. "Bev of course knows first hand and Caleb doesn't care." He rubbed a hand over his back. "You're still like a little brother to us. Don't ever forget that." He pulled back to look Duo in the eyes. "Okay?"

Duo nodded slowly and gave him a shy smile. "Can we change the subject now?" He asked wryly. As Caleb rubbed his back and Bev gave him a big hug of understanding.

Wufei smiled gently and extracted his love for a snuggle of his own as he glared at Heero.

"Real friends don't care." He stated simply as he used Sakura as a shield.

Wufei sneered at him as cuddled his love. He then swiftly changed his mood. "So lets see the menus you've come up with." He said as he took his attention from Heero.

The group got down to business of discussing menus, both the double and Colier's wedding. It was eventually decided to do a buffet of wonders that everyone could choose what they liked best.

**Beverages**

_Pop_

Pepsi, Diet Pepsi

Rootbeer, iced tea

Orange, grape, cheery, strawberry, Crush

Milk, chocolate

Tea, herbal tea, decaf

Coffee, decaf

Aquafina, mineral, and RainPure Water

**Appetizers**

Vegetable, cheese, meat, and fruit platters of every type that can be imagined.

Fresh bread and rolls of every type imaginable

**Soups**

Vegetable, Mushroom

Cheese and Broccoli, Chicken Noodle

Tomato, Chowder (corn and seafood)

Gazpacho, Bouillabaisse

Consommé, Vichyssoise, Creamy Shrimp Gumbo

**Salads**

Chef Mandarin, Caesar Potato, Garden Tuna, Greek Noodle

**Main Dishes**

**Roasted **

duck and beef

**Rotisserie **

turkey, chicken, quail, and pheasant

Stir-fry vegetables and rice

**Lasagna**

Meat lovers

Veggie lovers

Combination of both

**Potatoes**

Scalloped, Mashed, Baked

**Eggplant Parmesan**

**Dessert**

Ice cream (all you can imagine)

Pastries (all you can imagine)

Pies (all you can imagine)

Cakes (all you can imagine)

**Wedding Cake tiered **

Four tiers

Chocolate, Vanilla

Angel food cake, Devil food cake

They decided that the menu would work for both weddings and give it an easy feeling that their friends would enjoy greatly. It would also allow them to attend each wedding.

"Time to eat by the smell coming from the kitchen." Andy announced.

"How much will this cost please so I may put in the down payment?" Anne demanded genteelly of the chefs.

Bev raised an eyebrow at Wufei and Duo. They shrugged and headed for the kitchen to get everything ready to serve. "Chickens." She muttered. "It cancels each other out." She told the woman calmly as she watched the two younger boys play with Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Anne's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Free." Caleb intoned solemnly.

"Free?" Anne said slowly

"Yup." Quatre agreed happily as he looked over the buffet menu once more. "Duo will be catering their wedding, so they decided that since hiring him would normally cost a fortune it cancels out the cost. It is free for the catering it costs nothing."

Everyone who didn't know this stared at Quatre.

"Okay think about it Duo could open his own business. Because only the rich and famous could afford him as a private chef. He could get over 1 000 creds an hour. How many people do you know can afford that?" He emphasized as he looked over the recipes for possible allergy alerts. "Bev do you think it is possible to have the recipes beside the dishes or some sort of allergy alert sign to check for people. Maybe make sure that we have special waiters that can be near the ones with high possibility of allergies in it?"

"I never thought of that." Bev murmured. "I'll talk with Caleb and Andy about it."

"It would really cost that much to have Duo cater a wedding?" Sally asked curiously.

"Yup," Duo said as he joined them. "Dinner is ready." He informed them as he moved toward the dinning area with a platter.

"Here," Caleb told Quatre as he stood to go to the dining room. "A list of people you will need to invite to the wedding or they will be very upset."

Quatre stared at the address book that was given to him. 'How many friends does Duo have?' He asked himself silently. He started to flip through it and was growled at about joining for dinner so everyone could eat.

Everyone sat down at the huge table and looked over the spread of food before them. Duo had once again outdone himself. They dug into the food when Quatre settled into his chair. The absent murmur of conversation punctuated the silence as they scarfed the food down.

Duo sighed happily as he snuggled into Wufei as Heero, Trowa, and Quatre worked on the dishes. "It went really well." He said absently as he watched Damian tease Katey and Angel as they played a game of cards.

"Yes it did." Wufei murmured contentedly. He had put Sakura to bed a few minutes ago and was enjoying the peace and quiet. He snuggled his wraith closer and reveled in the peace. He reached over and picked up the book that Quatre had left on the table earlier.

Damian sighed happily as he played a game of crazy 8 count down with Angel and Katey. Caleb, Andy, and Bev were nice people. Of course he knew they would be. Duo was usually a good judge of character to go by. He placed another card on the pile and waited his turn again.

"I liked them." Katey interrupted his thoughts to state firmly. "They gave us our space unlike other adults."

Angel nodded in agreement. "Do you know what that book was that Caleb gave to Quatre?"

"Yeah, a list of people that need to be invited to the wedding." Damian supplied as he placed a card on the pile. "Pick up two."

"Damn!" Grumbled Katey as she picked up the two cards and hoped for a two to continue the chain. She smirked as A two came into view. She promptly put it down. "Pick up four." She told Angel. "Should we offer Quatre help in doing up the invitations?"

Angel shook her head negatively. "He'll send it to Iria and she'll get them done. She'll also make sure their aren't any repeat names in it." She put another two on the pile. "Pick up six."

Damian rolled his eyes as he picked up the cards. He already had the last two ready to place. He sighed happily as he placed it and sorted his cards. "What are you two doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going on a ride-a-long in an ambulance. Duo arranged it with Dr. Prenski." Katey told them happily. She had already taken a first aid course and knew what to do. She was also going to sign up for the Junior Assistance Brigade.

Angel smiled. "Dr. Beauchamp is taking me on her runs to the zoo." She placed her card and grinned as Damian placed his own. "What are you doing Damian?"

"Helping Mr. Cantry. of course." Damian responded promptly as he watched the other girls play.

They laughed and changed the subject.

Quatre sighed and he wiped the last pan. "So do we tell them about the rooms on the third floor now or wait till they're done?"

"Wait till they're done." Heero stated simply. He rubbed the cloth over the sink to wipe away the last traces of soap suds. He looked around to see if he forgot anything and smiled as Trowa leaned over to put away a serving platter. He immediately felt the tightening in his groin and looked questioningly at Quatre.

Quatre had followed Heero's gaze and returned the glance the evening was looking up.

Trowa didn't know what was going on when he was suddenly attacked by horny arabian and japanese men.

Duo and Wufei murmured their goodnight to the playing teens and headed for bed. They had a lot to do and little time to do it in. They would need their rest.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-nine: Girls Day--Angel**

Duo grinned as Angel and Katey zoomed through breakfast. He knew they were going to have an eventful day.

Damian rolled his eyes as he took his time. He was still in his pajama bottoms and yawning. He eyed the exuberant girls and rolled his eyes again. He knew that he was going to have a fun day and would love everything that he did so he had no worries.

Angel popped out of the car almost before it had stopped and received a reprimand from Trowa who rolled his eyes at the exited girl. She apologized and ran over to where Aimee was waiting for her.

"Ready?" Dr. Beauchamp asked with a grin. Angel nodded enthusiastically.

Angel followed Aimee through the gates of the zoo waving to the guard posted there.

"We'll be working with the cats today." Aimee informed the younger girl as they moved through the zoo. "It's physical time and we have a few new guests arriving today."

Angel took in everything around her admiring the displays and animals there in. She squealed in delight at the antics of the spider monkeys. She had to be reminded to catch up by a laughing Aimee.

"You can see the animals during your lunch break." Aimee soothed as she entered a staff only zone.

"Dr. Beauchamp," A deep male voice intoned from the left of them. "Ready for a hard day of work."

Angel stared up at the man in awe. He rivaled Caleb in height and looked surprisingly a lot like him. The only difference was that he had a slight blue tinge to his eyes.

"Angel I would like you to meet Jack Montelo. He is in charge of the cat exhibits. He'll be working with us today." Aimee introduced Angel to the man. Angel nodded politely her hands tucked in the small of her back. "If you have any need for space tell me and we'll take a break." Aimee added softly so Jack wouldn't hear.

Angel asked the man hesitantly. "Do you know Caleb Montelo?" She looked up at him shyly.

"Yes in fact I am related." Jack said with a slow smile. "He is my younger brother. Have you met him?"

Angel nodded slowly. "He's a friend of one of my guardians."

"You should try his cooking. There is only one person that I think is better than him. I very much doubt you'll meet him though." Jack assured with a gentle smile.

Angel grinned. "Have you met this person?"

"Yup."

"Does he have a long braid, great big purple eyes, and likes to make every one happy?" She asked innocently.

Jack turned back to Angel appraisingly. "Yes he does. How did you…" He had the look of a stunned ox.

Angel just grinned and watched him

Aimee rolled her eyes. Jack was always telling her about what a great cook his brother was. "Well we do have work to do." Aimee inserted. She herded the two in front of her and laughed as Jack kept looking at Angel out of the corner of his eye.

Jack watched Aimee and Angel work with the animals and decided to call and see if his brother was available to come for lunch and bring a great meal for them. He would then find out if what she said was true or not. He didn't like it when people lied. He was pretty sure this girl was lying and all he had to do was get his brother to prove it. He didn't like it when people lied to him.

Angel watched as Jack held the huge male lion still for Aimee to give injections too. He was a gorgeous animal in his prime His mane was a deep ruddy brown and his body fur a deep golden hue that had a very healthy sheen to it.

Jack looked up and saw Angel watching what was going on. "He's sleeping now. Would you like to touch him?" He asked already knowing the answer. He had called his brother earlier and asked him to bring lunch for him personally along with food for his guests.

Angel approached the sleeping beast slowly and reached out a shaking hand to bury into the thick mane. She looked up in joy at the feel of the fur. Aimee grinned back as she remembered her first time touching such a big carnivorous animal.

She stepped back when she was told to and watched as they moved him back to a comfortable position for the animal to sleep in.

"On to the next cat."

Angel looked up from where she was working when she heard a voice she knew. She grinned and waved carefully so as not to scare the animal they were currently working with. She laughed in delight when the young tiger turned and gave her a long raspy lick from chin to forehead.

Aimee laughed at the delight she saw on the girls face. Moments like this were worth what she did for a living and she loved seeing the girl open up.

Jack who was holding the back end still for Dr. Beauchamp to do her inspection waved to his brother and waited for the check up to be finished before calling to him.

Caleb watched in open astonishment as Angel laughed and talked freely to the people around her. 'Where is the shy little butterfly that I meet not so long ago? Maybe animals are where she is to be.' He was going to convince his brother to help her as much as possible.

Angel let go of her hold on Aimee's order and moved at appropriate speed to the exit of the cage. She than ran to greet Duo's friend with open arms. "The tiger **kissed** me. It really kissed **me!**"

Caleb held his arms out at his sides to assure the girl she was safe. He laughed at the openness of the girl. The bags he was holding swung from his fists as he grinned down at the small teenage girl.

Jack and Aimee stared. One with delight and the other with disconcertion.

"I guess it is time for lunch." Aimee murmured. As she saw the bags the man was holding.

"Duo sent a lunch for Aimee and me." Angel chattered as she walked between the two huge males. "We could share so everyone gets something. Cold and hot. Would that be alright?" She asked anxiously looking up at the two men with cobalt blue eyes.

"I think that would be a great idea." Caleb agreed quickly. A chance to eat anything Duo made was not to be missed. No matter what.

"So what was so important that you wanted me to come with the lunch?" Caleb asked Jack as the two women set the table for their lunch.

"I thought you should meet a girl I thought was lying about knowing who you are. You had never mentioned her before." Jack said with a sigh. "I should have known she wasn't. She gave too good a description of Duo to not be telling the truth." He looked over to watch the teenage girl chattering away as she worked,

"You're lucky you know." Caleb said quietly. "Very few people get to see this side of the girls. Katey is a bit more outgoing but Angel is very shy and reticent. I was **very** surprised when she gave **me** the hug. I was warned to never expect it accept from Sakura."

Jack glared at his younger brother. "It seems that we have a lot to talk about." He growled. "You will be explaining this evening after I'm done work."

Caleb rolled his eyes at his older brother's threat.

They both moved to join the females not noticing the eyes that regarded him behind the chatter.

Angel sighed happily as they finished with the last cat of the day. She frowned as she remembered what Jack had done. She'd have to do something about that if she wanted to come back without friction. She noticed that Aimee was busy and took the opportunity to approach the older man.

"Mr. Montelo," Angel said hesitantly trying to get the man's attention. "I'm sorry you didn't believe me when I told you I had met your brother. I had only met him recently when he, Andy, and Bev came to discuss the wedding catering. You see my adopted brother is getting married with his two lovers as well as Duo with his love. Duo wants me to consider him like a brother as well." She flashed a look upwards at the extremely tall man and continued, "He probably hasn't had time to tell you about any of this yet. I shouldn't have surprised you. And just so you know…" She glared angrily up at the man, "Just like Duo I never tell a lie if I can help it!"

Jack winced at the anger. He knew he was going to be in her black books for a while. "You don't have to apologize, Angel. I should have known by your description of Duo that you were telling the truth. I should apologize for not trusting you to tell the truth." He sighed and looked down at the brunette that was glaring at him. "Truce?" He asked her hesitantly.

Angel scrutinized the face looking down at her and finally nodded. "Truce." She added a little more. "Til you do something stupid again than I get to yell at you."

Jack threw back his head and roared with laughter. "Deal." He told her as he managed to calm down the laughter.

Angel smiled than moved to Aimee. They had finished quicker than Aimee had thought so Aimee had told her that they could go look some more at the animals.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Sixty: Girls Day--Katey**

Katey unlike Angel waited for the car to stop before exiting. She knew that Wufei would take her straight home if she tried to get out before it stopped. She murmured her goodbye and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before exiting.

Wufei watched her go with a smile before leaving her to her day. He hoped that it would be good day for her.

Katey rushed over to where Dr. Prenski, who was waiting for her.

"Katey, this is Duo's Partner Lieutenant Abedi Lancet, and his fill in partner Alexi Dromanov." Violet introduced the two male paramedics with her. "You will be going on the ride with them. Do you have money for a lunch?"

"Duo said that he didn't want me to eat the garbage that they usually eat on the run, so he sent me with a lunch for all of us." Katey replied promptly lifting the basket in her hands. She bit her lip and looked hesitantly at Vio.

"I know." She replied quietly. "These men are professional. They would never hurt someone else. It would go against their nature. Besides Duo recommended them. They will be working the New Haven area when it is up and running soon."

Both men looked questioningly at the two females.

Violet looked at them quiet seriousness printed on her face. "Katey was a part of what they found at the Fortain Base. Keep it like you would with Duo. She trusts him, she'll trust you if you do the same."

Abedi nodded his understanding. He turned large dark brown eyes to Dr. Prenski. "At first with Duo I had to be careful till he got use to being around me. Understand that if we had a patient we were both all business but it took a while for him to trust that I wasn't going to do something he didn't like." He turned understanding eyes to Katey. "I asked for this because Duo arranged and warned me about what I needed to be like around you. If we do something when we're not working tell us and we will try not to do it again."

Katey smiled softly and nodded. She looked over at the other paramedic and blinked in surprise. It was the green eyed paramedic that had talked to her after the saw had blown up. She gave a tentative smile and focused back on the two people talking.

"…when our shift is over Duo said that someone would be here to pick her up." Abedi continued. "For some reason they think today is going to be busy and have paramedics on standby."

Violet nodded. "As long as you know the ground rules. Then everything should be fine." She turned to Katey. "I hope that you have an interesting day. Learn as much as you can and have fun."

Katey grinned and promised to behave.

Both men waved off the older woman.

"Well lets start with a ambulance check. See if we need to stock up on anything and get it prepared for the day ahead." Abedi stated/ordered. Katey moved toward the vehicle quickly to follow instructions. "I don't know if today is going to be a good idea. I wish that we had scheduled for next week instead. I want to over stock everything. If the Preventers bust goes down as they expect I want one of us to be with her the whole time."

Alexi nodded in understanding as they moved to join the girl at the ambulance. There was going to be a Preventers bust on the tail ends of the Fortain Base incident. What would be found there was up in the air. But their being number one paramedics meant they would have to be at the scene if it turned out worse than Preventers thought.

Katey listened to the paramedics as they worked happily. They had already been out on two calls and were at a standby point waiting to see what would come in next.

All Available Personnel on standby to 1860 8th Avenue. Repeat All Available Personnel on standby to 1860 8th Avenue. Expect the worse ladies and gents.

Katey looked up at the swearing of the medics. From what she could about the GPS screen they were the closest. "How bad do you think it's going to be?" She asked uncertainly as she held on to the control bar above the seat she sat in.

"You were at Fortain Base, Correct?" Alexi asked as he started to pull equipment out of there places.

How he managed it with the sway of the vehicle as it took quick turns Katey didn't know but she quickly answered in an affirmative.

"Expect something like that." He told her making quick eye contact with the girl. "Don't leave either of our sides. What's in there we don't know but we have been told it could possibly be horrendous."

Katey blanched then looked him firmly in the eyes. "I lived it. It probably isn't something that I haven't seen before. Don't worry about me. If it becomes to much I'll tell you. Besides it may be good that you have me with you. They may trust me when I tell them that they are finally free and no one is there to hurt them anymore."

Abedi blinked as pulled to a stop by the Preventer gates that were being swung open for them. "You may be right. We are going to be first on scene so we can't leave till a scene commander gets here. If you need a rest you tell us. We may be here for a while. If it goes as I think I'll probably end up as scene commander. Duo and I were usually set that way. Remember to always use gloves and if you need to throw up don't do it on any evidence. It pisses the 'rents off."

Katey nodded as she hopped out of the bus and moved to the side door to accept a kit to sling over her shoulder. She stuck to the two like glue as they made their way into the huge building, it was almost the size of the building that they were putting the clinic and counseling in. Officers motioned to where they were to go. Some looked like they had just seen hell. Others looked like they had been dragged through it.

The trio entered a huge room very similar to the one at the base with torture apparatus except bigger with more victims.

The two men stared at the horror before them of men, women, and children in different torture apparatuses around the room. Hanging from the walls. Bent over in impossible positions. Whip and welt marks all over bodies. Cuts and bruises, badly beaten bodies. It almost made you forget the smell. Almost. It smelled worse than a sewer or garbage dump. The smell of decay could be smelled as well.

"Shit!!!" Alexi hissed as he looked around. "Where the fuck do we start?"

"The racks." Katey said simply as she started to move. "That's where the most tortured are placed."

Abedi started at the calm tone. "Well then what are we waiting for." He followed Katey towards said torture device. He paused as he looked at the door at the other end of the room. "What do you think is in there?"

Katey looked up to focus for a second on the door. "Dead bodies. Hope they have a coroner coming soon. The smell is going to be bad till they get rid of the mess in there."

The Agent with the keys blanched and turned to run from the room tossing the keys in their direction.

"Did I say something wrong?" Katey looked up in confusion as she set to work putting pressure bandages on the deep wounds adorning the body before her. She wasn't sure this one was going to survive the trip. "We should get some emergencies docs in here or some of these people aren't going to make it."

"Ninmu ryoukai." A voice stated flatly.

Katey looked up flustered. "Uhmmm, Hi Heero."

Heero glanced at her absently. Her hands were still flying over the body placing splints and pressure bandages. He raised the radio he held to speak into it. "We need emergency doctors here yesterday or we are going to lose some of the wounded. We also need a battalion of coroners and a lock breaker ASAP." He lowered the radio and looked around the room. Seeing but not seeing what was there. "Keep up the good work."

Katey blinked at the distant tone of voice but moved on to the next person in need of assistance.

Katey didn't know how much time had went by. She remembered stopping occasionally for food and water. Abedi had been right about being set as scene medical commander. She remembered the swearing and the sound of retching when the door had been opened on the decaying bodies. After awhile one person just blurred into another and she wasn't really seeing just working. She didn't know it but she was making an impression that only Duo made to the hardened men of the field.

She sighed and rolled her neck to ease the tension. She looked around to see only a few people left who needed assistance and were getting it. She looked at the size of the room and blanched. It was nearly the full floor size of the building.

She looked around again and saw three blond heads she recognized. She saw Trowa helping ease a child onto a stretcher. Heero was supervising the last of the bodies the coroners were taking from the scene as well as keeping track of forensics. She sighed again as she pulled off her gloves carefully.

"I had a hard time keeping up with you." A voice said quietly from behind her.

Katey turned to find Alexi looking at her strangely. "Sorry, I just had to work quickly with some of them or we would have lost some of them. Did I work with Dr. Winner a few times?"

"Yup and you managed to keep up with him. I have yet to see anyone but Duo keep up with the hyperactive blonde when it came to on site doctoring." Abedi added as he joined them. "I have to stay for a while yet. Do you have a way of contacting someone to come get you?"

"Not a problem." A weary voice said behind them. "I'll take her. I'm done. They don't need me at the hospital I would only get in the way with how tired I am at the moment."

Katey turned to find Quatre standing behind them. She gave tired grin to the doctor. "Did I do alright?" She asked the man, shyly looking down at her hands.

The sound of gloves being removed was the only warning before Katey was enveloped in a huge hug. "Sweetheart Duo and Wufei will be so proud of what you did today." He murmured into the hair pulled back into a bun out of the way. "I am so proud I don't know what to say."

Katey blinked as tears formed in her eyes. She squeezed the man as hard as she could and received a grunt for her efforts.

"Lets go home kiddo." Another voice said proudly.

Katey pulled back and gave a watery grin as she saw Trowa. She looked across the room to be saluted by Heero. "Okay, I'm starting to get tired."

Laughter erupted as Katey said her goodbyes and left with her kind of brothers.


	54. Chapter 54

**I am so sorry it is taking so long. But I have had a myraid of health problems and forgot this was even my story to write. I know stupid of me. But I have four more chapters to complete this thing. I am not going befond the birth of babies. Sorry, but I don't think I can. If anyone else wants to continue it after that talk to me. **

**Kit**

**Chapter Sixty-one: Why is she late?**

Duo looked up at the clock again to make sure of the time. Wufei had said that it would be no use to try to pick up Katey. Heero had had an agent call and say she would be late getting home and that someone would bring her.

'This is bull shit.' Duo thought as he glanced at the clock again watching the seconds tick by. 'It's almost three in the morning. Quatre, Trowa, Heero were called out on a case. What the fucking hell is going on?' Wufei had retired earlier after trying to reassure his partner. Which of course hadn't worked.

Duo paced around the room and glared at the doors willing them to open and admit the person in question. When they didn't he began to pace some more.

"What the hell could keep her so late? I didn't hear of any major accidents in the area on the news that would cause this. Abedi had better not let her get hurt or I'll skin him alive..." He muttered and kept muttering.

During his muttering he didn't hear the garage open and admit a vehicle. He was startled when the door opened to let three very sleepy people into the room. He turned and nearly had a heart attack when he saw them.

"Where have you been?" He gritted out between his teeth.

"Cleaning up a very nasty mess that had most people running for the nearest receptacle." Quatre answered tiredly.

"It was even more hellish than that damn base." Trowa added as he slid down into a chair. "You would have been proud of her." Trowa nodded to Katey who was in the kitchen grubbing for food.

Duo frowned when a stench hit his nostrils. A stench he hoped not to smell in a while. "Oh shit." Duo said softly as he fell into an overly stuffed chair. "I take it Preventers is cleaning up loose ends?" He received nods from Quatre and Trowa.

Quatre watched as Katey pulled out a small smorgasbord to share with the other two. "From what Heero told me Abedi took one look and didn't know where to start. Katey took one look and started to give orders. Told people what was what and what to do. Heero _didn__'__t_ even **know** where to start and he had seen things he thought could leave little to the imagination."

Trowa sighed as Katey offered him some food. "Thanks Katey. You know that you made an impression that will be hard to get out of. I hear that you have been put on the same pedestal as Duo. You made hardened veterans look bad when they ran for the nearest receptacle to throw up in."

Duo's eyes widened at the comment. "Well I'm not alone anymore." He finally managed to say as he looked questioningly at the two men.

"Duo do you know how many people can keep up with me when I am on a role?" Duo looked at him questioningly. "Five people. You, my resident, my two specialty nurses, and Katey. I make the other doctors look slow as turtles. Hell I even make Sally look slow and people complain about how fast she is." Duo's eyes widened. "Not only did she keep up with me, like you, she was already looking at the next person in line for attention. I can't even do that."

"I wouldn't be surprised if EMS offers a scholarship." Trowa added.

Katey stared in awe at the men. "Coooool!" She slowly breathed out. "But I want to get a nursing degree as well like Duo. That way I can do more at scene that will help."

Quatre looked up startled. "Katey if you want I'll help you get a doctorate so that you can do what you did today at scene. There are a few doctors that I have heard of that have gone into EMS because they are fed up with not being able to do what should have been done on site."

Katey frowned at the words. "I'll have to think about that." She told him as she lifted a sandwich to her mouth.

Duo reached out and smoothed his hand over the top of her head. "Girly girl you do what you want to do. Not what other people tell you to do. Just be yourself, no one else." His eyes met hers and shimmered with proud happiness. "I am so proud of you right now I want to run out and tell everyone how I have the greatest sister in the world."

"That's what I want to do all the time about you." She told Duo solemnly. She gave a huge yawn than wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I need a shower. I think these clothes are as good as garbage now." She said pulling the shirt away from her skin.

Duo chortled at her. "You better believe it. Get going. Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll call Vio and tell her not to come till the afternoon. I think that the renovations can wait for your help for a day." Duo grinned proudly as she passed him. He tapped her softly on her side. "Go get some sleep kiddo." Katey nodded yawning tiredly as she headed for the stairs. "That goes for you two as well. Shower and sleep." He ordered Quatre and Trowa. "I'll check on her in about twenty minutes to make sure she doesn't fall asleep in the shower."

Trowa yawned in agreement collecting the yawning blond as he went. He flashed a wave a t Duo as he disappeared down the hall.

Duo sighed and sat back remembering what hell was truly like. He couldn't wait to cuddle up to his dragon forget all about it.

Duo crawled onto the bed. He had checked on Katey and she had managed to make it to bed. He slipped under the blankets and curled into the warm back of his soon to be husband.

"Everyone home?" A voice asked softly.

"Everyone but Heero." He answered just as softly. "You could have told me what was going on."

"And have you rush down there and try to help when you can't?" Was the softly returned answer. "No thank you."

Duo frowned, "I wouldn't have...okay I would have. Thank you for trying to save me the memories." Duo blinked as the body he was curled around shifted around and curled around him. "The smell of their clothes was enough to give me living nightmares."

Wufei winced. "We'll have to burn their clothes. Hope they aren't to fond of them."

Duo smiled. "Katey already mentioned getting rid of hers. We only have to worry about the trio's now."

Wufei nodded and slid his cheek over the silky hair beneath it. "Is Jerry Lee with Katey?'

"Yeah he was curled around her like she was a puppy in need of protection. He even growled at me when I opened the door to check."

"Good. The nightmares won't bother her too much then." Wufei murmured around a yawn. "Lets go to sleep and talk with the trio tomorrow about Katey."

"I already talked a little with Quatre. He wants to get his hooks in her and make her a doctor. She told him she would think about it."

"Smart girl." Wufei muttered. "Go to sleep."

"Yessir!" Duo growled as he settled more comfortably in the embrace. He slid into sleep quicker than he thought he would. He would leave tomorrow for tomorrow.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Sixty-two: Pregnancy **

Duo sighed and leaned back on the bed and glared at Heero who was leafing through papers in the bed across from him in the hospital room. "It's not fair." Duo growled as he shifted once more. "I have nothing to do and Wufei won't be here for another hour." He shifted to ease the tension on his belly.

Heero peered at him over the rims of his glasses and smirked. "It isn't my fault you didn't think to bring something to do with you."

"I did, but Wufei wouldn't let me. He said that I needed to relax and not get frustrated over anything."

Heero rolled his eyes. He had already heard this complaint several times. "How am I supposed to relieve you of your unwanted boredom?" Heero asked dryly. "This is work from Preventers. I can't let you look at it."

"Actually..." Duo slowly grinned at Heero. "Yes you can because I am an on call agent. Regulations chapter 28, reg 28567, index 98-24; states that all on call agents may work any hours at any time they are available." Duo looked at him with a huge grin.

Heero threw up his hands with a scowl. He pressed a button to call the nurse. "I should have known you knew all the regs."

He looked over as the door opened to the nurse. "Could you move my bed so that I may work with the assistance of my companion." Heero ordered/requested of the woman. "Just have me pushed over so that we are facing each other and put the table over his bed so we can work face to face."

The nurse chuckled. "I was told to expect this. You lasted longer than they thought." She waved to someone in the hall and waited a moment as two orderlies entered the room. "Mr. Yuy requested that his bed just be pushed toward Mr. Maxwell so that his feet are towards the head of the bed." The orderlies did as ordered as the nurse moved the tray/table over Duo's lap. "I was told that Mr. Maxwell would have you doing this three hours ago at least."

Heero and Duo glared in offended outrage at the nurses words.

"I am not that predictable!" Duo sneered with outrage crossing his arms with a pout.

Heero gave a quirk of his lips and placed a folder on the table in front of the other man.

Duo blinked and dived forward.

He worked his way through the folder going over the information and making notes on a pad of paper Heero provided. He stripped the notes and fastened them to the information and passed it to Heero before grabbing another folder. He didn't know how long he had been working for before the murmur of voices caught his attention. He lifted his eyes from his notes and found Wufei in a chair going through the files that Heero and himself had already both gone through. He shrugged as they murmured over the notes and information diving back into the file he was currently going over.

Heero and Wufei watched as Duo went over the files with meticulous ease. Picking apart little things that would presently not have mattered but in the future bit them in the ass. Wufei admired the quick wit of the notes in the file. There were even things that Heero hadn't noticed. And Heero usually noticed all that was to be noticed. Only Une had been able to pick up on the little things that Heero didn't see and even she wouldn't have noticed all of this.

The two newly impregnated men couldn't leave before they were okayed by Dr. Cronkle. They worked away at the files as they waited. Heero and Wufei murmuring about what should be done according to the information Duo had added in the notes he provided.

Duo had almost finished with the last file when Dr. Cronkle entered the room. He stopped and smiled wryly at the sight of the two beds pushed close together. He wouldn't have any trouble inspecting his work. "Well gentlemen lets get this over with and see if you can go home to your overly protective families."

Duo looked up and frowned. "Check Heero first. I want to finish this." He murmured already looking back at the information in the file.

Wufei looked up in surprise. He had thought that Duo would be bouncing to get out of there. It seemed that Duo took his work very seriously.

Heero shrugged and nodded for the doctor to come and check him out. He wanted out of here. Even if Duo was being unexpectedly pragmatic about work. But then again he had never seen Duo when he was working so he wouldn't know if this was actually normal or not. He pulled up the shirt he was wearing to allow the doctor access to his lower abdominal area.

Dr. Cronkle hmmmed and pocked the area checking it carefully. He finally moved his hands away and allowed Heero to pull down his shirt. He picked up a doctors medical file and wrote in it quickly. "You're good to go Mr. Yuy. I would like to see you a week after your honeymoon. So September 22, 202."

Heero pulled a pocket scheduler out and put in the appointment date. "I'll be here." He promised before he started to put the files away in his briefcase. He noticed the last file on the pile and blinked as Duo shifted and allowed the table to be moved down to look at his lower abdominal as well.

Wufei had noticed that Duo had finished the last file quickly and was moving to allow better access to his body. He moved to help and hovered at Duo's side as the doctor again hmmmed and pocked the area of the incision that was opened to place the uterus and fertilized egg within.

"So what do you think Doc?" Duo asked as he waited for the man's opinion. "Can I go home if I promise to behave for the next ninety-two hours?"

Dr. Cronkle couldn't help the teasing he said in response. "I don't know. You have a reputation of getting in trouble."

Duo gave his patented pout and batted his eyes endearingly to the doctor. "I promise not to leave home without an escort of at least two adults." He promised solemnly. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Wufei rolled his eyes and glared at the doctor. "Is he allowed to go home or not? Otherwise you will be having me stay here with him until you allow him to go home."

Dr. Cronkle rolled his eyes and grinned as he wrote in the medical file for Duo. "Mr. Maxwell can go home. I want you back on the same day as Mr. Yuy. But both of you remember to take it easy for the next few days. Don't over do it and get plenty of rest." He picked up both files and moved to leave the room. "I'll have a nurse bring some wheelchairs and orderlies to assist you to your vehicle."

Duo groaned he hated wheel chairs. But he was going home so he would put up with it. He shifted his legs over the side of the bed to find comfortable pajama bottoms being pulled up his legs quickly and efficiently. He smiled lovingly at Wufei and turned to find Heero easing into a sitting position beside him. He was going over the last folder that he had given to him.

Heero looked over at him with a frown. "How do you notice these things?" He asked pointing out the indiscretion Duo had found.

"It didn't add up." Duo took the folder and slowly pointed out the little things where two plus two added up to twenty not the regular four.

Heero's eyes widened as he began to see the picture that Duo was pointing out to him. He reread it and saw all the little things that pointed out more of a problem than he had first thought was there. Quatre and Wufei were able to do this but were unable to show him how they did so. Duo it seemed was much better at explaining it.

"All you have to do is use strategy to see it. Think of it as a chess board. Find the pieces and see where they are supposed to belong and where they actually are." Duo explained to him. "If that doesn't work for you look at it as a role playing army game. Place the troops out and find where they should be according to the info you've got and see where they should be. Or crime scene investigation. It works the same way as that as well."

Heero slowly grinned and flashed Duo a brilliant smile. This he could understand. It was easier to see the whole picture when you knew what it was supposed to look like and figuring out why it wasn't looking like it.

The two looked up as a voice cleared beside him.

"Would you like to go home now or stay here for a few days?" Wufei asked as he held a wheelchair ready for Duo to move into.

Duo gave him a sappy grin and accepted the help from the orderly into the awaiting vehicle. Heero doing like wise for the nurse holding the chair for him.

Heero looked over and up at Wufei. "Why didn't you ever explain how you did it like Duo did?" He asked the other asian man. "It is much easier to understand with how he explained it.

Wufei sighed as he maneuvered the chair to follow the nurse out of the room.

"Yeah Fei, why not?"

"Duo!" Wufei growled down at his lover. "I never thought of it that way. I thought of it in an accounting way. Or a records way of things."

Heero and Duo both rolled their eyes at the explanation.

"Now I know why you couldn't figure it out. No one thought of how you would normally see the picture of what you were reading." Duo frowned at the idea. "How come Annie couldn't explain it to you? You'd think she would see it."

"I think she thought I didn't think it was important and left it that way so she could decide on her own what to do with the information she had." Heero pondered as he was wheeled toward the waiting vehicle. He shrugged absently. "I can't say as I blame her." He sighed as the door was opened for him. "I can't wait to get home and see Alex. He finally comes home today. I am also glad that we got the elevator so we don't have to climb all those stairs."

"I hear you there." Duo muttered remembering the trouble he had only a few months before. "I can't wait to see what Alex thinks of his new room either. I hope he has a field day. I think we surprised the person with recommendations about wheelchair access..." Duo grunted as Wufei helped him shift into the front passenger seat of the car. "You guys had everything so open and airy in the first place that we didn't have to do much to make it safe for him."

"I know." Heero sighed as he accepted the pillow to hold over his middle before he was buckled into his seat.

"It just made the hectic schedule we are on easier. Between the wedding and New Haven planning it worked out for the best that way." Wufei murmured joining the conversation as he slid behind the wheel. "Well lets go home and see what Alex thinks of his new home and his new friend that Quatre and Trowa took him to find." Wufei added in a mutter that was almost inaudible to the other men. "I just hope that Quatre took me seriously about only bringing one more animal home. The place is beginning to look like a bloody zoo."

Duo laughed and Heero chuckled at the words.

"Home James and don't spare the horses." Duo prompted.

"Yes Master." Wufei answered promptly as he shifted the car into gear and pointed it towards home.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Welcome Home.**

Wufei smiled at the two men who had fallen asleep halfway home. They were leaning against the doors of the car their pillows clutched to their bellies looking completely adorable. He pressed the garage door opener and slid the car into its usual parking spot. As the lawyer turned the key in the ignition to stop the car a special needs van pulled up beside him. He smiled at the two men who were already hoping out of the vehicle.

Wufei grinned at the side door of the van opened to show a very excited little boy sitting in his wheelchair. He opened his own door quickly. "Hello Alex. Welcome home. I hope you are going to like living here." He turned to where Trowa was working the special ramp for Alex. "You're going to have to carry Heero in. He fell asleep." He told him dryly motioning to were Heero leaned against the passenger door of the back seat.

Trowa gave a slight smile at the adorable sight before him. He motioned for Quatre to hurry up what he was doing so he could take care of their fiancé. Quatre looked up and chuckled silently at the sight that Heero made. He pointed out what he saw to the boy in the wheel chair who giggled helplessly at the sight as well.

Wufei had already moved to the front passenger seat of the car to find that Duo had awoken at the motionlessness of the car. The dragon gave his sleepy wraith a little smile as he opened the door and assisted him carefully out of the car.

They both waited as Quatre moved ahead of them with Alex for the elevator. The elevator that was a standard business elevator in quality would hold all of them with ease. They looked to see Trowa carefully hipping the car door closed as he cradled his precious burden carefully in his arms.

They all grinned as the elevator doors slid open to reveal the banner, balloons, and party atmosphere that awaited them.

"Welcome Home Alex." A chorus of nineteen voices called to the surprised boy.

Sakura raced forward out of the pack and hugged her 'cousin' happily. "Your room is all done and we get to share a bathroom. The bath is awesome. Not as good as Baba's and Duo-Daddy's but it's lots of fun. You get your own room that is really cool. I helped set it up for you. It was lotsa fun. I gotta sit in a wheely chair and try everything." The babble continued as Alex stared in bemusement at the girl that was chattering away at him.

"Sakura why don't you let us off the elevator so we can all talk and get comfortable." Wufei murmured to his daughter interrupting her one sided conversation.

Duo leaned against his dragon with his own look of bemusement. Sometimes Sakura even talked to much for his sake as well. And he had thought that was impossible. Wufei lead him toward a long couch leaving the one adjacent to it for Trowa to place Heero on. Duo settled comfortably onto the well padded cushions and watched as Wufei hovered and settled items within his reach for him to reach easily.

The lawyer grunted as his legs were assaulted and he almost catapulted on top of Duo. He caught himself at the last second and glared down at the unrepentant face that looked up at him. He knew it was useless to reprimand her. It was on habit he was unable to break the little munchkin out of.

"Would you like to ask Baba something Sakura blossom?" Duo asked as he looked up wryly at the soul weary face above him. Wufei looked like he had the worlds problems resting on his shoulders. (Children always seem to give parents that look.)

"Can we show Alex his new room now?" She asked excitedly.

"That would be a good idea." Duo told her as he shifted to a more comfy position. "It might also be a good idea to show the teens their new play rooms as well." Duo told his dragon that looked like he was about to breath fire as well.

"That sounds good Duo." Quatre confirmed. "It would probably be more comfortable for them if we did that." He cleared his throat and turned to the group that was talking in comfort in the many sitting areas of the room. "We have decided to show Alex his new room and we have a surprise for our very deserving teens. Trowa and Wufei will show Damian, Katey, and Angel their surprise while Sakura and I show Alex his new domain. I hope that you can entertain yourselves while we do so." Quatre informed his guests as he moved to give a quick kiss to the temple of the still sleeping Preventer Flight before moving Alex and motioning Sakura to follow him.

Wufei and Trowa looked at each other and shrugged as they were out voted. They motioned the teens to the elevator and moved in that direction after they both deposited kisses to the temples of their invalid mates.

The guests watched as some of their hosts left the room. They murmured happily at having them all home again when the gong for the street entrance rang for attention.

"Hey Howie. I can't get up and get that. Could you do it for me before they decide to break the damn thing?" Duo called over the sound as Heero's eyes popped open at the offending sound.

Howard shrugged and moved to get the door. He was surprised at the sight that greeted his eyes. Three people stood there with their arms full. The smells that wafted from the boxes made his mouth water.

"Did someone order take out for an important party or not?" Caleb asked mildly as he stood waiting for the older man to get out of the way.

The much older man blinked and quickly moved out of the way at the gentle reprimand from the behemoth before him. He watched as the trio moved past him. He grinned at the sight of the woman and smaller man that moved carefully past him with their burden.

"We heard that their was a party going on that needed catering to and volunteered for the duty." Caleb was heard to say as he made his way to the kitchen as a bemused group of partiers watched them.

"Well heck if I knew you were coming I would have changed addresses." Duo was heard from as Howard followed the group into the living area.

"So Howard I hear that you are opening a parts shop across the street." Andy said mildly as he listened to the friendly banter of his male lover and friend. "How is setting up going?"

"Actually it is going well Andy. I didn't know that you knew about it." The mechanic/sweeper answered slowly.

"Oh, Duo keeps us informed and the cooking school we are setting up near here keeps us in the know." Bev answered the unasked question as she emptied the box she had been carrying. "How ya doing old man?" She asked as she moved forward to wring a hug out of the old man.

Howard grinned despite himself as he gave the woman a great big bear hug which was returned in full. "I'm doing good you silly hedonist. I see you still hang out with that annoying frenchman. Who's the giant?"

"You mean Duo hasn't informed you of us yet. That's Caleb. He's our other significant other." Andy said dryly as he moved about Duo's well stocked immaculate kitchen. "I have to make some updates to our kitchen Caleb. I like some of the things Duo has in here."

Bev glanced up and rolled her eyes at the gleam that was in the two chefs eyes. She knew that look well.

"Hey!" Duo shouted from where he sat. "I'm checking you before you leave. You aren't getting away with sneaking out with any of my stuff."

Everyone laughed at the indignant now impregnated man situated on the couch. Duo grunted at them with a sneer of knowing dismay on his face. It was why he didn't usually let this duo into his kitchen. They always tried to sneak away with some of the better made kitchen ware.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Well How Do You Like It?**

_Alex, Quatre, Sakura_

Quatre wheeled the seven year old boy down the hall as Sakura lead the way. The small asian girl babbled happily as she told Alex everything she liked about his room. From the glimpses Quatre got of Alex's face he was to bemused to be listening to the younger child.

Sakura turned and grinned at her buddy as she flung open the doors of the room to find a huge german shepherd waiting on the other side for them. It was colored black and grey. She was a version of Jerry Lee except with gray. She ignored the girl and barreled past her knocking her off her feet as she surged to meet the wheel chair and child in it.

A vicious growl sounded close by and Quatre swore as tears began to form in the little girls eyes.

"Bad Tua!" Alex shouted as he saw the dog knock over his slightly younger and much smaller cousin. "Go apologize right now." He ordered glaring the large female into submission.

Brussels stood over Sakura and bared his teeth at the dog that now had it's tail between it's legs and was approaching the girl slowly. Sakura looked up at the whimpers that she heard between her sobs. The munchkin saw the shepherd not far away that was belly to the ground ears flopped downward to the sides of her head trying to get closer without getting bit by her big buddy. Sakura pushed Brussels aside. "S'okay 'russels. She 'as jus' 'cited that Alex came home. She 'prised me. It hurt by I'm 'kay now." She held out a hand to be licked by Tua in apology.

Brussels snorted and gave a growl of warning that clearly stated that the female not do what she did again. No one hurt his human and anyone who did would pay the price.

Quatre breathed a sigh of relief as the situation fixed it self.

"Good girl Tua." Alex told his dog when Sakura stood up and moved back into the room she had been about to enter.

His attention focused on the room and his jaw dropped at the sight that met his eyes. Their was toys and books all over the place. An entertainment center and computer dominated one corner of the room. His bed was a huge thing that looked like it was made of clouds. The room looked like his idea of heaven. He never expected something like this when his daddies told him what they were doing. He thought it would be an average everyday room that an average everyday kid would get. He had thought that was amazing enough but this went beyond everything he had thought and imagined.

Quatre walked around the chair to see Alex's reaction and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the tears streaming down the child's face. "Alex what's wrong?" He asked fearfully.

"This can't all be for me!" The exclamation came from the child's body that had a mind of an adult. "It can't! I don't deserve it."

Quatre immediately scooped up the boy and cradled him close to his body as he made soothing noises. Tua pressed to his side whimpering at her human's distress.

Sakura grabbed the boy's pants leg and tugged till the tearful eyes looked down at her. "Uncle Quat, Uncle Tro, and Uncle Heero tink so. They tink you 'serve alla dis. You is special and they's want you ta have da best." Sakura said adamantly as she looked up at her cousin.

She had a solemn look on her face that reminded Quatre so much of Wufei that he was hard pressed not to chuckle. "She's right Alex. We love you so much we think this isn't enough. We are going to spoil you rotten and never let you forget that we absolutely adore you." He told the boy that was quietening in his arms. He moved further into the room. "Now what would you like to try first?"

A grinning Sakura pointed out the many things in the room to be tried to the slowly smiling boy in her uncle's arm.

_Wufei, Trowa, Angel, Katey, Damian_

Wufei and Trowa tried not to grin at the curious teenagers that occupied the elevator with them. They knew that they would appreciate the rooms that had been set up for these young adults.

The elevator's doors parted on the fourth floor into a large common area connected to an L shaped hallway. Wufei motioned to his right as they left the elevator. Trowa looked at him questioningly. "You take Angel to see her room. I'll take care of my two."

Trowa nodded and motioned for Angel to follow him down the hall to the room at the far end of it.

Trowa gave a slight grin as he came to the room that was going to be where he found Angel from now on if she wasn't in her room on the next floor down. He slowly turned and dangled a key in front of the girl's eyes. "Well? Go ahead." He murmured as the voluptuous girl stared up at him questioningly.

She took the keys slowly and turned to the door beside her. She didn't know what she would find but she knew it would be something that would be beyond her wildest dreams.

The door swung open before her and she stared around a room that was a veterinarians most wonderful dream come true. It was very much like the room prepared for Katey but instead of the human anatomy that was placed in it it was animal anatomy that was displayed. She ran into the room to start flinging doors open and look through drawers.

Trowa tried not to grin to big at the sight of the young woman turn into a little girl in a candy shop for the first time. "The zoo helped provide much of the equipment. They want to encourage you to work for them eventually. It seems you have made quite the impression on the staff there."

Angel paused to throw a huge beauteous smile in her big brothers direction before turning back to her close inspection.

She didn't even notice when the tall man left her alone with the room.

Wufei watched the two move off for a moment before he looked at the teens standing beside him. "Who's first?"

Katey and Damian looked at each other in silent discussion. Damian pointed to Katey who shrugged not caring who went first.

Wufei gave a slight smile before leading them to a door on the right hand side of the hall in the center. He handed her the key to the room and waited for her to open it and see the sight that awaited her there.

Katey took the key hesitantly and looked at the door wondering what new delights the five men had come up for them this time. She inserted the key into the lock and slowly turned the doorknob. What met her sight nearly made her faint as it was her knees let go and she would have landed with a thump on the floor if Wufei hadn't caught her.

Damian peered in and whistled at the sight. It was a nurse's/doctor's/ paramedic's dream room. It was full of books, CPR dummies, charts, diagrams, a skeleton, posters of the bodies muscles and organs, and other things that would aid a person set on a medical career.

There was different areas set up to do different tasks. A TV and player were set up to play several important medical documentaries. Plus it had the sanitary feel that you got in a hospital. There was even the fake half of a bus(1) set up for her to learn where everything was placed and how to use things appropriately.

Wufei pointed to it around the still stunned girl in his arms and murmured quietly to her, "That was provided by the paramedics community as an enticement for you to join their world." He pulled a document from the table inside the door and held it up in front of the soon to be paramedic. "This is a full scholarship to attend the paramedic course as well as the nursing course. They also informed that if you really wanted to get a medical degree they would pay for that as well if you promised to still become a paramedic for at least five years as well."

Katey turned hazel eyes up to the man looking down at her with a slight smile. All of her new family had told her how proud they had been with her when she had gone on her ride-a-long. In fact they had insisted that she go on more of them when they had been offered. None of them had been as gory as the first ride but she had made an impression on the many people she had met while doing so. "You're not joking, are you?" She finally managed to whisper to the man who was the best brother she could ever imagine.

Her big brother shook his head solemnly. "Cross my heart and hope to die if I lie." He uttered Duo's favorite oath.

Katey squealed and hugged the man tightly as she suddenly gained energy and started to scoot around the room checking cupboards and drawers for their contents. She ran a finger over the spines of the many medical journals happily. She ignored the laughing eyes of the men watching her. She was the happiest girl anyone could imagine. It seemed that every time she thought it couldn't get better the men in her life topped what they had already done.

She happily immersed herself in discovering all the secrets of the room that was now her greatest study room.

Wufei smirked as he watched her slowly enter into her own world of happiness. He had thought that Duo and Quatre had gone overboard at first but when he had talked to Violet she had said that this was the best thing they could have done for the highly intelligent girl. She was advancing in leaps and bounds in her tutoring and was now at a junior high level in education. The past few months had shown the bright intelligent girl she really was.

Duo had told him that it was because she was being given a chance at a dream that she had never thought she would have. Or rather they never thought they had. Angel and Damian were already doing an amazing job as well.

He looked over at Damian to see the dawning light of understanding as he turned to Wufei.

Wufei laughed as a hand was held out to beg for a key to his own room of delights and happiness. He handed over the key and followed the young man to the room closest to the elevator.

Damian nearly ran to the door of the room that was now his superb hobby of all hobby rooms. What he found in the room sent him into spasms of joy. On one side of the room were racks of every different type of wood you could imagine. One side of the room was walled off to allow a sitting and studying area that wouldn't get to full of sawdust. A TV with a protective cover was set up for his own type of documentaries just like the one for Katey as well.

The rest of the room was full of machinery.

There was every type of machinery imaginable. From old style hand tools to the best new style tools that sent men into overdrive to work with. He ran his hands over the pieces lovingly as he wandered the room looking at everything that was there. He opened drawers to find more tools and things needed to work with the wood he loved so much. From varnishes to glues, screws and nails to clamps. You name it it was there.

**Foot Note:**

(1) Bus is another word for ambulance for those who don't know.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Kitchen Trouble.**

Wufei laughed softly at the oblivious man turned boy. Miles had a major hand in this room. He had insisted that only the best was good enough. He had also provided half of the tools insisting that it was nothing but spares and would be put to good use.

Trowa came to a stop beside him and lifted an enquiring eyebrow and nodded toward the elevator. He thought it would be best to leave the exploring teen to their curiosity.

"Damien don't turn on the tools until Miles or Johnny is here to work with you." Wufei ordered and waited for an affirmative from the young man. When he received it he turned to a grinning Trowa.

"I take it from the look of him that Katey had the same reaction?" Trowa murmured as they entered the waiting elevator.

"Of course. Angel as well?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow and smirked when the ding of the elevator told them they had reached the main floor. The noise that met them surprised both men. Duo was threatening two men in the kitchen from the sound of it and looked like he was about to get up and chase the two men from the kitchen.

"Duo!" Wufei growled as he surged out of the elevator to catch his lover. "Calm down." He just caught him as Duo stood up from the couch.

"They going to steal my cooking things!" Duo whined as he tried to pull away from his dragon.

"I promise I will make sure they put everything back and that everything will be accounted for." Bev said calmly from where she stood watching the duo in the kitchen peeking into all the cupboards with a frown. "I do not need anything else in the kitchen."

Duo scowled as his chef friends ignored him as they pottered around the kitchen he had finally gotten just the way he wanted it. "I don't trust them. Not one bit. I just know they will get something past us."

Wufei rolled his eyes as he eased Duo back down onto the couch. "Then why don't you set Deathscythe on them. He'll make sure that nothing leaves the house that isn't supposed to."

Duo blinked at the solution presented to him. He tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. "'Scythe come here." He called to the black shepherd. The animal barreled around the guests and planted itself on top of Wufei's feet. Duo tugged him off and started to whisper into the dogs ears. "You see those two in the kitchen?" He murmured and motioned to the men in the kitchen. Deathscythe gave a sound of acknowledgement. "Don't let them take anything out of the house. And I mean anything that belongs to the house. Got me?" Deathscythe gave Duo a quick kiss before going to guard the kitchen. He kept a watchful eye on the men as they finished preparing dinner for the welcome home party. Duo grinned and gave Wufei a big hug in thank you for the wonderful suggestion. He then settled back more comfortably on the couch. He was now a happy camper.

Wufei rolled his eyes at his lover again. It was always a simple solution to solve any problem that came along for his lover. Though some things took a little longer to make him happy. Wufei settled happily with his fiancé as he watched the people around him playing games with the children and other adults. He didn't notice when the teenagers decided to join them. He was admiring the way everything was running smoothly under the watchful eye of Heero's mother. She managed to run things smoothly and fuss over her son at the same time adding to Wufei's enjoyment of what was going on.

Dinner was finally served and people settled to murmuring quietly to each other to be distracted by punctuated squeals of delight and dismay. Everyone was going about the party delighting in the easy going nature the people around them.

Duo looked up at Wufei from where he lay and gave lazy, sleepy smile as he was slowly drifting to sleep as he listened to the quiet noises of the party. He was startled awake when he heard a low warning growl from the direction of the kitchen. He frowned as he tried to see what was going on.

Wufei turned and moved to see what was going on as well. "Duo stay there. I'll see what has Deathscythe upset."

Duo nodded reluctantly watching as his lover moved away from him.

Wufei entered the kitchen and snickered as he saw Caleb backed into a corner that the counter made. He saw the man holding his hands out as if showing that he didn't have anything in them. "Okay Deathscythe." Wufei said to the animal as he approached the big man. "I'll search him." Caleb looked at him innocently.

Wufei patted the man down and raised his eyebrow when he came to the large pockets of the man's pants. He pulled out the one of a kind specially made serving ladle and tried not to snicker at the thought of where it had been. "You do know that this is Duo's?" He asked mildly. "Do I have to search you before you leave the house and make sure that it is still here?"

Caleb just gave him a look and went back to the dishes he was washing muttering about nosey dogs and lawyers. The people in the kitchen just rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing.

Wufei just grinned and patted 'Scythe on the head. "Good boy Deathscythe. Keep on watching them." He told him as he moved out of the kitchen to reassure his worried wraith.

He chuckled to see the way his lover was trying to see what was going on in the kitchen and not fall asleep. He glanced around the room checking on things and found Sakura nodding off as she sat in her Uncle Trowa's lap as he played 45's with his blond lover and some of the other adults. He stopped on his way to his lover to collect his daughter.

"You should move Heero to your room so that he won't be woken up by the noises that everyone is making." Wufei suggested to his much taller friend as he scooped his protesting daughter into his arms. "Bedtime." Wufei murmured as he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Don't wanna." Sakura muttered as she tried to pull away in protest. "Wanna 'tay wit' Uncle Tro." She grumbled as she settled comfortably into her father's arms leaning into his chest.

"Shhh," Wufei murmured as he moved back in the direction of Duo. "Brussels." Wufei commanded as he maneuvered through the throng of visitors. The large mixed breed immediately appeared at his side. "I am going to put Sakura to bed and then come to get you. Deathscythe has everything under control in the kitchen. So don't worry. I'll stay awake till the kitchen thieves leave."

Duo blinked drowsily. "'kay, but put Sakura in our bed. We'll keep each other company till you come to bed." he muttered as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Wufei nodded and placed a gentle kiss on smooth lips before moving off to settle Sakura into their bed for the night.

Caleb glared at the ever watchful eyes of the black german shepherd. "You know you are a big pain in the ass." He growled and received a doggy grin for his efforts.

Andy rolled his eyes as he set one of Duo's many measuring cups into his box hoping that his large lover was distracting the animal from him. A resounding growl was heard and the french man turned to see the animal closing in on him and a white shepherd was keeping a steady eye on the red head. "What zee hell!" Andy hissed. "Zhey are multiplying." he looked back at the box and found Deathscythe removing the measuring cup from the box and putting it in the sink. "Zhere are too many dogs in dis house."

Their female partner laughed from where she was sitting at the island. "I like them. They make life interesting." Bev stated as she watched her male lovers with hawk like eyes. "Andy." She warned as he tried to put one of the ultra limited edition knives in his boxes. The flat tone of her voice warned of dire actions to come if he didn't put the knife back.

"Merde!" He nearly shouted when he felt the sharp teeth that were pressed into his wrist. He looked down to find a husky attached to his wrist.

"Mindy thinks you should put that back." Damien stated from where he was getting a drink of pop from the fridge. "I would do what she says. I would hate to see what Duo would do to you if you even thought about doing that let alone Wufei or the others." He winked at Bev as he went back to watching the game of 45's.

Andy glared at the husky before he placed the knife back into the specially made block to hold the gundanium lazer edged knives. "I will get something past zhe blood hounds. I swear to do so." he whispered to himself. Not seeing the all seeing eyes of a now larger group of dogs that was watching him.

Caleb agreed with his lover as he glared at the dog that was at his feet. He continued to pack up his utensils and clean his friends kitchen. It was a game that they had played with Duo and they had yet to win. Today would be the day that they managed to get something by the ever watchful eyes of their friend.

Duo grunted as he settled comfortably onto the bed to curl around his little flower blossom. "Go make sure they don't steal...me blind." He muttered to his mate around a yawn as he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep with his daughter.

Wufei chuckled as he placed kisses on his wraith's cheek and daughter's forehead. He quietly left to join the party to find everyone of the dogs crowded into the kitchen entrance way growling like an avalanche at the confined chefs in the room. He burst into laughter at the disconcerted looks on their face as Damien, Katey, and Angel were going meticulously through the boxes that had been set on the counter while Quatre and Trowa were patting the offenders down looking for the utensils that might be on their person while Bev sat and watched her lovers trying not to burst into laughter with a huge grin on her face.

Wufei's laughter had caught the attention of the others and they grouped around to see what was going on. They also laughed at the sight before them. Andy was protesting in indignation at the search while Caleb snarled and growled at what he thought was offensive behavior of their hosts.

The two chefs were ribbed mercilessly for their actions.

"You thought that just because Duo wasn't able to protect his sacred kitchen that he wouldn't have anyone else to help him protect it." Howard called as he caught his breath. "Guess you didn't take in the Duo factor." He finished as he fell back into fits of laughter at the disconcerted looks on the two men's faces.

Wufei grinned at the pile of cookware and utensils that was piling up on the counter and the sighs of disappointment that were being given by the teenagers that were making both men wince every time they heard one. He watched with his eyes growing wider and wider as the pile grew to abnormal proportions. He wondered where they had hid all of the things that were appearing.

Wufei wasn't the only one that was surprised. "You two are completely outrageous!" Bev barked in embarrassment. "Wait till I get the both of you home. I am severely disappointed in this behavior. How could you even think to do something like this to Duo." The complete indignation on her gave away how she was feeling about her soon to be husbands. "I thought better of you. Just because Duo can manage to sneak away with something every time doesn't mean you can behave like silly little boys who try to outdo each other. Duo is allowed." She lectured as she entered the kitchen and helped the body search of her partners. She found several things that Trowa and Quatre had missed.

"Bev!" Caleb yelped in amazement.

"Femme!" Andy added his own voice to the complaint.

"Duo gets the right to be a child again. He never was one to begin with. You two are another matter altogether. I thought I told you before we came that I didn't want any of these shenanigans." She looked up at them close to tears of fury as her eyes welled up. "You promised."

The two mean looked away as they tried not too look like the little boys they were acting like. "Sorry" was muttered from both men as they went through the boxes they had brought to see if the teenagers had missed anything. A few more things were added to the pile and they left the kitchen to the hosts so they could put everything back where it belonged.

Bev sighed as they left then turned laughing eyes to her hosts. They stared as the mask that was there only moments before had vanished. "Duo is in no condition to protect his kitchen." She rolled her eyes at the two men sitting pouting in the living area. "They did promise me and I can't let them get away with everything." She stated as she helped put things away.

The canine patrol had left the kitchen and were now guarding the men in the living area much to the amusement of the other guests.

Wufei smiled at his new friend. "I can see why Duo likes you all so much. At first I thought that they were serious but..." The lawyer trailed off at the restaurant managers laughter.

"Duo may not be serious about this prank he started, but those two are beyond serious." She stated as she gasped for breath and giggled. "He manages to walk away with something from any kitchen we own without a backwards glance. They on the other hand have yet to manage it and that irks them to no end." She gave an unrepentant grin to family in the kitchen. "Three weeks from now will be their chance I won't help you like I did this time. Duo will be in perfect health and can keep his own eye on them."

Wufei laughed softly at the explanation. "I'll warn him." Wufei stated dryly as he placed the last object away leaving the measuring cup in the sink to be washed later.

"You do that." She grinned as she moved out of the kitchen. "I am angry at them." She informed them as she again placed her angry mask on her face as she confronted her pouting lovers.

Wufei watched her leave shaking his head.

"Don't worry Wufei." Damien stated as he moved up beside his dark haired benefactor. "We'll keep an eye on the two of them at the wedding."

Wufei smiled as he joined the activities that were proceeding now that the kitchen debacle was over with. He had a feeling it would be long enjoyable night that he was going to remember for a while and hoped would happen more often.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Trio's Delight**

Three days later the trio watched as Wufei and Duo took the teens, Alex, and Sakura out for their fittings leaving them with the house for themselves. Wufei smirked as Duo winked to them as they disappeared through the door to the garage.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Duo sang out as he almost danced down the stairs. "We'll be back after dinner."

Wufei rolled his eyes and waved to the trio who were seated comfortably in the living area going over things for New Haven. "I'll call before we leave the restaurant. Enjoy the freedom before it's over."

Quatre blinked and looked over to where Heero was going through files lazily. He wondered what Wufei had been implying but shrugged and went back to the papers in front of him.

"Hey!" Quatre shouted as he was suddenly slung over a shoulder. He looked down to see Heero being slung over a hip.

"Trowa." Heero stated flatly. "What are you doing?"

"Duo said to not do anything he wouldn't do." Trowa stated as he moved to the door of their room. "If I remember correctly the last time we gave them time alone Duo and Wufei used their time to do some interesting things while we were away."

Understanding dawned on Heero's and Quatre's face. They wouldn't be able to beat the record but they could at least have some fun. Trowa threw Quatre to bounce on the double king size bed as he swung Heero to follow. He stood before the two with a questioning look on his face.

_**Scene Deleted For it is Scandalous. If you want to read it contact me. And the reason why it is so darn short.**_

Heero muttered and glared at the persistently ringing menace before making a grab for it. His movements awakening his other two lovers as he disconnected the connection that they were still in from their earlier activities. He put the receiver to his ear and grunted.

"Yeah, yeah," The to jubilant voice at the other end stated. "Don't kill the messenger. Geez!"

"Hn." Heero muttered before attempting to put the receiver back to be stopped by the voice.

"You have thirty minutes to be up and sociable." Duo's voice stated, "The girls want to give you a fashion show. And when I say girls I mean all the girls."

Heero groaned at the warning. "Ninmu Ryoukai." He muttered as he sat up.

"That means all of you have to be awake and moving." Duo stated. 'Hey stop that right now!' Heero heard the long haired brunet's muffled shout. "They can't decide on the style. I keep telling them more than one style is alright as long as it fit's the color scheme." He rattled on giving the asian a headache. "You awake yet?" Came the sudden question.

Heero blinked and thought for a second. "Yes. Fashion show. Girls can't choose what dress is better. Half an hour to get ready before influx of personnel."

"Good." Was the cheerful response. "See ya in half an hour."

Beep beep beep

"I don't want to get up." Quatre whined.

"To bad." Trowa stated as he moved to get off the bed. "We wanted the afternoon for ourselves now we have to pay the price."

"With Duo and Wufei it was a special day." Heero stated as he rolled out of bed replacing the phone receiver. "This is different. Move lazy we have a fashion show to get ready for."

Quatre watched as the naked forms of his lovers made for the door of their room. He enjoyed the view before popping up with a look of distress. "Hey wait for me." he shouted as he raced after his two taller lovers.

**Author's Note: **I know it's not much. I will not be doing a chapter for the fashion show sorry. You'll just have to live with the fact.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Ooops the Pink Menace Appears.**

Duo looked over the park and the people setting up for the wedding the next day and the rehearsal that would begin in the next hour or so. It was the traditional white but the other colors of four of their eyes. Wufei refused to have black other than the tuxes. So they made due with green, aquamarine, purple, and cobalt blue.

The bouquets for the ladies were white lilies, violet irises, purple lilacs, blue veined white roses, babies breath, and lilac leaves for back ground. The babies breath wasn't just the normal white they had tinges of purple, blue, aquamarine, and violet. The boutonnieres were a single white, blue veined roses, white lilies, or violet irises with sprigs of lilac and babies breath on a back ground of lilac leaf.

A large gazebo was stationed in the center of a circle of chairs like the hub of a spoked wheel. The gazebo was an amazing piece of art that would be in the park for many years to come. The banister, outside eight columns, and rail guards were draped with out of season flowering morning glory. The roof was cedar shingled and held up by nine columns. One center column, and two at each of the four entrances to the gazebo. Everyone would be able to see the marrying men. Four major spokes and four minor spokes were isles in the seating arrangement. The four major spokes lead to the gazebo.

Small pedestals at waist height topped with floral arrangements that were of the same flowers as the bouquets were interspersed along the aisles. The roping that was at the front of the seating was garlands of braided satin ribbons of the theme colors with the occasional burst of theme flowers.

Duo had been watching everything being set up with awe filled eyes. The Gazebo had been there for a few weeks now. He still hadn't figured out how they had gotten the morning glories to bloom out of season. He knew that Suki had insisted because she had had them at her wedding to Heero's father and it was going to happen, foot stamped seal, for her son's wedding. Duo had smiled in delight at the parental feelings. He wished that he knew who his parents had been but he was sure that Father Maxwell and Sister Helen would approve of the match he had made.

He gazed longingly at the sight of Suki going over everything. He saw Trowa doing the same. He sidled over to his friend who was pointing things out to Alex when he wasn't looking at his soon to be mother-in-law.

"Ya know Trowa you're lucky." Duo stated as he looked at his friend with quiet eyes.

Trowa frowned at the statement. "What do you mean Duo?"

"When you went and looked for family you found it." Duo said softly. "Cathy absolutely loves you and knew from the beginning that you were her brother. Yeah I have family. But they are all family that I made for myself. I will never have any real family." Duo placed a hand on his much taller friend. "And _she_ will be yours and everyone else's. In fact she has been since she saw Heero. She wants him to be happy and anything that makes him happy she claims for him and herself." Duo walked away leaving his taller friend to think over what he had heard.

Trowa blinked and let his eyes follow the violet eyed medic. Duo was right they all had a unique family and he was lucky. They were all lucky. To have what they have was a miracle in the world that they had survived.

The Firefighter was brought out of his musings by something that moved out of the corner of his eye.

"Papa," Alex began hesitantly as he saw the vision in Pepto-Bismol pink that was making here way through the workers an indignant look on her face. "I don't like her."

An unearthly scream filled the air and Trowa reacted quickly.

"NO!" Wailing began to fill the air. "NO PINK! SCARY WOMAN! WEARS PINK!" That was all Trowa needed to calm down. Sakura had seen the pink menace and was not a happy camper.

He pushed Alex to where Sakura stood wailing with Brussels growling like a demon as Heero stood frozen with an expression on his face that said that he would love to be doing the same as the little asian was doing. Wing stood in front of him waiting for her master to tell her what to do.

The wailing was getting louder and louder as Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian kept getting closer and closer ignoring the earthshaking growls of the husky-shepherd mix.

"Heero!" Trowa called out hoping to snap his lover out of his frozen state and secure the panicking brunette that was now clutching his leg.

The Preventer agent blinked and scowled at the menacing vision in pink before scooping up his niece and stomping away from the oncoming steam engine. "Wing guard." He snarled as he moved away from the sight that would someday eventually burn out the retinas of his eyes.

Sakura's wails had lessened as she was moved away from the scary woman.

"Heeeerrrooo!" Relena called as she tried to get around the dogs that kept blocking her path. "Heero where are you going." She called in a voice that was nearly at a shriek.

"Can I help you Relena?" Trowa asked as he got within speaking distance of the "WOMAN".

"No. You. Can't." Relena bit out each word. "I will only talk to him." She stomped her foot very much like Sakura did when she didn't get her own way. The resemblance to the little cherry blossoms behaviors was amazingly close.

Trowa noticed that Duo was already accepting a hiccupping girl into his arms. He turned his attention back to a very frustrated woman who was trying to get past the dogs that wouldn't let her by. She looked like she wanted to kill someone.

Heero turned to glare at their uninvited guest after he passed on his bundle to a softly murmuring Duo. He knew that the only way to deal with her was to get it over with. He also saw his mother frowning and moving in their direction to see what was happening. He sighed and let his shoulders sag and moved back to the scene he was hoping never to have.

Trowa nearly laughed as he watched the dejected pilot and hardened soldier. "Alex," He said as he tried not to chortle. "That..." He pointed at Relena. "...is Otou's only true weakness. You only have to imply she is nearby and he will run and hide."

Alex giggled at the words. He watched the lady gasp in outrage and looked like she had been stabbed in the back. She was clutching her hands to her chest as she turned to glare at the tall firefighter. Her hair was pulled back in a style that would look better on a teenager. His laughter died at the look of insanity that was in the girls eyes. He knew that look. He pushed back in his chair and whimpered.

Tua feeling her masters fear immediately insinuated herself between her master and the thing that her master's friend didn't like. Her hackles rose as she glared menacingly at the female. She knew by the smell that the creature was sick and she didn't want it anywhere near her master.

Trowa blinked as Heavyarms also did the same. Something was setting off the dogs. Something about Relena was wrong in the eyes of the dogs. Trowa pulled out his phone and dialed for police assistance to take care of their unwanted guest.

Heero glared at the woman who had been a thorn in his side for such a long time. Wing wouldn't let him near her and he was beginning to get worried about the reaction of the dogs who were not backing off from her.

"Heero," Relena turned to him with what she must have thought was a sweet smile. Heero thought it was a little off. "Tell me it's a lie."

Heero looked at her in confusion. "Tell you what is a lie?"

Relena looked at him with what she must have assumed were puppy dog eyes. "The news said that you were getting married..." she stated with a pout. "...too two men." She whispered the last as she looked around to make sure that no one was around and finished in the way she did because Suki had neared the group.

"He is." Suki stated as she glared at the obstruction before her. "Why are you here Prime Minister?"

Relena turned eyes that were now devoid of all feeling to the group around her. She looked down at her hands blankly before raising them.

Heero's eyes widened at what he saw in her hands. He shouted as he dived aside at the small caliber gun in her hands. The weapon would do a lot of damage at this distance.

Everyone was startled when a black blur leaped at the woman that had clearly lost her touch with the world. The sound of the gun going off sent people screaming to the ground as Trowa curled around a wide eyed voiceless Alex. Relena's scream filled the air as her arm was gripped by powerful jaws and she was pulled to the ground by other jaws grabbing her lower limbs and skirt.

Wufei came onto the scene as the dogs went on attack mode. He ran to intercept what was going on hoping to at least stop some of the panicking that was going on. He saw that Duo and Sakura were hiding in the seating a little ways from the scene and breathed a mental sigh of relief that they were obviously safe.

He growled an order to Nataku who was loping along beside him as he ran to the group with the sound of sirens blaring behind him. He didn't notice the gun that his clutched in his right hand as he panned the area for any other trouble that may appear out of no where and found nothing but the dogs holding down something pink and nearly snickered at the dog pile that was on top of what he now saw as the pink menace.

"What is going on here?" He asked as he looked down at the group of dogs that were holding down the Prime Minister of the earth sphere.

Trowa slowly uncurled from his protective crouch around Alex to look up at his best friend. "Relena fired a weapon. How the hell she knows how to..." he shrugged as he moved to reassure the boy that was white as a sheet in his wheel chair. Not even calling off the dogs that were growling menacingly between their mouthfuls of cloth and flesh.

Wufei sighed and went to check on Heero who was slowly standing up and brushing debris from his clothing as he glared at the girl trying to squirm away from the beasts that she was screaming was savaging them.

"This is the last straw!" Heero snapped as he glared poisonously at her. "I don't care what Zechs says she is a menace to society and needs to be locked away in a loony farm."

Wufei nodded as he watched the police swarming the area. "They aren't going to be happy that they have to arrest her." The lawyer stated as he shook his head in dismay. "But she did fire a weapon in plain sight of several witnesses intending bodily harm or murder. She is clearly not in her right mind."

The first officer on the scene frowned and sighed at the sight. "Can somebody call the dogs off and tell me what is going on here?"

"Yes! I most certainly can." Suki stated flatly.

Wufei shrugged and snapped his fingers imperiously. The only sign the other men gave at the sight of the dogs listened to the snap was to blink their eyes. The pile of writhing fur slowly separated into the separate entities they were and moved to their owners side and continued to growl as the woman they were watching started to wail and wave the gun in her hand around. The dragon raised an eyebrow at the sight of it. 'How the hell did she manage to keep her hold on that?' He wondered.

"What the FUCK?" the officer yelled as he saw her waving it around and pulled his own weapon out and brought it to bear on the woman he knew was the Prime Minister. "Ma'am you will place the weapon on the ground and keep your hands where I can see them." He ordered Relena as he moved carefully forward with several other officers by his side.

"If I can't have you nobody can!" Relena shrieked hysterically as she waved her hand holding the gun around sending people ducking for cover once more.

She screeched once more as she was tackled to the ground again by flying furry bodies. This time the bullet she managed to firer off into the air above everyone's head. The officers moved quickly and efficiently to get the gun from her grasp before asking for the men to call off the animals once more.

Quatre sighed as he walked quickly over to the park with the teens in tow to see what had been accomplished in their absence, to see a police car pulling away with someone in the back seat making a lot of noise and wondered what was going on. He raised his eyebrows and moved into a quicker jog at the sight of the other four talking to the police officers.

"...when she pulled the gun out of nowhere and fired in Heero's direction. The dogs attacked and took her down as you arrived to see." Quatre heard Trowa state as he crouched reassuringly beside Alex's wheelchair as Sakura whimpered in Heero's arms about the mean lady in pink.

"What in the blue blazes went the fuck on here?" Quatre snapped as he joined the group.

The police officer politely nodded to the blond man before moving away after giving his thanks to the four men and going on to question other people in the park that had witnessed what was going on.

Trowa brought Quatre up to speed as Duo, Wufei, and Heero told the teens what had happened while they had been away.

It had been an eventful day and they still had a lot of things that they had to do. Not including the rehearsal.

**Author's Note: I couldn't go without having the pink menace show up at least once.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Wedding Rehearsal and Dinner**

All participants to the wedding rehearsal gathered around to get instructions from the wedding coordinator that had been hired to assist for the huge wedding. The little rotund man barked orders like a drill sergeant to all around him. But the pleased little smile on his pug like face as he surveyed his surroundings. He was enjoying his power as he coordinated everything going on around him.

Wufei chuckled as he watched what seemed like disorganized disarray was actually well organized practice. He pulled his wraith to his side as he noticed his daughter leading Heero down the isle he was supposed to be going down with his grandfather. The old man was scowling and glaring daggers at the giggling girls.

It had been decided before hand that she would be her uncles flower girl. She would have been Duo's but she had informed them that her Duo-daddy had lot of people to help him. Heero could only have her because Alex was going to be Quatre's. Trowa and Wufei would be standing waiting for the three in the gazebo. Duo would be coming down the center aisle with Heero on his left and Quatre on his right. Sakura had volunteered Deathscythe to be his 'flower girl' for him.

"Okay would the grooms assume their positions and we will give this a try." The coordinators high pitch tenor called out as he motioned for them to go to their starting points.

Wufei sighed and placed a kiss on his love's forehead before moving to his spot near Trowa and waited for the music to start. He heard the man mutter about dogs and the trouble they would cause. He cast a look at Trowa and found a matching smirk on the man's face.

"Oh," The coordinator growled as he turned to them, "You think they won't cause trouble…?" he asked as he glared at them.

"These dogs are highly trained officers." Trowa stated as he crossed his arms and smirked more. "You'll have more trouble with the adults than you will with the dogs."

The man rolled his eyes and motioned to a small string quartet to start the music. He watched as the first attempt for the rehearsal went off with out a single hitch. Even the dogs were perfect. The rotund man turned wide eyes to the five men. "How?" was his only question.

"We all were in some form of military during the war." Heero stated in his flat voice that told he was not happy with this person. "This is very much like a military mission."

Duo gave the little man a big manic grin. "Yup and this is way easier to handle than the missions. We don't have people shooting at us here."

Quatre rolled his eyes before poking Duo and turning his attention back to the now hyperventilating man. He put to use his most soothing voice. "You will find that we are very much aware of timing. You will have no worries that any of us will be off when we do this tomorrow."

The man glared at the five men. "Do it again." He stated in the same flat voice as Heero.

The five shrugged and motioned for the others to move off to their starting points.

Trowa and Wufei watched with their smirks back in place as they once again gave a flawless performance. They could tell the man was overjoyed at such precision. They knew that the man had never encountered this with any of his weddings that he had coordinated.

The little rotund man grunted and shrugged. "Fine, but if you don't do this well at this tomorrow I will not be pleased."

Duo smirked as he noticed the delighted twinkle in the man's eyes as he turned away from the group standing in wait to be released. He gave a shout of glee as he dashed down the center aisle and ran for home and food that he was wanting to eat.

The Coliers was of course providing the food as well as the food for the reception the next day.

Katey sat with the other teens watching the adults as they laughed and tried to get over their nervousness. "They are so worried about what is going on." She stated as she placed a card from her hand into the pile in front of her.

"Nah," Damian denied. "They are worried that Caleb and Andy are going to try and steal again."

Angel nodded in agreement as she contemplated her cards. "They were threatening to steal things as soon as they passed through the door and headed for the kitchen." She stated as she placed her card on the pile. "I was surprised that Duo did so well in the rehearsal because he knew the sooner he was done the sooner he could come back here and watch over them like an eagle."

The red head thought this over as Damien put his card down before glancing at the adults. "You are probably right." With a quick change of topics she looked back at her cards, "So what do you think dinner will be?"

"Easy stuff," Damien stated as he looked over at the adults as well. He reached down and rubbed Mindy's ears where she lay beside the coffee table they were playing their card game at. "Tomorrow is going to have all the major food. So tonight is probably all cold meals like sandwiches, and such."

The brunette nodded as she rubbed BeeBee's side. "True. They will have a lot to do before the wedding tomorrow afternoon."

Duo glanced over at the kitchen and frowned at the two men working in _his_ kitchen. He just knew they were going to try something before the night was over and he dreaded tomorrow. He rubbed his belly and smiled slightly at the thought of the fetus that was now growing inside of him.

His purple eyes turned from the kitchen and smiled softly at the dark haired asian sitting opposite him. He couldn't believe that tomorrow the two of them would finally be spouses. Or how lucky he was to catch him at all. He still felt unworthy of the gorgeous man. Duo turned his eyes to take in the others that were gathered in his and Wufei's home and smiled in delight at the joy on the faces of people as they talked and played games around the large living area. He knew there would be more days like this and it was just the beginning of things to come.

A growl from the vicinty of the kitchen caught his attention. He turned quickly and glared at the two men who would gladly pilfer every item they could from his kitchen. He loved his friends dearly but he wouldn't trust them in his kitchen as far as he could throw them. Deathscythe was standing in the entryway growling in warning at Caleb and Andy. "What are they doing now 'Scythe?" He asked as he got up from the couch he was seated on.

Two voices objected to the growling black dog that was standing in their way. "We haven't done anything you mangy mutt!" The tallest chef protested vociferously.

Duo peered into the room to find Caleb glaring at his pet and Andy rolling his eyes at the machinations as he attempted to put something into the cooler on the counter that they had come with. "Today isn't a good day to try anything guys." He stated quietly as he placed a reassuring hand on the black dogs head. "The pink menace made an appearance and almost killed Heero."

Caleb whipped his eyes up from Deathscythe to peer at his fellow chef and friend. "She didn't!" He exclaimed as he moved to the platter of cold cuts he was creating.

"Why in the world would she do that?" Andy asked as he turned to inspect his work.

"If she couldn't have them she wasn't going to let anyone else have her." The voice of the tall blond said tiredly as he entered the apartment. "I am sorry that she went this far Heero. I never thought she would. I hope that you will forgive me for not seeing how much the war and all that went on has affected her." He rubbed tiredly at his face as he joined the rehearsal dinner gathering. "She won't be able to try something like this again. She is being checked into one of the sanitariums in Greenfolk. I just hope that she will eventually get over what is going on."

Heero looked up from where he was seated with the other two members of his triad. "I never blamed you for what she is like Zechs. I just hope we never have to go through what we had to again." He smiled tiredly up at the man that had come to a stop by his chair. "Lets forget this happened and think of the happy events that will happen tomorrow." He said reassuringly as he turned back to the people he was talking too.

Duo watched the proceedings before turning back to the two that were invading his well set up kitchen. "So please none of this today. I won't mind today but the dogs are on over drive and I don't want either of you to get hurt tonight." He said quietly with pleading purple puppy dog eyes at his friends/family.

Andy and Caleb turned to look at eachother speaking with their eyes. They turned back to what they had been doing before sighing. "We shall let it be tonightz." Andy stated. "Bev vould not be happy if she had to take us to ze emergency room tonight." An affirmative reply came from the dining area were said blond was talking with Anne and Sally. The french man nodded as he went back to his cooler and pulled out the objects that were hidden within and the menacing growl stopped.

Deathscythe snorted as he once again laid down to watch the men. He thought their efforts to steal things from his master were hilarious. He snorted when Nataku came over to settle beside him. He was still frustrated that he hadn't been allowed to kill the pink sick thing from earlier that day. Nataku licked his ears in sympathy before she turned watching eyes on the men that had to steal from her masters mate the last time they had invaded their home.

Duo looked down at the dogs with a slight smile before he turned to watch the people that were in his new home. He hadn't know what he was getting into when he had pitched his idea to the blond but he would do it again in a heart beat. For it had gotten him the most wonderful family that he had never thought he would ever have in this lifetime let alone another one. He didn't notice the person stealthily creeping up on him before the arm wrapped around his waist. He leaned back into the warm body that stood behind him. He had known that it was Wufei for no other person would get past his guard accept Sakura.

"I am so damn lucky." He murmured to his dragon as he watched Sakura trying to push Alex around the room in his wheelchair.

"No I am." Wufei answered back. "I would never have found you, Sakura, Katey, Damian, Angel, Alex or the damned menagerie." He nuzzled his nose into the soft locks of hair of his wraith.

Duo laughed aloud at his words. "I think we will both argue who came out best for a long time to come." He stated as he turned in the arms holding him to wrap his arms around the waist of the man opposite of him before leaning in for a kiss.

Catcalls rang out as people noticed the heated loving kiss going on in the kitchen entrance. Duo and Wufei pulled apart and grinned unrepentantly at their audience.

"Now get out of the way so we can set the food out." Caleb grumbled as he stood waiting for them to move. He was holding platters of sandwiches and cheeses and crackers to place on the long dining room table.

Andy stood behind him with more platters of the same things. "Bev stop eating all the rolls before anyone else can eat them." He called without looking anywhere but ahead of himself. Which was blocked by the large body of his male companion.

Caleb laughed as he edged around the dogs and headed to place his food arrangements on the long table that people were starting to hoover around. The sight of the food coming out of the kitchen drawing them like bees to flowers. He turned and went back for the fruit and veggie platters that were still to be placed. He smiled in amusement as he caught his long haired friend once again placing a hot wet kiss on his fiance.

Duo broke away from the kiss to grin up as his friend. "I'll help." He called to him as he bounced into the kitchen to gather up more platters as his love turned to herd the children into the dining area to choose food to create more energy to burn off. He bumped gently against his friend as he grabbed some platters from the counter. "Thank you." He said softly as he looked up. "This does mean a lot to me."

"I know. And I do promise that we won't try anything tonight. None of you need the added stress of Andy and I trying to take things from your kitchen even if we would return it the next time we came." The large red head stated as he moved to follow his friend out of the kitchen. "Though like we said tomorrow is fair game." His eyes twinkled down at the top of his friends head.

Duo grinned as he placed the platters on the table strategically. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He stated with a grin as he grabbed one of the paper plates that had been placed on the buffet by the table. "Well what are we waiting for?" He called as people stood around the table waiting. "Dig in."

People laughed as they wandered around the table picking up their favorite foods as they talked and grinned about the days events. They also talked about the happening that would go on the next day as well.


	62. Chapter 62

**Well here is another chapter right away. Don't ask how I am doing this. I have no idea how I am. It just sort of rolls out. If you see any mistakes tell me please. ^_^**

**Kit/Katherine/Kei**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Getting ready**

Duo woke and glared up at the ceiling. He had gone without his usual cuddle buddy and Deathscythe just didn't do it for him. He sighed and pushed himself up to stare at the Tuxedo that was set out on a chair waiting for him to put it on.

They had all gone with the usual black tuxedo but they all decided on different accessories. Duo himself was going for a purple vest the color of his eyes and white dress shirt. The tie was one of those ones he could never remember the name of. It was like a purple ribbon around the neck with a with a white diamond stud holding it together at the front. Wufei was going to have a black dress shirt with a creamy white vest. He wasn't going to wear a tie at all. Heero was going to wear a cobalt blue blue vest with a pale blue dress shirt. His tie would be a pure white ascot. Quatre was wearing turquoise vest with a white dress shirt. He was wearing the traditional bow tie the same color of the vest. Trowa was copying Wufei accept his shirt was a green the color of his eyes and he had a white ribbon tie like Duo's with and emerald gem stone stud on it.

Duo remembered the fashion show for what the attendants would wear and laughed when he finally got through to people. It had been decided that the women would wear a dress in a shade of the color of whom they would be attending too. The tuxedos of course were black for the men but with the accessories of course being a shade of the color of the person they were attending. Shades of purple for Duo, shades of grey for Wufei, shades of blue for Heero, shades of turquoise for Quatre, and of course shades of green for Trowa. The shade would be the best color suited to the person wearing it.

The paramedic could still see the amazement on their faces at the idea. Especially when he said he didn't care if they wore the same style just the color really mattered. Because there was no way that they would find a style that would fit everyone. There was too many body types for that to work.

He slowly crawled from the bed that Howie had provided for him in his old apartment. He had a few things to do and he new that Damian and Katey would be arriving any time now to help him start getting ready and he wanted to at least get his shower over with before they arrived. He had decided to let his hair be loose for the wedding and he would get Wufei to braid it later if it started to bother him. Wufei had decided to follow his lead in that.

He wandered down the hall to the bathroom lost in thought when he bumped into a body. He stared blearily upward. "Oops, sorry Howie." He muttered as he walked around the older man much to that man's amusement.

"Sure kid, bathroom is free." The old sweeper stated as he watched his adopted son in almost zombie mode heading for said room. He shook his head and wandered to the kitchen knowing that coffee would be needed that morning to get people going. He heard the shower start as he finished setting up the coffee machine.

The door bell rang as the last drop of coffee dripped down into the coffee pot. The sound of the shower still coming from the bathroom told the old man that he would have to answer the door. He wandered over with a cup of premium brew and opened it to see Wufei holding a squirming Sakura with Damian and Katey behind him.

"No seeing the bride." Howard growled trying to keep the amusement out his voice at his statement.

Wufei only rolled his eyes as he handed over the bag he was holding and letting Sakura loose into the apartment. "Sakura has decided that she wanted to get ready with Duo. Heero and Quatre should be here soon. Enjoy the Invasion of Women." He stated with a smirk before turning around and heading back to his own home to get ready himself.

Howard growled after the man as he turned away leaving the door open to allow the two teens inside after him. He watched Sakura zooming around the living area taking in everything and wondered what she would accidentally break first. The sound of the shower stopping caught everyone's attention and Damian headed for the kitchen to grab a mug full of coffee for his brother. He knew that without Wufei there that Duo had probably had woken up in semi zombie mode.

Katey watched in amusement as Howard started to growl at Sakura as she picked up everything she could get her hands on and ask what it was. She placed her dress over the back of the chair in the dining area before turning to stare at the dogs that were sniffing out every corner of the room looking for anything that would be harmful.

Mindy decided to check out the springboard area of the room. When the old man started growling at her to get away from there she decided to growl back at him. It was funny the way humans tried to get their words right. They never did but they tried at least.

Jerry Lee and Brussels headed for the kitchen to see what goodies they could find. Brussels headed straight for Deathscythe's food dish to see if there was anything left in it for him to finish off.

"'Russels!" his master called him. "No eating 'Scythes yummies. Dat's bad!" He felt little hands grab his collar and allowed them to pull him away from the dish. He had to be gentle with his little human and besides the black german shepherd had started to growl at him. He may be the biggest but he knew who was the deadliest.

The only adult female in the room laughed at the dogs antics. She caught Duo venturing forth from the bathroom in nothing but boxers. She giggled then sobered as she wondered when such a sight didn't bother her anymore. The men in the home had become so none threatening now that Angel and she had started to laugh at how they use to react. A soft smile spread across her features at the thought.

The old sweeper felt his lips quirk at the site in his home. He had a little asian whirlwind making her best effort to destroy anything in its path. A young paramedic in training that had a really hard life and shouldn't even be comfortable in his presence alone. (Considering that Damian and Duo were now in the spare room.) A major prankster that made it his life to help people feel better and happier. And a young man that would become an excellent craftsman. They were all so different and yet been through so much to be where they were, and they were all so very happy. Plus a herd of mongrels.

He shook his head as he attempted to herd Sakura over to where Katey was so she could start getting the precocious minx ready. He finally managed to grab his target. "You ladies need to start getting ready before the others get here. Why they decided to send all of you to the _smaller _apartment to get ready is beyond me." He muttered as he deposited his burden into the red heads extend arms.

Katey laughed softly. "I don't either, they should have sent Trowa and Wufei here. But I can't do anything about it." She tacked on as she tried to grab Sakura's and her own things while holding her wiggling neice.

"Here I'll get that." Grumped the old man as he grabbed the things Sakura and Katey would need to change. "The ladies get my room since there is more of you then the men." He motioned the females down the hall to his room as he followed behind them.

Duo stared at the tux as he sipped on the coffee that Damian had provided him. The younger man stood behind him drying his wealth of chestnut locks.

"So you ready for this?" The young wood worker asked his brother.

"I've been ready forever. Just wish I could have slept with Fei last night." He muttered. "Sometimes I hate traditions." Laughter met his reply.

"Well at least you don't have a bunch of different wedding styles to deal with."

"True." Duo replied. "It wouldn't have been possible to have an asian/ muslim/christian marriage. It would have taken forever and a lot of different sites to do that."

"Has Wufei told you where you are going for the honeymoon yet?" Damian asked curiously.

"Nope." Duo growled in frustration getting the attention of one of the dogs outside of the door.

Jerry Lee paused to stare at the door that was closed. The growl had sounded like Deathscythe. But he was sure that said male was in the kitchen protecting his food dish from Brussels. He huffed and went back to tracking the nice smells he was finding all over the apartment.

Katey giggled as she tried to get Sakura to hold still long enough to get the dress that was chosen for her. It was the same cobalt blue as Heero's accesories. It was one of those fairy princess dresses with ribbons of white lace adorning it. It was most little girls idea of the heavenly dress. The little asian had changed her mind about it after she had chosen it. She now thought of it as a torture device.

"Come on Sakura you don't want to make uncle Heero sad do you?" She tried a winning tone for her niece.

"Why sad?" The six year old stopped her escape efforts to ask.

"Because you won't be able to be his flower girl if you don't dress properly." She stated finally getting the dress over the little one's head.

The head full of silky black hair popped out to glare at the young budding paramedic. "I be Uncle Heero's 'lower girl." She stated with a stomp of a foot.

"Not if you aren't properly dressed." A voice stated from the doorway.

Katey turned to see who her rescuer was.

Suki Yuy stood in the door way a frown on her face at the impudent little girl glaring up at her.

Sakura glared at her grandmother before putting her arms through the arm holes of the dress and turning to allow her auntie to zip her up and tie the pale blue waist ribbon in a neat bow. "Dere I ready now." She stated with a stomp of foot.

The much older woman shook her head sadly. "What about your hair? Don't you want to look like a fairy tale princess for everyone?" She was using everything in the book on the stubborn little munchkin and she was hoping it would work. She had arrived with Heero to have him head straight where Duo was. She had been left to find the girls as Howard and Miles sat around the living area and talked men talk and watch the dogs.

The little face turned up to her in thought. Sakura thought over what her grandmother had stated. She wanted to make her daddies and uncles proud of her. But the idea of sitting still wasn't one she wanted to do. But on the other hand if she got it all over with now she wouldn't have to put up with it later. She turned and climbed up on her grampy's bed and plunked herself down on the end waiting for the torture to begin.

Katey laughed out right at the scowl so like Wufei's on the little girls face. She was so much like her daddies sometimes that all you could do was laugh. "Okay Sakura Nana Suki is going to work on your hair while I get my dress on." She received a nod and went over the corner away from the two. She pulled the asian style evening gown in a lilac purple color that brought out the color of her hazel eyes. It had delicate embroidery in gold and a the color purple of Duo's eyes along the hems of the sleeves and skirt of the dress. She would have her hair pulled back in a twist and flowing down her back in spiral curls. She would have sprigs of lilac and baby's breath set like a clip along the left side of her twist.

She finished the last button and turned to find more women in the room attempting to get ready. She looked over to Suki and found that she was placing the last piece of baby's breath into the little top knot in Sakura's hair.

The white baby's breath and blue veined white roses were perfect in the black back drop of the little girl's hair. The architect picked her up and placed her on the floor. "Go show off you little hoyden." She told the six year old fondly. She turned and noticed Katey done and motioned to the spot that her granddaughter had been in.

Katey moved to the spot as she watched Sakura race out of the room at top speed heading to show off her wonderful new look. She shook her head sheepishly as she remembered her efforts to get her started on getting ready. She blinked as she felt the first tug on her hair and fell into conversation with the other women in the room as Suki started to work on her hair.

Duo looked up as Quatre entered the room his bagged tuxedo draped over his arm as he looked out at the little speed demon running full tilt down the hall. A look of bemusement was on the blond's face. He raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

The blond doctor answered his unasked question promptly. "Sakura in on the move. I don't know how they got her to sit still that long but she should be here soon to show off her wonderful dress."

Laughter from the other men in the room met his statement. Men sat around the room in different states of partial dressedness. Duo being the only one almost fully dressed the only thing he didn't have on was his dress jacket.

"She has been running around all morning." Damian answered as he pulled the folds of his ascot together. "Wufei didn't know what to do with her. So he decided to send her over here with Katey and I. He thought that she would be more looked after with the ladies here."

Duo rolled his eyes at the statement. He knew that Wufei just wanted to make sure that he was okay and bringing the little menace over here was an excuse. Katey and Damian were perfectly alright bringing them over their selves. He just wanted to see if he could get a glimpse of him. It was a good strategy but didn't work out for him.

Wufei glared into the mirror as Trowa finished shaving.

"Didn't even get a glimpse?" The fireman asked as he rinsed his blade off.

"No, from the sounds of it he was in the shower." The lawyer answered as he let his hair loose once again. He had just finished his ablations.

Zechs sat on the toilet with the seat down behind them wearing his tux pants but nothing else. His platinum blond hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and he looked like sin personified but neither man at the sink looked interested as they went about their routine. He sighed mournfully remembering Lu kicking him out of bed that morning. Why women had to get them up early when they didn't need to get up he didn't know and he would never understand it. Especially since they still had four hours to get ready in time. But then again from what he knew it took women a lot longer to get ready for this sort of thing.

Wufei looked up to were the tall blond was lounging and smirked. The man looked like he needed to have a nap. "Zechs we do have a couch long enough for you to lay down for a nap you know." He informed him.

Trowa looked up to see the man in the mirror. "We have no problem letting you get a nap in." He added as he looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:30. "Damn we only have 4 hours left. The whirlwind woke us up early Wufei. Gotta get her to the telling time part of learning."

The preventer agent and prosecutor laughed at the tall fireman.

"You expect a six year old girl to not be excited about something like this?" The asian asked rhetorically. "Trowa when you have a daughter you will find out that they don't care what you think about time. They have their own time clock and what they want they usually get."

"Actually most younger kids are that way. Wait till you have the baby around." Zechs stated as he stood up with a yawn. "You will find that you don't have any time at all to do what you want to do. Especially sex."

The acrobat glowered at the older man. "That is why we are going to have care givers."

"For while we work Trowa. But when we are home we are going to want to take care of them or they will never know who their parents really are." The lawyer stated as he moved to leave the room. He was going to get ready. There was a lot he still had to do and by the sounds of it Bev, Andy, and Caleb and their crew had arrived to start setting up. "Zechs you might want to put a shirt on. Or you will be drooled on by the catering crew." He informed as he moved to the door. He ignored the talking behind him as he made his way to his room. There was still a few things he had to do before he got dressed for the wedding, like check the back garden to make sure the access was open for people and to show the crew where they wanted things set up.

He sighed and rubbed his face. Yes, he had wanted this day but he didn't think it was going to be this big occasion. But he wouldn't regret it. Not any day of the week.

Three hours later Wufei stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself. He was in his get up and ready to go. It was the day that would bring Duo into his family. The happiest day he had had in long time. He smoothed out the fabric beneath his hand and turned to look at the other people that were gathered in his living area. Everyone of them looked spectacular.

Across the way Duo was doing the same thing. He didn't believe that this day would ever have happened to him. Now that it was here he was a nervous wreck.

"Duo-daddy, top fussing." Sakura stated with supreme confidence. "Baba duves you he not care what you look like."

The wraith blinked and looked at the precocious girl. A smile slowly forming on his face. 'From the mouth of babes.' He thought. "You know what munchkin? Your right. Lets go prank grampy." He said with a grin as he held out his hand to the little asian princess.

Said princess nodded happily and accepted the hand as they went to find some mischief and mayhem to cause while they waited for the time to leave. People looked at eachother wryly wondering when Howard would find the gifts the two would leave for him to find.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Seventy: Wedding and Reception**

Duo, Heero, and Quatre stood with attendants waiting for the single from the coordinator to start. They tried to calm their jittery nerves.

A little six year old decided that she has enough of waiting and stomped her foot. "I wanna go now." She stated as she headed out for the aisle that she would be going now. She moved too quickly for the others to grab as she set herself properly. Deathscythe and Alex decided to agree with her and moved too quickly for the others as well and started their journey down the aisles a minute before they should be.

Duo grinned as he waved the others to get into position. You had to love kids and animals. They always new the right time to do things.

* * *

Wufei and Trowa fidgeted as they waited for their loves to come down the aisles. They still had a minute before things began and they wanted the ceremony to be over with already. He looked up startled when the music from the little orchestra changed over to the beginning march for the attendants. He looked over at the other groom and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Trowa nodded to the aisle that Sakura would be coming down and quirked his lips slightly as Sakura started down the aisle a second before Alex and Tua and Deathscythe started down their own aisles.

The dragon rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics and moved to the precise spot that he was supposed to be in Zechs joining him as Anne joined Trowa. He knew his daughter's temperament and was surprised she had lasted this long before she started making trouble. He turned eyes to watch as the people he had come to call friends and family made their way down the aisles. All of them were beauties in their own ways and their clothing stated that quiet beauty.

* * *

Heero grunted and smirked slightly as he watched the others get ready to make their walk down the aisles. Duo had warned them that Sakura might pull something like this but Quatre and he hadn't thought she would. He watched the sweet asian princess as she took her last steps up the gazebo and give her baba and uncle a hug before taking a seat on the benches inside the area. He took his first steps forward with his grandfather in perfect step with Shinigami and Sandrock.

* * *

Duo gave a little chuckle when he saw Sakura hug her baba and uncle.

"Little munchkin's gotta make a show of it." Muttered Howard Green as he escorted his adopted son to the love of his life.

"Yup she wouldn't be Sakura if she didn't." The paramedic kept instep with the older man trying not to rush his way to his lawyer. He so wanted to be with the man he absolutely adored and loved right now.

"Very true. Very true."

* * *

Quatre hooked his arm with Iria and laughed softly as Trowa lifted Alex up into the gazebo to join the other family and friends in there. He shook his head when Sakura bounced off her seat to talk with Alex only to be moved back to her seat.

"That young lady is never going to be able to sit still." Iria said fondly to her brother.

"She is absolutely fine if you are playing a game or reading to her." The younger blond stated as he moved in step with his sister. "But you put her in a situation that is out of her control and she will do everything possible to get attention." He looked fondly at the people in he had come to love. "I just wish that we had found each other sooner."

"This was the right time to find each other. If you found one another sooner it may not have worked they way it has now." The older blond told her brother. "And this may not be happening. I have already found other spots to start projects like this and have started the ball rolling. Finding Duo when you did worked the best way it could."

"Allah be praised." Quatre said softly as he took the steps up into the Gazebo with Heero and Duo. The long haired brunet flashed him a grin as he moved to the side of his asian love's side. The young doctor moved with Heero to sandwich the tall auburn hair man they loved.

"Who brings these men to marry these men?" The judge that had volunteered his services to Wufei for this day called out. He was an older gentleman that had a distinguishing air that made people stop and look when he passed. He was middle aged with salt and pepper hair that was slicked back. He wore traditional judges robes over a dove grey suit.

Iria, Howard, and Dr. Jacobson answered promptly. "We do."

He looked out over the people that had gathered for the men's special day. "This is the time that you have chosen to become spouses. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other, can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome.

"Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together we stand as one, sharing our future as it comes. The past is that past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness, are the fruits of love. Lord bless this day and always to enrich us so our love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to the person they love to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life.

"Now we shall now say your vows." The minister finished. "Chang Wufei, will you start us off?"

Wufei turned to Duo ignoring the giggling of his daughter behind him. I Chang Wufei affirm my love to you Duo Maxwell, as I invite you to share my life. We may not have started out easily but I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to with the family we have made for ourselves and the ones that are yet to come into our lives. I hope that my efforts will be not in vain for what we will share in our continuing life together. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Duo to be my lawful spouse, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live."

Duo ignored the shushing of his soon to be daughter to focus on the man he loved. "I Duo Maxwell affirm my love to you Chang Wufei as I invite you to share my life. Even if I am likely to put your quiet life through a roller-coaster ride of emotions." He paused to look up through his lashes with a tiny grin at his taller lover. "I promise to always try to respect your needs. I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to with the hope that you will be forgiving when our family drives you up one wall and down another. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Wufei to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live."

The judge turned to the trio."Now Trowa if you would begin your vows." He motioned to the three men to for a ring.

Trowa turned so he could both Heero and Quatre. "I Trowa Barton affirm my love to you Heero Yuy, and Quatre Raberba Winner as I invite you to share my life. I know that I am quiet and follow the both of you along but I have always been there through the worst of times to the best. I promise always to respect both of your needs. I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Heero, and Quatre to be my lawful spouses, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.

Heero shifted slightly to bring both his taller and shorter lover into his line of sight. "I Heero Yuy affirm my love to you Trowa Barton, and Quatre Raberba Winner as I invite you to share my life. I know that I don't always stop to see what I am doing and focus on things to much but I promise always to respect both your needs." He paused to gather himself to say more with emotion no one had ever heard from him before. "I have been known to jump into situations that could be extremely dangerous but I promise to be more careful in doing so. I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Trowa and Quatre to be my lawful husbands, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.

Tears were forming in everyone's eyes as they watched the vows taking place by the five men standing in such a beautiful setting of renewed life.

Quatre let the tears that had been forming as he felt the love surrounding him flow down his checks before he gathered himself to speak. "I Quatre Raberba Winner affirm my love to you Trowa Barton, and Heero Yuy as I invite you to share my life. I know that I am a hard person to live with and that I have control issues but I promise always to respect both your needs. I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To bring new life where this life takes us and love everything that it brings to us." He paused to take a deep breath. "To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Trowa and Heero to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live."

The judge waited a moment for the emotions to wash over them. "Now for the giving of the rings." He turned to Wufei and Duo. "Take these rings to place on each other and have as a symbol of your love for all to see."

Wufei took his wraith's hand into his own. With loving eyes he slowly slid the ring onto Duo's finger. "Duo; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share from now till the day we are taken from this earth once more."

Duo shook slightly as he took the ring from the judge to place on his dragon's finger. Wufei's hand was shaking slightly as he slid the ring onto his finger. They had kept with the celtic theme for these rings as well. "Wufei; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share from now till the day we are taken from this earth once more."

The middle age man nodded and moved on the triad. "Trowa, Heero, Quatre take these rings to place on each other as a symbol of your for all to see."

Trowa took Heero's hand in his own and took the first slim ring to slide on his hand. He then took Quatre's hand to slide on another one exactly like the one on Heero's finger. "Heero, Quatre; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as the symbol of all we shall share from now till the day we are taken from this earth once more."

Heero nearly dropped the ring as he slipped it onto the larger finger of his tall lover. He turned to accept the other ring to slide on the blond's hand. "Trowa, Quatre; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as the symbol of all we shall share from now till the day we are taken from this earth once more."

Quatre was visibly shaking even to the assemblage outside the gazebo as he slid the ring he held on Trowa's hand. He turned and quickly caught the ring he almost dropped with a blush. He slid it on his japanese lovers finger before he could once more drop it. "Trowa, Heero; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as the symbol of all we share from now till the day we are taken from this earth once more."

"I will now read from Corinthians 1; 13:

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end."

The older man stopped to look over the gathering before turning back to the men getting married. "You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two ring's. By the authority vested in me as a Minister in the State of New York, I now pronounce you to be husband and spouse, and husband and spouses. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly.

"Embrace each other."

Duo wrapped his arms around the love of his life accepting the slow drugging kiss. The triad beside him doing the same to in a surprisingly well done three way kiss.

"I now present you Chang Wufei and Chang Duo." The judge stated motioning to the long haired couple. "And Trowa Barton-Yuy-Winner, Heero Barton-Yuy-Winner, Quatre Barton-Yuy-Winner." He didn't motion the others for they were already raising their hands in a wave. He stepped back and let the wash of cheers pervade the smallish structure.

Duo and Wufei went to start the promenade down the center aisle when they were tackled. They looked down to see their daughter grinning up at them from where she was holding one of their legs each. The long haired man looked up fondly into black eyes.

The slightly older man reached down to pluck the the little girl up into his arms before crooking an arm for his wraith to take hold onto and proceed on their way.

* * *

The pictures had been taken and people were starting to arrive for the reception. Only certain people had been asked to join the reception or they would have been overflowing more than they could handle. Dogs mingled with people keeping an eye on everyone that was working their way between the home and yard. The occasional growl could be heard when someone went into areas that weren't allowed to enter but otherwise the animals behaved themselves well.

The table that held presents and a box for cards was filling up quickly and the staff manning the reception were getting ready to move some of it to the inside area out of the way. The grooms and attendants would be making their appearance soon and Bev couldn't wait to see them. She was bursting with pride and delight at the ceremony she had witnessed earlier. She just hoped that her own wedding would be as beautiful as this one had been and had given her ideas as well.

She looked up fondly at swearing coming from the window to the kitchen.

"You will move ze tush out of the way you flea bitten mongrel!" Andy's voice could be heard. She shook her head fondly as she moved to check the tables. Am an that made Caleb look smaller stood in front of the rotisseries. His arms folded and waiting.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked as she peered up at the giant before it dawned on her who it was. A huge smile spread over her features. "Rashid!"

The man turned to look at her more clearly. A slow grin spreading over his daunting features. "Beverly!" his voice almost boomed before he leaned down to embrace her in a bear hug.

She gave a delighted laugh as her feet left the ground.

* * *

Duo laughed softly as he watched Suki fix Sakura's hair once again. Wufei sat behind him smoothing out the tangles in his chestnut locks before braiding them. Everyone around him was fixing little things in their appearance before they joined the reception.

At a sound to his left he lifted his head.

"Are you ready yet Duo-Daddy?" The tiny asian girl asked as her nana let her loose.

"Almost munchkin." He informed her he felt the asian man behind him start to weave his hair into his usual long braid.

"Good." She stated with a firm nod before going off to cuddle with her uncle Heero.

He could feel the silent laughter behind him as the dragon finished the last of his braid. "I can't believe that that is my daughter." The soft tenor murmured into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Neither can I." Duo whispered back before standing. "Okay people lets get this show on the road." He called out with over exaggerated shooing motions. People laughed as the moved before him down the wide hall of the apartment to joint he throngs of waiting guests outside.

* * *

Sakura bound out the door leading to the garden and other children to play with. She stopped to look around at all the people and smiled excitedly. She now had her Duo-Daddy as her real daddy. Not that he wasn't before just that he was 'egally hers now. She looked around for the first person she wanted to meet. She had been informed that everyone here was friends of her daddies and uncles and were safe to be around.

Her eyes landed on what she thought of as a tree and thought she would go check it out. She traipsed through the people to stand and stare up at what she found out was a man. The tiny mouth dropped open in shock as she stared upward almost falling backward before gaining her balance.

"WOW!" She finally shouted.

The man finally looked down to see the little girl staring up at him.

"Are you a 'iant?" She asked as she continued to look upward at him.

The man observed her with a look of bemusement before looking around to see who she belonged too. He crouched down to her level before answering. "No, I am a Maugunac." He voice nearly boomed even though he softened it.

A frown spread across her features as she tried to figure out what he meant. "Watsa ma'ganac?" was the question asked.

"A maugunac is a fighter that helped Master Quatre during the war." He infromed the tiny being.

Little black eyes widened in awe as they stared at him. "You know Uncle Quatre?"

Startled eyes looked around once more for said man. "Master Quatre is your uncle little one? I didn't know that any of his sisters had married an asian person."

Sakura frowned in confusion at the man. "I don't have a mommy any more. She died in da war. Baba says she died bavely to save me and nainai and yeye." She stated as she reached out to see if this person was real. Brussels appeared by her side to see what she was up to and she giggled as he sniffed her over. She pushed him away with one hand as she felt the clothed arm that had reached out for her.

"Who is your baba little one?" The giant man asked of her.

She turned to look around for her baba and frowned at the forest of legs she couldn't see through. She scowled and turned to the ma'ganac. "Up." she demanded with a foot stamp. "I see better if you up." She raised her arms and waited for him to comply.

The man didn't know if he should do so or not. He wasn't sure how her parents would react to his lifting her up. As the scowl deepened he decided it would be worth the effort and he didn't need the screaming fit that would come if he didn't comply. He lifted the little princess up and settled her against his chest at the huge dog watched him carefully he was surprised when a white and a black german shepherd appeared from no where to watch him as well.

The little princess squealed with joy as she was raised high above the people to look around. She looked around for her baba and Duo-Daddy. She found her baba standing and talking to a group of people wearing hats similar to the man that was holding her. "Dere he is." She declared with joy as she pointed to him.

The man's eyes widened as she followed the little finger's direction. General Shenlong was at the end of the fingers direction. "Chang-san is your father?" He asked as he started in his direction to stop at the growls that resounded from the three dogs in front of him.

"Bad dog. Bad!" Sakura expressed her anger as she glared down at the animals spread out before her. "'Russels, 'Taku, 'Scythe be good." she said firmly. She motioned for him to move to her baba but the man was still staring down at the growling beasts.

"What have you got there Rashid?"

A voice that the diminutive girl recognized. She squealed happily as she peered around the mans arm holding her. "Uncle Tro!" She reached out arms to one of her favourite uncles.

"Ahhh..." He said as he accepted the burden of his niece. "What have you been up to little munchkin?"

"I talkin' to the ma'ganac." She told him as she motioned to the much taller man. "He 'igger than 'aleb."

"Yup definitely bigger than Caleb." Trowa answered with laughter filled eyes as the dogs stopped their growling. "And the maugunac's name is Rashid."

"It nice to meet you Miter Ra'id." Sakura said as she turned back to the much taller man.

"Nice to meet you as well. But I still do not know your name." Rashid answered the look of bemusement once again on his face.

"I Chang Sakura." She beamed up at him. "It 'ice to meet you Miter Ra'id." She turned and placed a wet kiss on her uncle's cheek. "Down Uncle Tro. Gotta find Alex."

The acrobat swept her upward with a squeal before setting her on her feet. He patted her bottom and sent her once more on her way. "I am glad you could come Rashid." Placing a hand on the larger man's shoulder before moving off to check up on others in the family.

* * *

Duo sighed and stretched as he got up from Sakura's bed. She had been running around the backyard all evening and had finally fallen asleep in his arms a few minutes ago. He would be leaving on his honeymoon with Wufei in the morning before she woke but he would check on her then as well. The reception was winding down and how she stayed awake so long was beyond him the other children were long gone in sleep. He moved to the door and found Wufei standing there watching them with love filled eyes.

"I love you my wraith." He stated as he moved to usher his love to their own room. The wraith in question protested this move. "Damian, Katey, and Angel will be going through Caleb and Andy's things. We are going to bed because we have to wake up early."

The chestnut haired man peered down the hall to see his brother patting down the gaelic man while his sisters-in-law was going through boxes with. He relaxed and allowed the ebony haired man guide him to the bedroom they called their own for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I wanted to put more but my back is killing me and I need sleep. I hope that this is enough for everyone.

I got the vows for the wedding from this site. www. Weddings . Enjoy it. ^_^


End file.
